The Bronx Bombers
by lilmissweetsin2380
Summary: Emmet is a bad boy, he loves it embraces it, enjoys it, him and his partner in Crime Edward terrorize the streets a world filled with violence drugs and ruled by money, then he meets Bella, and he falls in love when she accepts him for who and what he
1. Chapter 1

Chris Rock once said that if you walking through the streets of Brooklyn and you see one white boy walking with a group of black guys, it's the white boy you should be afraid of cause "there aint no telling what he did to get the respect of those black dudes". He was right, and I was that one lone white boy, the muscle, the assassin, the one who's on the grind, putting in work. My crew respected me, my rivals feared me, women wanted me, but none of that shit mattered. All I saw was the money, the respect, and the street cred.

I could have been a trust fund baby, the preppy motherfucker that went to the ritzy private school, the son of a top-notch, sought after surgeon and the cliché suburban soccer mom. I never fit in with that shit. Even though my mom and dad nor my siblings had any idea what I was up to, they loved me and wanted me back in the quiet cozy gated community with them. I always knew that I was to raw and too hardcore for that shit.

In my time, I had moved more weight through New York, New Jersey and Florida than anyone else on our team. My supplier Caius had been after me for months to get wet, to move on to bigger and better things, leave the street-level "gang banging savagery" as he called it, but I was too hood for that three piece suit organized crime shit. I was right where I wanted to be, "number one hustla". I was married to the streets. Who would have ever thought the little white boy from Manchester would be one of the most feared motherfuckers out there?

My appearance fooled most, I was six foot five inches, two hundred and ninety six pounds of muscle, sparkling blue eyes that drove most of the bitches that were addicted to my dick crazy, but it was usually the dimples that did them in. That was what threw most people off; they saw me and immediately assumed I was soft, but I would grab a motherfucker by the collar quick. I always kept my desert eagle cocked, one in the chamber. I didn't tolerate bullshit or disrespect, and I would pump a bitch full of lead without blinking.

The problem is, for so long I had only lived in the moment, never gave a thought to the future, but I didn't know the future was gonna sneak up on my ass quick. Before I knew what the fuck was happening, shit changed so fast I wasn't able to keep up. A storm was coming, and if I wasn't on my game that shit was going to fucking drown my ass. Shit, I was Emmett "Sleepy" McCarty.

The storm started about six months ago. I got wake up call from my mother, asking me if I was coming over for dinner on Sunday. I knew I had a shipment coming in so I cancelled, telling her I had studying to do. She and my father still thought I was going to school. (Fuck that, I had dropped out months ago!) I was good at school, didn't put have to put in any effort, but I just had better shit to do. I had, after all, gotten a full-ride scholarship to Syracuse. My father thought I would eventually be a surgeon like him, highly unlikely.

As soon as I hung up, my cell immediately started ringing. I knew it was Caius, asking me to make the drive out to the suburbs to meet with some of his associates. He had taken note of my street smarts, along with the business sense; he said I was a lethal weapon, that he would move hell and earth to get me on his team.

"Emmett, what's up? How are you feeling today?" he drawled.

"Gravy, baby, what up Caius?" I said not in the mood for small talk.

"Wanna to come out to the estate and have some lunch with me? There are some people I would like you to meet," he said.

"Nah man, I got mad shit to do today. Hey when you gonna bring yo ass to my hood, or them three piece suits make your ass forget how to be on the grind?" I said with a grin.

"Don't forget who taught you about the game, man; you got your stripes because of me," he said with a chuckle.

"Aiight, man. I'll give you that one, but I got mad shit to do today, so I'm gonna have to get up wit you lata," I said grabbing my two way, seeing I had seven texts waiting on me.

"Aiight Em, man be safe, get at me later. I got something I wanna talk to you about," he said.

"Yeah, okay I got you," I said ending the call.

I took a shower, ate some cereal, and then walked into my closet. It was hot as shit today so I put on a tank top and some Ecko jean shorts. I was kinda snobbish about my clothes and my cars. Everything had to be a designer label, and I was kinda impartial to Ecko and Enyce. Oh, and throwback jerseys were a must! I had more shoes than most females I knew, but the end result was I always fuckin' looked good, wrist and neck always iced, and a three carat diamond in my ear. A fitted baseball hat hung low over my eyes. I always kept my hair cut low and faded and beard freshly lined up.

After all that shit, I was ready to hit the street. I walked out to my garage.

_Hmm, my rove, my escalade, or my Lexus? _

I always went with my signature look when I was gonna be grindin: my Lexus, black on black twenty six inch Velloche rims, ten grand worth of sound system, and dark tint, sleek and powerful. I cranked my bass and headed out into the hot ass sun. I had a bunch of runs to make, check on my corners, and pick up some money from my corner boys. Later, I was suppose to meet my homeboy Edward at the club to discuss a large amount of weight he wanted moved. Anyone who thought I was fucking crazy had never met this motherfucker before. I was one of the few people he trusted enough to directly do business with, and he was a good person to have in your corner; blow for blow he was another lone white boy that most motherfuckers feared. You heard the name Cullen, and a chill ran down your spine.

I got a text from Edward saying to watch my back because the cops were out deep, running stings all over the place. I texted all my corner boys and told them to keep their eyes open and shut down if necessary. I was about my money but couldn't take the chance of one of my boys getting popped because then my name gets mixed into shit. I was kinda irritated today, I hadn't got laid in two weeks. I had cut off my normal girl, her name was Rosalie. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice ass, but her fucking mouth drove me insane. I let her go cause I couldn't deal with her drama, so therefore no pussy for me! I wasn't down for the one night stand thing, and I don't typically trust females. They talk too fucking much! My dry spell was seriously fucking up my focus, so I considered calling Rose, even though she was pissed. She would let me hit it, but then I would have to deal with her mouth. I got lost in the bass and made my way down to the Bronx. I made my rounds without bullshit, then texted Cullen and asked him if he wanted to meet early, cause I was done with shit and wanted nothing more than to go home and go back to bed.

My cell rang, and it was Cullen.

"Whattup, Ed?" I said.

"Sup, Em? Where the fuck you at, dude?" he asked.

"Leaving the track, about to roll over to Dover, and check my shit over there. Then I'll probably go home and call it a day," I replied, yawning and running my finger through my hair.

"Yeah I got you. Hey, when you get to Dover let me know. I'm over at Scorpion; come chill here for a few, " he suggested.

"Yeah, dude. I got you, give me about forty minutes," I answered and ended the call.

Scorpions was this kick ass restaurant that turned into a strip club at night. I had spent so many nights chillin' with my crew there, it was like my second home.

I rolled into Dover and was immediately pissed off. One of my corner boys was so interested in the slut he was tonguing down that he wasn't paying attention to the rival crew that was on the other corner waiting for the opportunity to jack my shit from him. I reached under my seat making sure my glock was cocked. I looked in my rearview mirror and smiled. That motherfucker Cullen was psychic and always had my back. I adjusted my hat and got out the car while the boys in the rival crew jumped into some POS and sped off, tires screeching.

I walked up to Mike, fucking dumb-ass, sell-out pretending to be hood, and put the glock to his throat.

"Motherfucker, I don't give second chances on a regular basis, so pay fucking attention. You lose a dime of my fucking money or any of my weight, and they will never find your body. I will blow your fucking head off, you got me?" I whispered in his ear.

I had to keep from laughing when I looked down and saw the motherfucker had pissed himself.

"Emmett man, I'm sorry, I ain't seen my girl in a while and---" he sputtered but I cut him off.

"I don't give a fuck about you or your bitch. I am about my fuckin' money. If you fuck with that, I fuck you up. Plain and simple. It happens again and---" I threatened, pulling the trigger. I knew all it would give off is an audible click since the safety was on.

"Don't make have to cock this shit back again. Now where the fuck is my money?" I demanded, putting the gun back in my waistband.

The dumbass was short, and I shrugged at Cullen. Yeah, this motherfucker was gonna have to be dealt with. Even though today was not the day to fuck with me. I was too heated, so I would do some crazy shit if I handled him right now.

"Where is the rest?" I demanded, losing more patience by the second.

"Well, uh, some of it is at home. I forgot it," he mumbled, looking at ground, which let me know he was lying.

Now I was pissed.

"Mike, seriously, you're trying my patience. You're gonna meet me at Scorpion tonight with all my money and my weight. If you don't and I gotta come looking for your ass, it won't be a good scene," I said as I flexed my fingers to keep from punching him in the fucking face.

"Em man, seriously, I need the money. I gotta kid coming; I gotta get money," he begged.

"Dude, you're acting like I give a fuck! I ain't your friend. This is my fucking money we're talking about, and you know how I am about money! Stop fuckin' playin' with me, Mike. So like I said, my money and the rest of my weight. I can't fuck wit you no more," I spat and walked to my car.

Cullen was still sitting in his Benz, his normal chick Alice sitting next to him, rubbing his shoulders.

He got out when he saw me approaching and held his fist out for me to bump it.

"What gives, McCarty? You gave that motherfucker a pass! Your focus off?" he asked me curiously.

"Dude, I can't call it. I'm just off today. That's why I just wanted to make my rounds and go home. I'm fucking rattled," I sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Here's what you're gonna do. You're gonna come with me right now to Scorpion, get something to eat, go home and take a nap, and then tonight you coming with me to this new club, Poseidon. I got one of the VIP sections totally blocked off for me. We'll chill, watch some bitches shake their shit, get some good liquor, and a couple blunts. You'll be good after that," he promised.

"Is that a question or an order?" I said, looking at him.

"It's an order. I got you moving a lot of weight for me, McCarty. I can't let your game be thrown off, so meet me at Scorpion in fifteen minutes," he pointed at me, walking back over to his Benz. He leaned back, and the tiny little pixie curled into his side as he drove up the street towards Scorpion.

I jumped in my ride and followed. I ended up chillin' with Cullen for a couple hours, just sitting there and watching the track, watching all this money be made for us.

"Aiight Cullen, I'mma meet you at Poseidon, but I am gonna go over to Glendale and get something to wear tonight," I said.

"You're such a bitch when it comes to clothes, picky ass," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Not all of us got Little Miss Personal Fucking Shopper dressing us every day," I nodded towards Alice.

"Yeah well, that's my ride or die right there. She knows I always got her if she on her game and takes care of me," he smiled over at the tiny dark haired girl.

"Maybe that's what the fuck I need, one good solid down ass girl that ain't got a smart fucking mouth and doesn't question me all the dam time," I wondered out load, sipping my beer.

"I told you from jump, that bitch Rosalie wasn't gonna be shit but annoyance and trouble for you, Emmett. You need to listen to someone other than Caius' dumb ass! The mob made him soft, and that punk ass doesn't know what it's like to stay on the grind. He forgot," Edward bit into his pasta.

"Yeah, I am startin' to think that shit too. You know, he wants to get me wet," I said, picking at my fries.

"You mean like a made man, number one capo type shit?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," I nodded.

"You know you would lose so much street cred; those motherfuckers don't know how to put in their own work," he huffed as his phone chirped.

While Edward mumbled into his phone, I got lost in my own thoughts. I needed to get away from shit because I was getting rattled, and rattled motherfuckers get sloppy.

"So you bring your ass to Poseidon tonight; let's get your mojo back," Edward ordered, breaking me out my fucked up daydream.

"Yeah I'll be there, but I gotta go home for a minute to get some sleep or something. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, man."

I grabbed some cash out of my wallet and threw it on the table.

"Nah, I got this shit, man. You got the first round of drinks later. You just get your mind right for tonight," Cullen waved me off.

"I got you man, don't worry. I gotta get over to the mall and get some shit, so I'll hit you when I wake up."

I walked out into the bright sun and had to get some sun glasses on, it was giving me a headache. All of a sudden, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and there was this punk ass motherfucker Tyler. He had been after me for months, fucking hater. He didn't say shit to me, just mugged the hell of me. I stretched my arms over my head showing off the steel, a signal that I wasn't in the mood to be tested or fucked with. He scowled at me and walked back over to his truck.

_What a little bitch, _I thought.

I headed to the turnpike, towards the mall. I had to get an outfit for later. I walked directly to the food court. I had to get a pineapple orange Julius; and as I walked through the food court, I was lost in my own thoughts and slammed right into some girl, knocking her to the floor.

"Damn, mama. I'm sorry," I apologized as I looked down into the sexiest pair of brown eyes I had ever seen.

"It's, umm, okay…I bumped into you," she admitted.

Damn, this girl made me freeze. I swore I was losing my shit. She was banging physically with long brunette hair, big pretty brown eyes, a small frame.

_Fuck me sideways, she was hot._

"Don't worry about it, baby girl. Are you sure you're alright?" I asked helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you though," she whispered.

We stood there for a good minute just staring at each other. I flashed her a smile. This blush took over her cheeks, and her eyes dropped to the ground. I was about to ask her for her number when I heard someone yell, "Bella!"

She immediately looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights and took off. I was left standing there feeling like I had lost her. What the fuck was wrong with me? I watched her walk away with her friends. She turned and smiled at me, breaking out into this bright pink blush that made me shake my head and smile.

I finished my shopping, getting more clothes than I really needed, but shit, I was a label whore as Cullen accused me of being! I liked what I liked ,nothing more and nothing less. The cool part was that I could spend as much money on clothes as I wanted, and it wasn't a big deal. I left the mall and went back to my condo and answered some texts from Caius and Cullen, when my mind suddenly went to the brown eyes of the girl from the mall. She was so small and fragile, so innocent looking. I loved that shit. Out of nowhere I was hard. Tonight, I needed to fuck. I shook my head and cringed at the thought of throwing my balls in the blender and fucking calling Rosalie, just cause I knew she would get over shit and let me get at her. But the more I thought about it, I didn't want Rose. I wanted the girl with the sexy ass brown eyes.

I laid on the couch, watching some TV, and eventually I fell asleep. As soon as my eyes closed, all I saw was the little brown eyed girl. I dreamed of her, all small and fragile, needing me to protect her. She was what Cullen had been talking about, the one girl, who never questioned my shit, loved me unconditionally.

What kind of fucking pussy was I turning into?

I was dreaming about the girl with the brown eyes. We were hardcore fucking, with her screaming my name and arching her back. Right when I was about to spill my seed inside of her, I was blasted out of sleep by my Blackberry.

"Somebody better be motherfucking dying," I hissed into my phone.

"Nah, brother, just you if you don't wake the fuck up and start getting ready!"

"Damn, Cullen, what the fuck man! I just went to sleep."

"The fuck you did, man! It's already eight fucking thirty. Get ya ass up and hurry," he bellowed into the phone.

"Aiight man, get off my damn nuts. I'll meet you at the club," I huffed.

BPOV

I squealed when I got off the phone. I had a job finally after months of looking! I finally had a job as VIP cocktail server at the hottest new club in Jersey, Poseidon's Playground. It was an edgy, urban hip hop club, so wasn't my type of scene but I didn't care. It was money and tips. I decided to share the good news with my best friend, Lauren.

"I got a job!" I yelled into the phone.

"Seriously, girl? That's awesome! Where are you going to be working and what are you going to be doing?"

"It's at that new club, Poisedon. I am going to be cocktail server in the VIP room," I announced to her.

"Hey, do you know if they are still hiring? I am going to need a job," she wondered.

"Lauren, you're pregnant! You don't need to be in a loud smoky night club. I thought Mike was working now?" I inquired.

"He was but, umm, I was skimming money to get stuff for the baby, and the guy he was working for came to collect. I hadn't put the money back yet, so he got pissed. Now Mike has to get the money back tonight or else he is gonna get hurt," she sighed.

"Lauren, what was Mike doing?"

"It's best if I don't say. If he found out I was even talking to you about it, I would be in trouble," she worried.

"Look, if you ever need me, you know I am here. You wanna come to the mall with me? I gotta go pick up some shoes for work," I asked.

"Yeah, Angela is gonna come too. She is starting at the Playground tonight too! She is a server, not in the VIP like you through, " Lauren blurted out.

"I'll meet you girls at the mall! "

I looked around the apartment I had been living in and sighed. It was a beautiful apartment in an upscale neighborhood. I was both sad and glad to have to give it up; after all I was sharing it with my father's best friend's son. When my dad died, he made Jacob promise he would take care of me. Problem was, Jake took the job a little too seriously, and I had grown tired of him checking my texts and emails and scaring away any potential guys that tried to date me. I was ready to be on my own. I was ready to have my own man, my own money, my own life, and sadly that life didn't include Jake.

I pulled into the mall parking lot. Angela was in her car, talking on her phone. She waved and blew me a kiss. She had this new boyfriend Tyler, and he took up most of her time. He was always texting and calling her checking on her. I thought it was sweet. The caveman thing had always been a turn on to me. When she was able to pacify him enough to get him off the phone, she waved me over to her new car.

"Holy crap, Ange, nice wheels," I smiled at her.

"It was a gift from Tyler! He spoils me, I get whatever I want. He is too much, Bella! Every time I turn around, he is buying me something," she said shaking her head.

"I am happy for you girl, you deserve it!"

"I'm not going to be working at the club…Tyler isn't gonna let me work. He said I don't need too," she said sheepishly.

"That's awesome, why are you so sad?" I asked her.

"It is just all so much, you know? I never had much growing up and now here I am, with my first ever boyfriend who wipes his ass with twenties like it's no big deal! He gave me a wad of cash to go shopping with you. I just don't know how to handle it," she declared as we walked towards the entrance.

"You'll be fine, just know I am fifty kinds of lime green jello! I wish I had a boyfriend like him."

"Trust me, Bella. No you don't. I love him, but there are parts of him that I could totally live without" Angela whispered.

As we walked towards the shoe store, I realized I was confused by what she meant, but I kept quiet, knowing she'd tell me if she wanted to. I was just happy that Ange was being well taken care of, and I really wanted that for myself too.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I seriously hate long authors notes, but hey let's get this shit out the way! First of all, JLBMOctober is the quickest, most awesome beta in the world so I bow down to her because she is too many kinds of awesome. The number of people favoriting me and this fic have simply blown me away, so thanks to the readers! Ya'll are awesome! I may not reply to all the reviews, but please believe that I sit on my Blackberry reading them. They are seriously like crack to me! I am in the midst of finals and a RL storm of crap, so the updates may not be lightening fast. I always write when I have a minute, so there is never a time where I don't have something cooking! I am glad ya'll are enjoying this…pimp me please! I'd appreciate it. Also feel free to follow me on Twitter: mrsdoittodeath. I have fun on there. Thugmett has a friend…his name is Mobward, and if you haven't read "Like a Moth to a Flame" by CitizenCullen26, you should. It's the shit.

BTW: SM is the rightful owner, I just think hood Emmett is just too dam hot.

**BPOV**

As I left the shoe store, I saw some shirts that caught my eye, so I separated from my girls to get a closer look. I was walking towards the food court looking down at my cell phone when I slammed into a brick wall, or so I thought. I looked up and was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He was wearing the most dumbfounded smirk and then he looked sheepish.

"Damn, mama. I'm sorry," he apologized as he stared into my eyes.

I muttered something about bumping into him. My god, this boy was so hot! I was going to say something to him, I don't know what, possibly I love you, when I was cock blocked by Mrs. Prego herself. Apparently she was hungry again, but when I looked at her, her eyes were wide and full of fear. I jumped out of his arms and ran to check on her. I was something a little more than pissed when I realized she was fine and just didn't know the guy I was talking to and was trying to rescue me. As soon as I was over the urge to smack her silly, we began walking towards the other side of the mall. Purely because I couldn't help it and so I could look once more at the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on, I turned around and he was still standing there with the sexiest of cocky smirks on his face. I felt the heat in my cheeks and had to smile at him. He was so tall, had such a commanding build, and his the scent of his cologne made me tingle. His biceps were so hard and defined with different types of ink adorning him. He had on a Red Sox hat that matched his shirt, jeans, and expensive looking sneakers. He was totally rocking the bad boy persona, and it so worked for him and worked me into a frenzy.

Hours later, after I had had dreams of doing things to him that should probably get me arrested, those blue eyes were still haunting me. Still thinking about him, I got the stiletto thigh high boots that completed the whorish uniform I would have to wear. Thank god Jake was out of town; he would have a seizure if he saw the red plaid boy shorts with the laced edges and the black half button down that tied in the middle. It showed off a lot of cleavage and left the mid drift bare. That was my uniform, along with the thigh high boots, smoky eyes, pink shiny lips, and my long brown hair that I left curly and loose hanging down my back. I loved the way everything fit me, loved how my hips and thighs filled out the shorts.

"_I am so going to rake in the tips tonight", _I thought.

When I got to the club, it was still quiet. The lighting and music people were still setting up when my supervisor called over all the VIP servers.

"My name is Gianna, and I am the Food and Beverage manager here at Poseidon's Playground. We cater to a very specific clientele. Some of the things you will see are not pretty and rainbows and it may not be entirely legal, so if that's going to be a problem feel free to leave. Furthermore, it's not your job to judge; it is only your job to keep your mouth shut. I assure you, you won't like the result if you don't. You were hired for VIP because you're the prettiest, the smartest, and the best representation of Poseidon. Don't make me regret it! Make your money, do your job, but remember we are not running a brothel or an escort service. What you do on your own time is not my business, but I won't deal with the bullshit or the drama that comes with a broken heart. Your room is the only room you work, and any money made off that room is yours to keep after the club takes its percentage of alcohol and food sales. Enjoy your night, ladies! Don't hesitate to come to me with questions. The club owner Aro and I will make the rounds periodically and each room has its own security guard, but there are no cameras due the nature of our clientele. Feel free to have fun with the clients in your room, but don't feel obligated to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Have a good night," she lectured.

She walked away, and we all kind of stood around for a while talking and getting to know each other. I was going to be working with a pretty cool group of girls.

For the first time, I got a chance to really look around. The club itself was three circular floors with the bottom floor as the huge main dance floor, where most of the club goers would congregate. The second floor was all the VIP lounges, the stairway landing to the second floor was always staffed by Security, and you had to have a wrist band to get onto the floor. The third floor was where the stripper poles and pool tables, another bar, and a smaller dance floor were. The main floor had the bigger bar and was surrounded by tables. The music was mainly house and hip hop.

A VIP room was staffed by one server for food and beverage. The club provided one complimentary bottle of champagne and appetizers, but there was a five drink minimum. I figured if you threw down five hundred dollars just to have the VIP room for the night, you could swing it. Our VIP rooms were booked solid for the next ten months. They could see out right onto the main floor, or a privacy screen could be pulled so that the regular club goers couldn't see you. The room seated twelve on various leather couches and plush lounge chairs and a black bufffet table ran along the back wall. The room I was going to be working in was done in a palette of creams and blues; each room had a different color scheme. The main bar and dance floor were done in dark woods and black. It was a pretty nice set up since the club owner Aro had paid great attention to detail.

"Hi, Bella! Just to let you know, your room is booked to Mr. Cullen plus thirteen," Gianna said.

"Okay thanks, Gianna," I replied, turning around and smiling at her.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. McCarty, his business partner, and their associates will have on purple wristbands. They are personal guests of Mr. Aro, are fully comped, and get anything they want. There is the potential to make a lot of money in tips, but Mr. Cullen is very picky and impatient. If you need help, let me know; but I think you will do great! That's why I gave them to you," she winked, sitting down.

"Thanks, Gianna. I appreciate it. Do we know when they are set to arrive?" I asked nervously.

"I am not sure, but if you wanna go down and have a drink with the other girls, I will find you when they are checked in. Oh and Bella, Mr. Cullen's girlfriend is my best friend, so don't get any ideas about him capishe?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"I, uh yeah, I got it. Gonna go have that drink… see ya later," I stammered as I head for the door.

_This was going to be an interesting night. No pressure, you're just going to be taking care of personal friends of the owner and your supervisors best friend's boyfriend, _I thought to myself as I shook my head and sipped on my vodka and Redbull.

I was just starting to relax when Gianna tapped me.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen and his party are being checked in, so you can go up in like five minutes. Let them get into the room and comfortable, so go ahead and finish your drink. Have fun! Alice is here with them, you're going to love her! She is great," Gianna assured me with a smile.

_So that must be the best friend, _I figured_._

At that moment, the music in the club fired up. The bass was throbbing and the lights went down being replaced by the lasers and black light. The song was Get Low from Ludacris, and man, the guys on the dance floor were enjoying the show as some the club's dancers were showing them a good time. I grabbed the appetizers and champagne, ready to meet the infamous Mr. Cullen and company.

When I walked into room, I almost dropped everything in my hands. I immediately felt the heat in my cheeks, and this weird electric current began to crackle on my skin. It was the hottie from the mall, and he looked hotter than he did earlier, if that was even possible. I fought tooth and nail to maintain my professionalism, as he hadn't noticed me yet. Hell, he probably didn't even remember me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Poseidon's Playground. My name is Bella, and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Your appetizers are on the buffet, help yourself. Can I get you anything right away?" I said in the most confident voice I could muster.

The second I said my name, he looked up from his Blackberry, his eyes sparkled, and he sucked in a breath.

"So lil mamma, we meet again," he said leaning back in his chair and adjusting his baseball cap.

"You two know each other McCarty? What the fuck man! You know a hottie like this, and you fucked that nasty bitch Rosalie? You must be smoking your own shit," the man sitting next to him yelled.

He was curled up with this tiny, yet adorable dark haired woman, her eyes large and round and the prettiest shade of violet, a perfect match to the streaks in her hair. She had such an adorable baby face and her shoulder length hair was done in this intricate design of French braids and twists and adorned with rhinestones that hung down her back in loose barrel curls. She was so into him, looking up at him with such adoration, her hands rubbing small circles on his shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen! I just met the girl earlier at the mall. I just never had the chance to get her number, but we can fix that now right, baby girl?" he asked, winking at me.

"Don't pay any attention to them, girl! Hi, my name is Alice," she said with a smile, holding her hand out to me.

"Hi, Alice! Nice to meet you," I replied bashfully.

"Don't get shy, you and me are gonna be best friends! I mean once you and Emmett become a couple…he and Eddie spend so much time together," she said matter of factly.

"Whoa wait! Who is Emmett, and who said anything about me dating anyone?" I inquired as I filled their glasses.

"I'm Emmett, and don't worry about dating, shit…I'm already seeing us married, baby," he purred in my ear.

His voice made me shudder and as his finger tips ran down my bare sides, I involuntarily moaned.

"Yeah baby, now that's what the fuck I'm talking about," he growled playfully, gripping my hips for a second before his Blackberry started singing and lighting up.

He let me go to walk over to a corner to talk. I was surprised I was still standing upright as my knees were shaking as a result of his voice and his scent.

"Damn, McCarty! Yeah your ass is gone. I get it though, dawg; she's fine as hell," Eddie laughed, sitting back and sipping his champagne.

All the other guys laughed too but shook their heads in agreement. I looked down immediately, just because I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I was almost dizzy! This crazy little girl was talking about me and big boy dating, and he is whispering in my ear about us getting married. What the hell was going on here? I was just trying to do my job, not get a husband; not that I minded if it were going to be Emmett McCarty.

"Ali baby, you ever call me Eddie again and we're gonna have an issue, you feel me?" he glared at her.

That was the first time I had ever been scared of someone who had never physically touched me.

"Yes, Edward…I'm sorry baby," she mumbled, going back to massaging his shoulders.

It was then I noticed how everyone seemed to move around Edward and Emmett, giving them room, never disagreeing with them, almost scared of them. Emmett didn't really seem like someone who you should be scared of, the boy with the pretty eyes and the dimples. As I cleaned up the glasses and plates, I looked over at Emmett. He winked at me and then turned around to shout something I couldn't hear into his phone. When I came back from clearing the dishes, there were more people in the Suite, including Gianna and Aro.

"Aro, you sure know how to hire the hot ones," Edward said, nodding towards me.

"Cullen, seriously motherfucker, quit trying to piss in my fucking sandbox," Emmett said firmly, not even looking up from his Blackberry.

That comment spun me into a realm of pissed off. I couldn't believe they were sitting here talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Do you gentlemen need anything from the bar?" I asked, wanting out before I smacked one or both of them.

"Four shots of Patron, baby girl" Emmet said again not even looking up from his Blackberry.

"Yes, Mr. McCarty, anything else?"

"Yeah, you butt-ass naked in my bed begging for my dick, but we'll talk about that later," he said as he put his phone to his ear and winked at me.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, which only made him look even more smug. Oh no, we can't have that.

"Keep dreaming, asshole your cockiness doesn't fool me. You, Mr. McCarty, couldn't handle me!"

That started the cat calls and whistles from all of his buddies and a fit of giggles from Cullen. Gianna smirked, and I earned a wink of approval from Mr. Aro.

"Emmett, I hired her because she may be little but feisty as hell!" Aro bragged as he and Gianna walked out of the suite.

I looked over at Emmett, winked, and walked downstairs to the bar to get his shots. I stood there talking to the bartender James for a while. He was a really cool person, and he like to read like me so we talked books while he was pouring the shots.

"I think you've got yourself an admirer," James chuckled.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked and as soon as the question left my lips,

I felt the weird electricity again. I turned around and was nose to chest with Mr. Cocky himself.

He reached around me and grabbed one of his shots of Patron and the training wheels. He walked forward until I felt the edge of the bar against my back. I was locked inside his arms. He grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head to the side, ran his tongue along my neck and sprinkled the salt.

As he grabbed the lime, he commanded, "Open your fuckin; mouth."

It was in between his fingers, so I took the initiative to grab the lime in between my teeth, staring right into his face.

"Such a good fucking girl," he murmured as he downed his shot.

When he licked up the salt, I swear I saw stars. He was wearing a diamond dice stud in his tongue, and the way it scraped against my neck…

_Oh my fucking god. _

I was shivering, and my breath was coming in pants. When he took the lime from my mouth, I knew I felt his tongue on my lips.

_Yeah I am a goner for him, and I barely know him. Love at first sight? I so think so…._

**EmPOV**

After Cullen yanked me from the fucking hottest dream I had ever had, I called my Valet Paul. He was the only I trusted with my cars and he knew if I found a scratch, he would find himself fucked up. You wanna impress the bitches, you gotta pull out the big guns. My thing was, I would fuck you, feed you, but would never spend money on you. If a bitch thought she was getting a shopping spree out of me, the ho had to be smoking something. I ain't ya fucking daddy so I ain't required to clothe you.

"What can I do for you, Mr. McCarty?"

"Hey man, go get my truck washed and waxed and bring it to my driveway in like forty minutes, " I ordered.

"You got it, Sir, have a good night!"

I got in the shower, and the hotter the water got, the more my head filled with images of me and the girl with brown eyes. Her name was Bella, and she was so fucking fine! Her body was so fucking small that she would fit perfectly in my arms.

_Holding her in your arms, what the fuck is up with you, McCarty? A bitch is a bitch is a bitch. When did your dick become a vagina?_

I had to be on my game with her. I wasn't gonna get all soft and lovey dovey; that's when bitches thought they could run you. Fuck that, by the time I was through with her, mine would be the only name she would remember. I could actually hear her screaming it as I rubbed one out in the shower.

I was walking out to my Dub Edition Escalade forty five minutes later wearing some True Religion distressed jeans, an Ed Hardy button down, and a black Ed Hardy baseball hat. I kept my diamond cross on from earlier. I felt like that shit protected my ass even though most of the time, motherfuckers needed to be protected from me. My four carat diamond dog tags that Cullen gave to me for my twenty first birthday also went around my neck. The one tag was engraved "_True Thug"_, the other tag said "_Bronx Bombers_". When I made it to the club, I was treated like fucking royalty. All the homeboys from the hood were there and damn them bitches…some I had fucked already, some I hadn't, but damn if my fucking dry spell wasn't gonna end tonight! It would be like shooting fish in a fucking barrel. I was gonna need a catcher's mitt for all the pussy that was gonna be thrown at me tonight. As cool as that shit was, I didn't want any of these hos, I just wanted the baby girl with the brown eyes.

I met up with Cullen at the main bar and looked around. Aro had done a good job, and it seemed like that this would be the new place to chill for our crew; good music, pretty girls, and Cullen and I had done a lot of work for Aro, so we had a standing VIP suite for us every Friday and Saturday night…always on the house. When we got to the suite, I really wasn't paying attention to shit because I was waiting for that motherfucker Mike to bring me my dope and my money. With how wound up I was, I wanted the little fucker to do something to piss me off so I could just beat the little bitch like he stole something.

I was sitting on one the couches when I heard the server introduce herself. When she said Bella, I had to look up. There she was/ Fuck me, it was the hottie from the mall, and holy fuck did I pop a hard on. The way her ass sat in those shorts, the thigh high boots, and the way she tied her shirt so that her stomach and hips were bare…. Her tits were the perfect handful, just the right size to be sexy, and not over the top.

Her reaction to my flirting was just what I wanted. She for sure knew how to stroke a man's ego but it wasn't forced or fucking fake like most bitches. Her blush gave everything away. When I told her that we were gonna get married, she nearly lost her shit. She moaned, she actually fucking moaned. I was just shocked; I thought about settling down with one bitch, let alone getting fucking married! Real talk, that was the first time the shit had ever crossed my mind.

I was having issues with some of my crew, so I couldn't talk to her the way I wanted to cause my Blackberry had to be glued to my fucking ear. I had to push the shit aside when I heard Cullen make a comment about her body, which told me he was going to at least try to hit it. Most bitches couldn't resist his ass, and he didn't hide the fact that he had girls ready and willing to do anything he wanted when he wanted. Bastard was always looking to add a new one to the line up. I gave him mad props for his pimp skills, but that shit just wasn't my style. I can't be surrounded by that many females, that shit would get on my nerves quick.

Not that I gave a fuck, but I knew I pissed her off when I told Cullen she was my sandbox. I also knew she couldn't say shit cause Aro was standing right there; otherwise she would have snapped out. Well shit, she would have at least tried; she threw a little girl tantrum and made some smart mouthed comment before walking down to the bar. I was going to have to fix that shit, let her fucking know who I was and who she belonged to. I walked over to the railing and watched her at the bar; the fucking bartender was flirting with her, and she was eating it up and laughing her head off.

_Fuck that, I am shutting that shit down right now. I gotta let her ass know here and now that she belongs to me, and I don't share._

I walked up to her, hearing the bartender make some pussy ass remark about an admirer. I stood behind her and waited for her to turn around. When she did, I took a few steps towards her, and she walked backwards until I had my hands on either side of the bar, basically trapping her. When I heard her breath catch, I knew it was on. She may talk a big game, but I didn't even have to ask; I knew what baby girl wanted. Any real man with half a fucking brain and one nut sac should be able to read his girl, know her tales, and be able to deliver with no questions asked. That's how you keep your chick in line.

"You seriously fucking think I can't handle you, Bella? The things I would do to you would make your little ass see stars. You know you want me to fuck you, you know you wanna be with me just as much as I wanna be with you, so stop playing these hard to get, little girl ass games! You need to put your big girl panties on and realize a few things: for one, you can be sure that you're fucking mine Bella. Don't forget that shit! I don't share and pissing me off always ends badly."

"Are you saying you would hit me?" she whispered.

"Only if was to leave my handprints on your ass to let a motherfucker know who had been there," I answered.

All she could fucking do was stare, but she knew what I was saying was real talk plain and simple. I knew she just didn't wanna admit the shit yet, but fuck, I can be patient…well not really when it came to her. I knew she was mine when she fucking walked away from me at the mall. I had ways of finding out who the fuck she was, some how or another, and she was gonna be my girl, even if she tried to play hard to get.

"Emmett, I have to get back to work. I can't be letting you kiss on me like that! I gotta be professional because I have bills to pay. I can't lose my job because you feel the need to play in your sandbox."

"Yeah that's right, my motherfucking sandbox. Mine, Bella, and I can pay your bills. You don't gotta fucking work here! You should be up in the VIP sitting next to me, letting these motherfuckers work for us, princess, not you working for them," I said tightening my grip on her hips, images of bending her over my kitchen counter with her hips in my hands like this had me hard again in two fucking seconds.

"How do you know I don't already have a boyfriend?" she asked.

All that statement did was piss me off, another motherfucker touching her made want to cock my glock back and let that shit fire until that bastard was full of lead.

"I don't really give a fuck if you do, so you need to tell that motherfucker you found somebody else, somebody who can take of you better than he can. Shit, you're my girl now, you ain't working here letting all these motherfuckers see your body! That shit belongs to me for my eyes only," was all I could get out with my teeth clenched, but I couldn't stop touching her, running my hands down her sides.

"You don't even know me! For all you know, I could be some raging, gold-digging bitch who is going to take you for every dime you have," she suggested, folding her arms across her chest

"Yeah well, I suppose that could be true, but if you knew what I do to motherfuckers who fuck with shit that belongs to me, I think that you would get that fucking thought out your mind real quick," I threatened.

I saw the flash of fear, then the recognition, and then she looked down and the blush took over her face. I still had the grip on her hips, her body relaxed against mine, and right then I knew I had her ass, lock, stock, and barrel. She was mine, that's how shit fucking worked for me. McCarty fucking wants it, McCarty gets it. I was about to tell her we were leaving. I saw Mike and one of his dumb ass friends walk into the club, and he looked like he was going to piss his pants, which let me know he didn't have what the fuck I asked for.

_Yeah, I'm gonna have to beat the fuck out of him to let his ass know I ain't playing with him._

"Bella, take your ass back upstairs and wait for me. We ain't done with this shit. You don't talk to any of my boys; you just sit there and be quiet 'cause I got some shit to handle," I said.

I glanced at her with a look that dared her to run off at the mouth or defy me. She looked up at me, she still had that defiant pouting shit going on, but I could read the lust. Baby girl liked when she was told what to do. She poked out her bottom lip and stomped towards the stairs. I had to laugh, a relationship with her was going to be fun as hell.

_That's right baby girl, pout and stomp but always do what I tell you. _

I walked up to Mike.

"So you got my shit, motherfucker?"

"Uhh yah, I got it," he was stuttering and shaking like a whore in church.

That's when it hit me; if Bella was going to be with me, I had to lay shit out, let her know who I was, and what I was capable of.

"Wait here, Security will come get you when I am ready. If you leave and I gotta come looking for you, I swear, Mike, your baby mamma will get you back in little pieces."

I went and talked to Felix. He was this big ass Samoan dude that had done security for Caius until Caius saw me as his protégé and made him look after me Not that I couldn't protect myself, but why get my hands dirty if I didn't have to?

"In like ten minutes, go get that little bitch motherfucker and bring him to the room. Time to let him and baby girl know just what the fuck I am capable of," I announced.

Felix just smiled; he knew what I was going to do. I went in and Bella had done just what I had told her to do. She was one on one of the smaller couches laughing and talking with Gianna and Alice. When she saw me, you could see that her eyes lit up and there was that blush again. I went over to the bar and got another shot of Patron. She came over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Bella, I gotta handle some shit and you're gonna see a side of me that I think is important. It is me, and it is what I do. I don't change, and if it's an issue to you, then we gotta end this shit before it even starts. I will protect you at all costs, but I don't want you questioning me about what I do. Whether or not we're together, you're the only one. You ain't gotta worry about me being with another bitch since that's not how I get down. When we're not together, my time is my time, you got me?"

She didn't say anything and just looked at me. I touched her cheek and winked at her before unwrapping her arms from around me. I went back over to the couch where Cullen was sitting and talking to this dude Marcus about this shipment of Meth we had coming in. Marcus was gonna get some dudes to cut it for us.

"Mike's punk ass just got here," I said grabbing a beer out of the bucket of ice.

"And I expect you to handle the shit. If he got all the money and the weight, fuck em, but if he's short then you know what the fuck you gotta do. If you don't take care of this shit, I gotta handle you. You're one of the few motherfuckers I trust, Emmett, so don't fuck that up," Cullen downed his shot.

"Cullen, seriously motherfucker, how long we been down man? Did you really need to say that shit?"

"I didn't need to say it, but sometimes your ass needs little reminders when you're off your game, and I just gave it to you," he admitted, reaching behind him and pulling out his pistol. He cocked it back and sat it on the table in front of us. I did the same.

I looked over at Bella to see what her response was. Her eyes were wide, but I didn't see fear, just a little bit of shock. I motioned for her to come sit next to me. I had taken off my button down and wrapped it around her. I was serious when I said for my fucking eyes only, and most of our boys were chillin' in the room with us.

When Mike walked in, I felt Bella stiffen in my arms, so I looked down at her.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I know that guy, my best friend is having his kid," she whispered.

"Yeah, that's too bad cause there is a strong possibility he may not walk out this room," I said.

"Emmett, I will never attempt to tell you what to do, cause it's a waste of breath. Please, I cant watch this 'cause I don't want to be the one to have to tell Lauren," she begged and struggled to get up, but I held her down.

"You don't gotta tell your friend shit. In fact, you need to keep your mouth shut anyway. It's not your fault! This motherfucker has been crossing me for years and I've been trying to work with him, but Cullen's not so patient," I mentioned.

"Emmett, I need to get back to work anyway. I am sure some of the guys need stuff and it's my job," she complained.

"What the fuck did I tell you downstairs? You're not doing your friend's man any favors by pissing me off, baby girl."

Her whining was really starting grate on my fucking nerves.

"Fine, but you know what, this ordering me around shit will only fly for so long, McCarty. I am tolerating it now because I know you have an image to maintain, but you and me gotta talk if we will ever be together," she whispered in my ear. _Oh so she thought she had a choice whether or not we were together. _

_Interesting._

"Bella, we are already together, and I don't order you around. I want shit the way I want it, and you're gonna do it because you will find me far easier to fucking deal with if I am in a good mood. If you want to see what kind of shit goes on when I am pissed, keep up the attitude," I hissed in her ear.

"Sorry," she grumbled.

"Prove it," I challenged.

"How?"

I pulled her into my lap so that she was straddling me.

"By showing me that pretty little mouth of your does more than make smart ass remarks," I teased.

"You have such a dirty mind," she blushed.

"Oh shit baby, you ain't seen the half yet. Trust me, baby girl, you get to know about all that shit later, I promise," I whispered in her ear, and fuck if she didn't moan.

_Fuck me. Not even twelve hours in, and this girl has me by the balls…What the fuck, McCarty?_

**A/N: **Okay, had to stop here cause this chapter was getting a little too long and wordy for my liking, but when Thugmett starts talking, I have no choice but to listen. So gonna try to get on a once a week posting schedule for the time being, but I make no promises! Like I said before, reviews are like crack to me so please for better or worse, let me know what you think, and suggestions are always welcome…Thanks for reading J


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_Okay so I should have said this shit before but I didn't so I will say it now…**this story is intended for people 18 and older**. I am not going to get into trouble with some parents or the website because their kids are reading something they shouldn't be so if you're under 18, please go find something with a T rating. This story is gonna involve drug use, a lot of sex, a ton of violence and bad language. I seriously don't wanna be responsible for your nightmares, or your getting into trouble (besides I have 10 almost 11 year old twins, and I would kick their butts for reading this) so you have been warned!

Again thanks to my awesome sauce beta JLBMoctober, I heart you hard! You rock!

As usual all my girls over on Twitter and especially Mobward and Citizencullen26... Thugmett and I love ya like crazy!

Reviews are like crack, so keep me high lmao…thanks for reading! The amount of people who favorite this story is blowing me away…I am glad ya like it!

"_By showing me that pretty little mouth of your does more than make smart ass remarks," I said smiling._

"_You have such a dirty mind," she said blushing._

"_Oh shit baby, you ain't seen shit yet, but trust me baby girl, you get to know about all that shit later, I promise," I whispered in her ear, and fuck if she didn't moan. _

_Fuck me not even twelve hours in and this girl has me by the balls. _

_What the fuck McCarty?_

_(from Chapter 2)_

**EmPOV**

That was the first time I really kissed her. That shit was so hot I forgot where the fuck I was for a second. It was just me and my baby girl, all these other motherfuckers could have disappeared and I would have never noticed. We had to pull away cause we both had to breathe.

"Shit," I muttered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at me.

"That was the best fucking kiss I ever had, baby girl."

She blushed. "Emmett, what are you guys gonna do to Mike?"

"Depends on how short the motherfucker is, Bella. I told you don't question me, so just sit here and shut the fuck up," I said pushing her out of my lap.

"Sorry, Emmett, I am just worried about Lauren."

"You're about the only one cause in all seriousness if that motherfucker gave a fuck about her, he wouldn't play these bullshit ass games with me or the bat shit crazy motherfucker sittin' next to us," I said, motioning towards Cullen.

That bastard has his tongue so far down Alice's throat that I could have called him the queen of fucking Sheba, and he wouldn't have heard me.

"Emmett, I really have to get back to work/ I just met you and I can't just let you come in and tell me to quit my job. Like I said, I got stuff I gotta pay for and take care of," she said trying to shrug out of out my shirt.

"Bella, seriously, what is so important that you gotta make me go nuts wondering what these fuckers are thinking when they look at you? Fuck girl, you trying to make me go homicidal? I've been on this earth for twenty two fucking years without going to jail, which is no easy goddamn task when you're like me, and you're gonna make me change it all in one night!" I groaned.

"It's not that I want to, but seriously, Emmett…there is this situation that I have to take care of. In order to take care of it, I need a job and money. Emmett, for real, you seriously had me when you helped me up at the mall. I want to be with you, but I can't. My life is so planned out for me, and I just-" she trailed off.

I cut her off quickly because I heard her say, "can't".

"Wait baby girl, hold that thought. No matter what it is, baby, I'll fix it for you. You know that shit already since I told you I would take care of you. Let me just handle this pussy ass bitch real quick, and then it will be all about you, baby girl," I promised as I kissed her and pulled her closer to my side.

Mike walked in with one of my other corner boys; they both looked scared as hell, and I knew that meant one fucking thing: Mike was short again. He sat two envelopes on the table. I took the envelope with the money and whacked Cullen with it; he hadn't been paying attention to shit that had been going on.

"What the fuck McCarty?" he hissed as he unattached himself from Alice.

"Make yourself useful for something other than droppin' panties and count the fucking money, cum knuckles."

"Bella, seriously, give this motherfucker some pussy so he can calm the fuck down," he said, pulling the cash out. I made the mistake of relaxing for a second cause all the dope was there.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now, seriously?" Cullen growled.

"What's your problem?" I asked, leaning over cause Bella had taken my hat off and put it on. I was trying to get it back, tickling her and kissing her. It was my favorite hat.

"Three fucking hundred! McCarty, shoot that motherfucker. No, fuck that! Kill his ass because I am sick of this shit!" he spat.

"Edward, no!" Alice gasped.

"Alice, seriously, not right now! What have I told you about giving me your opinion when I didn't ask for it? Do you need a reminder?" he cocked an eye brow at her.

_Great now…Cullen is in a fucked up mood, this is buying us a one way ticket to Shitsville._

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was just-"

"I don't give a fuck what you were doing. I told you to shut the fuck up, yet you're still talking. I told you not to fucking talk to me any kinda fuckin' way, yet here you are still fucking doing it! I told you about this shit one too many times, and you know how I hate saying the same shit over and over. You don't wanna piss me off more than I already am," he warned.

The stupid bitch kept try to talk him down. If she were smart, she would have just shut the fuck up.

"You just ain't gonna do what the fuck I tell you, are you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her toward Nathan, one of his security guards.

"Take her the fuck home and make sure she doesn't leave," he instructed Nate. "I'll be home to deal with you in a few hours. I warned you if you kept this shit up, it wouldn't be a good look, and you had to keep going," he said turning towards Mike as Nate walked out with Alice.

I stood up, knowing there was a strong possibility I would have to pull him off of Mike. Cullen had a rage issue; once he gets going, he don't stop until you ain't breathing. I felt Bella trying to grab my arm, but I yanked it free, walking over to Cullen.

"I got this, dawg. Fire up a blunt and calm down," I said.

"Handle him, McCarty, or I'll fucking handle you. This is bullshit, and you know it," he said firing up the blunt.

"So Mike, you must think we're fucking stupid or something. Did you think that you could steal from me, and I wouldn't figure the shit out?" I was getting more pissed off by the second.

"Nah man, I thought it was all there. My girl she just-uh you know, we got a baby coming and I think she-"

"How many time I gotta tell you, Mike, I don't give a fuck about you or your bitch. Then you tell me she is stealing from me! You want me to fuck her up too, or do you not give a fuck?" I asked, cocking my shit back.

I looked over at Bella, and she was glaring at Mike. I thought she was pissed at me or getting scared; but when she winked at me and mouthed hurry up, I just smiled.

"Emmett man, seriously I'll get the money back. I just need time. I swear, man, please I just-"

"Nah, motherfucker, your time is up. I told you earlier today not to play with me, and you're shorter than you were earlier. You know, I heard some shit that in this country, you steal and they rip your fingers off…What do you think, Mike? Should I rip your fucking fingers off?"

I grabbed his hand and bent his fingers back until I heard his bones snap. He was screaming like a bitch at this point and dropped to his knees. I grabbed my glock and shoves the barrel in his mouth.

"Now that I broke your hand, make no mistake I will blow your fucking brains out. You got twenty four hours, motherfucker, and I want six hundred dollars. Next time there ain't no pass, just a fucking body bag. Now get the fuck out my face before I change my mind," I threatened, pulling my gun back. I had already changed my mind; when he bought me my money, I was going to kill his ass. I already knew that shit, and so did Cullen cause he started laughing. As Mike stood up, I swung back and hit him in the nose with the handle of my pistol. I knew I had broken the shit, I felt it break when my glock connected. I waved over security to carry his ass out.

"McCarty, I think you finally got your mojo back," Cullen said, handing me the blunt.

I stood there with Cullen, casually hitting the blunt.

"I gotta go talk to Gia, I'll be back," Bella whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

I nodded and turned to Cullen, knowing that she and I would have to have a long talk later on.

"So what you gonna do with the little woman man?" I asked inhaling the smoke into my lungs.

"Nothing probably, the anticipation and fear of the unknown is far worse than anything I could do to her. Most of the time, I leave my handprints all over her cheeks, both sets, and walking funny the next day are pretty good reminders," he said.

"You actually hit her, seriously?" I was kinda fucked up cause that never seemed like Cullen's style.

"Rarely ever, more so in the beginning. Sometimes when you want a woman so bad, you gotta do some unsavory things to keep her in your life. I mean seriously, Ali tolerates a lot of shit. She knows I fuck other bitches, sell more pussy, guns, and dope than any other motherfucker on the east coast, and she knows I will beat her ass if she comes out of pocket. But she also knows she is the queen bee, she is well taken care of, and she gets the benefits of the shit. I don't like to hit her, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, regardless of who it is," he explained.

"Damm, Cullen, I seriously never knew you got down like that," I shook my head.

"I'm sure motherfuckers think I am less of a man cause I put my hands on my woman, but the truth of the matter is, it rarely ever happens. I would never do it while I was angry, and most of the time seriously, she craves the shit, meaning she pisses me off on purpose," he said with a wink.

"Dude, that's as close to a fucking look inside your bedroom as I ever want to get. I knew you were a sadistic motherfucker, but damn, whatever makes your relationship work I guess."

"Don't knock shit until you try it goddamnit, rough sex can be the shit!"

"Thanks Cullen, but seriously I got my flow on lock in that department. I don't need help, and now that I know how you get down, I for sure don't want pointers from you."

'So what's the deal with you and the little one with the baby face and hot body," he pressed.

"Seriously and if you laugh or make any fucked up comment, I will beat you like you stole something; so I only know baby girl for not even a day and seriously dude, she's it! That's what I been looking for, what I thought I could turn Rosalie's ass into. I always modeled relationships out of the bullshit I saw with you and Alice, but what I see myself having with her is fucking better than that. It pisses me off cause it makes me sound like a pussy," I said taking another hit.

"Yeah it does make you sound like a pussy, but hey motherfucker, who gives a fuck what me or any of the other fuckers on our team think? You do you, but whatever I'm over the sentimental bonding shit we got going on. I gotta go home and deal with this girl. Hey, you gonna make the rounds tonight?"

"Yeah I know I got some shit coming in so I gotta go get some money, but I'm gonna try to get up with baby girl."

"Well you do that, but don't take her with you. I got a funny feeling about tonight," he warned.

"I'll call you when I am leaving here, I just gotta talk to her first," I said looking at Bella. She was smiling and laughing with Gianna and one of the other bitches from the club.

"Yeah aiight, handle ya business. Lata, dawg," he said, wrapping his arm around some girl that he had been talking to off and on all night.

"Yeah cause it looks like you're about to handle yours," I laughed.

"She misbehaves, I get rewarded, that's how it is when you the master of pimpin' like I am. One day you'll get your game to my level," he winked.

After Cullen left, Bella walked over to me and hugged me. I thought she would have just lost it and been freaked out about what she had just seen, but she still had that look on her face, love and shit.

"I gotta clean up and close, will you wait for me?" she asked.

"I gotta go do some shit with Cullen, but I'll be back to pick you up in an hour," I replied, kissing her.

I told one of my homeboys to watch her. Somebody got too close, he'd let their ass know. I had to go pick up some more dope, make my rounds to my corners, and come back and pick her up.

"We need to talk, " she said.

"I know, baby girl, I just gotta do this shit, and I will be back for you."

I left Bella at the bar and called Cullen.

"Wattup, you pussy whipped little bitch?" he laughed.

"Oh, motherfucker got jokes, where are you?"

"I'm at home, but I'm bout to go take Ali to get something to eat. You down or are you busy?" Edward asked.

"Probably not cause I gotta go make my rounds, then I gotta go pick Bella up from the club. You want me to hit you after that or just get at you when I wake up?"

"While you're at it, go see my bitches and get my money. I'll grab it from you tomorrow when you come see me. If I'm still asleep, tell Ali to wake my ass up. You know how I do, I'll hit you later," he instructed.

For once tonight, shit went smooth, nobody was short, and they had all settled their little girl ass fights. I made it through all of Cullen's bitches and made it back to the club just as all the girls were walking out. Bella was standing with one of my guys, and he was saying something to her. She nodded her head no and smiled politely, but I could tell he had said some off the wall shit to her because she looked like she wanted to cry.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked her, getting out of the car and walking over to her as quickly as possible.

"Nothing, Emmett, I just want to go home," she said quietly.

"What the fuck did you say to her, dude?" I asked.

"Nothing, dude, I just said she looked hot, and she started acting all scared," he replied.

"Motherfucker, don't you ever say shit to her, you got me?" I laid his ass out.

By the time I got in the car, I was on another level of pissed off.

"Now you fucking get why I don't want you working here?" I screamed at her.

"Whatever, Emmett, get this straight here and now. I am a grown woman, and I don't need you to tell me when and where I can and can't work, what I can and can't wear since you're not my warden or my father!" she screamed back as tears ran down her face.

I floored it to my house and barely put the motherfucker in park before I grabbed her out of the truck.

"Bella, seriously, don't you ever fucking scream at me like that again! What the fuck is your problem?" I asked as I pulled her into the house.

"Emmett, I don't wanna be another bitch for you, someone else that lets you do whatever you want to them, that just bows to your whim. I'm not that kind of girl, never have, been never will be," she answered.

"Who said you have to be? I never said I wanted to be your warden. Who the fuck is your warden, Bella, and where is this coming from?" I asked her, scared of the answer.

She was almost fucking hysterical now, so I pulled her into my arms. I was kinda floored, usually a bitch all emotional and crybaby would piss me off and I'd want her the fuck away from me in the worst way. Now I was pissed for a different reason. I was pissed because I knew someone was behind these tears, and I didn't know who it was so I couldn't fuck them up.

I wasn't prepared for the shit she dropped on me. She told me about her mom and dad dying and being left to her dad's best friend's son. She told me how he had moved her away from her hometown, she knew no one on the east coast, and had met her friends Lauren and Angela in the laundry room of her building. I hated both the bitches already. Lauren was the bitch that had been stealing from me because she was pregnant by that douche Mike, and her friend Angela was dating that sell-out Tyler. They were the only ones this bitch motherfucker she was living with would let her hang with. The thing is both these little bitches knew what she was going through and didn't do dick about it, not even tell the good for nothing pricks they were fucking. They didn't even offer her a place to live so she could escape his ass. This motherfucker was the ultimate stalker; according to baby girl, he would go through her emails, check her cell, hit her, and had tried to rape her a few times, but each time she threw up on him. He had a weak stomach like most cowards, so he could never seal the deal. When she told me that, I saw red.

_Oh yeah, I am fucking this motherfucker up,_ I thought as I held her while she told me the rest of the story.

This little bastard always played on her love for her parents as a guilt card to get her to stay and endure his bullshit. Game over, motherfucker. She was coming home with me. I would take care of her, give her whatever the fuck she wanted and needed, and I would keep her safe.

"So Emmett, I can't quit my job. I gotta get out of there, and every time I hear you say how I am yours, I get scared," she lowered her head.

"Baby girl, you ain't gotta worry about me stalking you like that. Yeah, you're my girl but I ain't gonna go through your emails and shit. I don't got time for that! But on the real, I ain't gonna let you go out the house dressed like a ho, I will only do what's best for you, and I will never rape you. You're safe with me, baby, I ain't gonna let shit happen to you I promise. Do you trust me?"

"Emmett, I can't let you do this for me. I gotta do this for myself and be a big girl." she sighed.

"You do that but you ain't going back to his fucking house, Bella. You want your own place, I will get it for you. I just won't let this punk motherfucker hurt you again," I promised.

"I have to go get my stuff, Emmett. I have stuff my mom and dad gave to me, and I can't leave it." she pleaded, so scared she was shaking.

"Aiight, but I'm coming with you. If he pops off at the mouth, I will beat his ass," I said.

"Emmett, Jake is kinda crazy sometimes. I can't have you getting hurt over me, you don't even know me."

"Baby, I know enough to know that you're it for me. This is pretty fucked up cause I ain't never been in love before, but I kinda feel like this is it," I admitted.

Man, I felt like a pussy but what the fuck, I needed this girl. I couldn't explain the hows or the whys, and I didn't really give a fuck about that part. I was about to tell her exactly that and ask her to just move in with me, but my Blackberry killed that.

'What?" I snarled.

"Wow, is that any way to talk to your mentor?"

'Hey Caius, sorry about that. I was just kinda in the middle of something, but what's up man?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if I could get you to come out to the estate and meet some people this afternoon for lunch, you and Cullen actually."

"What the fuck do you want with Cullen? You hate him," I asked, wondering what the fuck this dude was up to.

"Yeah that maybe true, but my boss saw the two of you in action tonight…and he wants both of you in the family. He feels that we could be an asset to Cullen just as much he will be an asset to us. Emmett, we have always wanted you to join us. Do you realize how much money you could be making without getting your hands dirty, not worrying about the crack addicted savages? Emmett, seriously, let the vultures feed on each other and come to your family where you really belong, you and Cullen both. You know that when you join the family, we protect our own, and with as violent as the drug game is getting, you're going to need us, man," Caius reminded me.

"Fuck, Caius, I know man! I got a girl I need to think about now, but I just don't know how shit is gonna work. I got my name and connections to think about."

I was about to tear my fucking hair out, this stress shit doesn't fit me. It fucks up my universe.

"I ain't saying give me a commitment now, I just want you to think about it. Come meet some people. Bring your girl and let her see the types of houses, cars, and clothes she could have. Trust me, Emmett, you would be making the right choice."

"Cai man, just give me a few days to talk to Cullen. You know how he is about meeting new people; he don't trust nobody, and you know he cant stand your ass. But you're right, I gotta protect my girl at all costs. She's been through some shit, man, but even with all the fucking baggage and how fucked up and damaged she is, I can say with total fucking honesty…Cai, she is the one! I know it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Emmett. It's okay to be in love, man. I know being around Cullen you think that the measure of a man is how many numbers he can get or how many bitches he can have on his team, but in a grown man's world, the measure of a man is his ability to love the woman at his side and support his family. Now I'm not saying you gotta go get all pussy whipped and get some woman who is after nothing but your money and don't respect you. I am saying when you find that one perfect woman who loves you for who and what you are, she doesn't try to change you, she just loves you, that's a special one. It takes something special to love men like us, Emmett. If after what she saw tonight, she still wants you…dude, that's all you can ask for," Caius lectured.

"Thanks, Cai, I got a lot of shit to think about now. Uh if not tomorrow, I will definitely bring Bella out your way," I said and ended the call.

It was then I knew that as much as I loved the streets, Cai was right. At the end of the day, I promised Bella I would keep her safe, promised her I wouldn't let shit happen to her. If I stayed in the game as deep as I was, I was fucking inviting trouble. Corner boys got greedy and dealers always wanted more turf. What was stopping one of them from creeping up and popping my ass, or what if one of the motherfuckers saw Bella when I wasn't with her? Fuck, this was starting to give me a fucking headache. I felt a small hand on my face, and it made me smile. I would have never thought this morning when I knocked her down at the mall that Bella would be here at my house with me. I looked down at her snuggled against my chest.

"Bella, you know no matter what happens, I am gonna take care of you. I am always gonna take care of you, baby girl."

"Emmett, how is it that I love you already? Isn't that crazy?" she smiled, playing with her hair.

"Nah baby, cause if it is, we're the same kind of crazy," I said, kissing her.

Damn, I could kiss this girl forever, her lips were so soft. I grabbed her at the waist so she was straddling me. The little boy shorts she was wearing didn't leave shit to the imagination, and just like that, my dick could cut diamonds.

"Fuck, Bella," I whispered as she leaned back and unbuttoned the shirt of mine that she had on.

"Emmett, do you think I'm sexy?" she asked as she reached back and unclasped the pink see through bra.

Fuck, I was in heaven. I attacked her neck, biting and sucking. I loved the sounds she was making. I would do fucking anything to hear them again. She reached down and grabbed my hand that was on her hip.

"Touch me, Emmett, please," she panted.

"Anything you want, baby girl," I said as I pinched her nipples.

"Oh god, harder please," she begged me.

I grabbed her boy shorts and pulled, ripped those motherfuckers off since they were in my way. I was on a fucking mission. Her nipples were like candy, the kind you get addicted to and can't stop eating. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to, having her in my lap grinding on my dick with her nipples in my mouth (how is that for a hot fucking image). As she grinded down, she threw her head back, pushing her nipple deeper into my mouth. She was gripping my hair, almost using it for leverage.

"Oh god," she moaned.

"Nah, baby girl, god ain't here," I teased, taking my shirt off.

She reached in between us to try to unbutton my jeans. I laid her down on my bed; she looked amazing with her hair splayed out behind her, and chocolate brown eyes were looking up at me.

"Come on, Emmett, please," she begged again, reaching up for me. I had to give her what she wanted. I got off the bed to take off my jeans and my chains.

"Emmett, you're so gorgeous," she whispered as I got back into bed.

She traced her tiny fingers over my tattoos.

"And you're beautiful, baby girl," I stated, kissing her again.

I hovered above her. Using my knees, I spread her legs. I slipped a finger between her legs to see if she were ready, and holy fuck, I thought her tightness was going to break my fucking finger off. Just the feel of her already had me leaking pre cum.

"Fuck baby, you're gonna feel so good, you're so tight," I whispered in her ear.

"Please, Emmett, I want you so bad…please, baby, let me have it," she whined, pushing her hips against me.

I was looking down at her, and pushed forward. I was inside my baby girl. I heard her gasp, and it sounded like she was crying. I had to open my eyes.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" I asked her, forcing myself to be still when all I wanted was to pound into her until she passed out.

She just kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was almost dizzy, all I could see or hear was her, the tiny little moans and pants. I left bite marks all along her neck, and I was going to have some deep scratches in my back.

"Emmett, you're going too slow…harder, please!"

It was a plea wrapped in a demand, and she started to move her hips.

"Fucking shit ,baby girl, so good, I ain't gonna last long," I panted and thrust faster.

I felt the burn in the pit of my stomach. I was about to explode when Bella got another idea, and she moved away.

"Lay on your back and let me take care of you," she whispered.

_Yeah if I wasn't fucking sure before, I am now. I fucking love this girl…not even a day and I love this girl_, I thought.

I watched her crawl over me and closed my eyes. I hadn't been this relaxed in months. I didn't know sex could be this good. I was addicted to the sounds she made when I was inside her. I loved the fact that being inside her almost hurt because of how tight she was, but it was nothing compared to being in her mouth. I almost came when I first felt how warm and wet her mouth was.

"Oh fuck, baby, damn," I ground out.

She looked up at me, hair framing her face, eyes were dark, and smiling around me. Then she hollowed her cheeks. I was moaning and panting like a little bitch, but fuck this girl was going to kill me. She reached over and grabbed on my hands and pulled them to her hair. Oh fuck, baby girl wants me to pull her hair. I can handle that. The harder I pulled, the more she moaned. The vibrations on my dick were almost too much. Any other dude would have lost their shit right there, but not me. I wasn't done with her. I yanked myself out of her mouth, and she whined and pouted.

"Nah baby, you need to realize one thing. I run this shit, so get on your hands and knees."

I moved in behind her, grabbed a handful of her hair and ripped her head back so that she was looking at me. I wanted to see the look on her face when I pushed myself inside of her. I pushed into her as hard as I could, and she screamed out with tears running down her cheeks. I regretted what I had done, but only for a quick second.

"Fuck, Emmett…so good. Please again," she panted, moving her hips back and forth.

I pulled all the way out and did it again. "So who runs it baby?" I whispered in her ear.

She didn't respond, she just closed her eyes and moaned. I knew she was almost there, her pussy was getting tighter and tighter.

"Fucking say the shit, Bella, you know you're mine. Just say it, baby girl, you know you want to," I teased, reaching down and rubbing her clit. She was so wet, the shit was dripping all over me and down her thighs.

"Fuck me, Emmett, I'm yours. I belong to you, baby, harder please, so close," she moaned. She brought her arms behind her and wrapped them around my neck. When I looked down and her nipples were so dark and so hard, I had to caress them since my mouth wasn't close enough. I couldn't hold it anymore, so with one hand on her dripping wet pussy, balls deep inside my girl with her perfect nipples in between my fingers, I shuddered and that started her orgasm.

"Oh god, Emmett…I'm gonna-"

"Not god, baby, just me, come on, Bella. Come on my dick," I whispered in her ear.

She started shaking and after a few seconds, she just fucking dropped dead weight in my arms. I got smug when I looked down, my baby girl had passed out.

Her breathing was soft and even. I laid down and let her head rest on my chest. I was still coming down. For the first time in a long time, I was calm and relaxed, I wasn't thinking about shit, my brain had finally fucking slowed down. I should have know the shit wasn't going to last for long, as my Blackberry pager and my normal cell all started beating at the same time.

"Motherfucking cock blocker," I muttered looking at my Blackberry and seeing it was Cullen.

"What the fuck you want, Cullen? Your ass is suppose to be asleep," I sighed.

"Emmett, it's Ali. Please I need your help, it's Edward. Oh my god, oh my god, the blood, I-" she was hysterical.

"Ali, calm the fuck down! What's wrong?" I screamed.

The phone went dead, I screamed her name and there was nothing. I looked over, and Bella was staring at me with her eyes wide and full of tears. I ripped the covers off and started getting dressed. She reached over to the table.

"Emmett, don't forget this," she said. She crawled down to the end of the bed, kissed me, and handed me my glock.

**End note:**

Yeah I know evil cliffy, but I couldn't help it. So I hope you enjoyed the lemon before all the drama. I just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews and the love. Seriously, I am stunned. I will start writing chapter 4 tonight, that's if I don't melt in 90 degree heat while watching my son's batting practice. Leave me love! Happy reading ~Sin


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks again for the amazing reviews and for all thefavorites. I apologize if I offended anyone with the innuendo of domestic violence in the last chapter. I don't condone it nor do I take it lightly, but seriously, not to be rude but, dude, it's fiction, just a figment of the imagination. Again I say feel free to come join us over on twitter: mrsdoittodeath. My lightening fast beta JLMBoctober, lol I've been driving her nuts lately with all the chapters shooting her way, but she always gets them back to me faster than fast. I heart her. Thanks for reading and for all the pimping of this story from Citizencullen26...you and Mobward are awesome.

**SM is the rightful owner of Twilight blah blah blah. Not over 18? You're not suppose to read this. **Okay now that we got that shit out the way…I will beg and plead for reviews and for people to pimp me out.. Cuase I want to break a hundred now, on with the writing.

**EMPOV**

I hit the streets after leaving my girl naked and in my bed, telling her I would be back. I wanted to be inside her again. She had me by the balls when she handed me my glock and told me to be safe. I had the shit Cai had said to me in my head, and fuck me sideways, that motherfucker was right.

I went straight to Scorpion and as soon as I turned the corner, I was seeing red. I saw Edward's Escalade, full of bullet holes. Glass was everywhere. I got out, walked over to the truck, and saw the blood all over the head rest. I knew he was dead. I was about to strangle the first motherfucker I saw. I looked over to where people had gathered to stare. I was looking right at Tyler, and he was smiling. I got a text message.

"_Say goodbye to your bitch, motherfucker; you're next."_

I didn't get scared, I got pissed. I was still trying to decide my next move when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Down boy, Cullen's been taken to the hospital. He is on life support. Emmett this game is getting too dangerous," Caius worried.

I watched as Caius and Aro talked to the police and instantly I knew, the family was taking care of everything, even the fucking cops. I turned around and looked at Tyler. He was still smiling.

_Fuck, this little motherfucker is about to start a fucking turf war; his ass is getting greedy._

"Emmett, go to the hospital and check on Cullen. If there is anything he needs, the family will cover it. We take care of our own," Caius reminded, walking with me to my car.

"Fuck Caius, this is all about fucking turf man! Tyler is getting greedy, and he wants more money," I said, looking over at him.

"Emmett, don't worry about it right now. Trust me, we will deal with all this shit. Right now we gotta worry about Cullen and make sure that he is gonna make it through this. I am putting in a call to his father. Watch your back Emmett," he warned.

I got to the hospital and was met by one of Caius's personal security guards; he was standing outside Cullen's room. Edward had his own room, and it was fucking huge. There were two nurses taking care of him, and when I walked in I didn't notice the doctor standing over him. I just saw my partner in crime, my homeboy, the motherfucker that helped Caius teach me the game, and I had a feeling I was about to lose him. That shit hurt so fucking bad.

I hadn't cried since I was like six fucking years old, but when the doctor moved away and for the first time I really I saw Cullen, I fucking lost it. He wasn't breathing on his own, his whole head in a bandage with a tube coming out of his brain, his right arm and leg in full cast, and he has a tube coming out of his mouth and another one coming out of his chest.

The doctor explained that he had been shot six times: two times in the head, once in the arm, once in the thigh, and twice in the chest. They had gotten all the bullets out except for one; it was in his brain. It caused his brain to swell, so they had to put a tube in to help get rid of the fluid. He wasn't breathing on the own, because one of the bullets had pierced his lung, so they wanted to give his lungs a chance to heal. He was put in a coma so that his body could try to heal itself, they weren't even sure if he would make it. They were calling a neurosurgeon to look at his brain at the request of Cullen's father. The doctor said that he wouldn't be sure of the amount of brain damage until Cullen was allowed to wake up. He would have to have a bunch of surgeries to fix the damage.

"Hey doc, do you know what happened to his girlfriend? I think she was with him when this happened," I asked.

"Um, Ms. Brandon was quite shaken up, but she and the baby are fine. She is right down the hall in room eleven," he said, not even looking up from the papers he was looking at.

"What the fuck are you talking about, what baby?" I asked.

"Ms Brandon is about fourteen weeks pregnant," he replied.

"Fuck, Cullen. You gotta wake the fuck up man, you're gonna be a dad, man," I whispered in his ear. I touched his arm and told him I was going to go check on his girl.

Alice was sleeping when I walked into the room; they had her attached to some machine that was making all type of swooshing noises.

"Hey Ali baby, how ya doing?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh Emmett, I tried to tell him to drive away, but it was too late. They just kept shooting, and Edward was shaking…I saw all the blood, and I tried to call you," she whimpered.

"Shh, it's aiight girl. We're gonna get this shit taken care of. Just remember to play dumb if the police ask you anything. Did he have anything on him?" I started damage control.

"Everything is in my purse," she whispered, motioning towards the table next to her.

I grabbed all the money, the dope, and the glock I recognized as Cullen's out of her purse and slid them into my pocket.

"We're gonna take care of you. When you get out the hospital, you're gonna come stay at my house with me and Bella," I promised. "Ali, who did this shit?"

She started to cry. "It was that guy from the club, the one that stole Edward's money, him and this dark haired guy."

"Get some rest Ali, you got my cell number, and I copied Bella's into your phone. When they let you out, call me and someone will be here to get you," I assured her, rubbing her head.

Cullen was going to go fucking ape shit when or if he ever woke up. Mike's ass was mine, so his ass was now down with Tyler. Nothing fucking pissed me off more than a disloyal motherfucker. Mike knew too much about how we moved our weight, where our corners were, who we got our shit from, and I am sure he ran his mouth to Tyler the first chance he got, snitch ass motherfucker.

I had to tell Caius, no matter what; Edward and I needed Caius and his resources with the family. I knew Tyler was down with the Mexicans, and those motherfuckers were wild and brazen. They just went off half-cocked, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they would come after me and Cullen guns blazing. I knew that I had to keep Bella safe, I was now responsible for Ali, and fuck me, Cullen was going to be a father. This shit was getting too motherfucking deep.

I sat with Cullen for a while. I knew there wasn't shit I could do but I wasn't sure what the fuck else I should be doing at the moment. I called Caius while I sat.

"Emmett, are you ok?" he asked.

"Physically I am fucking fine, but man, I swear to god I am ready to fucking explode."

"Meet me at your house. I hope you don't mind, but I knew you left Bella alone so I sent some guys there to look out for her. Emmett I am bringing a few of my associates, we really need to talk."

"Cai, just give me some time. I need to go see my girl. I gotta fix some shit man," I groaned.

"Emmett, don't say anything else on the phone. We will talk about this later," he ordered, ending the call.

I scrubbed my hands over my face. I had a splitting fucking headache; I don't fucking need this shit. I groaned and walked to my car. I gave the nurses my cell phone number in case anything changed with either Ali or Cullen. I thought about going against Caius and finding Mike and Tyler to fuck them up, but going home and going to sleep was my best option. The more tired I got, the shorter my fuse got.

When I got home, just like I expected, two Lincolns were parked in my driveway. _I am sure Bella is fucking loosing her mind right now, _I thought.

I walked in and she threw herself into my arms.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm fine baby, I was just worried about you. I haven't heard from you, then all these people started showing up, and I thought something-"

I kissed her, cutting her off, seeing that she was on the verge of getting all hysterical and shit, and right now I just couldn't handle that.

"Baby, I gotta take a shower. Can you make me something to eat? I am fucking starved. There is some Tylenol in the cabinet by the fridge, bring the food, some beer, and the whole fucking bottle upstairs, I am disappearing for a while."

"Anything you want. Emmett baby, are you going to be okay? she asked me.

"Just come upstairs after you get that stuff," I said.

I just wanted to lay in bed and forget today ever fucking happened besides getting with my girl. I went and took off my shirt and my pants and turned on the hot water. I stood in there for what felt like forever, feeling like the fucking weight of the world was on my shoulders. I got out of the shower and was starting to feel a little better until I looked at my Blackberry. I got a text from one of my other homeboys that one of my corners got held up by a rival crew. He got stuck for the dope and the money, and they shot him in the throat so he couldn't talk. They carved "18th street" into his chest to send a message. Yeah, Tyler's ass was getting greedy, and I was shutting this motherfucker down tonight.

A little later, Bella came upstairs with my food. She had made me steak, eggs, and hash browns. Holy fuck! The food was so good it almost made me forget about the shit storm that was about to come my way.

"Damn baby girl, this is so good! I didn't know you could cook like this," I complimented.

She was sitting next to me just rubbing my shoulders and running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad you like it! I made a lot so if you want more just tell me. Your bosses are downstairs, and I fed them too. Emmett, I am scared, is everything gonna be okay?" she asked with the tears running down her face.

"You ain't got nothing to worry about baby, I got it and I am gonna take care of you. From now on, Angela and Lauren are enemies, and the first time I see either one of those bitches, they die no questions asked."

"How can you be so cold, Emmett? Lauren is pregnant!" she demanded.

"How the fuck can you say some shit like that when Edward and Alice are in the hospital fucking dying? Alice is pregnant but that didn't stop those motherfuckers from lighting Edward's fucking car up tonight. Cullen might not wake up from this shit/ Then, they fucking shot one of my homeboys in the throat a few minutes ago and cut into his chest in front of his girlfriend and his son. Baby, they don;t give a fuck about my family so I don't give a fuck about theirs!" I screamed at her.

"Okay Emmett I am sorry I get it, I just didn't want you going off all half-cocked and hurt someone who didn't even deserve it," she sighed. "Anyways I'm gonna call a cab and go home. Jake is looking for me now, and I don't want to even deal with all of his yelling and screaming."

I had had it with her, so I grabbed her by the hair and yanked it so she was looking directly at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you that you don't listen to a fucking word I say? I told you, Bella, you ain't fucking going back there! I am sick of all the fucking whining and questioning shit. I ain't gonna keep fucking having the same fucking fights with you over and over again. This shit stops now! Either you're gonna listen or we end right here right now. So what's it gonna fucking be?" I hollered.

That was the first time baby girl grew a pair; she reared back and slapped me so hard across the face that I was forced to let go of her.

"Let's get one fucking thing straight, McCarty. You're my man; I get that and I get you're trying to keep me safe and all that shit, but please believe you will not put your hands on me like that EVER again. Not unless I want you to. Baby, I understand you're stressed and got a lot going on but Emmett, don't take this shit out on me," she demanded.

I was about to get other level of pissed off, especially because I knew she was right, when she grabbed me by the face and kissed me.

"I love you Emmett, and it's all gonna be fine. You're gonna figure this out," she whispered as she straddled me.

I was ready to rip her clothes off and get rid of the pent up agression. I needed to unload because as it fucking stood, I was a fucking step away from losing my mind. I felt so wound up and tired. I felt about a thousand years old. She was so good to me, and she loved my crazy ass for some reason.

"Fuck Bella, we can't right now. I gotta go deal with Cai and Marcus," I refused.

I was telling her no, and I hated denying my girl anything. Fuck me sideways, I wanted her so fucking bad, needed to be inside her, but I just fucking broke down. The stress was doing some crazy shit to me; I don't cry, fucking ever since that shit showed weakness to me. For the second time tonight, right there in front of a girl, I fucking cried, and my girl just held me, rubbing my shoulders and my hair. She whispered how it was going to be alright, and she was going to be there for me no matter what and shit. For the first time in my life besides my mother, I trusted a female; as hard as it is for someone like me to admit, I was in love, maybe this time I was for real growing the fuck up. Maybe this is what being a man is suppose to be like.

**BPOV**

My poor baby. I knew it took a lot for him to cry in front of me, but it was what he needed. I felt bad for the tough guy that had to be that way all the time. The man had nowhere to unload, and carried all of the shit he saw and did on a daily basis on his shoulders. The man quite possibly could lose his best friend, and as I sat in his bed with my back against the headboard, my man slept with his head in my lap. He had let it all out and told me what had happened to Cullen, his girlfriend Alice, and another one of his dealers. Alice and Cullen had no idea that she was even pregnant, and there was a chance that Cullen may never meet his children.

I wasn't sure how I felt about not being able to be friends with Lauren and Angela anymore. They were the first friends I had since I moved to New York, but I suppose I would have Emmett. Sadly, this whole thing made absolutely no sense to me. They were all making money, well Tyler and Emmett were anyway, so the fighting just didn't make sense, but according to Emmett there was more to it. He said that Caius was trying to give him an opportunity to make more money, but he wasn't sure what to do. He hated being confused, and I wished I knew what to do for him. I just wanted him to be safe. I didn't want to have to wonder if he were going to get shot or hurt every time he walked out the door.

This world was so new to me. I had always lived with my dad on the other side of the law; even then I worried, so was this any different.

I was blasted out of my internal thoughts by my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you, and why does it look like you haven't slept in your bed?" Jake screamed.

Oh fuck, he had come home early.

"Jake, calm down. I uhh got a job, and I am actually moving out, so you umm don't have to worry about me anymore I will-"

"You're moving out? Where the fuck would you go Bella? You have a job? Who the hell told you to get a job? Charlie wouldn't want you to be working; he told me to take care of you. You should be home with me, Bella; you know I care about you," he spewed at me all at once.

"You care about me? Are you insane? Stalking and raping me constitutes caring about me?" I screeched. "If that's the case, please just hate me, Jake. I am happy where I am. I will be back for my stuff and that's it! I found someone who doesn't follow me around, tell me what to do, or manipulate me!"

"Yeah whatever Bella, don't make me have to come looking for you. You're going to live here where you belong."

I was about to say something when my phone was snatched out of my hand.

"Look, motherfucker, where she belongs is here, so you need to get that shit through your head. Your days of running her life are over; she don't need you to look after her no more. Homie, that's my job now, and I don't need no help from a bitch motherfucker like you. Come out your mouth at my girl again and see what happens to you," Emmett threatened.

I hadn't even heard him wake up, but I was getting turned on listening to him argue with Jake. His protective, cave man side was drenching my panties.

Emmett was telling Jake how he would rip his heart out and mail it to his family. I knew it was wrong, but his violent side was hot. I snatched the phone from Emmett's hands.

"Jake, I will be there this afternoon to get my stuff; my man is coming with me, so don't get any ideas," I said and ended the call.

I threw my cell phone; I didn't even care where it landed. I looked over at my man. He was so tense and needed to calm down. I knew just what I could do to calm him. I grabbed his hand trying to pull him to the bed.

"Bella, I told you I can't. I gotta go downstairs," he whined.

I didn't care about him telling me no; I dropped to my knees in front of him and pulled down his basketball shorts. I was hoping he wouldn't stop me. I pulled down his boxers and moaned at the sight of his cock, long, hard, and dripping pre-cum. I looked up at him and smiled.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? You started this shit, now finish it," he demanded.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pushed the back of my head. I took everything I could into my mouth, but Emmett wouldn't stop pushing until he heard me gagging. Then he pulled back and grabbed either side of my head to set the pace for me. I hollowed out my cheeks and kept sucking him hard. He was moaning and groaning, telling me how good I felt. He was telling me how I was a good girl and to not stop. He was so big that my cheeks were killing me, but I couldn't stop. I wanted to make him forget how bad his day was for just a little bit, and I was kind of enjoying the feeling of him in my mouth. When he pulled himself out and pulled me up, he spun me around so that I was bent over the dresser and he was behind me. I was looking at him in the mirror and pushed myself back at him, wanting him so bad. I was so hot for him. I heard him suck in a breath when he pushed the t-shirt up and realized I was naked underneath.

"Please Emmett," I begged, looking over my shoulder at him.

When he plunged into me as hard as he could, I saw stars. I swear I was going to pass out; my knees were shaking and the grip he had on my hips was painful, but I welcomed it. I was starting to adjust to his size. I was moaning his name and begging for more, even though it burned. He was big and thick, and I wasn't use to him; I didn't care, I needed him as much as he needed this. His thrusts were becoming erratic, and he was mumbling incoherently. I knew this was what my man needed.

"Please cum in me, Emmett, you feel so good," I managed to squeak out.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight," he panted right before pulling almost all the way out. One very hard thrust later, he was cumming, and I was screaming through my orgasm. He turned me around and pulled me to his chest.

"I so fucking needed that shit, baby girl, damn you feel good," he whispered, kissing me and going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

I stood there for a second, not trusting my legs. Emmett came out, lifted me over his shoulder, and brought me into the shower with him. We stood under the spray our foreheads touching, just quiet.

"Emmett, baby, you're gonna be okay. You just gotta do what you have to do to keep yourself safe. Don't worry about me; I will love you no matter what," I promised.

"Bella, I know what I gotta do. It's just I'm not sure how you're going to feel about it. I think it will be better for both of us, but seriously, I need to keep you living with me baby. Twenty four fucking hours in and you got me addicted to you. Shit baby, I ain't never letting you out of my sight again," he said, smiling.

"Whatever it takes, baby, I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Emmett, I am just as addicted," I admitted, reaching up to kiss him.

We stayed in the shower a little while longer. We talked about our families, and his relationship with his real parents. We talked about how he thought of Edward's mom and dad as his real parents because they understood him better. He told me about his fetish for cars and how clothes and shopping were his guilty pleasures. His face lit up when I told him I had the same guilty pleasures.

"Alright baby, I gotta go deal with Cai. Then I will take you to get your shit from your old place," he said, getting out a pair of dark washed jeans and a black South Pole t-shirt.

I stayed in his bed, watching a Lifetime movie that he scoffed at and mumbled about fucking women before he went downstairs. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because seriously, I was in love.

**A/N: **So this chapter was just a little bit of fluff to fill out some stuff before we get to the real drama. I didn't kill Cullen, and we know who did it. I have written this chapter like 4 times so I hope I am keeping my characters true to form. Again thank you for all the favorites and reviews. I am simply in awe, please please please leave me some love, I love reviews! ~Sin


	5. Not a chapter music

I hate to do this and I am really sorry to tease you guys.. This is not a chapter, but I need your help. I am just going to enter the Me and Mr. McCarty contest and figured my readers could benefit from it. So I was wondering which outtake yall would want to see first I would will write it and submit the winner to the contest an then post it to the site. As a bonus I will also write the second place outttake and send it to the reviewers of chapter come on readers help me out. I am bored and need something to do tonight!

~Sin

Oh since I teased yall I figured I would give you Hood bella and Thugmett's play list

1. Hood Love Mary J Blige ft. Trey Songz

2. I Go Hard- DJ Khaled ft. Kanye West

3. I'm so hood(remix)- DJ Khaled ft ludicris, Rick Ross, Busta Rhymes

4. Armada Latina-Cypress Hill ft. Marc Anthony

5. Who's gonna run this town-jay Z ft. Rhinanna and Kanye West

6. Forever Young- Jay -Z

7. I never told you (Bella's song for Emmet)-Colbie Callait

8. Alexi Y Fido-Si Me Matan

9. Do you Wanna Ride-Do or Die ft. Twista

10. Thugg Love- Lil Kim ft. Twista

12. How low-Ludacris

13. Free to be me (Bella's Song)-Francesa Battistelli

14. Closer(Bella)-Kings of Leon

15. 305 Anthem-Pitbull

16. You aint Drunk- Jim Jones ft. Paul Wall and Diddy

17. It was your Song (Bella)-Garth Brooks

18. I melt (Bella)-Rascall Flatts

19. Baby I love you remix(Bella)-J-Lo ft. R kelly

20. Give it to me right (Bella)-Melanie Fiona

21. Breathless(Emmett and Bella's first date)-Shayne Ward


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks again for the amazing reviews and for all the favorites. I always have to include a big, big shout out to my fifty kinds of awesome beta JLMBoctober. She is the shit and she keeps it real with me. I've been driving her nuts lately with all the chapters I've been shooting her way, but she always gets them back to me faster than fast. I heart her.

Thanks for reading and for all the pimping of this story.

SM is the rightful owner of Twilight and blah blah blah. Not under 18, you're not suppose to read this. Okay now that we got that shit out the way…I will beg and plead for reviews and for people to keep pimping me out! Okay now on with the writing.

**BPOV**

I woke up to Emmett kissing me.

"Wake up, baby girl. You ready to go get your stuff?" he whispered in my ear.

"No, I don't want to. I don't want to see him," I said, burrowing under the covers.

"Baby, I am gonna go with you, and I ain't gonna let anything happen to you. You trust me right?" he asked.

"Yeah Emmett, I do, I am just scared of him and what he will do. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Babes, it's not a big deal. Trust me, I dealt with motherfuckers way harder than him and come out of it without a scratch. Stop worrying! Come on, let's get this shit so I can get you back here and in my bed for hours, fucking with no interruptions," he said with a devious smile.

We walked out into his garage, and he hit a button so the black Navigator blinked its lights. I decided that I would only bring the most important stuff, the stuff from mommy and my dad that couldn't be replaced. The closer we got to Jake's, the more my hands shook. I had never stood up to Jake before because I had always felt like standing up to him was spitting in my father's face; now I felt like I had to live my own life, and for once I wanted something for myself. That something was Emmett, with his tattoos and sparkling blue eyes that could make a girl do anything if he included the panty dropping smile. When we got to the building, I noticed another SUV pull up behind us.

"Emmett, someone followed us," I squeaked.

"Nah baby, that's Caius, my new boss. He wanted to come with to make sure this punk ass didn't get into bed with Mike and Tyler," he said, getting out of the car.

He came around and opened my door for me.

"Don't worry, baby girl. It's gonna be alright, so you ain't got nothing to worry about," he whispered and kissed me.

I deepened the kiss; lately this was my favorite thing to do, kiss Emmett.

"Damn girl, you're fucking killing me," he said, pulling away and smiling down at me.

That gave me the confidence I needed I headed towards the building, saying, "I can do this" in my head over and over again. When I walked in, I lost my confidence with one look at Jake. He lunged off the couch and grabbed me by my hair.

"You're such a disgrace to your dad. What were you thinking, Bella? You didn't think Lauren wouldn't tell me where you were if I asked? You betrayed her, Bella, just like your betraying your-"

I heard three clicking noises.

"You got about a second to get your fucking hands off my girl before they will be scraping your punk ass up with a spatula," Emmett said, his voice low and cold.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jake growled at Emmett.

He was giving me the death glare, so I cowered and Emmett pulled me by my arm behind him.

"Somebody you should be real concerned with keeping happy, motherfucker. I told you your days of running Bella's life are over, and I meant that shit. Maybe I should just end your life," he suggested, putting the gun to Jake's head.

Jake shut up then; you could see the fear in his eyes.

"I see you ain't got all that motherfucking bad ass attitude when you ain;t dealing with a female. You're a pussy, you know that? You can't pop off at the mouth at me, but you think you gonna talk to her any kinda way? Nah homie, that shit ain't cool," Emmet said as he punched Jake in the mouth.

I screamed as the blood poured out.

"You're so tough! You got a gun, and you call me the pussy," Jake smirked.

I shook my head. Jake never knew when to shut his mouth. Emmett unloaded his gun and handed it to Caius.

"I ain't got it, and I could probably still beat the fuck out of your bitch ass," Emmett smiled.

Jake took a cheap shot and hit Emmett in the chin. Emmett actually laughed.

"What the fuck was that, motherfucker? You trying to wipe my mouth?"

Emmett grabbed him by the throat with one hand and punched him in the mouth repeatedly.

"Now that I beat your ass bitch, apologize to my princess. On your knees, motherfucker," Emmet growled as he dropped Jake in front of my feet.

Jake looked at me with his blood-covered face.

"Bella, I am sorry. I was doing what Charlie asked me to do," he whimpered.

"Didn't I tell you to never mention her fucking father again?" Emmett yanked Jake's head back and kicked him in the face.

"Aiight Sleepy, that's enough," Caius said, touching Emmett's shoulder. J

ake was passed out on the living room floor, and I felt like I should feel sorry for him. At the same time, I felt so good having someone defending me for once.

"See baby girl, nothing to worry about. Now go get your shit so we can get the fuck out of here," he said, smacking me on my butt.

When we walked into my room, I was instantly embarrassed. Jake had gone out of his way to make me feel like a child, keeping my room pink and frilly. It looked more like the room of a teenage girl, not a young woman in her twenties. I immediately began to grab the stuff that was important to me. My pictures, the memory box my dad had made for me, my books, and all the little figurines that Jake's dad had hand carved for me. The I went to my closet.

"You really want anything that motherfucker bought for you? Leave that shit here, and I will get you new stuff, baby. I told you I would take care of you," he promised, laying on my bed.

I went over to him and bent down to kiss him. He pulled me to him.

"You know what, baby girl?" he whispered.

"No, Emmy, what?" I asked, smiling at him.

"You got jokes? Seriously, never call me that in public. Anyway, umm I feel like being really disrespectful right now," he said, his eyes were that sparkly blue that made want to do anything for him.

"Yeah and how do you plan on doing that?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me on top of him.

"That's how, I need to fuck you right here and right now baby girl. You gonna let me?" he teased, taking his hat off and putting it on my bedside table.

I was at a loss for words, so I just nodded at him. He ripped my shirt open, knowing I didn't have anything on underneath.

"Damn baby, you're so fucking perfect," he whispered as he ran his hands over my hardened nipples.

I gasped, he knew my body so well, he could play me like a cheap fiddle. I felt him grow hard under me. I tried to pull him so that he could be on top; I didn't know that I could handle all of him in that position.

"Nah baby, it's time to put your big girl panties on," he said.

"Emmett, I know I will be loud, and you're so big, I-"

"That's the point, be as loud as you need to be. You don't think Cai knows we have sex? He heard us earlier back at the house, and I don't give a shit about no body else," he said.

I knew he was doing this to send Jake a message. The message was loud and clear to me, "MINE"! It was clear by the handprints on my hips and the purple bite marks on my neck and my breasts.

"Ride me, Bella," he hissed in my ear, ripping my panties.

"Oh god…anything you want, Emmett," I moaned.

"Yeah fuck, baby," he groaned as he entered me.

God, he was so big it made me scream.

"Oh god," I said.

He literally made my eyes roll to the back of my head. I had never felt anything like this before. I could feel the liquid seeping out of myself, and for a minute I got self conscious and tried to make him be on top.

"Nah baby girl, you look too fucking sexy like this," he said, rolling his hips.

I swear if my neighbors could hear us, they would think he was trying to kill me the way I was screaming and panting.

"Say my name, Bella," he demanded.

"God please baby, so close," I moaned.

"No the fuck you don't; not until you say my fucking name," he panted.

And just like that, he had me screaming his name and begging for him. He had the smug, cocky grin on his face.

"Damn girl, you"re gonna fucking kill me and shit," he said, getting up and zipping his pants.

I didn't have a chance to respond, his phone started to ring.

I continued to pack when he said, "Are you fucking kidding me, how much of my shit did he take off with? Aiight shut my shit down for tonight, I can't take no more shorts, so just go down low. Did he make it? What about Jane?" he asked sounding worried.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. Call Marcus; tell him to meet me at my house in forty minutes. I got Cai with me; this shit ends one way or another tonight. Oh yeah, get Cheney on the phone and tell him that if he wants my corners, he needs to be at my house tonight," he said and was quiet for a minute.

"Nah man, everyone will find out tonight, just get them all to my house. I got an announcement to make."

He hung up, and we continueD to pack and moved my stuff. About an hour later we were done; I had on my old Washington sweats and Emmett's t shirt. It was so hot out, he said he wouldn't need a shirt to drive back to his condo. We loaded all of my stuff in the back of his truck.

"You alright, baby girl?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, just scared I am gonna wake up and this will be all be a dream," I confessed.

"I'm not the type of guy that lives in a girl's dreams, Bella; just their nightmares, baby" he said softly.

"No Emmy, you're the man of my dreams. I am so glad I found you. I have never felt so safe, so protected, and so beautiful. I don't care about what you do in the streets; I just care about the man that comes home to me. I love you no matter what, baby. I said forever and I meant it," I said, kissing him.

"Aiight baby, you got forever, but I think I need to let you in on some shit before you can make that kind of commitment," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Baby, I'm leaving the streets, but not like I am going legit. We will talk about it when we get home," he promised.

On the drive home, I snuggled into his side and played with his dog tags. I loved watching them sparkle especially when the light hit the red diamonds the right way.

"Emmy," I whispered.

"Wassup, baby girl?" he asked.

"What are the Bronx Bombers?" I asked, still playing with his dog tags.

"Wow umm when I was fifteen, I met Cullen, our friend Cheney, and this other dude Jasper. We hung out in the Bronx, which is mostly either Italian or black, and the two groups don't really mix. We were the Italians who crossed, and we started hanging out with our boy Laurent and Demetrius. It was said that the six of us bombed the stereotypes and shit, so we call ourselves the Bronx Bombers," he explained.

"What happened to everyone else?" I asked.

"Nothing, baby, trust me you'll see," he said, winking at me and cranking the bass so he didn't have to talk anymore.

When we got back to the house, I had to take a shower. I smelled like sweat, Emmet, and sex.

_Way to rock the whole whore look, Bells," _I thought as I looked in the mirror.

My hair was all knotted and tangled, my mascara made me look like a raccoon, and all I had on was a long t-shirt of Emmett's and nothing else. I was glad I have my clothes. I turned on the water and looked around his master bathroom. I was so going to have to take a bath later on; his tub was a huge circular garden Jacuzzi tub, but I suppose it had to be big for my man to fit in it. The rest of the bathroom was red and white, down to the huge fluffy red and white towels that sat on the shelves. I opened the medicine cabinet to put my tooth brush in there, and I found fucking tampons. I was livid! What the fuck would he need to have tampons here for? I knew this was all just a dream; I wasn't his only one.

**EMPOV**

In the last twenty four hours, I can honestly say I have beat the fuck out of way too many people. My fucking hands are killing me. I was laying on the couch with a huge punch bowl full of ice. I turned my cell and Blackberry off for like ten minutes; I just needed a minute to fucking breathe. I don't do stress, but my girl was fucking amazing at keeping me distracted, otherwise I would have lost it already. I heard Cai and Marcus walking in and then a voice I hadn't heard in a long time.

"Sup, McCarty," he said with a smile.

"What the fuck! Jasper, where the fuck you been man? You just went poof, and we didn't see you in the hood no more," I said bumping fist with him.

"Made some moves. You know how I do. When I don't like shit, I got no choice but to change, so Caius and Aro sent me to business school. The rest is fucking history! I've been running shit for Aro in Atlanta and Texas, but it got back to me about the shit with Cullen. Aro thought I should come talk to you guys."

"What the fuck does Aro have to do with anything?" I asked.

"You think all the motherfucker does is run night clubs?" he asked laughing.

"He owns all this shit, he just uses Cai and Marcus so he can be in the mix of everything without everyone knowing who he is," Jas explained.

"Fuck, I never knew that shit before. I guess I just always thought of Aro as a strictly club dude, and he is behind all this shit," I shook my head.

Damn, Aro was slick as hell.

"So my question to you, Emmett…seriously man, when is this shit going to be enough for you? I know the whole thing about the game is that you're addicted to money, but how about adding some power with that man? I mean for real, I hear that Cullen's about to be a dad. Think of it this way, what if that was your girl laying in a hospital bed, pregnant with your kid? Man, let these street level motherfuckers keep grinding and never having shit to show for it. Give them the turf, shit they'll be working for us anyway. Let's bring this shit to another level. Seriously man, you, me, Cullen, and Benny C will fucking own the Bronx and Dover. Fuck that, we will own the east coast and be able to give our kids the shit we didn't have and not make our girls worry about us. Well there is always worry and danger, but you know what I mean," he suggested excitedly.

I scrubbed my hands over my face, wincing from the pain in my hands. Caius sat down on the other side.

"Seriously Emmett, think about what I said earlier. You, Cullen, Jasper, and Cheney started out together, so finish this shit together. You guy make your move on Mike and Tyler and send everyone a message that you guys are back. You take over Tyler's corners, his weight and his connections, along with yours; Cullen can bring that with you to the Family. We give you the backing and the protection, the Mexicans won't be an issue then we deal with the Sicilians. The cocaine is a lot better quality, which means a they will want more, and that means more money for you, he said.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. The shit really was a win-win situation. I just didn't know how Cullen would feel about it; he didn't like being contained or controlled. He and Caius had this love/hate thing going on, and Cullen's moods shifted so quickly that he often acted without thinking. I knew that shit was only tolerated so well within the family. I knew in Aro's eyes, Cullen and I could do no wrong; I just didn't know how other people would deal with that shit.

"You know we're right," Jasper said, grabbing a beer out the fridge.

"Yeah I know you are, I just don't feel right about speaking for Cullen. You know how hot and cold he can be," I said honestly.

"Don't worry about him. I got it, but you know he is more likely to be down if you are. What's the deal, Em? We gonna run this shit or what?" Jasper asked, holding his fist out.

I took a split second to think about it, and my head was flooded with images of Bella, pregnant living in a big house, happy and not having to worry about anything, sitting by our pool in our huge mansion, Bella rolling her own Lexus, white on white with killer rims.

"You fucking right we are, but Mike and Tyler, those motherfuckers are mine," I said, bumping his fist.

"There ya go, homie, it's on. I never liked Tyler's ass anyway; motherfucker is too shifty for me. His ass used to make me nervous, back in the day," Jasper said, undoing his tie.

"There wasn't a whole lot that didn't make you nervous, you paranoid motherfucker," I laughed.

"Fuck you! So I hear you benched Rosalie's crazy ass and went for a first round draft pick," he said wagging his eyebrows.

"Fucking right I did, she is smoking fucking hot. She calls me on my shit but respects me at the same time. I am working on breaking her of this little independent streak she got going on. The girl is a serious freak in the bed, but a lady in public you know what I mean? So you settling down or what," I bragged about Bella.

"That's all you can ask for. Yeah I got a girl name Katie, and she's the shit. Fuck it's almost like I placed an order for a perfect woman and got her ass in a drive through or some shit. She's sweet and quiet; every time we fuck, it's like the first time. She knows how to keep it hot, so I'm good. Where is the little woman?" he asked,

"She's upstairs unpacking or something. I gotta get her down here to cook, she's amazing! I swear this stress shit is fucking with my schedule. I haven't eaten shit all day, and it's starting to fuck with me," I complained.

"See, that shit will end once you let these other motherfuckers deal with the streets. Let's get together with Cheney tonight, go see Cullen, then roll through Poseidon and celebrate," Jasper said.

"We'll see what happens, man. I wanna go see Cullen, but I'm not really in a club mood."

"Got ya man, don't worry about shit. We'll get at you later," Jasper assured me as we walked back into the living room.

He and Caius left, and I went upstairs to find Bella.

"Who is she, Emmet?" she demanded as I walked into the bedroom.

Her eyes were red like she had been crying, but now all I could see was that she was pissed.

"What fuck are you talking about, Bella?"

"You promised me there was no one else. If that's the case, there is something about you I should fucking know," she shouted as she threw a box right at my fucking head.

It was a fucking box of tampons. Oh fuck, she found them in my bathroom…fucking Rosalie.

"Baby, I thought you said you fucking trusted me. You find some shit that I didn't even know was there, and you automatically assume I'm fucking another bitch. You think I lied to you when I told you you're the only one?" I yelled, whipping the box across the room.

"No Emmett, I just found it…and I just don't get why you can say you love me after a day," she sunk to the floor.

"I can fucking say it because I mean it, Bella. Baby girl, I was hooked when I knocked you down. I love the way you look at me, I love your smile and your eyes. I love being the one to protect you, and I love holding you and just looking at you. I love the way you take care of me; for the first fucking time in a long time, I think that maybe someday we can have a future. I'm initiating into the family, baby, so I can keep you safe. So I make sure that we can live our life without fucking worry someone is behind me to do me in over some fucking dope or something as stupid as a corner. I told you I'm hooked; I promise there ain't nobody else, ain't never gonna be nobody else. I told you I was down for you and nobody but you, and my word is my fucking bond," I told her.

I ain't never felt more like a pussy in my life, lying on the bathroom floor with my baby, just talking.

"Emmett, what does this all mean?" she asked.

"It just means I leave the street level shit behind. After that I don't know, baby, but what I do know is that I am gonna take care of you always," I said, reaching up to kiss her.

"You're so sweet, Emmy," she whispered.

"Only to you baby. What I want now is for you to feed me; I'm hungry. Then I want you to come with me to go see Cullen, and meet the rest of my friends. Shit is gonna be different, baby girl, but I want you by my side through the whole fucking thing. I promised you a forever, and I want to give it to you. No secrets, no lies, no games. You know me, I don't play games; it irritates me.

"We promised each other forever, baby, and that's what we are. No secrets and no lies. Emmett, we will be together forever. Okay, enough of the sentimental shit. We both know that's not how you get down, and it's starting to freak me out! You must be so hungry that you're delirious. Let's get my man some food!" she said, smacking my chest.

I heard her going downstairs. Man, this was the girl of my dreams, and she was fucking mine. Something else was bound to go wrong. I felt like this shit was just the calm before the storm.

After Bella fed me, we rolled to the hospital to see Cullen. Ali was up and around, shaving him and washing his face. One thing about Cullen is while his hair is always a fucking mess, he hates looking dirty.

"So what's up with him, Ali?" I asked.

"Well his dad was just here a little while ago with a neurosurgeon. They basically said he has an angel sitting on his shoulder because he should be dead. The fact that his brain is trying its damndest to function normally speaks volumes. The swelling is going down, but he has some type of infection in his lungs so that's why the machine is still breathing for him. He was waking up a little earlier and trying to rip the tube out of his throat, so his dad said to put him back under," she said stroking his hair.

"That's good to hear. Cullen, I know you can fucking hear me, and I am seriously beating your ass when you come out of all this shit for damn near giving me a fucking heart attack," I playfully threatened him.

The nurse checking his IV began to laugh, and she said, "I know he can hear you, and he is not to happy with what you just said."

She pointed to his left hand, and the motherfucker was seriously flipping us all off.

Bella began helping Alice wash him up and change his clothes. His father refused to have him in a hospital gown; the motherfucker seriously had someone put him in silk pajamas, but that's how Cullen was. Even with as close to death as he was, he still refused to show weakness. I looked at his collar bone, and there was the tattoo, the exact same as the one Jasper, Cheney, Laurent, and Demetrius all have going across ours: The Bronx Bombers. It seemed kinda dumb when we got them but now it was fucking symbolic. We were about to tear some shit up!

"I was wondering when you were going to get here," the voice tore me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, , it's been a long time," I said, standing up to hug the man I saw as my father.

"Oh so I am just Mr. Cullen now, huh?" he smiled.

"Alright, dad, what's the deal with my brother?" I asked.

"That stubborn motherfucker refuses to die; he hasn't broken enough rules or raised enough hell, so for now we get to keep him. I talked to my brother, and I heard that your finally going to man up?" he whispered the last part.

"Yeah, moving on to bigger better things. Besides, I got someone else to think about now," I said pointing to Bella who was in a corner talking to Ali and Gia, who had showed up with Carlisle and Aro.

"Yeah, so I hear. She is a pretty one, and from what I hear just as feisty as she is sweet! That shit's good for you; always choose a woman who will keep your house, bear your children, and keep you thinking," he advised, touching my shoulder.

"I think she will be good at all three," I said looking over and winking at her.

Her cheeks instantly went red, and I had to smile.

"Well, welcome to the family son; you know shit wont be official until after we can meet with everyone, but you were always a son of the family. You're my son and no matter what, you know I will be here for you and whatever you need. All you have to do is ask. Hopefully your stubborn ass brother will make the right choice," he said.

"Yeah I'm sure he will; just let Jasper work his magic. You know Edward always listens to Jasper before anyone else, so I ain't worried about it at all," I said.

'Emmett, is that you?" I heard a female's voice and turned around to see the last person I ever wanted to see again wearing pink scrubs and bright red lipstick. When the fuck did she start working?

"Damn, uh, hey Rose. What the fuck are you doing here" I said running my hands through my hair.

"I am in nursing school. Oh my god, baby, I am sorry. I missed you," she said walking up to me and kissing me.

I looked over at Bella, her eyes wide with shock, and fuck was she pissed. I swear I didn't need the drama.

"Oh son, you're what we call up shit's creek without a paddle," my dad whispered to me as Bella walked out the room, staring daggers at me with Ali and Gia right behind her.

_Yeah dad, I totally fucking agree with you,_ I thought, breaking out of the kiss and watching the door slam behind the girls.

Calm before the fucking storm was right.

"Rosalie, what the fuck is wrong with you, bitch, what the fuck makes you think you can walk around fucking kissing on people?" I demanded.

"You liked it a week ago…what changed, big man?" she purred, but the shit seriously wasn't turning me on. It was pissing me off.

I grabbed her by the hair and led her out to the hall way to where Bella was standing with the girls. I grabbed Bella by the arm, and I walked them into an empty room, pushing them both in.

"Bella, this is a bitch from my past. This is who the fucking tampons belong to, but she isn't an issue or nothing to be jealous of. I never expected the two of you to meet, and she kissed me, so don't go getting any fucking ideas or getting all jealous," I practically growled, pointing to the whore I had by the hair.

"Now Rosalie, get this fucking straight, you and me are over. Don't you ever put your lips on me again. I don't want your ass, so next time you walk up on me like that, I am just gonna fuck you up got me?" I hissed and threw her towards the door and turned towards Bella.

"So you got anything you wanna get off your chest?" I asked her.

She just crossed her arms and pouted.

"I said do you got something to get off your chest?" I asked again, getting in her face.

"No Emmett, I'm fine," she whispered.

"So wipe the fucking scowl off your face and kill the attitude. She ain't shit to get pissed over. She was never my girl; we had a long term arrangement. I fucked her whenever I wanted, but I never told her I loved her. She can't get that through her head," I said, grabbing Bella by the hips and pulling her close to me.

"Sorry baby, I just got so pissed off watching her kiss you. I was about to yank her hair out, so that's why I left. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of those guys," she looked down.

"You are such a good girl, baby. Thank you for that, but seriously I'm not in the mood, and I don't need more added stress. I needed to let the both of you know what I am about so I had to get that shit over with. She ain't got shit on you, baby girl," I said, kissing her.

She went to deepen the kiss.

"Not right now baby, I got some work to do tonight. I am gonna get Ali and Gia to take you home and chill with you," I said.

"Okay baby, but there is one thing I do need to ask you," she said.

"What'ss on your mind, baby girl?" I asked.

"You're my boyfriend, and boyfriends take their girlfriends out on dates. I want my date," she demanded with a smile.

"Okay baby, I hear you. You got it! Just give me a few days to deal with some shit, and we will go on a date," I promised, kissing her nose.

I walked the girls downstairs; Aro's limo was going to take them to my house to hang out while we got down to business. I thought we were going to be chillin' in Cullen's hospital room, but I was led to another limo and taken to Poseidon where I was told to go upstairs to Aro's office.

When I walked to Aro's office, I found sitting at a long black glass table my dad, Jasper, Cheney, Cai , Marcus, Aro, and a few guys I recognized from the times I had chilled out as Cai's house. I walked in and one of the security guards shut the door behind me.

'What the fuck is this? A meeting of the minds?" I asked.

"No Emmett, this is a class on how to do a hostile take over, kill a bunch of degenerates who have crossed you, take over or tear apart their so called empires, and turn their wives into your whores all while they are still trying to figure out their next move and you stay invisible," Aro announced.

"What if I don't want to stay invisible?" I asked.

"Just means you're more cut out for this than I could have ever figured my boy. Well then men, lets show my son, the newest member of our family, the art of spilling blood," my dad said, pouring a shot of tequila.

Holy Fuck, this shit was about to get deep.

**End note:** I wanted to give a special shout out to a few people: German Alice, the crazy German who is one of my closest friends but is truly my biggest cheerleader. Emotions run wild, thanks for all the love! Your reviews make me smile. Thugmett bows to his mentor, Mobward, and says, " I hope I did you proud, homie."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **so SM owns everything but the plot line is mine, so please don't steal it. Okay so because I am pregnant and emotional and missing my husband who is deployed to Afghanistan right now we are just gonna have the next three chapters giving Bella and Emmett some time together before the shit storm starts. I already have it written but working with the Beta to flesh out the story line.I really heart my beta, J your awesome girl but you already know it! The updates are gonna kinda be spaced kind of weird as we get prepared for the deliveries of babies 5 and 6(yes they are twins) so please bear with me. Thanks readers I am simply blown away by the response to this story. So here is my next challenge for you guys. My birthday is Wednesday and the best present I could get is to reach 200 reviews..so please tell your friends and fellow readers about Thugmett. This chapter is just some fluff to get us to somewhere more important…I have a plan I swear!

**BPOV**

I was kinda pathetic; it had only been a few hours, but I missed my man so much it hurt. I missed hearing his voice, and I missed the sounds he made when we made love. I missed those blue eyes. I missed everything about him. I was seriously so sick of his constant meetings with Caius and Marcus. Then again, there was the fact that they were making him take classes in business management and Finance; even though I saw him at night, the little bit of time he would have had for me in the day time was spent in class or studying. He was always so busy, and I knew he was trying to make things better for us, but I still missed him more than anything.

I was in the middle of texting him; I had been sitting on the couch in the living room, folding laundry-that was the one thing that let me know that he was alive. Every morning I would wake up to find his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. I was listening to music, and a song came on that made me cry because I was lonely. I needed Emmett more than anything else, so I brought my knees into my chest and held myself the way I wished Emmett was doing.

_I miss those blue eyes_

_How you kiss me at night_

_I miss the way we sleep_

_Like there's no sunrise_

_Like the taste of your smile_

_I miss the way we breathe_

_But I never told you What I should have said _

_No, I never told youI just held it in_

_And now,I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you Without you_

_I see your blue eyesEverytime I close mine_

_You make it hard to see Where I belong to When I'm not around you_

_It's like I'm alone with me_

_But I never told you What I should have said _

_No, I never told youI just held it in_

_And now,I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about youWithout you_

_But I never told youWhat I should have said_

_No, I never told youI just held it in_

_And now,I miss everything about you_

_Can't believe that I still want you_

_And after all the things we've been throughI_

_ miss everything about you_

_Without you_

So much had changed since I started being with Emmett, and it had only been a few weeks. I was addicted to him; I felt so dumb sitting here crying, but I missed him so much it was almost painful.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked, walking into the living room. I had been crying so hard that I hadn't heard him come in.

I couldn't answer. I just got off the couch and ran to him. I jumped in his arms and kissed him as hard as I could.

"Not that I minded that shit, but where did that come from, baby?" he asked giving me a huge smile.

'Emmett, I miss you. You're never home, so I never get to see you; I've been so lonely without you, baby," I whispered.

"Aww baby girl, I've been neglecting you, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, but I know that you're working hard, so I didn't want to bother you by calling you all the time. I didn't want to be that girlfriend, the one who is all needy. I know you hate that," I whispered even softer.

"Baby, you're not that girl; it's all good. I mean shit has been rough. I ain't around much. I know you're here by yourself a lot, and that's not fair to you! Man, baby girl, I am sorry you were crying. I got you on my mind like all the time. I miss you just as much, mama, so I get it. That's why I decided to come home-I missed you too," he admitted.

I was grinning like an idiot. "So you're home for the whole night?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah baby, I'm yours for the few days at least. No work, no school, just you and me, and I got something for you," he said, pulling me towards the door.

"Close your eyes, baby," he whispered in my ear.

I was not prepared for what was waiting outside; it was a shiny red Harley Davidson, the soft tail wide bodied one with the high handle bars.

"Emmett, what is this? I don't know how to ride one of these!" I gasped.

"It's my bike that your going to look hot as hell on the back of! For real, baby girl, I am so fucking sorry cause you're such a fucking princess. You are mine, and I've been takin' all that shit for granted, so I am making up for leaving you alone so much. Go change, you and me are hanging out tonight," he promised.

"What do you want me to wear?" I asked.

"You're gonna look sexy as fuck no matter what," he smiled.

We headed upstairs, both changing into jeans and t-shirts- Emmett with his classic Yankees baseball hat but this time he added a blue bandana tied around his forehead. I swear, he had a million Yankees hats in different styles; when it dawned on me, every time I had seen Cullen with a hat on it was a Yankees hat. Same with his friend Jasper and their other friend Ben, or as Emmett calls him Benny C; they all wear Yankees hats, and the Yankees are also known as the Bronx Bombers. I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark blue tank top.

"Your ass looks so hot in those jeans baby."

I had to smile at him, and I licked my lips at the sight of my man in dark jeans that said 'Ed Hardy' across the ass, a Yankees throwback baseball jersey, and frosted Oakley sunglasses.

_God damn, he is so fine, and he is all mine, _I mentally smirked to myself.

We walked out into the hot sun, and I watched as Emmett got on his bike. I got on behind him and sighed when I got to wrap my arms around him and inhale his scent. He always smelled so good, just like Axe shower gel and Curve cologne.

"You ready, baby?" he asked, looking over his shoulders at me.

"I was born ready," I whispered to him.

He winked at me and started the bike. The roar of the engine made me shiver, and Emmett took off; for the next hour, I felt like I was flying. We went outside of the city up into the hills. I had never seen New York like this; the lights were amazing. It felt like we were watching it from another world.

"Oh my god, baby, this is amazing! How did you know about this?" I asked.

"Well, my fucking egg and sperm donors live about two miles up the road, and this is where me and my twin brother used to hang out," he answered.

"You have a twin brother?" I asked.

I was amazed since we had never really talked about his real family. He said he was too different from them, so he avoided them. He spent most holidays with Cullen and his parents.

"Yeah, I have a twin brother named Kellan. He is going to school to be a surgeon like my sperm donor, and I have a little sister named Liz. She is twelve and the biggest fucking brat I have ever met," he said, adjusting his hat

"Do you ever miss being with them?"

"Nah, my family's this tight ass, silver spoon type of family that lives in a gated community with perfect lives. It's like the white version of the Cosbys and shit. My mom is this socialite, and all she cares about is having everything all fucking perfect. That shit never suited me, that's why I can't be around them. It's like living a double life and shit. Bob and Serena have no idea of the shit I have done or seen, and they look at Carlisle, Esme, and Edward like they are the scum of the earth. But when I was really fucking struggling with life, Carlisle was there. When I played football in high school, Esme never missed a fucking game and Carlisle was there when he could be. He fucking paid for me to go to football camp because my own fucking family forgot about me, went on vacation, and forgot to pay for it," he said bitterly. "I'm over that shit though, and I never lacked having a father. I had Carlisle, and Cullen is more of a brother to me than my own fucking identical twin."

"Baby, it's okay. Fuck them! If they couldn't see how special and wonderful you are, that's their own, fucked-up fault. I met the man you call your father. Carlisle is great! He was really nice to me, and he told me if I ever had a problem keeping your ass in line to call him and he would set you straight," I laughed and tightened my hold. "Emmett, you have a family, and you got me! Don't worry about anything else."

"It just showed me what kind of fucking father I won't be. I am going to be there for my kid no matter what, and he will always know who I am," he said quietly.

"Emmett, I love you so much. I am having a good time, and the motorcycle is hot!" I said, changing the subject and trying to lift his mood.

"Thanks baby, it was a gift for my 21st birthday from Carlisle and Esme. You know, she can't wait to meet you," he announced.

"You really consider them your family, huh?" I asked.

"She couldn't be any more my mother than if she had popped my big ass out herself," he smiled.

We sat on the hill for a while. All of a sudden, Emmett got excited.

"Come on, baby! I got a surprise for you at home," he said, pulling me up.

The ride home was spent with me wrapped around him. I was so in love with him that I was scaring myself. I was excited for a future with him. Three weeks we had been together, and it was hard cause I missed him, but this totally made up for it.

When we got home the living room was covered in candles, and two frosted glasses waited for us on a table along with a dozen red roses. I was speechless; this was so not my man.

"What are you up to, McCarty?"

"Telling my baby girl I love her ass to fucking death!"

"You're so sweet, Emmy…thank you so much," I whispered.

"Even though I ain't around, don't ever doubt that I have been in love with you since I knocked your little ass over. Don't ever doubt that you were made for me, or the fact that your body was made to fit in my arms. I know it's still early, but baby, I'm in this for forever," he said, pouring both of us a glass of wine.

I couldn't stop the tears. Nothing like this had ever been done for me, and I felt so overwhelmed with him.

"I got something for you," he said, standing up and walking over to the entertainment center. He reached to the top and when his shirt raised, I saw the silver handle of his glock. That was a constant reminder that even though he was being so sweet and so tender right now, there was something deadly underneath.

"I had these made for you cause even though I love the fact that you play with mine, it is my favorite part of cuddling with you, but you deserve your own," he said, handing me the light blue box.

Inside were my very own dog tags, one was encrusted in pink diamonds, and it said, _Emmett's baby girl._

The other had regular diamonds and was engraved, _Emmett and Bella Forever 2010._

"Oh my god, baby, thank you so much! I so love these," I gushed.

"I just had to get them for you baby. Besides I gotta decorate your neck with something other than my fucking teeth marks," he said with a laugh.

We moved to the couch where I straddled Emmett's lap and took his shirt off.

"Baby, you're so good to me," I whispered, running my hands up and down his washboard abs and stopping at his nipples.

"I love you, baby girl," he whispered and shuddered.

We made love right there on the couch, and it was beautiful. His eyes never left mine, and there was no dirty talk or demands from him. We just did what felt good. I fell asleep on the couch, my head on his chest, and my finger tracing his tattoos was the last thing I remember.

I woke up to Emmett's Blackberry going off.

"Turn it off," I said, snuggling deeper into his chest.

He laughed and answered it. It was Caius. That guy needed a life! I mean after all it was only-I looked over at the clock- one in the afternoon. Holy crap, I had never slept this late, but then again Emmett and I kept waking each other up all night long. it was like I couldn't get enough of him, and it was never rough. All night, we made love over and over. The last time, it was after four in the morning. I remember him saying, "Go to sleep and stay asleep, baby. If I cum again, my dick is gonna fall off, so stop sexually assaulting me!" We both giggled and were out like lights in seconds.

"Are you fucking serious? That's a good look man. I'll be up there later on," he said.

I couldn't hear what Caius was saying to him. Whatever it was, it was a good thing and had Emmett smiling. I had to get up, I knew he was going to be hungry, and it was my job to feed him. He complained at first saying I was feeding him too well, and he was going to have to work out extra because of me. I stopped cooking, and he nearly lost his mind, screaming about how it was unfair to get him all addicted to my food and then take it away.

I looked at my hips, as usual they were decorated with Emmett's hand prints. I looked back at him and even though he was still on the phone, he was smirking at me. So typical of my man. He was sure to leave his handprints on my hips every time we made love. I got an idea and called Gianna.

"Baby girl, what you up too?" she asked. Ever since Emmett had started calling me 'baby girl', it kinda stuck. Caius said it was cause I was so fucking little.

"I want to get a tattoo. Do you know anyone?" I asked.

"Yeah I do, but what are you getting? she asked back.

"Emmett's handprints on my hips," I said.

She laughed and said, "I was going to ask you about that the other night when you were at the club. You were wearing those low rise jeans, and I was ready to get Aro after him. Then I noticed that's where he always keeps his hands when you two are standing together."

"Yeah, I am gonna surprise him though, so don't say anything to anyone," I whispered.

I was cooking and trying to be quiet on the phone.

"I got it! Tomorrow, tell him you're gonna go shopping with me and Ali, and we'll take you to the same guy that did hers."

"Ali has a tattoo?"

"Yeah, she has the Cullen Crest on her lower back."

"Huh I didn't know that, what about you?"

"I have Aro's name on my shoulder," she answered.

"Whatever happened to 'never get a man's name tattooed on you'?" I wondered out loud.

"Well I suppose you're not suppose to, but for women like us, it carries a different meaning. I mean, I've been with Aro since I was like 14, and he has my name tattooed on him like 4 times. I know that I am his one and only, and while he may sample some of the goods, I know who he is coming home to. I know I wear the ring. In our world, there really is no room for jealousy. Aro travels a lot, I mean he has business all over the world, I would be stupid to think that he is gonna be gone on business for six weeks and not get laid," she said, matter-of-factly.

"And you're cool with it? It doesn't upset you or make you feel like you're not enough?"

"Fuck no, I have everything I want! if I bat my eyes like I want to cry, a diamond appears, and besides all the material shit, I know Aro better than any other woman on this planet. We are truly in love cause we are best friends. Everyone else fears him, but I know him. We laugh together, do the simple things like laundry and going grocery shopping together, I get to see him being a father to our children. That's the great part about being the wife in our world, you're proud because you get what everyone else doesn't. You get to see them being fathers to your kids, and a husband to you. You know behind the expensive suits, the guns, drugs, and violence, they aren't monsters. They are our children's fathers and our husbands."

I ingested every word she said, and it made total sense to me.

"Thanks Gia, you totally just made things make sense to me. So you, me, and Ali tomorrow?" I asked.

"If I can pry her away from that damn hospital for sure, we will go eat, shop, and then get you inked. Hey I know Emmett doesn't want you on the floor, but I know you want to work so I was wondering if you wanted to come to the club and work as my assistant. You know you won't have to shake your ass for tips, and I am sure Aro will pay you well if I tell him too," she said playfully.

"I will talk to Emmett. I want nothing more than to work because I am so sick of being here by myself, but I swear the boy is dead set against me working. When we first started out, I only wanted to stay here temporarily until I saved money to get my own place. Now so much is different! I mean I really want to be able to say I have truly done things for myself, but he won't let me. At the same time, I don't want to be looked at like a gold digger," I worried.

"Yeah Emmett is so over protective of those he cares about. He has always been that way. Trust me, it's a fight you wont win. He is going to spoil you rotten, so just enjoy it! The difference between you and a gold digger is that I know you love Emmett and you're going to take good care of him. Emmett needs someone to take care of him," she said.

"I love the man, how could I not take care of him? I am gonna finish his food. Call me later and let me know if Alice is going to come with us tomorrow," I finished the call.

Emmett was a pancake junkie, so I made him chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, and sausage. I finished his food and took it to him in the living room where he had is ear piece in and was looking down at his Blackberry. He winked at me and walked out of the room, whispering to Caius. He was gone for a while, and when he came back he was smiling and in a good mood as he asked me to heat up his food.

After eating so much, he could barely keep his eyes open, he took a nap on the couch. I cleaned up and did some laundry while Emmett slept. I started making a list to go grocery shopping later, when the door bell rang.

I was walking into the foyer when in walked Jasper, Ben, and Mr. Cullen.

"Hey, Bella, where's Emmett?" Mr Cullen asked.

"He's in the living room sleeping."

"Rough night, huh," Jasper teased, winking at me. I blushed furiously.

I went back to the kitchen. I wasn't paying attention to anything going on the living room since everything was quiet for a few minutes, and I was off in my own world until I heard Emmett scream like a girl.

"What the fuck is wrong with you motherfuckers? Don't you know how to fucking call before you just show up at my house? I'm getting fucking dogs! BELLLLAA!"

_Fuck, and he was in such a good mood, I thought._

I walked in the living room, and there sat Emmett on the couch scowling, his hair was soaking wet and his face was covered in red marker. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but it was just too funny. He looked like an angry clown; they had covered his nose in red marker. Mr. Cullen was trying hard and failing to hide his laughter, but I was covering my face because I saw my big man was really mad.

I went into the bathroom, wet one of the thick fluffy washcloths with warm water, and went back and sat next to him on the couch and softly washed the marker off his face, planting soft kisses on his cheeks, loving the feel of the stubble on his chin. I straddled his lap to get to the other side of his face, still kissing him, forgetting about everyone else in the room, Emmett wrapped his arms around me, as I continued to softly wash his face. I tossed the cloth to the side and kissed him deeply.

"Is that better big man?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yeah baby girl, thank you. Can you get us some beers?" he kissed me softly on my neck.

"Yes Emmett, anything else?" I would do anything for this man.

"Yeah, I'm hungry again baby, you need to feed my ass," he growled, slapping me on my ass hard.

"Anything for you, baby" I said, kissing him again.

"Good girl," he said.

Every time he told me I was a good girl, I swear my knees went weak.


	8. Chapter 8

**EmPOV**

When Bella walked out of the room, I put my feet on the table and looked around. My dad and my boys were sitting there like their asses were fucking paralyzed.

"What the fuck, say something, fuckers." I broke the silence.

"Do you realize how fucking lucky you are? I ain't never seen shit like that. You fucking own that girl," Jasper said, punching me in the shoulder.

"Man, that shit is so fucking mutual. She knows she has my ass wrapped around her finger. It's fucking ridiculous," I admitted.

My dad just laughed and shook his head.

"We got a shipment that came in that needs to be cut, like now. We got a couple of new dealers interested in taking some shit from Tyler."

"We can do it here. I can go on the rounds tonight, and I need to check on Cullen's girls. You know when the cats away, the mice will play," I sighed.

Bella came out with our beers, and she smiled sweetly at me before she went back to the kitchen. I talked with my dad and the boys for a while about the shipment. Jasper and Ben left soon after to go work out the details. I just chilled in the living room with my dad; while we were talking, he told me that Cullen was making strides in his recovery and would probably be waking up soon.

"So I need you and Jasper to talk to him."

"Talk to him about what, Dad?" I asked.

"Joining the family. You three are brothers, and he will listen to the two of you. I want this because I know that Edward is in danger, and I need you and Jasper to help me save him," he almost begged.

"Danger like how? I mean, come on, Dad, it's not like we are model citizens. It's not like danger is fucking avoidable."

"Nah Emmett, that's not what I mean. Tyler was seen hanging out around the hospital the night Edward got shot," he said.

"So you think he was coming to finish the fucking job?"

"We know he was, but as soon as he saw Aro and Caius, he took off. He hasn't been seen in a few days."

"Okay so the night we met at the club and I asked you, Cai, and Aro to let me handle his ass that night, you guys convinced me not to. You knew full well this motherfucker wanted to off my fucking brother. Seriously Dad, I wanted to waste his ass when I saw him hanging out watching Cai talk to the cops," I fumed.

"Emmett, the one thing that I have always tried to teach you and Edward is that there is a time and a place for everything. You two have become too savage and too wild, and you have to learn that things come in time. You have to be careful! You will not touch Tyler or Mike until you have permission from Aro, Caius, or myself," he said firmly. "Do you understand me, Emmett? You are my son, and I refuse to let you and Edward go off half-cocked and get yourselves killed over something stupid. You _will_ follow directions; is that clear?"

"Like fucking Crystal,"I huffed.

"Now, how is school going?" he asked as if the conversation we just had never happened.

"Fanfuckingtastic. I am in class with a bunch of sniveling little pricks that irritate the fuck out of me, and I still don't understand the fucking point of this whole fucking thing."

"In order to steal money, you must first learn how to make it legally. I told you, Emmett, part of being in the family is learning how to take direction from those who have been there before you. The founding dons and the family have survived this long because we were once were you are, and we know what we are doing. Emmett, you have so much potential! You know Aro sees you taking over for him when he retires, so he is forcing you to do this because he knows that you could be the next leader. There is a lot you have to learn how to do in order to lead."

"Yeah whatever, but I got A's in all my classes so it's all good. I am glad this shit is only fucking temporary. I am getting sick of this shit real quick," I huffed, draining the last of my beer.

"You'll be fine son," Carlisle assured me. "So Caius, Aro, and I will be by later to drop stuff off; next week, we are gonna have you out to Aro's to show you some of the paperwork for Atlantis, the new place he is going to open. We figured that is where we are going start you out but, I think it all depends on Aro."

"It doesn't matter to me where I am. I just want all this up in the air shit to be over with, and I wanna fucking knock Tyler's ass out of the equation. All this shit has me so fucking agitated," I grumbled.

"That's because of your brazen and wild attitude, which you need to get under control. Emmett, you need to get a more professional appearance," he said, eyeing me.

"What the fuck is wrong with my appearance?" I shouted. I was really starting to get pissed off.

"Aro runs the family like a corporation; you would not walk into a board of directors meeting in a backwards baseball cap and some jeans, would you?" he asked.

"I probably fucking would! You know that three piece suit shit ain't my style," I said truthfully.

"Well, you had damn well better make it your style, son. I would hate to see Aro's reaction if you showed up for work dressed like you are now. Emmett, this isn't street level bullshit anymore-this is Park Avenue business, and you are gonna deal with politicians, investors, and big time money men. These are not local heroin addicts, and remember son, there is a time and a place for everything, so get yourself together," he instructed, patting me on the shoulder and leaving.

My fucking mood was shit after that. I was laying on the couch with my eyes closed when I felt the couch shift.

"What's wrong, big man?" Bella whispered rubbing my abs.

"Nothing…my dad pissed me off, no big deal."

"Emmett, why can't you talk to me?" she whined.

"Bella, don't start right now. I'm not in the mood. I told you it's no big fucking deal."

"Don't fucking snap at me, Emmett. You wanna lay your claim on me, say I am your woman, but I'm good enough to talk to about what's going on in your life? Fuck you!" she screamed.

"Who the fuck are you talking to, bitch?" I lunged off the couch, grabbed her by the arm, and turned her around.

"Oh so I am a bitch now? You're putting your hands on me, and I'm a bitch? Fuck you, Emmett! We are done!" she yelled. "I refuse to deal with this, since I got enough of getting hit from Jacob, thank you very much!" She ripped herself away from me, ran upstairs, and slammed the door.

_What a great way to end my day, _I thought.

I got everyone on my fucking back, and now my girl is pissed at me. All I needed now was for someone to try to off me.

I was sitting there with a splitting fucking headache when Bella came back downstairs.

"Baby girl, come here," I said.

"I'm leaving, I'm going out with Gia. Later." She didn't even acknowledge I had even said anything to her.

"Baby, please…I am so sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that," I said, walking towards the door.

"Emmett, if you think that is my problem, you're wrong. It's not even that! It's everything, It's the leaving me alone here all the time, putting everyone and everything ahead of me. When I put you first, you snap at me and treat me like nothing. I refuse to keep going through that! You lied…you promised you would never hurt me, but you keep fucking doing it! Now I am going shopping with Gia to give us both some time to think," she sighed. "Emmett, get your shit together. You think I won't leave your ass? Keep going the way you are, and you will find out there is only so much I can take."

I tried to kiss her, but she turned her head. She was pissed, but instead of being a man and making her feel better, in true me fashion, I had to make the shit worse.

"You wanna fucking leave, then leave! I don't give a fuck. I don't do threats, Bella. You don't realize how much I have fucking tolerated from you, but the shit ends right here, right now. Keep fucking talking to me any kind of way and see what the fuck happens. You call Gia, tell her you ain't going no where, and take your ass back upstairs until you get your bullshit ass attitude together," I ordered.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "You are not my father, so you don't tell me where and when I can go somewhere. I am a grown woman, and I can do whatever the fuck I want. There ain't shit you can do to stop me!"

"You seriously are testing my fucking patience, baby girl. Are you trying to get me to snap, Bella? You like when I get mad at you. Damn, why today, why fucking now?" I screamed.

"Because you insist on leaving me home all by myself, you never talk to me, and you order me around like I am one of your whores. I am better than that, but you're too much of a asshole to see," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Did you seriously just call me an asshole? What? You think I don't love you, you think I like leaving you here? Well if you were fucking smart and opened your eyes instead of whining and crying like you're dying and stop being a fucking little girl for one second, you would see I am working my ass off to make a better life for us!"

"Fuck you, Emmett! Don't put this shit on me. This is all you…neglecting me. You think some diamonds and a motorcycle ride fixes all the bullshit your putting me through, but no, it doesn't change the fact that I am stuck here all day alone."

She turned to walk out the door, but I grabbed her by the hair. When she spun around, she fucking punched me right in the mouth. Damn, for being small, my baby girl could throw a punch. I almost hit her back, but then I stopped for a second and saw the tears In her eyes. Instead of hitting her, I hit the wall right beside her head. She screamed and dropped to the floor.

"Keep that shit in mind next time you try to fucking hit me, baby girl. If you wanna leave me, you best be gone by the time I get home," I spat and grabbed my keys. I left her on the floor, crying her eyes out, but in that moment I couldn't find it in me to give a fuck.

I just drove for a long time, trying to clear my head. But it wasn't working since I just kept replaying our fight in my head. I knew when I got home that she would be gone. I knew she would have no choice but to go crawling back to that fucker Jake as she had nowhere else to go. I knew that if she did go back, she was as good as dead. After the beating I gave him, he was going to take that shit out on her.

"What the fuck did I just do?" I groaned out loud.

I called her, and it went straight to voicemail.

"Baby girl, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it, baby. I don't want you to leave. I will make it up to you. I'm on my way home," I said, but something in me told me she was gone.

I sped back to the condo and just like I thought, all her stuff was gone. The dog tags I had given her were on the dining room table with a note,

_Dear Emmy,_

_I love you so much and fell for you so hard and so fast. I truly think you're the man of my dreams, but we have become too much, and that is so scary for me because you can't even talk to me or come to me with your problems. I am not dumb and maybe I could help you or at least find some way to help you relax. I bent and let you take care of me the best way you knew how, bent to what you thought was best. Why can't you do that for me? But I wont make you, so I will leave now before we get any deeper. This hurts too much cause I miss you even while I am writing this. You had my heart, Emmett. I would have stood behind you no matter what, and you took it for granted. I love you, Emmett, but I won't be anyone's bitch or played with like I am some toy._

_Love, Baby girl_

I don't know how long I stood there, but I couldn't help but feel like the good part of me was over. I was in physical pain. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I had taken my girl for granted. I thought I owned her heart and her body, but in reality she fucking owned me. I don't know even fucking know when it happened. I thought I would always have her by my side. I heard her words in my head, _"If you think I wont leave your ass, try me."_

"Fuck me! What the fuck did I do?" I screamed.

I did the only thing I knew how to do when shit wasn't going my way. I went over to my cabinet, took out my bottle of Goose, and started drinking. On my empty stomach, it didn't take me long to get fucked up and passed the fuck out. There was really no reason for me to be awake anyway; the love of my life walked out on me, and it was all my fucking fault.

When I finally came to, I was still laying on my couch but was surrounded by my father, Aro, Caius, Jasper, and Demetrius.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" my father asked.

"We did it to each other. We got into a fight, and she fucking left. She ain't coming back. She's just like every other bitch out there," I slurred. Fuck, I was still drunk.

"Are you insane? The one girl who can stand up to your ass, as well as take care of you, offered you her heart. She stood by you, and you fucking let her walk out the door? What the fuck, Emmett? You seriously can't be that dumb! I raised you better than that!" my father roared.

"Dad, she is just a fucking female, and there are more of them out there. I'll get over her, no big deal." I was trying to play hard, but I really wanted to cry. Everything in me was screaming out for my baby girl.

My dad picked me up by my throat. I guess he was pissed.

"I don't know what the fuck you did to that girl, but you will fix it, motherfucker, or I will fix you permanently. Make no mistake, you are my son, but that little girl is the best thing that ever happened to you. I will not let you destroy her or yourself behind foolish ass caveman pride. You little shit, you're gonna find her, you are gonna offer her the world, and you will beg her to forgive your sorry ass. If you don't, I got a shot gun and a shovel. No one will miss you unless I tell them your gone," he sneered and dropped me.

I was gasping for breath. When I was able to breathe, I went after my dad, gun cocked back, no one put their fucking hands on me.

"You come after me like that, and you wont like the fucking result, son," my dad warned. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head.

I dropped to my knees defeated. It was all too much, and I couldn't take all this stress. It hurt, and now I had to go through it without my baby girl.

"She is at Gianna's old condo. Go to her, let her make you better, son," my father pleaded, taking the gun from me and hugging me.

"I'm sorry, dad," I whispered.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if you don't fix this," he whispered back, patting my shoulder.

I left my house, and the weather was like a mirror to how I felt: lightning, thunder, and rain coming down in sheets. I knew where Gianna lived since I had been there running shit for Aro a few times. I sat in my truck when I got there; I was so fucking scared and that was fucking unnerving as hell. I had tried my best to think of Bella as another female, but that shit wasn't true. She was the girl I was stuntin' over, and I knew I would do anything for her ass. But at the same time, I was not gonna let her run me. She was gonna have to understand that. She knew I would do anything for her, but sometimes she was gonna have to bend for me.

**BPOV**

I had never cried this much in my life as this was the first time I had ever experienced a heart break. I was crying so hard my chest hurt. I was cuddling with my cell phone. I clung to the picture I took of us the night we laid on the bathroom floor and talked for hours. We learned so much about each other that night. We went to bed and made love, not fucked, for hours. It was like he took a part of my heart and gave me a part of his soul. I knew from the night we kissed that Emmett was it for me; I was so in love with his ass it fucking hurt. I had said so many hurtful things to him, called him so many names. I knew he was under a lot of stress, and I made it worse. Emmett needed me to be the rock. This was his time to be confused and fall apart because he had so much going on, my poor big man. As the tears poured from me, the rain poured from the sky.

"Bella girl, it's gonna be okay! Couples fight all the time, and sometimes as women our emotions get the best of us. We say shit we don't mean. Emmett knows that, and I am sure he feels the same way," Gia assured me.

"Gia, I feel so dumb! I acted like a total baby. I questioned him when I shouldn't have, I screamed and called him names, I threatened to leave him…he will never take me back!" I was almost hysterical.

"Baby girl, he will take you back. You're new to this, and it is hard to remember your place in the beginning. It comes with time, but you can't feel like you don't have a right to say what's on your mind. You just gotta be respectful about it. You know how big they are about respect."

"I miss him so bad…this is so pathetic," I sighed.

As we sat there polishing off a bottle of wine, I lost myself in the memory of the fight and everything Emmett and I said to each other. How much it hurt, why it hurt so bad, and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I knew why it hurt, and the hurt made me realize everything I felt for Emmett. I was so in love with him that no matter how he acted, no matter what happened, I would there for him, by his side. Just as much as I thought myself to be weak, I was so in love. He was the one I was gonna spend my life with. He was my everything, and I wanted to give him the forever I had promised him from that first night. I would never leave him, even when I wanted to slap him silly. If I ever did leave him, it would hurt us both so badly, I doubt I would be able to function, let alone move on. I was just too dumb to realize it when I went off on him.

The doorbell rang, but I made no move to get it. I was too busy praying with all my might it was Emmett.

I smelled him before I heard him. I knew that scent anywhere.

"Baby girl?" he questioned hesitantly.

I looked up and saw him dripping wet, hair flattened to his head. His eyes were dull and lifeless; he was not my big man with the commanding presence. This man looked broken and depressed. I lunged off the couch at him.

"Oh my god, Emmy! I am so sorry, I didn't mean it I-"

"We ain't talking about it now. I just wanna say I love you, baby. You are my everything, and I ain't nothing without you by my side. Baby, I'm sorry, just come home," he begged.

"Emmett, you're the one… I know it now, baby; but seriously, we gotta be in this together."

"We are. There is just so much shit! I gotta handle it, baby, but I will fix us," he promised.

"Maybe we are too much, too fast…maybe we need to slow down. Maybe you need more time," I whispered, not wanting him to hear any of those options.

"Nah that's not it. We ain't moving fast enough, Bella. I need you with me always…you promised me forever," he reminded me while he reached into his pocket.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm promising you, mama, that I won't fuck us up again. I'm promising that you got me, baby. I am promising that it's just you, just me, just us, " he said. "I am so new to this, but I gotta admit, baby girl; as tough as I am and hard and hood as I am, you fucking own me, Bella. You've got me wrapped around your finger, so why not put my ring on it, too? Marry me, Bella."

This was all so unexpected. I thought I'd tease him a little. "Nah ah, here is the thing: you never asked me to be your girlfriend and you never took me on a date, so therefore I can't be your wife. Give me my date, I give you your answer."

He huffed but played along. "Okay, but will you come home. Please, baby, I need you with me."

"You know I will. I love you, Emmett. Let me go get my stuff."

"I gotta talk to Gia, so it's good. Just hurry up!"

**EmPOV**

As Bella walked up the stairs to go get her clothes, I turned around to see Gianna arms folded across her chest, glaring.

"Seriously not right now. I am fucking sorry I hurt her, but now I need your help to make it better," I begged.

"And why in God's name would I help you? Do you know how hysterical she was?" Gia shrieked at me.

"Look, I know I fucked up. I wanna make up for it, now I need your help."

"Do you know what it is going to take? This is a fuck up of mass proportions! You've got some serious ass kissing to do," she replied.

"I don't give a fuck what it costs! From the time she wakes up to the time she falls asleep in my arms, she will feel and be treated like a princess. Diamonds, flowers, red carpet, the whole fucking thing! I want her to have her heart's fucking desires, even if it costs me a mil…and shit I don't give a fuck, I want her to know that even if she don't know it yet, she is my princess. Fuck, I'll give her a shopping spree at Tiffany's if that's what she wants," I babbled.

Gianna smiled. "Alright call me in the morning and we will get started after you take Bella down to the college to fill out the applications to get her in school. 'Cause that's what she really wants. Oh, you are going to get her a car, any car she wants. Let me tell you, the girl has some expensive tastes. She is a spoiled label whore just like you, but she has never had the means to indulge it. Now that she is with you, she does. If you ever deny her that, that would make me unhappy…and you know what Aro does to those who make me unhappy, Emmett?" she sneered at me.

I felt my fucking fist clench. I had never let a bitch talk to me like that, but the family was like underworld fucking royalty. Aro was the king, which meant Gia was the fucking queen; and if the queen was unhappy, the king would fuck me up.

"Whatever she wants will be what she gets, Gianna. Damn! Quit busting my balls. I see the error of my ways! I got it."

"Good. I wouldn't want your dad to beat you like you stole something, Emmett. You own that girl's heart, do right by her," she said with a hint of warning while patting my shoulder.

"I won't fuck this up," I said out loud to anyone who was listening. "I am gonna be the man my baby girl needs."

**End Note: **As always, I heart my beta! She is a bunch of kinds of awesome. I want to thank the readers cause the amount of reviews and favorites this story gets is simply blowing me away. So happy reading, and thanks for coming on this ride with me. So I am a Fandom Gives Back Author, it is a reader names the terms a one shot including one of the boys from The Bronx Bombers…any one so tell me your favorite…my auction tag is….?id=613. So go ahead and bid on me. So Chapter seven is almost done…and thanks for all the happy birthday wished and well wishes for my twins…which were born on my birthday! Happy reading.

**Beta's Note(from JLBMoctober, the best beta ever): **Sorry to all the readers for the delay in this chapter! I have a ton of excuses, but Thugmett just told me to STFU and stop apologizing if I ever want another visit from Mafia-sper (ya'll can have Thugmett and Mobward…haha). This story is so much fun to beta! I love that everyone who reads is enjoying it as much as I am!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I hate being mean but for those who sent me messages on the last chapter telling me I am "taking too long" to update..I just gave birth by c-section so I will update when I have time….my babies come before fan fiction. I want to say thank you for the well wishes and congrats on the birth of my little boys. Thank you for continuing to read my story and for being patient. Also to the reader who nominated me for a golden lemon…I appreciate it. This chapter was worked over twice, it was pre read and beta'd by my normal awesometastic beta and a great friend JLBMoctober, I heart you, thank you for the encouragement. I also want to thank bert1987, your awesome and I thank you so much for your lightening fast response! CitizenCullen26 your words of wisdom and encouragement are fanfuckingtastic, don't know what I would do without you.

So seriously, do you want to see your name in this fic, go bid on me in the FGB auction, the name of your choosing will appear in the story as a girlfriend to the last of the crew to be introduced Cheney. Thanks for reading and I hope you love the lemons and the fluffy cute stuff, major heart fail coming in the next chapter.

**BPOV**

I was back home with my big man, and he never let my hand go the whole ride home. When we got home, he put my dog tags back on me and told me he loved me. He also kissed me until I couldn't breathe.

"Baby girl, shit changes from here on out. You know Aro named me his successor; he feels like he helped Carlisle raise me and Cullen. It's like the Volturi, which is Aro's organization, is the royal family, and Aro is the King. Cullen and I are the princes, but I'm older so I am the heir to the throne. Baby, I can give you the world now! If I'm a prince, that makes you a princess, and you will be treated as such from here on out. I promise, baby," he whispered. I looked up at him.

"This has been such a long day, Emmett. Let's go to bed," I smiled, grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.

I laid in my favorite place, next to Emmett with my head on his chest. He was watching the basketball game as I lay there falling asleep.

The next day Emmett woke me up at some stupid time in the morning like seven thirty.

"Come on, baby girl! We got stuff to do today, and I got meetings later so we gotta hurry up," he said softly, kissing down my back.

"There is nothing you can do to get me out of this bed, McCarty, so give it up and let me sleep!" I grumbled and pulled the covers back over me.

I was sure he had given up and was about to fall back asleep when I felt his hands on my thighs pushing them apart.

"Emmett, no please…I am so tired," I mumbled.

"Nah baby, fuck that shit! I told you to get up, but you didn't listen…so I figured if you're gonna defy me and stay in bed when I told you to get up, I am going to make you wish you listened," he threatened in my ear. I felt his breath on my back.

I heard his pants unzip, and I moaned as his bit down on my shoulder and opened my legs wider.

"You're suppose to be my good girl; you promised me last night you wouldn't defy me anymore," he whispered harshly in my ear.

"I'm sorry, Emmett," I moaned.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be, baby girl."

As he bit down on my shoulder, he slammed into me hard. I think they could hear me scream in upstate New York.

"Fuck Emmett…I'm sorry, baby, oh god," I said pushing back against him. It hurt, but it was the good kind of hurt.

"Fuck…baby girl, you're so good, you're so fucking tight!"

"Please Emmett…more, baby! I'm sorry I defied you; punish me," I begged.

"I fucking love when you beg," he said, pulling out. I whimpered at the loss only for him to make me scream for him.

"Tell me you want it! Scream for me!" he yelled, yanking on my hair. For some reason, anytime Emmett pulled my hair during sex, it sent me over the edge. I could barely keep my eyes open, and my throat was sore from all the screaming. He slammed into me hard, letting out a stream of almost unintelligible, "Fucks", and I felt him cum inside me…only it kept coming, which triggered me to cum again, my walls clamping down on him. I could only whimper now.

"That's a good girl, baby…cum on my dick." He pulled out after a few seconds, making me whimper.

"Next time, do what I tell you to do," he warned, slapping me on the ass hard. I could feel his cum running down my thighs, but I couldn't move to clean myself up. I could barely catch my breath!

After about fifteen minutes, I limped to the shower. I smiled at the soreness of my poor kitty and my hips since only my big man could do that to me. I dressed in a pair of low rise white capris that had blue rhinestones down the sides and a fitted blue cotton tank top. I left little ringlet curls in my hair and did my make up. Going down the stairs was somewhat painful, but that's the price a girl pays for defying her man right.

I went into the kitchen, and Emmett nearly took my breath away. He was wearing a pair of baggy, dark jean shorts with the Yankees emblem on both the back pockets and a button down Yankees Jersey. His wrist was sparkling with the Roles watch that was made of black diamonds, and he had on the Yankees hat cocked slightly to the right that had the emblem in black diamonds, a black diamond stud in his ear, and his frosted lens sunglasses.

_How is it possible for him to be this fucking hot? _I thought honestly, believing that I was going to wake up from my dream any minute.

"Where are we going, baby?" I asked while I made sure I had my purse and my wallet.

"Well you said you wanted to go to school, so we are taking you to look at a school. Then we are gonna go get you a car," he said simply. He was doing something on his Blackberry.

"I can just drive one of yours," I said.

He laughed. "Baby girl, I love you and shit, but nobody drives my whips but me."

He put his ear piece in and started talking on his phone about some shipment and getting it cut, so I knew the conversation was over. I was getting a bit nervous about the amount of money he was spending on me, but I promised Gia that I wouldn't make an issue of it. I would remind myself that I wasn't a gold digger; I was the woman who would be Emmett's wife someday soon, and as his princess I was to be worshipped and spoiled. Emmett finished his pancakes that I made him and cocked his head towards the garage, indicating it was time to go.

The lights on his Escalade blinked as he walked over and opened the door for me. He leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. As I turned to get into the truck, he pushed my hair to the side, grabbed me by the hips, and started to suck and bite on my neck. The pressure he was using was making me pant and moan, and I started pushing my ass against him.

"Nah baby, not right now. I just wanted to remind you who you belong to," he whispered, helping me into the truck.

He armed the alarm on the house and docked his Blackberry and iPod and cranked the bass. Cypress Hill blared from his speakers. I scooted as close to him as I could. I looked up at my big man, so big, so intimidating and so mine.

When we arrived at the campus for the College, I was in awe. It was so big and had so many people! I was starting to get excited, but I felt like I was being stared at. Sure enough, there were a few guys in the parking lot checking me out, and one guy winked and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as I felt Emmett's hands on my hips. He never took off his sunglasses, but the look on his face was so scary it sent chills down my spine. The dumb boy had no idea what he was dealing with. Quick thinking made me flip my hair over my shoulder to expose Emmett's bite marks on my neck.

I looked up at him and said, "Don't worry, big man. I remember who I belong to."

"Fucking right you remember," he growled, grabbing my ass and throwing his arm over my shoulder. He led me towards the admission office.

"Damn, she has a nice ass. I would get all in that shit," the boy said to his friends. Emmett froze.

"Baby, please don't…he has no idea what he is saying," I begged.

"You're seriously asking me to let him disrespect you like that?"

I smiled. "Tell me you didn't think the same thing the first time we met."

He laughed. "Aiight baby girl, you got me there." He kissed me.

Emmett showed me around the campus, where all his classes were held and where the bookstore and the student union were.

"So baby girl, what are you gonna sign up for class-wise?"

"I wanna be a nurse. I've always been into stuff like that, watching those ER shows on TV. I used to want to go to medical school, but I don't have eleven years," I sighed.

"Yeah I was suppose to be a doctor, just like my sperm donor. Just wasn't my style," he admitted.

"Well baby, I love you the way you are. There is nothing I would change about you! I love you Emmy."

"Love you too, baby girl."

We walked around campus holding hands and stealing kisses from each other. He took me to the student union for lunch and was irritated by the looks I was getting from the male student body. He laughed when I got jealous of all the looks and waves he was getting. We were sharing French fries when this bleach blonde annoyance walked up to our table.

"Hey, it's Emmett right? I think we are in the same business ethics class."

"Yeah and what's your point?"

"I umm just wanted to say hi. I'm Anna. You never talk to anyone in class, but you always have the right answers…I'm kinda struggling, so I was wondering if maybe you could help me out," she asked, batting her eyelashes.

I was seeing red at this point, literally ready to rip her hair out strand by strand.

"Not possible. I'm busy as hell getting my own As. I don't got time to help anyone else get theirs."

"Oh well, umm maybe we can hang out some other time then?"

"Are you fucking kidding me bitch? Do you not see I am sitting right fucking here?" I seethed.

"Oh and umm you are?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Someone that's about to slap the taste out your damn mouth if you keep salivating over my fiancé."

"Oh I didn't know you were involved. Oh and by the way, don't fiancées usually wear rings? I don't see one on you," she snipped.

I was about to lunge at her when Emmett held me to my chair said, "Anna, you're playin' with fire here. She will beat your ass, and I ain't gonna fucking stop her. Who the fuck do you think you are disrespecting my girl like that? Like I would ever even look your way. Besides that, her ring is being custom designed to what she wants so it ain't ready, not that its any of your fucking business. While you're looking down your fucking nose at people, I have to be the one to say that you ain't got shit on her! Get the fuck out of here before I let go of the hold I got on her."

I was stunned but fell more in love with the man, if it were possible. After that, we made out right in the student union. People were staring, but Emmett didn't care.

We went to admissions and Emmett waited while I took the test that measured if I were qualified enough for the nursing program and filled out the countless forms. When it came to the money part, I felt out of my league.

"So Isabella, let's get started on the financial aid forms," the lady said. I had been here for like two hours, and I was ready to leave.

"She doesn't need financial aid. Here is a check for her first year, and if it isn't enough, call me," Emmett said, handing the lady an envelope.

"Mr. McCarty, that covers her tuition but not her books, the lab fees, or the equipment and uniforms Isabella will need to buy."

"It's covered, so don't worry about it. My accountant's information is in there, and he will take care of anything else she needs. Is she done?"

"Yes, Mr. McCarty. Isabella, we will see you for the first day of the semester in three weeks! Good luck to you."

"Fucking finally," I grumbled as we walked towards the car.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked while taking my hand.

"That took too long, and I was bored. What are we doing now?"

"I promised you a date, baby girl, so we're gonna buy you a car and then just go be us," he said.

Buying a car with Emmett was an experience. He turned into such a guy! Torque, horse power, and engine size meant nothing to me. I just wanted a car. In the end, he bought me a car. I had no idea what it was, but he said I would find out in a few days.

We went home, and Emmett told me to go change into a nice dress we could leave again. I showered and picked out a turquoise cotton sun dress with spaghetti straps and some turquoise strappy sandals, lined and shadowed my eyes in in a light green, and set my hair in to larger barrel curls. I let it hang down my back. For the second time today, Emmett took my breath away. He was wearing some black slacks, a black button down shirt, and a silk tie that was the same color as my dress and my shoes.

We went outside, and there sat a stretch hummer limo. Emmett helped me inside and away we went.

"Where are we going Emmett?"

"You'll see when we get there, baby girl. Just be patient," he smiled, taking my hand and winking at me.

We drove for about forty minutes. When the car stopped and the driver let us out, we were at the New York Aquarium. Emmett had rented it out for the evening. We walked through at a snail's pace and looked at all the different exhibits. I loved watching Emmett when he was this relaxed. His excitement and facial expressions were so child like when he saw a weird looking fish or in how excited he got for the sharks. He was so much fun to be with. When we got to the dolphin room, I was blown away. There was a table set for two, with candles and roses in the middle. In my chair was a big, cuddly, white teddy bear with a t-shirt on that said, 'My Emmy Bear". A chef was brought in to make dinner for us, and we ate the best steak, twice baked potatoes, and asparagus. As we ate, we watched the different fish, dolphins, and baby whales. It was so beautiful. The lights were dimmed so the tanks looked so blue and bright. Soft music played in the background. Emmett looked up and smiled.

"So mamma, how are you enjoying our first date?" he whispered.

"Emmett, I can't believe you did this all for me!"

"Baby girl, this is just the beginning. What I got planned for you tomorrow is way better!" he laughed. "I told you already, you're a princess and that's how you will be treated from now on."

All I could do was cry because he had done all this for me. He was treating me like a princess, just like he had promised. This was the first time in my life someone had been this good to me. I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around it all. Suddenly, he got up and grabbed my hand. The music got a little louder. He pulled me into his arms and we danced.

_If our love was a fairytale, I would charge in and rescue you On a yacht, baby, we would sail To an island where we'd say I do…_

I couldn't believe it! My big man was singing to me. I had never seen this side of Emmett before, and he was overwhelming me right now. I didn't even know he knew how to dance. I melted into his arms, and we danced around the room.

_And if we had babies, they would look like you. It'd be so beautiful if that came don't even know how very special you are._

"Bella baby, I never even imagined a future until you came into my life. Now I can see myself as a husband and a father. You gave me a reason to dream baby, and I can't ever repay you for everything you have given me,"

he stated, looking down at me.

He wiped the tears that were flowing freely down my face. I was so happy I thought I was going to burst.

"Emmett, I love you so much, and I can't wait for our future either," I admitted.

_You leave me breathless You're everything good in my life You leave me breathless I still can't believe that you're mine You just walked out of one of my dreams So beautiful you're leaving me Breathless And if our love was a story book We would meet on the very first page The last chapter would be about How I'm thankful for the life we've made And if we had babies they would have your eyes I would fall deeper watching you give life You don't even know how very special you are You leave me breathless You're everything good in my life You leave me breathless I still can't believe that you're mine You just walked out of one of my dreams So beautiful you're leaving me You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me You're like an angel The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me You're something special I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you give me But all I can do is try Every day of my life You leave me breathless You're everything good in my life You leave me breathless I still can't believe that you're mine You just walked out of one of my dreams So beautiful you're leaving me BreathlessBreathless_

By the time the song was done, I was speechless. We just stood there holding each other, and then Emmett pulled back.

"Bella, seriously girl, you own my fucking heart. I have never felt like this before, ever. You get shit about me that I could never expect anyone to understand; you accept my lifestyle and still love me with all my flaws. You're so fucking perfect that I don't deserve you. If you will give me the forever you promised, I will work every day to earn it, baby. I love you, Bella, will you give me your forever?" he asked, opening the Tiffany's box he had.

"Baby, I want nothing more than to give you my forever," I sighed, looking at the box. It was empty.

"Emmett, the box is empty," I whispered.

I looked up at him, and he was smiling. I would never ever get over that smile.

He grabbed my hand and led me back to the limo where after about ten minutes, the car stopped. It was almost nine at night, so I knew any jewelry store was closed, especially Tiffany's. When we were let out of the limo, that is exactly where we were.

"Good evening, Mr. McCarty! Pleasure to see you. Your father called me and told me you were bringing the little princess by tonight, so please come in," the older man welcomed us, shaking Emmett's hand.

When we walked inside, all the bridal cases were lit up.

"My princess, anything you want! I want you to have your dream engagement ring. Don't worry about cost, just worry about what you like," Emmett explained from behind me, taking time to kiss my shoulder.

I couldn't believe it, I had the whole store to myself. Emmett sat in a corner, cell phone to one ear, eyes glued to his Blackberry. I saw it. It was _the_ ring, the one that every little girl pictures in her head when she imagines getting proposed to: a three carat princess cut center diamond with a platinum band and pink diamonds along the side.

"Emmett, I found it!" I squealed happily.

He was by my side in a second. "Are you sure, baby girl?"

"Yes, I am sure. This is it! This is the one! You know I love pink," I babbled excitedly.

"I know…I love you, baby," he replied.

I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to take the ring home with me as it would need to be sized, but I still wanted to try it on anyway. I gasped when it was a perfect fit.

"Some things, my dear, are just meant to be," the jeweler smiled.

I was ecstatic. "Emmy, it fits!" I cried, holding up my hand.

"That's good, baby. Are you happy?" he whispered in my ear.

"Only cause I am with you," I answered.

"Anything you want, baby. Go have fun looking around! I am handling something right now, so go get something special for me," he teased, kissing my ear.

I felt like a princess and buying a diamond and crystal tiara enforced the feeling. I got a platinum necklace with a tiara pendant, a charm bracelet with a heart and a key, and a platinum engagement ring for Emmett. I jumped when Emmett was given the total, and he didn't bat an eye, just pulled out his wallet and handed the jeweler a black card.

Back in the limousine, I cuddled up to Emmett's side.

"Thank you, baby! You're going to turn me into a spoiled brat!" I chided, kissing him on his neck.

"That's the plan, baby girl! You deserve it, so you're gonna have anything you want any time you want it. With the money I am gonna be making, the sky is the limit for us. I am gonna make you so happy, baby," he promised, scooting me closer to him.

"We are getting married. Emmett. I can't believe I am getting married!" I gushed.

"You're too cute, baby girl. Yeah, we are getting married," he winked at me, and I licked my lips.

I thought that little act went unnoticed, but Emmett notices everything. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You know I can't wait to see you with nothing on but my ring."

"You are such a horn ball," I giggled.

"You're just now figuring that shit out? Damn are you slow as hell?" he joked.

"Gosh, you're so mean to me! Maybe I shouldn't marry you," I teased back, taking time to slap him on the chest.

"Oh you're gonna marry me whether you like it or not! You promised…and you shouldn't make promises you don't wanna keep."

"You know I would never not marry you! It is crazy just how much I am in love with you already, like it just seems we are moving so fast," I sighed.

"Yeah it does…but when you know, you just know, baby girl. I mean I have no doubt in my mind we are just suppose to be together."

"I know big man, I have no doubts. I know this is right, so I can't fight it anymore," I smiled.

"I gave up fighting it the night we met," he kissed my forehead.

"You can be so sweet when you want to be," I said, snuggling up to his side.

"So here is the deal. I gotta go to the club tonight to handle some business. Do you wanna come with me, or do you wanna go home? I think Gia and Ali are gonna be there. Might be nice for you to see them."

"Baby, I wanna be with you, but I want to go home and change."

"I know, me too," he said, kissing me. That kiss turned into a full out make out session that ended up with me straddling his lap, my dress bunched around my hips.

"Emmett, we can't," I moaned.

"Are you denying me, baby girl?" he questioned me, shifting his hips dangerously.

"Oh god big man, unh…no baby, please" I panted back.

He ripped my dress away from my breast, so typical Emmett. I reached between us and unzipped his pants, freeing him from his boxers.

"Emmett, the driver is going to see us," I whispered, pushing my nipple further in his mouth.

He pulled away and told me didn't care. We both moaned loudly when he pushed himself inside of me.

"I love you, baby girl," he said softly as I rocked my hips.

"I love you too, big man."

"I can't wait until you're my wife."

"I cant believe I will get to call you my husband." I moved a little faster.

"Fuck baby, I ain't gonna last much longer," he admitted.

His grip on my hips tightened, his thrusts were hard and erratic. I couldn't be quiet anymore and was moaning out for him…loudly.

"Say my name, baby, tell me you're mine," he groaned.

""Please Emmett… so close! I'm yours," I moaned as he unloaded inside me. He came with such a force that it brought me with him. When we came down, the feeling that surrounded us couldn't be explained. We just stared at each other. Emmett looked so confused, and his eyes were saying so many things.

"Bella, I am so fucking scared I am going to fuck this up. I have never felt like this before. I don't know what to do," he whispered, looking down.

"Just be you baby. I love you no matter what, as long as you're just you. Don't force it, big man," I assured him. "You're it for me. I know that now, and I think you know it too."

"This shit is so crazy, baby. I never thought about being in love, being married or having kids, and then I met you…and now I want it all."

"And we will have it all. I trust you. You're gonna be a good husband and a great father! You're a big kid yourself, so our kids are gonna adore you," I smiled, thinking already of our adorable kids.

"Big kids don't do what we just did."

"But they do have pancake addictions and watch cartoons and play video games for hours," I teased.

"True, but you love me anyway, baby girl, right?" he snuggled.

I laughed when I looked down at my dress, well what was left of it. Emmett smiled when he realized what I was laughing at. His dimples were so adorable. He took off his shirt and gave it to me. It was so big, it may as well have been my dress. When the limo pulled up in front of the house, I was totally rocking the whole naughty girl persona: my g string was in Emmett's pocket, my shredded dress on the floor, I was drowning in Emmett's shirt but loved that it smelled like him, and was still wearing my heels. The limo driver just smirked at me as he offered me his hand. I blushed furiously and looked down. Emmett just laughed. The fact the driver had seen and heard everything didn't bother him one bit, but I on the other hand was mortified. I shouldn't have cared. I mean I was newly engaged to the man of my dreams, but seriously… what girl has loud, raunchy sex with her fiancé in the back of a limo and has no problem knowing the driver watched the whole thing, and was cool with it? Not me. It also didn't help that I noticed Emmett slip the driver some bills…and I knew they definitely weren't ones, fives, or even twenties.

Emmett went into his office to check his voicemail, and I went to get ready to go to the club. I stood in the closet, and I decided innocent and slutty would play nice tonight. I picked out a pink, white, and black pleated hustler mini with a pink hustler baby t-shirt. The shirt was low cut and gave me great cleavage, leaving my stomach exposed. I'm glad I work out and run with Emmett every day! The skirt hung dangerously low on my hips and showed off Emmett's hand prints nicely. I added my dog tags, some shiny pink lip gloss, and sparkly pink eye shadow. I loosely curled my hair and let it hang down my back. Pink heeled boots completed the outfit.

"Bella! Let's go, baby girl!" Emmett called up the stairs.

I grabbed a pink blow pop out of my purse, put it in my mouth, and walked to the top of the stairs. He watched me with his jaw on the floor as I walked down.

"Fuck baby girl, you look so fucking good. Fuck the club! Let's go to bed," he thought out loud, running his hand across my bare stomach.

"Come on big man, don't you wanna show me off? Show your boys what they cant have?" I whispered, standing on my toes to kiss him.

Emmett looked good as always in a Tampa Bay Buccaneers jersey with the baseball hat to match, distressed, dark washed Avirex jeans, and red and white Nikes.

"You look so damn good, baby." he growled into my ear and grabbed my hand to lead me out to the car.

I was kinda surprised to find not a limo but a black charger with the prettiest sparkling rims. The interior was black leather. Emmett helped me into the car and we were off, the bass so loud it vibrated my chest. He was on his phone most of the drive, but his hand never left my thigh. It was going higher and higher; and by the time we hit the highway, he had hung up on Caius, pushed my panties aside, and buried three of his fingers deep inside me. I gasped loudly and begged him for more. By the time he exited, I was screaming through my orgasm. He was smirking as he pulled his fingers out. They were slick and wet. He looked me in the eyes and licked them clean. I couldn't help it…I wanted him in my mouth, so I leaned over and took him out of his jeans. I licked the tip and moaned at the tasted of his precum. I licked him from the tip, down and back up. I opened my mouth and looked up at him. He knew what I wanted, so he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down hard. I barely had time to relax my throat muscles. I hollowed out my cheeks and sucked hard up and down, but apparently I wasn't going fast enough for him.

"Fuck baby, do it faster!" he demanded as he yanked on my hair. I sped up.

"Fuck yeah…just like that, baby. Damn, this shit feels so good! FUCK! You're such a good girl," he cried out.

I hummed and moaned, then grazed him slightly with my teeth. He hissed and yanked on my hair again. I moaned more. Funny thing is, I orgasmed again and he was only pulling my hair. It was that the speed in which he was going and the taste of him just got me going.

He yelled, "Fuck!" and held my head down as he came in my mouth, spurt after spurt. I tried as much as I could to swallow it, but there was so much! When he was done and I had cleaned him up with my tongue, I looked in the mirror, his cum all over my lips and chin. I looked over at him, licked my lips, and scooped it up to lick it off my finger.

"That's my girl," he smirked.

I fixed my hair and make up in the mirrors so by the time we got to the club, there were no signs that I had given my sexy fiancé road-head. I hadn't been back to the club since the night I had met Emmett, so I was excited to see some of the girls. I was more excited to see Ali and Gia. We walked in, and it was packed. I loved the possessive hand Emmett kept on me at all times. He never let me out of his reach as we walked through the club saying hi to some of his associates.

They all eyed me with lust, so Emmett smacked one of them and told him to keep his eyes to himself.

When we made it to their usual VIP suite, I almost fell over. Sitting on the couch with Ali wrapped around him was Cullen. I didn't know he was awake, let alone well enough to be at a club. He looked perfect, like nothing ever happened to him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked looking at me as if I were an alien.

"How are you even here? When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Girl, you think a few bullets is gonna take me down? You don't know me very well…yet," he said with a smirk, sitting back on the couch. You couldn't see it under his well-tailored suit, but both his leg and his arm were still in casts. He had a platinum and diamond cane resting next to him and four large, dark-skinned men around him. He opened his arms, and I gave him a hug.

"Where's your man?" he asked, as if already knowing the answer.

"Still being complimented on being master of the universe downstairs," I replied.

"Yeah that sounds about right! So how's things, baby girl? What did I miss while I was on my vacation?" he asked.

I held up my hand, and Ali shrieked and launched herself at me. She was talking a mile a minute about dresses and flowers. I had to stop her.

"Ali, whoa…slow down! We haven't set a date! He just asked me a few hours ago. Come on, let's go get something to drink and give the men a chance to talk and bond." I grabbed her hand when Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Where you going, baby girl?"

"To get something to drink and talk to Ali and Gia," I responded, kissing him before I left.

"Stay where I can see you. I don't want any of these fuckers getting ideas," he said playfully, smacking my ass. I knew he meant it, though.

"Love you, big man!"

"Love you too, baby girl."

As soon as we were out the door, Ali squeezed my hand. "Let's find Gianna…you need to SPILL!"

I knew I was in for a long, but fun night, talking about my future with the girls.

**End Note: **see Cullen's back, didn't see that coming anytime soon did you? So now that Cullen is back, we are gonna see a lot more violence when he finally figures out who shot him, like I said up top, say goodbye to see fluffy Emmett for a while, We got drama and busines to tend to.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **this chapter has a special place in my heart cause it was written with a very special person in mind, JLBMoctober, this chapter was totally written for you cause I know things are not what you want em to be right now….so here is Mobsper for you, hope it makes things a little brighter! we hear from Jasper and Cheney in this chapter, this chapter has a some violence, drug use and a small lemon in it, so if your squeamish…run now.

Thugmett and his crew want a golden lemon…and I got a pm that they have been nominated…so help him out…www dot golden lemon dot com…thanks again for the continued awesome amounts of favoriting, but don't be shy, let me know what your thinking!…A huge fucking thanks to CitizenCullen26, Donward and Bert1987 for your advice support and constant reassurance that I am doing this right. Cydney94(awesome fic author, her story perfect is an awesome Em/R fic, I love it and I typically hate Rosalie, so go check it out) thank you for being an amazing friend and listening to my rambling and millions of ideas! Shadow_Cat2009, her fic ripple affect fucking owns me, and her other fic explosive encounters is smoking hot! Okay think that is everyone if I forgot you, I got nothing but love for you! And again thanks to all of you who take the time to review you have no idea how much your kind words make me smile!

**EMPOV**

Watching my girl walk down the stairs of the club in that skirt made my dick hard and my ego swell at the same time-My girl was everything any man could want and now she was going to be my wife. The big ass rock on her finger let motherfuckers know, don't even think about it.

I sat down on the couch and lit a blunt. I was content at the moment. -My girl was in my line of sight and I had my brother back unharmed for the most part; he still had his leg and arm in casts, but he was alive, and that was all we could ask for. But the look in his eyes told me he was out for fucking blood- he just wouldn't talk about it when Alli Baby girl and Gia were around.

"So Cullen, what's up daddy?" I said.

"Dude that title holds a different fucking meaning now, I mean that's what most of the bitches that work for me call me, hell I fucking love it when Alli calls me daddy sometimes, but now it is gonna be a kid calling me daddy, it's kinda throwing me off" he said sipping his beer.

"I know man, how you feeling about that shit man?"

"I'm good, you know me and Alli are for life and shit… May as well I guess," he said nonchalantly.

"That's a good way of thinking about it I guess …shit, what the fuck do I know?" I said.

"So you gonna marry baby girl and shit? That's cool man, it's all dad can talk about," he said sounding irritated.

"Yeah, sorry if that makes life fucking difficult for you asshole," I said harshly.

"I never said it made life difficult, so quit busting my balls, I'm just kinda' like- dam you never seemed like the type, what is she doing to you man?" he asked eyeing me.

"Fuck if I know man- I'm telling you, she is something else, but she takes care of me man, she does what I ask when I ask, she don't question me, she is everything I never thought I needed," I confessed.

"I'm glad for you hommie, I seriously thought I would have to look at that bleach-blonde-nightmare of a whore Rosalie for the rest of my life."

"Come on Cullen… you know me better than that, I ain't gonna lie, the sex was almost the best I ever had, but that's where it ended."

"Almost? A few weeks ago you were saying it was… what changed?"

"Man the shit Bella does, makes Rosalie look like a fucking nun, for real… the girl fucking worships me. I seriously almost passed out tonight, the head was so good… she sucked me off while I was driving," I said proudly.

"Yeah, you got a keeper, so you wanna' tell me what the fuck dad was talking about when he said you, Jas, and Benny C are all going to initiate into that the three piece suit bullshit?" he asked . We all nodded and kinda' shrugged it off, hoping that he would just drop it for now- he was in a horse shit mood and you never tried to reason with Cullen when he was pissed off-the best time to convince him or anything was when he was high or drunk, or, right after he ate. Over the years, I had learned certain things about my brother, but I noticed a lot of things about people- I was always aware of the people around me and the environment I was in… that's basic shit you pick up in the streets.

We all ordered a round of drinks, and some food; while we waited, I decided to walk over to the railing to check on the girls- they were happily chatting away by the bar, my girl looking all hot in that skirt, damn I wanted her right now. I was getting used to having her whenever and wherever I wanted her. My baby girl never said no to me and meant it, she loved playing hard to get saying no… even when her body gave it away that she really meant yes. I watched her with pride- she was so fucking beautiful as she laughed with her friends, her Ali and Gia had become pretty tight; they were constantly talking on the phone and texting each other. Bella finally was coming out of her shell and not being so scared of everything, she was finally realizing I wasn't going to let shit happen to her, that she could live her life, have fun, be with her girls and do what she wanted- she didn't have to think about anything, it was all taken care of for her. She deserved that shit. Just like I was being groomed to be the prince, she was going to be a princess.

"So what the fucks up?" Edward demanded looking at me, Ben and Jas.

"Edward, look,… after watching you fight for your fucking life, and Alice freak out thinking she was going to have to raise your kid on her own, my priorities changed," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fuck that! - It's about that little bitch you're fucking around with. What about me? I am your family; your brother… it is suppose to be us; the boys, the brothers, bros before hoes, you been down with me, Ben and Jas, before you even met that bitch! You've known that hoe for what, a fucking month- and now you changing your life around, buying rings, changing who you are just to be with her? Come on sleepy, get your fucking nuts out of her purse and bring my brother back."

I froze for a second, everything around me became a haze of red, and then all I wanted was to wrap my hands around the fuckers throat and squeeze until he popped like a grape. I lunged at Cullen, grabbed him by the throat and walked over to the railing- I was about to drop his ass, two fucking floors coupled with the shit from being shot in his head, would have killed him, but no one- family or not, talks about my wife that way.

"Listen the fuck up! You're right, I am changing my life for her… that's what you do when you man the fuck up, and realize what the fuck is important- you almost died hommie, and maybe you're cool with leaving your woman and your kid on this earth alone and unprotected to be fed to the fucking wolves, but that shit don't work for me. Bella is going to be my fucking wife, and as much as I would throw down right beside you, knowing how much work we put in together, make no mistake… you ever disrespect my woman or call her out her name again, Cullen, I swear to fucking god I will gut your fucking scrawny ass like a damn fish."

He was gasping for air by this point. His eyes were cold and low- I knew that this was either going to be where we reached a new understanding, or the end of our friendship- the division of the brotherhood, because I knew it would end up being Cullen, on his own.

By this point, Jas and and Cheney were starting to walk over, but Jas held Ben back knowing this was some shit Edward and I needed to work out for ourselves.

I squeezed tighter, "So what's it gonna be motherfucker? I can drop your ass right here,… right now."

"Fuck you asshole!" he choked out.

"Emmett, Edward,… knock it the fuck off!" I heard Jas behind me, but I didn't really give a fuck- I was ending this shit right here, right now-It was time for Cullen to grow the fuck up.

His lips were starting to turn blue; man this motherfucker was tough. All of a sudden Jasper's hands were on my shoulders.

"Come on Sleepy, let him go, he's your brother," Jas said calmly, doing his best to talk me down.

I brought him back over the edge of the railing and dropped him on the floor, making for sure he landed on the leg that was still fucked up from the surgery that removed the bullet.

He stood up, and before I even saw it coming, he punched me in the mouth.

"That's for trying to kill me motherfucker! Stop being so fucking sensitive- You know I didn't mean shit; I am a little pissed that you made a decision like that without me, but I see how good baby girl is for you- You know I say evil shit when I am pissed, so why the fuck you're taking that shit personally is beyond me. You my brother in every sense of the word; we family man, and I am proud of you for doing what it takes to keep your girl safe, cause after I fuck up her little friend Jacob, for fucking shooting me, the Puerto Ricans and the Indians are gonna come after us… Then, shit is gonna get real deep," he seethed.

"What are you talking about man? I thought it was Mike and Tyler?" I asked, as far as we knew Alice had described what I thought was Tyler and she had also said that Edward had no idea of who tried to kill him, and because of that , we were all under the assumption that Tyler had done it.

"No it was Bella's little friend Jacob- and seriously you and Bella…"

He stopped when the girls came into the room. He mouthed, _"not in front of the girls,"_ and we all dropped it until we could send them home- but, instead of letting the business at hand ruin our night, we had partied hard to congratulate me on finally being a taken man. Cullen bought bottles of tequila and champagne; we did shots and when Aro, my dad and Caius came in, Aro proposed a toast to me being named the new Volturi Organization prince, and his soon to be princess- Six shots and two blunts, some ecstasy, and a line of coke later, I was fucking tanked, and I think Bella was feeling good too when she asked me to dance with her. She brought me out on the dance floor. A few of the girls were waving at me and blowing kisses, but they knew I was off limits. - My baby girl shut them down with one look.

I took my girl to the middle of the floor. Young Money's "Bedrock" blaring from the club's sound system; perfect song for grabbing Bella by the hips and bring her back to my chest. She was moving so seductively to the beat of the music; I knew she could feel me getting hard… then she drug her body down mine, and brought her arms up around my neck.

_Oh Baby,I Be Stuck To You,Like Glue Baby,Wanna Spend It All On You,Baby,My Room Is The G Spot,Call Me Mr. Flintstone,I Can Make Your Bed Rock_

I ran my hands up and down her sides. She was purring like a kitten. I turned her around and put one of my legs in-between hers. I could feel how wet she was through my jeans. The look in her eyes was pure lust. I smiled down at her. This was seriously the best day of my life; I loved seeing my baby girl looking so sexy and care free- the way she was dancing for me, was driving me crazy.

"You're so sexy baby… I love seeing you like this," I whispered in her ear.

"You make me feel so beautiful baby. All my confidence comes from you; I love the way you look at me," she whispered as I kissed her neck. After dancing for a few songs, we went back upstairs. As we were walking, I looked over at the other set of stairs and I had to check my rage- walking up the other set of stairs were Mike, Tyler, and that little bitch Jacob. I looked up to the railing of our VIP suite and I locked eyes with Cullen and Benny C, then, as quick as I thought about sending Bella home and committing three murders, I looked up to the top floor railing and there was my dad, Cai and Aro. They were looking right the fuck at me. That shut my plan down. My gut instinct was to say fuck off to the old timers, and go get my crew, and handle all three of they asses, but that wouldn't work, cause first of all; I knew my dad would rip my balls off and feed them to me, and second of all, tonight was about my princess, my baby girl.

Jas Cullen and Cheney knew something was up when I walked back into the room. I could feel the rage pouring off of me. I was doing my best to keep my shit under control, but I was about to fucking lose it.

It was like Bella sensed that shit, and came and straddled my lap.

"What's wrong big man?" she asked.

"Work is just pissing me off baby. I gotta handle some motherfuckers," I said scrubbing my hands over my face.

"Emmett… baby, relax, we had the best day, don't let the bullshit ruin it for you," she said kissing me.

"Alright. - Hey, baby, I am gonna get Felix to take you and the girls back to the house; I am gonna get some shit taken care of," I said.

"Okay baby, don't stay out too late- remember, you said you wanted to get me out of this skirt," she whispered.

"When I get home, I want you in bed, naked, with your legs spread," I whispered in her ear.

"Yes Emmett, see you at home baby. Don't stay out too late," she kissed me and then her and the girls left with Felix.

We were quiet for a while, but there was a huge ass elephant in the fucking room- Jas, Cullen, Benny C, and I had been down since we were fucking small kids- We knew when something was throwing one of us off, so we were sitting there looking at each other, wondering who was finally going to man up and say something… We all should have known it was going to be Cullen.

"I know that motherfucker is here. I know Mike is with they asses and quite frankly, I am dying to fuck all three of them up."

"Cullen, you can't. For some reason, Caius wants us to chill on this one… We can't go near them until he gives the ok."

"I personally don't think it will matter… I'm sure Aro won't give a fuck. We need to send a message to all of our enemies and destroy all the competition," Cheney said lighting a blunt.

"I ain't initiating in, so I don't give a fuck about Caius or Aro. It ain't happening, so you motherfuckers can forget about that shit," Cullen spat.

"Don't you see that if you had been under the protection of the family, this shit would have never happened to you? Man, the Mexicans are getting more wild, and the Puerto Ricans are aligned with the Native Americans-They know how much weight you move, and they know your independent, so they are gonna keep coming after you, until they either take your turf, find out who your supplier is, or kill you," Jasper said taking the blunt from Cheney.

"Fuck that shit! Not if I kill them first." Cullen was getting indignant now, and Jas was pushing him into a corner

"You're gonna be doing that shit alone, me, Cheney, and Jas are initiating- We can't help you," I said leaning back.

"You motherfuckers are seriously killing me! You know that shit… Right? Look, I would love to join this three-piece-suit love fest, but I ain't the type to be controlled. I do the controlling -I ain't gonna be a fucking dancing monkey for Aro!"

"Edward, it don't work that way. Man, come on- think of the money we will make, the protection for Alli and little Edward, motherfuckers work for us, and we just watch the money pile up," Jasper said.

"First time someone orders me around, I am done with this shit. The only reason why I am even agreeing to this particular brand of fuckery, is the three of you, my girl, and my tadpole, but I still wanna fuck that little bitch up for fucking shooting me."

"Did you just call your kid a tadpole?" Cheney laughed.

"Yeah that's what me and Alli are calling it, until we know what it is."

Cheney raised his eyebrows and then smirked.

Edward laughed and said, "Whatever, I guess. So now I wanna know why the fuck is Caius putting a halt on us taking Tyler's punk ass out? That motherfucker had something to do with the Indian trying to fucking kill me, and now he walking around like he is the shit, and I am in a fucking cast. Why is he still breathing?"

By this point, Cullen was seeing red. He was out for blood, and in the long run, there would be nothing anyone could do to stop him.

"Dad just wants us to chill for a sec man, just relax. I promise those motherfuckers will die by our hands, let's just see what Aro's plan is… You know there is always a method to his madness; I think the biggest moral of this story according to dad is a lesson in patience and leadership or some shit," I explained.

"Well fuck me sideways, that is the most intelligent shit I have ever heard come out of your damn mouth," Jasper said, downing his shot.

"Fuck you Jas," I said laughing.

Jasper loosened his tie and I grimaced, "How the fuck do you wear that shit every day?"

"How the fuck do you walk around looking like a wayward gang banger every day? Clothes makes the man… Seriously, in this world, you gotta make motherfuckers believe you are responsible, and that's not quite the vibe you're giving off," he said motioning towards my clothes.

"Man, I don't know the first fucking thing about a suit, or about buying one- I haven't worn anything but jeans since I was a fucking baby."

"Well, let us help you… cause seriously, the fucking jerseys are getting annoying," Jasper said.

"Fuck you man. You use to wear the same shit, and so did you Cullen" I said hearing Cullen mutter,

"Ain't that the fucking truth," to what Jasper said.

"Yeah man, when we were like seventeen. Dude we grown ass men now. You got a woman and about to get married; Cullen, god help us, has procreated, and Cheney… well we will work on that some other time."

We all laughed, but seriously Benny C was something else. Benny C never was one for talking a lot- I think in all the years I knew his ass he never said more than two sentences at one time. He was different from the rest of the guys in our crew; the motherfucker was so smart it was scary. His ass could divide shit into micro grams in his head and tell you how much money was in a rubber band just by holding it-he could also use a fucking axe to chop someone's head clean off their body without so much as flinching , and I know cause I've seen him do it. Cheney was a sadistic Narcissistic prick, but you were lucky if he was on your side. I knew Cheney better than anyone else, except for maybe Jasper. As close as Cullen and I were, Jas and Cheney were closer. The night that Cheney watched his whole family get murdered, including his girlfriend at the time, Jasper had stopped him from swallowing a bullet- He was never the same after that night; we all knew he was capable of some dark shit, but after that night, it only got worse for those who crossed him.

"Yeah whatever, but my dad says I need to work on my appearance," I said.

"Don't worry… Cullen has a tailor and a personal shopper. Tomorrow just wear some slacks and a button down shirt, then after the meetings, we will hook you up."

"What the fuck kind of bitches are we, discussing fashion tips? I am over this shit! I'm going home… I need to re-establish my manhood. I will meet you motherfuckers here in the morning. Congrats on your engagement bro, I'll call you to wake your ass up in the morning," Cullen said.

We walked out together. I was getting text messages from my girl begging me to come home. Cheney, said Aro wanted him to stay and wait for the deposits for the bank, but we all went out to walk Cullen to his car. He had his own security team thanks to our dad- but we were boys. When we were in the parking lot, I asked Cullen for a cigarette and as he was digging in his jacket, I was looking at my blackberry.

"Well, if this wasn't some shit we was just praying for," Jasper said, as Jake Tyler and Mike walked over to where we were standing by Edwards Tahoe.

"Sup Cullen? Damn, I didn't know you were still alive. No matter, just means I gotta do it all over again."

"You must got a fucking death wish Tyler! I been trying to let you off because of how retarded you are, but you know what, this shit ends right here right now," Jasper said reaching behind him.

"Man fuck all four of you motherfuckers. None of you pricks are man enough to kill me…and besides Sleepy, what will daddy think if you do something to me, seeing as how Caius told you not to touch me or Jake," he said winking at me.

Instinct drove me to grab my glock from my waist band.

"Tyler, my father will forgive him… and who gives a fuck what Caius said, he is traitor; the motherfucker is just a fuck up, a sheep, just like you," Cullen said, cocking his gun back.

"This is stupid. Will you guys just kill each other and get it over with?" Mike said.

"Who the fuck are you to be giving orders Mike? You're worse than a fucking sheep- you're just a little bitch motherfucker, ridin' everybody else's coat tails," I gritted through my teeth.

I walked over to him, and I knew I shouldn't, but I was pissed beyond fucking sanity.

"Say one more word Mike, and I swear I will fuck you up."

"Promises, promises… you kill me, you don't get your money," he smiled.

"You think I'm worried about that fucking money? I already wrote that shit off. I think fucking you up would feel a whole lot better than money. You think these motherfuckers can protect you? Guess what, they barely can protect themselves- they a couple of bitch-ass pawns, just like you."

"Like you ain't Aro's bitch? How often does he make you suck his dick Emmett? I mean, he already has you dancing like a puppet," Mike said.

That was it, I punched him in the mouth. The little bitch actually hit me back- it made me laugh.

"You hit like a little fucking girl," I said watching the blood gush out of his nose.

"Better to hit like one, that to act like one," he spat.

"Say one more word, and I will end your ass right here, right fucking now."

"Fuck you man! I ain't scared of you no more. Jake is gonna handle your ass- the days of you running shit is over Emmett."

I laughed at that thought, but I had had it with Mike. I made a snap decision… his ass had to die.

"I will always run shit. Too bad you won't be around to see it," I smiled.

And that was it. I put my glock to his forehead and fired, splattering brain blood and skull all over me and Jasper.

"What the fuck Sleepy? You just got that loosers blood and guts on a three hundred dollar shirt and a silk tie, you ass-clown!" Jasper screamed.

I just started laughing. I couldn't help it- I was in the middle of worrying about what kind of shit I was going to be in for dropping Mike's ass in the parking lot of my boss's nightclub after my father specifically told me not to, and Jasper is about to cry about his fucking shirt and tie.

Cullen on the other hand, did not see the humor of the situation. He had his hands around Tyler's throat, and the motherfucker was almost dead. Cullen was screaming "Motherfucker did you really think you could take me out? Fuck you bitch! You ain't never gonna get to me! Now your ass gotta die!" as Tyler was about to take his last breathe.

"Edward Anthony, let him go now!" we all jumped.

Aro, Marcus, Caius, and my dad were coming out the back door of the club.

"Fuck that dad- this little bitch tried to kill me and now he has to die." Cullen was shaking, the adrenaline was kicking in.

"Come on son. We have him right where we want him… let him live for now," Carlisle was saying, calming Edward down. Edward dropped him.

"Motherfucker, you just got touched by an angel, otherwise they would have never found your body," Edward said and punched him with his cast directly in the throat. Jake and Tyler didn't even look at Mike as they ran as fast as they feet carried them out of that parking lot.

My dad was pissed at all of us, but Aro was enraged- everyone except Cheney had their heads on a chopping block. I have never been afraid of anyone in my life, but right now I was a step away from pissing my pants. Aro closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I want all of you assholes back here tomorrow morning at eight am, if you are here even a minute late, I will personally rip your spinal cord out of your throat, and fucking try me if you think I am playing, your little stunt tonight has made me seriously question if your men or a bunch of bitches holding a grudge. I specifically ordered for those three pricks to be left alone, and you didn't listen, so now I will have to watch you more closely, and Emmett, we sell drugs, we don't use them- your behavior tonight was a disappointment to me, don't let it happen again boy, and clean up behind yourselves," he said motioning to Mikes body. He walked away without so much as a glance to the rest of us.

"Well now, tomorrow is going to be great fun, thanks ass-face," Cheney said smacking the back of my head.

"Damn, what the fuck are we going to do with his ass?" I said out loud.

"Next time, think about that shit before you get all trigger happy, but this time I got your back. I will take care of it. You on the other hand need to get home to your girl," Cheney said motioning to my blackberry that had been vibrating, but I was not going to answer it while Aro was on his tirade.

This dude Riley, that was Aro's personal assistant, came out the back with a few other faceless soldiers and garbage bags to help Cheney. He threw a rag and a t-shirt at me.

"Aro says to wash your face and hands and give me the shirt, and go home," he said with annoyance.

I changed and Jasper walked with me to my truck. I saw Tylers Eclipse, and for some reason, I growled.

"Emmett, don't even think about it."

"Fuck that Jas… We already in deep shit anyway. The least we can do, is do it right."

"You don't think he has someone watching all of us to make sure we don't go straight the fuck home? This could be a set up," Jas said.

"So what, you don't trust the almighty Aro?" I smirked.

"No, I trust Aro, but what Edward said has some weight, he might not know it, but a lot of what he said was right on point."

"Like what?"

"Caius, he is getting greedy. He was for sure that Aro was going to name him next in line, basically has his business cards ordered."

"Nah man, I doubt it… he has been trying to get me in since like day one."

"Yeah, but he never thought Aro would notice you as much as he has."

"Whatever, I will deal with this shit later. I gotta get home. Bella is probably pissed at me. I'll see you in the morning, after I get the four hours of sleep I got coming to me."

"Be safe man. I'll see you in the morning."

I stopped at the gas station on my way home and bought Bella some ice cream and roses. I knew she was going to be pissed when I got home. I was supposed to have come home hours ago.

When I got home she was asleep on the couch, and Felix was outside.

"What up man, how pissed was she?" I asked.

"Not at all, she came out here and asked if I had heard from you, that she was worried. I told her it was fine. You just had some things to take care of, that you were with Aro and Caius and couldn't call home."

"Thanks for covering for me Felix, I appreciate it."

"I understand man, I got a wife too, and sometimes we gotta do what we gotta do to keep the little woman happy, the secret to a happy life is a happy wife."

"Yeah man, I am learning that."

"Alright, well, have a good night man… I'll be around if you need anything."

I went in the house and baby girl was asleep on the couch in one of my t-shirts. She had a small smile on her lips and was mumbling my name in her sleep. I picked her up and carried her upstairs. She snuggled into my chest when I laid her down next to me.

"Emmy, I was worried baby," she whispered sleepily.

"I'm sorry baby, go to sleep… I won't see you all day, but enjoy yourself, and I will see you for dinner," I said, kissing her forehead;I passed out immediately after.

My alarm went off four hours later, and I felt like shit. I was still high and quite possibly still drunk as shit. Last night was a total blur, but I had to smile when I remembered that I had popped Mike's ass. I got in the shower with nothing, but hot damn I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes- I didn't hear her get in the shower with me, all I felt was her mouth wrap around my dick.

"Oh Fuck baby," was all I could say. She moaned. She knew how good she was at giving head, I pushed on the back of her head.

She looked up at me and I don't know what happened, but something snapped-all I could hear in my head was, "Mine, her ass is mine," so as she is down on her knees in my shower sucking me off, I started fucking her mouth, hard. I could hear the growl in my chest getting louder. I yanked her head back so that she was looking at me, and blew my load all over her face, tits and in her hair.

"I'm so fucking sorry about that baby girl it just-"

"Emmett that was so hot baby," she said standing up and rinsing her hair and face.

"I just went all primal in my head, and I had to do that shit," I said kissing her.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me big man, you know that if you need it, I will take care of it for you. If you like it, I will learn to love it. Now finish up… you're gonna be late," she said kissing me and turning away to wash her body and hair. I stood there for a little while, willing all the drugs and alcohol floating around in my system to leave me the fuck alone- I knew Aro and my dad were going to make this day brutal on all of us for going against their orders, but dusting mikes ass felt too good for me to regret that shit.

I got a text from Gia, asking me to copy my hands and send them to her.

"_What are you the fucking feds, what do you need my handprints for?"_

"_It's a surprise from your baby girl, will you just humor me you big oaf"_

"_Fine what- the-fuck- ever but if I get fucking arrested yo, you two are gonna get it."_

When I got to the club, the crew looked like a bunch of fucking stoners coming down from a bender. Jas was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands. Ben was sleeping in his chair; Cullen just looked pissed off.

"Today is gonna be so fucked up, I can already feel the shit," Cullen said.

"My head hurts too bad to even give a fuck," Jas groaned.

"I think I'm still high," Cullen moaned.

"I know I am," Ben said.

"The fact of the matter is that none of you idiotic ass-clowns should be going anywhere near that shit," Caius said, coming in with four huge Mountain Dews and Red Bulls.

"Caius suck my dick. When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you. You're nothing but a fucking dancing chimp, so go sit in the corner and look pretty," Cullen spat.

"Cullen, whether you like it or not, you cocky prick, I am still above you, so show some fucking respect."

"Caius, shut the fuck up- talking to me? You ain't shit to me, and when the new dons are announced tonight, how much you wanna bet your ass ain't nowhere on the list? I didn't even want this shit and I am already above your ass. Face it Caius, you ain't ever gonna be shit, but Aro's fucking errand bitch. You'll never be in the inner circle- that's why you had to sell yourself out to the fucking Indians," Cullen said winking at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What the fuck do you know?" Caius screamed, lunging over the table.

I grabbed him by the back of his head. "You're lucky I can't pop your ass right here ,right now. Let me find out you're down with those mother fuckers. You won't have to worry about what Aro is going to do with you- I'm the one that's gonna fuck you up Caius, so get real clear about the fucking truth right now," I seethed at him.

"I swear… I can't leave the five of you alone for more than five damn minutes without your getting into trouble!" my dad screamed.

I threw Caius across the room. I looked at Cullen, and we both figured it would be a good thing to hold the info we both had in our hands, just to see what the fuck Caius was up to.

When Aro came in, we all just went silent and he took his seat next to my father at the head of the table. He went into a lecture about the dinner he was having at his house tonight and he would announce who he was naming to take his place if and when he ever decided to retire- lectured us on the drug and alcohol use policy he had, the shit from last night, and what he expected from us for the next few weeks as we would be having these meetings and trainings daily. Sometimes he would be there, and sometimes he would not.

"Welcome back fucking high school," Cullen mumbled.

"Edward, I don't recall holding a gun to your head and demanding that you had to be here, you're free to leave whenever you want, but if you choose to stay, next time you have a fucking thought,… keep it to yourself," Aro demanded.

"Yes sir," Cullen mumbled.

We thought we were done for the day-I was anxious to get home to see what baby girl had been up to with the girls all day- what the surprise was that she had for me.

"Before you all go, I thought I would give you a warning. Someone's loyalty has come under question, and quite frankly, I do believe that his person has something to hide, so if he chooses not to come forward, fine, but if someone else knows something and chooses to keep this information from the family, he will be held just as responsible as the traitor- in this family we value trust loyalty and honesty, a man without integrity is not a man at all, and we have no room for little boys in this world. We understand each other?" he asked looking around.

I saw Caius roll his eyes, and when he saw me he straightened up real quick. I shot him a look that let his ass know I knew what he was up too. I knew right then, my first order of business after initiating was to clean house- as much as I loved and respected Aro, he had done so much for me, but he also set the bar higher for me than anyone else, including Cullen, so I wanted to protect him and his empire, and Caius was too close to him, so it was time to remove his ass from the equation. I looked over at Jas, he knew what I was thinking, and nodded in agreement.

"Emmett, it will just be you and me tomorrow, so I want you to meet me in my office in the morning, suit and tie. There are a few things I want to show you," Aro said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be there," I said nodding at him and my dad.

"Gentlemen, I will see you tonight, eight sharp, suits and ties, so leave the jeans, jerseys, and backwards baseball caps at home- and this is a family event, so I expect wives and children to be present," he said giving all of us a pat on the shoulder.

"So Jas, that shipment come in?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanna cut it up now, or did you really want me to do that shit?" he asked- the shit made me laugh cause the fear in his eyes was fucking awesome.

"No fucker, I am in a good mood… I'll do it," I said walking out of the meeting room and going down the hall to the private back stairway.

All the shipments came through the various clubs Aro owed. He had someone from the family on the pad for each of the vendors that served the clubs, so sometimes you got guns coming with the soft drink delivery, meth coming with the beer, and coke coming with the food- it was pretty smart, and if the cops got to close he owned like seven different clubs. The basement of Poseidon was where we cut and packaged up most of the coke and weed- the other shit I took care of myself, most of the time at my house, but it was all moved so fast, I didn't really worry about anyone finding shit. Bella never went in my office, unless I told her to, even then she was pretty squeamish around guns so she stayed away from my desk, unless she was sucking me off under it- that shit was hot.

I was sitting at the table with the scales and the coke in front of me, when I got a message on my blackberry, Gia had sent me a picture of my baby girl; she looked so fucking good in the dress she was going to wear tonight. Her hair was all done- man I was a lucky motherfucker.

An hour later, I was washing my hands, changing my shirt and then heading for my Escalade. I had to beat Gia and Bella to her surprise; make sure everything was set up, her cars outside with big bows on them, and the keys for the house. When I got to the house, the staff I had hired was doing everything I had asked them to do; they were setting up furniture and Laurent was in the kitchen putting away food and groceries.

I had bought a twelve bedroom, fourteen bathroom house for me and Bella; it had an indoor and outdoor pool, a huge master bedroom, two offices, a home theater in the finished basement- which I knew was going to be the hangout for me and the guys, we were going to call it the man cave- Cullen and I were looking at big screen TV's and arcade game, and pin ball machines- the shit was going to be awesome.

I took a shower and looked in the closet; there was a garment bag with a note.

_Emmett_

_I am so proud of you, you're a good man and I know that you're going to be an even greater husband and father; the only thing you need to do, is step up your wardrobe. I will see you tonight. I can't wait to meet my daughter- in- law._

_Love you and I am so proud of you._

_Mom (Esme)_

I had to laugh. What the fuck was up with everyone and my wardrobe? An hour later I was shaved, showered, and was tying my tie. I heard a car in the huge circular driveway and saw Gia's SUV. I went down stairs and walked up behind my baby girl.

"This is a dream …it can't be happening to me, stuff like this doesn't happen to me" she said.

"Yeah it does now baby. I love you and I am always going to take care of you," I said putting my arms around her waist. She flinched.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked.

"Nothing big man, it's a surprise, but seriously… what are we going to do with a house this big?" she asked smiling up at me.

"Same shit most married couples do," I shrugged.

"And what is that?" she whispered.

"Make a lot of babies."

"I can't wait to have your babies" she said. She was smiling and blushing.

"Well, I think we should go try to make one right now before we have to leave, besides don't you have a surprise for me?"

"I do, but you have to find it, I'll give you a hint, it's in your favorite spot," she said walking back towards the front door, and then she turned and ran. I knew I would catch her, she didn't know a damn thing about the house. But like I said, my baby girl loves playing hard to get.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **so it's the same circus different clowns, sleep deprived mom of newborns writes when she can so stop sending me all the mean private messages telling me I am taking too long to update, or I will put the story in hiatus and not update until my newborns graduate from high school!( nah I wouldn't do that). I don't mean to be a bitch, but seriously- I am breast feeding two newborn babies; I am lucky if I get a shower let alone time to write! My girls CitizenCullen26, Bert1987, JLBMoctober, Cydney94, and Shadowcat_2009 -I swear you guys are my sanity; Thugmett loves you for it.

The reviews are so awesome seriously, thank you guys who patiently wait for updates so much! I heart you hard.

**BPOV**

We got back to the house and immediately started making plans to go shopping and to lunch tomorrow. We looked at some wedding magazines and made lists for my wedding- I was downright giddy. We talked for hours- I was up until almost four in the morning talking to Gia and Alice; Gia had to leave to go get her kids up for school and make sure Aro had breakfast, taking Alli with her, cause if she wasn't there when Cullen got home, she would be in trouble. I was exhausted by the time they left- I barely made it upstairs to change into one of Em's t- shirts and back down to the couch to wait for him.

I barely remember him coming home, but I remember what we did in the shower before he left for work, and I sighed when realized I smelled like him. I sat up and stretched, looked over at the clock after he kissed me goodbye and it was only ten after seven. I went to the bathroom and sure as shit, Emmett had left his clothes and wet towels on the bathroom floor. I smiled and shook my head picking everything up and putting it in the hamper to get his laundry done later.

I had every intention of going back to bed, but when I came out the bathroom Gia was sitting on the bed, and Alli was going through mine and Emmett's closet.

"Hi girls umm, yeah get out… I am going back to sleep," I mumbled.

" Yeah?…No you're not. We got stuff to do today, including your ink," Gia said.

Alli came out of the closet with a pair of yoga pants, a g-string, and a tank top. "Here put these on," she said, handing the clothes to me.

"Why are you guys doing this to me? Don't you know how amazing sleep is?" I whined.

"Yes, and Emmett said there would be an issue getting you out of bed, but you know how amazing your day is going to be. Emmett did this for you, and he would be so disappointed if you missed it," Gia explained. Then there was a knock on the bedroom door; a tall black man with a chef's uniform and long hair said, "Good morning Princess Isabella, I am Laurent, your personal chef… anything you want I can make it for you. May I start breakfast for you and your guests?"

I looked at Gia with my jaw on the floor; the man was seriously turning me into a spoiled brat.

"Yes please," I whispered.

"Any special requests ladies?" he asked.

"Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs," I said suddenly, feeling like I could eat a grizzly bear.

"Give me twenty minutes ladies and I will have it ready on the deck."

"So does one of you guys want to tell me what is going on?" I asked, brushing out my hair.

"Emmett wanted you to know what it was like to be a princess- to be waited on hand and foot, to have your every want catered too, so that is what today is about…anything you have ever wanted." Gia was cut off by another knock on the door.

"Hey ladies, the limo will be here in an hour," Felix said smiling.

I sighed, "Where is my Emmy?" I whined.

"Working sweetie… All the guys are in meetings all day, but later on this evening, Emmett has a surprise for you, then Aro and I are having a dinner for everyone tonight, so we have to get you a dress; it's formal.

Eating breakfast with the girls was a blast. Laurent made us every breakfast food under the sun. We chatted about the boys, and about Alli and the new baby.

"Is Cullen excited?" I asked.

"He is. Edward is,… I mean he is not the most emotional guy in the world, but he talks to my belly and he says he can see my stomach rounding out already- I think he is delusional."

"I remember when I told Aro Alyssa was coming, it was the first time the man was completely speechless and the night she was born, was the first time I had ever seen him cry. She had him wrapped around her finger at first sight. He spoils both of the girls now," Gia said, sipping her champagne.

"How old is Aro?" I asked.

"He just had his fifty-fifth birthday two months ago," Gia said grabbing for another crepe.

"Really, I thought he was like in his late thirties? Wow, how old are you?" I asked and Alice giggled.

"I just had my twenty-fifth birthday," she said winking.

"Holy fucking age difference" I said.

"I met Aro when I was fourteen, and even then I knew I was in love- and he knew it too, but he refused me until I was sixteen. Him and my father were partners in a few businesses together, so when my dad traveled with Aro I would beg to go with him- so the night before my sixteenth birthday, my father told me he knew I was in love with Aro and he knew I was too young, but there was no way he could fight what he felt was true love. My sixteenth birthday was our first date; it was hard- the looks and the whispers, but all we saw was each other and he told me not to worry about what everyone else thought, and a year later we got married. I got pregnant on our wedding night, but like I said, he is my best friend," she said wiping away the tears. We were all a blubbering pile of tears after that. Felix, who had been lucky enough to be guarding the women that day, looked like he wanted to vomit.

After breakfast, our first stop was the tattoo shop. Gia had somehow gotten a copy of Emmett's handprints. We walked in, and all of a sudden I was a nervous ball of energy.

"Gia… Oh god, what if he hates it; then I won't be able to get it removed!"

"Baby girl, calm down… he is going to love this. It will bring out his primal cave man side"

"Oh, I got to see that this morning," I said with a blush.

"Oh do tell, come on dish," she whispered.

I told her all about the shower. "Call me a dirty slut, but I love when Aro does that. He calls it giving me jewelry."

"Can I help you?"

"Oh god, James, I didn't know you worked here," I said smiling.

"Hey Bella, I asked about you after that one night you worked at the club; nobody knew what happened to you."

"Yeah my boyfriend doesn't really like the idea of me working. I was there hanging with him the other night, but you weren't there."

"Yeah the bar is part time; I am apprenticing. I wanna open up my own tattoo shop one day."

"That's great James; I'm gonna be starting nursing school in a few weeks," I said.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me you wanted to be a nurse… so we inking you today?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah, I want to get my boyfriend's name and handprints tattooed on my hips," I said.

"Oh wow, you sure you wanna tattoo a guy's name on you? I mean it's permanent, and if you two were to break up, I'm not sure how some other guy would feel dating a girl that's got some other guys name on her," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Trust me Emmett and I are permanent. We are getting married," I said flashing him my ring.

"Yeah… and what's your point? You don't know how many people I have had ask me how to get a tatt removed or modified after a divorce or break up," he said.

"Look James, the girl wants ink; she knows what she wants and I don't remember her asking you for advice… is Seth here?" Gia asked getting impatient.

"Yeah I will get him for you," he said walking away, shaking his head. A few minutes later a tall Native American guy walks out of the back room.

"Wattup Gia; what can I do for you?"

"My friend wants to get her mans handprints and his name tattooed on her hips, here is the copy of his handprints and here is how his name is spelled; put it in some really pretty lettering. "

"Aiight I got you. I did all of Sleepy's ink too, so you know I won't fuck you up. Give me a few to draw some shit up," he said going over to the drawing table.

Gia took us across the street to Starbucks.

I was excited when we went back to the shop and he showed me the sketch- the lettering was so pretty, and Emmett's name would follow the arch on each of my hips.

"You ready to do this?" he asked setting up the station.

"It's now or fucking never," I murmured and pulled my pants down. He had me lay on my stomach, and untie my g-string. He laid a towel so my ass wasn't exposed, prepped my skin, and with the first prick of the needle, my excitement grew for Emmett so see his surprise. When he was done thirty minutes later, I was amazed- Emmet's name was done in the most amazing bluish-green color, and amazing script- his handprints were the perfect size; I loved it.

Alice was bouncing with excitement, as I stood in the mirror and turned from side to side looking.

"Oh my god, that is so fucking hot- Emmett is going to love this shit seriously," Gia said as Seth applied the ointment and the covering, and gave me the aftercare instructions.

"Enjoy your ink. Tell your man I said what's up," he said winking and going to wash his hands.

I had to stand there for a second- no matter what kind of jeans or swimsuits I wore, some part of the tattoo would be visible-unless I wore long shirts, but some part of me knew that once Emmett saw it, I would be wearing nothing but low rise jeans and tank tops.

After he cleaned me up, we were on our way- our next stop was the mall.

Shopping with Gia and Alli was an experience- I have never spent more money in my life, than I spent in that morning. We had a blast though, and even started picking stuff for baby tadpole; as Alli and Cullen were calling him.

"Okay we gotta get you a dress for tonight," Gia said as we walked to Nordstrom.

"How formal are we talking?" I asked.

"This is total black tie, so very formal. Don't worry, you and Emmett are going to look killer," she said.

In the end, I picked a two piece midnight blue gown that was silk and chiffon, it was a lower cut on the bust, so it gave me amazing cleavage. It connected the top and bottom pieces in crisscrossing bands of silk that were adorned with the most beautiful crystal beading across my stomach and the floor length chiffon and silk ball gown had slits to the hips on both sides, and left my sides completely exposed- you could see Emmett's name clearly and the fabric felt amazing; when you paired the dress with the crystal and blue stiletto heels, not only did my legs looked a mile long, but it was the perfect combination of elegant and sexy

"Holy shit, Emmett is going to lose his mind!" Alice squeaked.

"Damn… if I wasn't totally in love with my husband, and not straight, I would be all over you," Gia said.

"God guys, way to make me blush," I said reeling from the reflection in the mirror-I couldn't believe this was me.

"Alright girls, we gotta get to the spa or we will be late, and Stefano waits for no one and trust me Bella, he is going to foam over your hair.

The spa was an amazing experience; they knew Gia, so we were all treated like queens. I got a full body massage, a warm aroma therapy bath with peach scents, a manicure and pedicure- as another surprise for Emmett I got a Brazilian wax- and hair and make-up. The hair stylist Stefano was as gay as the day is long, and he reminded me of Adam Sandler with long hair.

"Ahhh such beautiful hair Isabella; let me have my way with it?... yes?" he said. I just wanted to giggle.

An hour later, I was completely floored by my appearance. He had flat ironed my hair, then he put these French braided designs in the front, and let the back hang down in large wide ringlets. He had weaved a bunch of crystals into my hair , my lips were a light pink, and my eyes were shaded blue with dusted with sparkles. I felt like a princess- I couldn't wait to see myself with the dress and the shoes. Gia snapped a few pictures of me and sent them to Emmett.

_Damn Gia she looks amazing- Tell her I love her and I can't wait to see her._

I almost started to cry when Gia reminded me of my make-up. I thought we were going to Gia's to get ready, but when we pulled into the circular driveway of the biggest house I have ever seen. As we got out of the car, there were three cars off to the right; they all had huge red bows on them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella, this is the house Emmett bought for you and him," she said smiling.

"Oh my god, are you fucking serious… this is my house?"

"And those," she pointed to the cars, "are all yours."

"I so can't believe everything he does for me…. I am going to be a spoiled brat," I whispered.

"Good… then you will fit in with the two of us," Gia said. We walked over to my cars. I got a burnt orange Cayenne, a silver Audi RS5, and a Lexus IS convertible.

I was shaking… this has to be a dream- Stuff like this just doesn't happen to me.

"Yeah it does baby… I fucking love you,"

I turned around and there stood Emmett, in a black tailored suit and a black shirt with a midnight blue tie.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"Yeah you did, but this is real baby, this is all yours. I told you I was going to take care of you, and that was what this day was all about. I wanted you to know that my world is all about you…. Everything I do is for you, and the family we are gonna have, you will never want for anything.

He wanted his surprise, and I told him he had to wait and ran. He chased after me. We ran up the stairs-I loved the stair case- and in and out of the bedrooms that would eventually belong to the supposed fourteen children I was suppose to bear for Emmett. It wasn't going to happen, but let him think whatever he wants. I lost him on the third floor and ran up to the fourth floor, it was so pretty up here with all the sky lights and the bedroom had floor to ceiling windows- I knew this was going to be mine and Emmett's bedroom. I was so enthralled in it; I didn't even notice him sitting on the bed.

"Wassup Mrs. McCarty?" he said from behind me.

I screamed, "Emmett how did you get up here!"

"I walked?" he asked

"That's not what I meant asshole, and you know it."

"I was playing baby girl, but seriously, running will never work for you, I will always catch you," he said pulling me into his chest. He pulled my pants down.

"Emmett we need to start getting ready. We are suppose to be at Aro and Gia's at eight it is already five and I still need to shower and finish my hair."

"But I want my surpise," he said.

I sucked in a deep breath, cause he looked down and saw the ink, and something in his eyes changed and he didn't say anything, and he backed away from me, still staring at the tattoo. I knew it… I had messed up. I should have listened to James… Emmett was going to walk away now, and I would be stuck with his name on my body- twice.

"Fuck Bella, that is seriously the fucking hottest thing I have ever seen. Fuck baby girl, I want to show you so bad, but you're right we need to get ready," his mouth was moving, but all he could look at was my hips. He kept licking his lips and his eyes were darkening more by the second- if one of didn't walk away, we wouldn't make it to Gia's and this was a big night for my man, but he couldn't care less from the look in his eyes.

"Emmett, focus," I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face- I swear the boy was drooling.

"Huh?... What baby?" he said smirking.

"Stop eye-fucking me and answer your phone," I said, nodding towards his blackberry.

"I went and showered, being careful of my new ink and very sore hip bones. Alli was in the bathroom waiting for me to help me let the pins out of my hair so the curls could loosen, and help me into my dress. I clicked the strap of the stiletto heels and took one last look at myself in the mirror- the way the side of the dress was cut, you could clearly see Emmett's name.

Alli did the necessary touch ups on my make-up. Her dress was amazing; it was a cocktail length magenta and black baby doll style dress- it totally showed off her barely-there baby bump, and she had added some magenta streeks to her hair, most of it framed her face and curled softly at the ends- She looked amazing.

"Emmett is going to lose it… So, what did he think of the ink?" she questioned as she lined my lips.

"Well let's just say he was about two seconds from totally attacking me," I said giggling.

"Well let's go see what the men think of us," I said grabbing my purse.

**EmPOV**

I was sitting on the couch playing a quick game of Madden on my x-box, when the doorbell rang

"Wassup man? Hey Alli," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Em,… where is Bella?

"Upstairs… fourth floor, last door on the right," I said going over to the bar and pulling out two shot glasses.

"Damn you really a grown ass man now huh?" Cullen said as I poured the two shots of Patrone.

"Something like that. You know, gotta give her the house, the car, and the two and a half kids and shit," I said and we both laughed

"I just talked to Cheney. He has to pick up his date and then he will be here. I'm surprised Jas ain't here already- his overly professional ass," Cullen said, downing his shot and pulling two cigars out his jacket pocket.

"Outside man… Bella would kick my ass. She gets on my ass, when I come home smelling like cigars," I said.

"Yeah Alli is the same way- the tadpole has her wilding out and shit, she smells something and she is off puking her guts out-especially cigar smoke."

"Yet you keep doing it," I said shaking my head.

"Yeah and the point of your story is what?" he asked as we both lit up.

"Felix said some shit to me last night that made perfect fucking sense."

"And that was?" Cullen asked, sipping the bottle of beer he brought out with him.

"The secret to a happy life, is a happy wife."

"I wouldn't know; I don't have a wife and probably never will."

"You ain't gonna marry Alli?"

"Probably not… I mean shit, then I would have all the rest of my bitches busting my balls and whining and shit- I don't wanna hear it- I am already catching shit from all sides cause they know she is pregnant, so now they all want to hit it raw."

"You still fucking around with all your other bitches?" I asked.

"Hell yeah I am…. What you thought that she gets pregnant, and then all of a sudden I'm in love and she is solo? Fuck that… sometimes I gotta get away from shit, so I got Tanya and Marissa and this other chick Cydney, but I only see her when I'm in Chicago."

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? For real… Don't you ever get sick of having to please all these bitches, don't you see how easy it is, one girl -one set of wants and needs, you hit it right she bends to your every want and need, anytime anything you want?"

"Fuck that… that's fucking boredom to me, I like the change of scenery," he said simply.

"Yeah I guess, but when your dick falls off, you're gonna wish you had listened to me motherfucker."

Jas arrived and he wasn't alone.

"I thought he got rid of that Katie bitch he swore was the one?" Cullen said.

"That ain't her," I said as we watched him help her out the car, and I had to hand it to him, she was hot, not as hot as my baby girl, but she was alright: huge tits, nice ass, long dark hair, green eyes- yeah she was a typical Jasper girl.

"Wassup Jas?" I said holding out my fist to him.

"Hey Sleepy…Wassup Cullen? Guys this is my date Jen… Jen these are my brothers Emmett, this is his house, and Cullen, he is the one eye fucking you right now, and if doesn't quit he is gonna have a cast on his other leg," Jasper growled.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you," she said quietly, never looking at either of us.

"We just waiting on Cheney and the limo, and we're out of here," I said.

"Where are the girls?" Jasper asked.

"Upstairs, playing fucking dress up, taking half past fucking forever," Cullen complained.

"Impatient motherfucker, they females man- They gotta have everything perfect. Relax, ain't you ever heard, good shit comes to motherfuckers who wait?" Jas said smacking him in the back of the head.

"So what's a fine ass girl like you doing with an ugly motherfucker like Jasper?" Cullen said turning his attention to Jas's date.

"Ummmm maybe because fuck isn't every fourth word that comes out his mouth, and maybe he isn't an incessant jackass or know it all cocky prick," she said softly, and I swear you could have heard a dam pin drop. We all just looked at her with our jaws on the floor- no girl ever talked to Cullen that way.

Jasper laughed and goes, "I am so marrying this girl tomorrow- way to tell his ass baby," he said kissing her on the cheek.

But none of it mattered because at that moment, my whole world stopped. Alli and my baby girl came down the stairs, and for the love-of-god, my baby girl looked amazing- fuck amazing… she made my fucking heart stop.

"Dam baby girl, you trying to kill me and shit, you look too fucking good," I said spinning her around. I popped a hard on when I saw my name on her hips. When she first showed me the ink, I seriously believed I had died and gone to heaven- we had been playing around, me chasing her around the house, and I caught her… my plan was to rip her pants and panties off, and fuck her against the wall, but seriously, I fucking came in my pants. I saw the shininess from the ointment they put on fresh ink, and then I saw the big fancy E, and that's when I realized that it was my name, she pulled her pants down, and that's when I realized why Gia had asked me for my hand prints… I always held Bella by the hips- I don't fucking know why, but that was just my place, my hands automatically when there whenever she leaned into my chest, and my baby girl had went and inked my handprints on her, my name was on her permanently, my inner cave man did a fist pump and screamed- that's right motherfuckers, fucking mine- that's my sandbox.

"Do I look pretty big man?" she looked up at me from under her lashes- that innocent shit was going to be the death of me.

"Keep it up and you're going to get me popped cause I will piss Aro off by not showing up tonight. I will just take you to bed and fuck you senseless," I whispered in her ear. When she moaned, I swear I almost said, "Fuck Aro," but tonight was important- making babies would have to wait.

"Alright are we done fucking drooling over the bitches? Can we go?" Cullen said. He was still pissed off because of Jasper's girl calling him out, but Cullen needed that shit- I kinda wished sometimes Alli would grow a pair and call him out, but at the same time I didn't, because Bella would see that shit, and the one thing I loved about my girl was that she knew her place.- She would never mouth off to me, unless she truly thought I needed it, and most of the time, we both recognized when I was truly on some shit, and it was best for me to walk away.

We piled into the limo and headed for Aro's, and it was like a president's dinner or some shit like that. Honestly, I was kind of nervous, cause I knew the spotlight would be on me after tonight- I knew that Aro was planning on naming me his successor. My dad had told me that a while ago; Posesidon and all the shipments that came in and out of it were going to be mine and Jaspers responsibility after tonight. I felt my hands starting to shake, and I felt like this fucking suit was going to suffocate me. I closed my eyes and wished that I had filled my flask with some Patrone.

When everyone else had got out Bella grabbed my elbow.

"What's wrong big man?" she said touching my cheek.

"Just nervous…. Shit gets real deep after tonight, even though Aro is still in power-but all the shit will be on my shoulders, and once him and my dad feel like I am ready all the power shifts to me, and that shit kind of has me rattled," said.

"You know what made me fall in love with you Emmett?"

"…My big dick and the great sex?"

"No you big dope, it was the commanding presence you have-you are a natural leader, you are so calm and even tempered even when you are nervous or rattled- I don't think any of the guys had a clue you were freaking out the whole ride over here. I know, because I know what to look for; I know when something isn't right, but baby, you're going to be fine…Aro chose you, because he knew that you could do this- I know you can do it; I know you will do what you have to do," she said, rubbing my face.

"That's what makes me love your ass more every day- even when I don't think a whole fucking lot of myself, baby girl you make me feel like I should have a cape and theme music and shit- I feel like I am ten feet tall"

"Well cause to me Emmett you are. I mean ideally, I would like you to have a job where I don't get worried sick about you when I don't hear from you for a couple of hours, but then, I don't think you would be the same. I love everything about you Emmett, and I am glad I am yours. I love that you can protect me… I love that you have this soft and tender side to you- that I am the only one that gets to see it, but I know that if someone did something to hurt me, they would suffer. You take such good care of me, just like you are going to take good care of everything that Aro is handing to you… baby you got this; no big deal"

"Thank you baby girl."

"For what, big man?"

"Knowing how awesome I am even when I don't see it," I said kissing her.

We got out and I felt a little better- not like I was about to face the firing squad.

"Did you just fuck in there?" Cullen said motioning towards the car.

"shut the fuck up man, we were talking, you know… holding an actual conversation with my wife, oh yeah, all you know how to do is fuck!" I snapped.

"Fuck off ass-clown."

"Grow the fuck up Edward," Cheney said slapping him in the back of the head.

"Wattup Cheney? How come you didn't meet us at my house? We had a few drinks and rolled over here together."

"I had this thing I had to take care of, and then I got sidetracked," he said.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah…. umm I brought somebody," he whispered.

"Who is she?"

"I met her in this church parking lot. I was making a drop for Aro and she was sitting there crying. She said her man had took her car and left her there, so we sat there for like three hours, talking and laughing and shit, like it was funny, cause for the first time since Jessica died, I felt like she just-"

"She gets you….understands what and who you are and just accepts it, and doesn't want you to change right?" I asked.

"How the fuck did you know that I was about to say the same shit?"

"Same way I felt when I actually talked to Bella for the first time."

"Yeah, but there is just one problem, her boyfriend, -seriously it is going to be a huge issue," he looked down.

"Who is she, and who gives a fuck about him? He lost out. He should have taken better care of her."

"It's got something to do with you and Bella though man… I aint sure what to do; I almost didn't want to bring her, but I swear, as fucked up as it is man- I think I'm in love," he said shaking his head.

"What the fuck are you rambling about Ben, just spit it out"

"Her name is Angela, she use to be Tyler's girl, but he wanted her to dime out where you and Bella live, and she wouldn't. I guess her and Bella are like best friends, so he beat her ass, took her car, and left her like five miles away from home. He told her she was going to die just like you and Bella," he said.

"That's it. I mean, I ain't sure you should have brought her here- I mean you know how Aro and my dad are, and if she starts acting shifty or shady, I will have doubts too, so just be careful and see how shit goes. Keep your eyes open; I don't know much about her. Bella don't really talk about her past too much, but I know that she was pretty tight with her, and some bitch named Lauren-she was Mike's baby mamma," I said.

"Yeah I know. She is after Bella… she is blaming Bella for you popping Mike, I guess… that's what Angela said."

"Man… fuck that bitch. She needs to be thanking me that I got rid of his punk ass for her, maybe that way her kid won't grow up to be a sniveling little sell out bitch like him," I said.

I looked over and saw Gia, Bella, and Alice talking to Jenn and Angela. Bella looked over at me and blew me a kiss and smiled.

Aro came over to me. "Emmett there are a few people I need you to meet, come with me son," he said.

"Give me one sec- boss; I need to go to the bathroom."

"Yes… and bring Bella along with you; everyone wants to meet the girl that tamed our wild and brazen prince," he said, slapping my shoulder and walking over to the girls.

I went in the bathroom to splash some water on my face and was adjusting my tie when my dad came in.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah I was pretty fucked up about the whole thing before, but Bella kinda talked me down."

"That's good… She is good for you. You know your mom loves her- They are out there talking about the wedding," he said walking over to me and fixing my tie.

"Thanks dad, for everything… you know for being there for me and shit- you accepted me when Bob and Serena didn't."

"Those two are idiots. They didn't deserve a son like you Emmett. You're a good kid, and you're going to go far in the family. You know Aro and I are always behind you, and you are never alone in this. We take care of our own son- it will be okay. Your mother and I are so proud of who you are; you're a good man. She is just itching for you and Bella to give her a grandbaby," he said hugging me.

"Edward and Alice are giving her one, she should be happy about that," I said.

"She is, but she wants one from her other son as well," he said winking at me.

We walked out of the bathroom and I went and got Bella, and Aro took us around the room, introducing me to heads of the other families, and some of our major suppliers, even a couple of our state senators- hell, even the governor. I probably wouldn't remember half of these fucking people, and the fucking senator almost got popped in the mouth for eye-fucking my girl. I had to smirk though when he was raking his eyes up and down her body; they stopped on her hips, and he looked up at me.

"_That's right motherfucker, she belongs to me- she's mine and I don't fucking share," I thought._

His wife sneered at my girl "Nice ink? Isn't that what they call it these days?"

"I don't know what you call it, but I call it a sign of respect for the man I adore, respect- something maybe you should learn something about?" Bella shot back.

She looked up at me and I gave her a little squeeze, the bitch was just jealous, jealous cause she didn't have the body to rock the sexy ass dress my girl was wearing.

After the govenor, the senator, and a few other people were escorted out, the dons of the other families, me, Jasper, Benny C, and Cullen were called in. We sat down for dinner, and listened to Aro and the other dons tell stories about us as little kids and teenagers- how Cullen and I hated each other when we first met. After the dishes had been cleared and we were sipping on champagne and eating dessert, Aro and Gianna stood at the head of the table and called everyone to their attention.

"You know, I had this well planned thought out speech I was going to say and welcomes for the _i cinque principi di mafia_, but we all know that Benjamin, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, aren't for the fancy speeches. They are for the raw and the gritty, take it and leave it- is this not why we are entrusting our empires to them? I have no doubt that these young men have bright futures ahead of them, and will take our empires far. I have been fortunate enough to have led the families of this organization for the last 25 years, but I have a beautiful wife, and two young daughters that want me around more for some reason or another, so I have to name a successor. I have thought long and hard about this…. I have watched those around me very closely; after all, I am entrusting this person with the welfare and safety of not only my family and its business, but yours as well, so when I think about the future and who better than to lead us into it, I can think of no one better than the son of my dearest friend, Emmett… come here my son," he said.

Everyone was smiling and clapping for me, but I was losing my shit on the inside. Bella was smiling at me and leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good job baby, you got this, no big deal," she said kissing my cheek.

As I looked around, I noticed there was only one person in the room that wasn't smiling, Caius; he was all but scowling and I seriously thought I could see smoke coming out of his ears. I hugged Aro who put a pin on the jacket of my suit- it was the Volturi family crest.

"_lei è ora e sarà per sempre il capo di capi, il re di re, dà il benvenuto a questo nostra famiglia, questo è il nostro_" he said as he hugged me.

"Thank you boss," I said shaking his hand.

My dad gave me a black velvet box- It was another dog tag with the Volturi emblem in black diamonds, and another one for Bella- hers was in pink.

"Congratulations son, welcome to the family."

"Thanks dad," I said giving him a hug.

Each of the other guys was given a similar pin and Cullen and Alice got the same dog tags from our father. Aro's older brother Marcus, who had mentored Benny C, gave him a car, and Liam, the leader of another clan, who had mentored Jasper, gave him a compound in Puerto Rico.

And as excited as all the bosses were for us, I truly was bored out of my fucking mind. I was going nuts, and this was so not my type of party. I wanted to be at the club dancing with my baby girl, doing shots with my homeboys, getting wasted, and then going home and fucking my girl's brains out.

"I am so ready to get out of here and let you get me out of this dress," Bella whispered in my ear.

"It's like your reading my fucking mind baby girl…..let's go find my mom and dad so we can tell them good night," I said.

"We are going over there for lunch tomorrow by the way…. your dad wouldn't take no for an answer," she giggled.

"I knew he was going to blindside your ass, weakling," I said teasing her.

"Shut up… like you can say no to your mom," she said poking me in the chest.

"The same way I can't say no to you either," I said putting my arms around her.

"So…. if I asked you to kiss me right now, you wouldn't say no?" she said, looking up at me.

"I don't know, try me" I said smirking.

"Please Mr. big time mafia boss, please please please can you kiss me?" she said batting her eye lashes.

"Well fuck me, when you ask so nicely…"

I kissed her and it started out innocent, but fuck, when she pressed herself into me the way she did, my dick twitched, and she moaned.

"Please Emmett take me home," she whispered. Her eyes were starting gloss over.

I never made it to saying goodbye to my parents. We said our goodbyes to whoever we ran into in our race to get to the car. My Escalade had been dropped off, because we knew all of us wouldn't be leaving at the same time, as soon as Cullen had his pin, he took Alice home; she was tired, and Jasper and Jenn had to go cause there was an issue with one of the shipments, and it was his turn.

Bella had me so amped up, I don't remember the drive home. I remember pulling into the driveway, and some clown I had hired was waiting there to park the car- I don't even remember the fuckers name. Bella and I made it to the third floor when she reached behind her and unbuttoned the dress, and she was wearing this tiny blue g string that tied on the side with a matching bra that was so sheer you could see her nipples.

"So since everyone got you a gift for initiating, I decided to get you a few things too, but I know which one I think you will want the most," she whispered.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Come to our bedroom baby." I was drooling watching her ass bounce as she walked up the stairs.

When I got into our bedroom Bella was standing there with her hair hanging down in her bra and panties, and the fucking heels- they made her legs look so fucking sexy. She looked at me and untied the strings that held her panties together, and for fucks sake, she had waxed- I thought I was going to pass the fuck out: no panties, stilettos heels, and a sexy as hell see through bra and my name and hand prints permanently inked on her. - I swear I had died and gone to heaven.

"Sit in the chair Emmett," she said pointing to the leather chair in front of my desk. She hit play on the cd-player, "Buttons," from the Pussy Cat Dolls started playing- I swear I was going to die. Bella walked over to me and unzipped my slacks and yanked my pants and my boxers down, and before I knew what the fuck was happening, my dick was hitting the back of her throat. I was almost crying like a little fucking girl, the shit was so good. I grabbed her hair and yanked it so she was looking at me.

"As good as a lap dance would be from you baby…. I need to fuck you. Right here, right now."

"All you had to do was ask baby," she whispered and as much as I wanted her to ride me, I knew her tatts had to be sore, so her writhing under me would have to do, and fuck me- did it. Fuck thinking about the shit, sends a chill down my spine. When I though Bella was going to just lay there, she didn't ….she fucking screamed for me.

"Oh god please Emmett harder, make it hurt ungh-" she was moaning and screaming so loud I am sure the maids and shit heard her, but I don't think neither one of us gave a fuck. She pushed me off of her and turned over on her hands and knees and looked at me over her shoulder.

"You know you want to spank me," she purred. I slammed into her and she screamed so loud, her voice caught, and the closer my orgasm got the harder I gave it to her- her ass cheek was going to have my hand print on it multiple times, but I gave baby girl what she asked for.

"Emmett please baby, I'm so close… harder," she begged- she almost couldn't talk. I turned us over. I needed to watch her tits bounce in my face, this was our favorite position. She loved to lean back and watch my dick drive into her. I moved slightly to the right and felt her shiver.

"Right there huh?" I asked her.

"Mmm yeah ….please baby more?"

"Fuck yeah baby,,,, you're so tight- I love when you beg."

"Emmett please, I am almost there…. baby please?"

I didn't mean to grab her hips as hard as I did, but I was too close and needed her to move her hips faster.

"Fuck baby, yeah…. just like that…. oh fuck, so good baby girl." I moaned out. Man she was so tight around me, the shit was almost overwhelming how good it felt. She lowered her lips to mine, and with one final thrust to the right, she arched her back and screamed, squeezing my dick hard with her inner muscles.

"Fuck baby…. yeah god I'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish the sentence, we both exploded together- the shit was so intense we both could barely breathe.

"Fuck! ... I didn't hurt your ink did I?" I said moving my hands.

"Nope, I kinda forgot they were there…. they don't hurt at all," she said yawning.

"That's good; I'll help you wash them and re-dress them in the morning," I said laying down.

"Thank you baby for everything today; I just hope my surprise worked," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting out of bed to go charge my cell and blackberry and set my alarm.

"Well…. Uhmmm….. I asked Alice to get me something tonight which is why it took us so long to get ready."

"Okay…" I said. I was confused, but I had given up on trying to understand Bella, Alice, and Gia's plotting and planning.

"She got me this test from the drug store…. I'm ovulating," she said sleepily.

"What?" I asked seriously, not knowing what the fuck she was talking about, but she only responded with a soft snore. She had fallen asleep, and I was standing there confused as hell.

**End note:** so I have re-written this chapter like ten times and I decided to just leave it as is, good bad worse or otherwise, hope you guys like Emmett's reaction to the ink…and what do ya think of Bella's surprise? Two updates in a week- I should get a reward, but I know how you can reward me, **vote for Thugmett in the golden Lemon awards**, **www dot goldenlemonawards dot com**

Happy Reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

Sorry it has been so long, but I decided to renew my nursing license. I've been study and doing all my CEUs. Now that it is almost over, and I will try to get on a regular updating schedule.

Thugmett is nominated for a Glove Award! Vote for him.

www (dot) thegloveawards(dot)webs(dot)com

Thank you to those who continue to stick by me and this story. You don't know how much I appreciate you!

Cydney94

ThefuturemrsRpatzz

JLBMoctober

Lady Tazz and all the girls over at

And German Alice

Also check out my favorites list. There are some awesome fics out there. And as always, your reviews are my encouragement.

I heart you all.

~Sin

**EmPOV**

I laid in bed that night in a total fucking panic. What the fuck does, "I'm ovulating" mean? Did she just mean to tell me she gave me a fucking disease? I was about to tear my hair out when I turned over and she was looking at me.

"Emmett, what's wrong?" She looked so scared.

"By saying you're ovulating, does that mean you got something? Cause for real, you told me the only person that had ever been there besides me was that other asshole," I stammered.

"No…Baby listen to me. When you ovulate, that's the best time to make a baby," she whispered.

"So how come you didn't tell me that before we fucked? I want babies, you know that shit, but the way you went abut it was just shady and shifty! You know how I feel about shady, shifty ass people."

I couldn't believe this. I felt like my girl had just tricked me into some shit. The crazy part is if she would have just fucking talked to me about it, I would have been down. But know how she went about it pissed me the fuck off. I was seriously on the verge of beating her ass.

"Why the fuck couldn't you just say, "Baby, I can get pregnant right now, I need some sperm"? I would have been totally down, but you had Ali bring you some fucking test like you were trying to trap me and shit…."

"Emmett, I was just trying to-"

"Stop Bella, just fucking stop. I don't want to hear it right now."

I had to get out of the bed and get out of the house before I fucking lost it. I was just gonna go to the club earlier than I needed to be there. I ignored Bella and her crying while I got dressed. I was grabbing my keys when I felt her standing behind me. I turned around, and she was just standing there.

"What?" I shouted.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you something," she whispered.

"Well hurry the fuck up. I gotta get to work."

She handed me her ring and her necklace. "You call me shady and shifty and that I hide stuff from you. Well, let me be up front about this: Fuck you, it's over!"

She walked towards the door. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. "If you walk out that door, don't ever fucking come back. I chased your ass before, and I wont do it again. All the shit I have done for you, bought for you, paid for you to go to school…you ain't shit but an ungrateful bitch! Get the fuck out!"

She didn't cry; she just shook her head and grabbed her bags. I stayed in the dining room until I heard the glass shatter around the front door as she slammed it. When I went to survey the damage, Bella was out front with Gia trying to put her bags in the car. She was crying too hard. And the next thing I knew, Aro and my father were pulling up in a Navigator behind Gia's Tahoe.

_Fanfuckingtastic_, I thought.

I went outside and was met with three sets of the stink eye. Bella was still too hysterical to look at me.

"He called me an ungrateful bitch, and shift and shady," she sobbed as could barely get it out through her crying.

Gia mouthed, _"I am going to fucking kill you,"_ as she sat on the ground holding Bella who was still screaming and sobbing about how sorry she was.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry," I said, kneeling in front of her.

"Fuck you, Emmett! I am not your baby girl. I am an ungrateful, shady bitch remember?"

"I didn't mean that shit baby. I am so fucking sorry! I just got scared and it felt so wrong, please baby".

"No, Emmett. I can't believe the names you called me. They hurt so bad," she sniffed.

Aro and my dad pushed me out the way and helped her in Gia's truck. It started and sped away.

That was almost a fucking month ago. I tried to call her so many times, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Every time I saw Ali with Cullen, she would refuse to talk to me, only saying I don't know when I asked her anything about Bella. My dad and Aro knew where she was, and all they would tell me is that she was safe and being well taken care of. I didn't sleep or eat much… hell, I barely left the house. I was catching it from all sides. Aro was ready to kill my ass cause I had been having the guys cover all my shit. I just couldn't get my focus right. I was so off my game it was fucking ridiculous. Aro sent me out to collect money from a couple of his suppliers,. I was so brutal with them, I made Cheney cringe.

"What the fuck is up with you, Emmett? You just nearly beat a dude to death over a gram of coke. I know this shit with Bella has you-"

"Don't fucking talk to me about her, motherfucker," I growled.

"You know the sooner you fucking talk about it, the sooner you will get over the bitch and move on 'cause seriously, I am tired of your fucking tantrums," Cullen said from the back seat.

"Fuck you! You're so tired of my "tantrums"-" I whipped my truck over to the side of the road. "Get the fuck out of my car."

"Man, stop being so fucking sensitive."

I grabbed my glock from under my seat. "Don't make me cock this shit back. Get the fuck out of my car."

"You know what, Emmett, you're my brother and I love you. God damn, you need to get your shit under control. She is gone bro, it's fucking over, and she ain't coming back. None of us did shit to you, dude, you did this shit to yourself," he growled.

I just sat there for a second and then sped of toward Cullen's house. I dropped them off and went home. The house was dark and quiet, as usual. I went in my office and sat in my chair. My desk was covered in pictures of me and baby girl, including the night of my initiation; a picture of us on my motorcycle; one of us at the club; and my favorite, us sleeping on the couch at my parents' house. Bella was laying on top of me with her head on my chest, and I had her wrapped in my arms, right where the fuck she was suppose to be. Esme had taken it, and she had said it was her favorite. The song on the radio changed, and it left me speechless. I just sat back in my chair and let the tears fall.

_Sometimes I don't get a chance to really tell youBut I promise you my love I'll never fail youDon't you get it?Right now we're writing historyA thousand years from now they'll talk about you & meAnd I know sometimes I go hard for no reason at allPut your soul through the business and test the weight of your heartBut when you're backs on the wall there's a shortage of friendsYou know that I'm with you till the endCause we got hood love, I be cussing I be screamingLike its overThen I'm lonely then im feening just to hold yaAnd that's how we doYou know that hood love is the good loveThat's me & youHow feel love?Well I'm with ya never quit ya &Now that's real loveWhen your not here then I miss ya cuzI still love the way we doYou know that hood love is the good loveYea that's me & youSometimes I think about leaving youBut when I think about what we've been throughI get a feeling like it could be worseCuz I've given u my best and I dont mind itThat's fineCause when you love somebody hard then you'll love that way for lifeYou got all of my heart and i'll never leave ya sideI gave my word to love ya all the way to the endSo no matter what I'll be right hereI'll be right here with youCause we got hood love, I be cussing I be screamingLike its overThen I'm loving then im feening just to hold yaAnd that's how we doYou know that hood love is the good loveThat's me & youHow you feel love?Well I'm with ya never quit ya &Now that's real loveWhen your not here then I miss ya cuzI still love the way that we doYou know that hood love is the good loveYa that's me & youNow I'll play tough but not for too longYou are someone I depend onNo matter how I act sometimes I can never walk awayThought about it plenty times but no can take ya placeOoooh and there ain't no you, then there ain't no meAnd if there can understand my needs and be able treat me like I needain't no us then I'd rather be by myselfCuz no one else Cause we got hood love, cause I be cussing I be screamingLike its overThen I'm loving then I'm feening just to hold yaAnd that's how we doYou know that hood love is the good loveThat's me & youHow you feel love?Well I'm with ya never quit ya &Now that's' real loveWhen your not here then I miss ya cuzI still love the way we doYou know that hood love is the good loveYea that's me & you_

I was leaning back in my chair with my eyes, closed letting the tears roll down my face.

"Emmett, I am so sorry."

I snapped my head up, and she was standing in front of my desk, her face stained in tears. She was so thin and pale that she looked sick.

"Fuck that, baby girl! I should be the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have come out of pocket like that to you."

"Emmett, oh my god! I am so lost without you, baby. I miss you so much," she cried. "I was so wrong not to talk to you, baby. I'm so sorry."

"Where you been, baby?" I asked her.

"I was staying with Gia for a while, and then Angela wanted me to come stay with her while Ben was in Chicago. Then Aro sent me and Angela to his house in Atlanta for the past two weeks cause Tyler is looking for her. He was doing a favor for Ben, but I got scared. I missed being in your arms, and I missed knowing you would protect me. I am so sorry about how I have defied you, and disrespected you. I should have told you," she whispered, genuinely upset.

We moved to our favorite spot, the floor where we always seemed to end up when we needed to talk about something serious.

"For real, Bella, shit has to change. I can't be letting you get away with just doing whatever the fuck you want when you want. Like I said, just like I am the prince, you're the princess; at the same time, I am the king of the castle, that's just how it is," I explained.

"I know, baby. I will talk to you from now on. I was just trying to surprise you, not trap you, baby," she promised, kissing my neck.

"I know, I just got a lot of shit going on, baby girl. That shit just caught me off guard. You can't spring shit like that on me! I mean, shit girl, you want babies, we will make babies! Just tell me what you want…you know I can't say no to you."

"I will never keep anything from you, Emmy, and I will never lie to you," she nodded, running her hands up and down my chest.

"Baby girl, I love you. I am sorry for the way I talked to you. Forgive me?" I asked.

"This time, but next time you ever call me names like that, seriously Emmett…." she warned with her eyebrows raised.

"Okay, baby, can you do something for me?"

"You know I would do anything for you."

"Make me some pancakes?" I smirked.

"You are such a big baby," she cooed, smacking me in the chest and getting off the floor.

"But you love me right?"

"More than anything," she replied, winking at me before walking out of my office.

I got off the floor and sat behind my desk, answering some emails from Aro. When I got to the email from Jas, shit went from great to fucked up in about two seconds. I got pissed. It was a picture message of Caius, chilling with that bitch Tyler. They were laughing about something. I knew he was up to some shit. I couldn't decide what to do so I called all the guys, figuring we would meet up later when we took the girls to the club.

"Baby, your pancakes are ready," she called to me from the kitchen. I was so happy to hear her voice again.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

I went down to the kitchen to find Bella cutting up strawberries. She wasn't wearing shit but my white button down shirt and a pair of my boxers. I walked up behind her and put one hand on her hip and with the other I moved her hair aside.

"Mmmm, baby…what are you doing? Your food is gonna get cold," she moaned.

"Then you'll just make me more. Right now, all I wanna eat is you."

"Emmett! No, seriously I'm starving. I want to eat," she complained.

"So do I," I growled and spun her around. I pulled the boxers down, and she yelped as I picked her up and sat her on the counter. Looking down between us, I could see the wetness on her thighs.

"Miss me, baby?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Oh god, Emmett, please," she moaned, spreading her legs wide.

Having her on the counter put me at perfect level if I got down on my knees. I was never the type to eat pussy, it had just never been my thing. With my baby girl, it was different. Every time I fingered her, I would lick my fingers, and it always tasted like candy.

"Fuck, baby, you taste so good."

I was like a starving man who couldn't get enough. She tasted so good. The way she was spreading her legs wider, at the same time pushing the back of my head to her, and the way her thighs were twitching showed me I was doing a good job.

"Oh god! Emmett, please…baby, so close," she panted.

Her thighs clamped down around me, and my mouth got flooded with so much of her juices. I couldn't swallow it all, but damn, did I fucking want to. My girl tasted amazing. Her legs were shaking, and she was barely holding herself up. She pulled me up by my shoulders and wrapped her legs around me to kiss me.

"Mmm, I love the taste of me on you," she purred, licking my lips. This shit was so hot. We stood there kissing and looking at each other.

"I love you so much, Emmett," she whispered.

"I love you too, Bella, so much."

"You know, that's the first time you have ever called me Bella," she said, smiling.

"Nah for real baby girl? I've called you Bella before."

"No you haven't, but it's okay. You always call me baby girl."

"Cause that's what you are until you give me a baby girl," I teased, shocking myself.

"Aren't we working on that?" she winked.

"Yeah we are! But before we do that, I gotta go make the rounds and head over to the Bronx. Wanna go with me?" I asked before shit got going again. I needed to make these rounds before coming home to be with my girl.

"Baby, you know I would follow you anywhere," she said, feeding me a fork full of pancakes.

"Alright," I kissed her. "I am gonna go take a shower in my office, so just come in when you're ready."

I got out of the shower and went to the right side of the huge closet I had in my office. I had learned a balance between hood and Borgata as far as my wardrobe went. I was a full out member of the family, but I still had my street empire that I would never leave. Aro knew about it, and as much as he wasn't happy, he had learned there was not a whole lot he could do about it. I was a true thug, my heart would always be in the streets. As much as I was loving the money I was making with Aro, there was a part of me that was too hard for the boardroom. If I didn't get that shit out, I would break some of the cardinal rules. I didn't want to disappoint Aro or my dad. I wanted to be the leader, but sometimes there was other shit you needed to do.

After I got dressed and brushed my hair, I went to Bella and my bedroom where she was on the phone.

"Alice, you know that me, Angie, Jenn, and Gia will be there for you. I mean you gotta do what you gotta do for your baby! You're pregnant, and you don't need all the stress!"

I didn't hear what Alice said, but I wasn't dumb. Alice had gotten fed up with

Cullen's shit and was leaving him.

"Hey I gotta go; Big Man is probably ready to leave. I can't keep him waiting. Girl, you know how he gets," she laughed. I smiled, walking back down the stairs to my office.

I was checking my glock, making sure the clip was full and there was one in the chamber. Just as I was cocking the chamber back, I turned around and saw my girl. She looked so fucking hot in these tiny ass jean shorts, my fingertips and name visible on both her hips; a plain white ripped t-shirt showing off her cleavage and tied under her tits, showing off her stomach and hips; pink flip flops; and her hair long and curly. My dick twitched, and I winked at her. She bit her bottom lip.

"I love watching you with your guns, baby. You look so powerful," she whispered, walking over and sitting on my desk.

"You're fucking hot all the time. I just love watching you. You ready to go?" I asked her, grabbing the little plastic baggies of weight for my corner boys.

I hit the lock on my SRX while Bella went to tell Felix we were leaving. He was now full time guard for me cause we were pretty tight. He was good at his job, and we had kind of developed a friendship when I was up working or at the club late.

I cranked The Black Album, letting the bass rattle my window. I was kinda nervous as Bella watched me put my glock under the driver's seat. I mean, she had been spoon fed parts of my life, but she had never seen me get as raw as I was about to get today. I don't think she knew that Cullen was a pimp and sometimes I had to help him keep all his bitches in line. Sometimes my corner boys fucked with my money, and I had to fuck them up. She had never seen a girl so fucking out there on meth she would offer up her five year old's virginity to get a hit or would offer to let me and my whole crew do anything we wanted with her. Not that I was ever down with that shit, most of the time I would send them over to Cullen. If she wanted to stay high, she would work the corners and make some money for him, not that it was ever much. Cullen owned more women than Hef himself, and he supplied pussy to everyone from the governor of our state to the common fucking coke head who didn't give a fuck about the meth ridden pussy he was sticking his dick in.

I turned the corner into the neighborhood and felt Bella's lips graze my neck. She was reaching for my hat, and I laughed and shook my head. She was always taking my hats off cause, according to her, she loved to run her fingers through my hair. I took it off and threw it on the back seat. It was hard to concentrate on driving when she was kissing my neck and running her nails in my hair. But somehow we made it to Scorpion. I got out of my car and sat on the hood with Bella sitting next to me. She was looking around; this was my biggest corner, and a few of my guys walked over with some fist bumps. Bella looked terrified, but she had never been to my hood before.

"Baby girl, calm down! I ain't gonna let shit happen to you," I assured her, grabbing and pulling her in between my legs. She leaned in and kissed me. I had to deepen the kiss because her mouth tasted like candy. I swear I was touching her tonsils with my tongue when I heard a throat clear and looked up. It was my homeboy Arnesto, a sick motherfucker that rolled with Eighteenth Street.

"Wattup, Emmett?"

"A whole lot of nothing, Nesto. What's up with you?"

"Well, I was gonna call you cause I saw some shit last night that kinda made me lose it, cuz."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I saw your homeboy Caius last night. He was hanging over in my hood with that little bitch Tyler, all cozy like, and they were with some big ass native dude."

I felt Bella tense in my arms, so I just squeezed her tighter.

"Yeah, Caius is on some other shit but I got his ass. I ain't even worried about him," I said.

A big, black H3 came around the corner, Cullen and Benny C together. This couldn't be good. While we were all down for each other, it was rare that you saw the two of them together. I sighed. What else could fucking go wrong?

"Hello, fucker," Cullen said, leaning against my car.

"What's up with you and Cheney hanging together? That's different."

"Nothing. Aro had us working together on a project this morning. When Jas said he saw your car heading this way, we thought we would come chill on the block," he answered.

"So did you get an email last night?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. When I saw the little bitch in Aro's office, I wanted to choke him," Cullen said lighting a smoke.

I shifted and moved Bella to the other side of my lap and noticed she wouldn't look at Cullen. Anytime he looked at her, she would bury her face in my chest.

"What's got her so quiet?" Cullen asked after Bella wiggled out of my hold and went and sat in the car.

"I don't know man. Since when do I understand women and their moods?"

"You need to give the bitch a can of 'Act Right', man," he scoffed as one of his hos approached us.

"Trust me, I already talked to her ass. I told her shit has to change, that I've been letting her get away with far too much. Like most females, she took it and ran with it."

"Exactly my fucking point. Now you see why I wont settle down. It's bullshit! I swear if Ali weren't pregnant, I would have beat her ass for helping Bella with that fucking stunt. That was some other level shit, so I punished her" he said proudly.

I wonder what he had done to Alice, but I kept my mouth shut. "Yeah it was, but Bella was just trying to surprise me. No harm, no foul, but I let her know that I'm the king of my castle," I said.

"Good way to man up, bro. That's what she needs."

Edward's girl had been standing there waiting for us to stop talking and sighed loudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch? Don't you see me talking? Give me my fucking money," he spat.

At that point Bella had come to sit back in my lap. I was kissing her and she was giggling, until we heard Cullen growl.

"Seriously bitch, I ain't seen you in three days and this is all you got for me?" he shouted, towering over her. She was cowering. I looked down and saw Bella staring with wide eyes. She whimpered when Edward backhanded and spit on the girl.

"I don't know why the fuck I put up with you, you stupid bitch. Seriously, you're so dumb you can't suck a dick right or lay on your back the right way! You want some of this action, Sleepy?" Cullen asked, smacking her again.

"Nah, man…I'm good."

"You're lucky, you stupid whore! Next time you come short with my money, well you know what happened to your friend. Now get the fuck out of here!" he yelled, punching her in the stomach.

Bella was looking at the ground, and she looked confused. I put my finger under her chin, and lifted it to look into her face.

"What's on your mind, baby girl?"

"Do you help him beat on those girls?" she whispered.

"Sometimes when they get out of hand. It's just business, Bella, They are in this shit because they want to be, and Edward never forces a girl onto his team. They do this for us willingly, so don't even fucking go there," I hissed, "And what did I tell you about fucking questioning me?"

"Sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to," she smiled up at me.

I just rolled my eyes. She knew better, and this shit was gonna stop one way or another. I wasn't gonna go down the road I went on with Rosalie. Maybe Cullen was right, Bella was getting too spoiled, and I babied her too much. I was broken out of my thoughts by the high-pitched voice I dreaded the most, fucking Tanya. She was this fucking meth head who somehow got it into her stringy, strawberry blonde hair, that we should be together.

"Oh Emmett, mmm, you get more handsome every time I see you, Big Daddy! When are you gonna let me see all of you?" she whore moaned.

"Bitch, how many times I gotta tell you that I don't want your meth head ass? What are you high and fucking stupid? I should beat the fuck out of you for even thinking I would ever get at you," I spat at her.

The whole time I had been watching the look on Bella's face, and she was about to snap out.

"Don't say a fucking word," I whispered in her ear, yanking on her hair to let her know I wasn't playing.

"Yes, Emmett," she pouted and folded arms across her chest.

"Bella, kill the fucking attitude right now. I swear to god, girl, you're testing my patience today," I groaned.

"Sorry, Emmett." She reached up to kiss me and started rubbing my back.

"So Tanya, other than pissing Sleepy off, what the fuck do you want?" Cullen asked.

"You. Let me blow you in that pretty car of yours," she winked at him, smiling and showing her mouth full of rotten, almost green teeth. I fought the urge to projectile vomit all over the bitch.

"You will be able to open a Baskin Robbins in hell next door to an ice skating rink before that happens bitch," Cullen smirked.

"Emmett, give me a sample. I'm broke, and I need it," she whined.

"Hell no, bitch! I've given you samples since I've known you. The free ride is over," I said. I heard my phone beep and saw I had a text from Aro saying he expected me at the club tonight.

"Please? Come on," she begged on her knees.

I was about to punch her in the face, when Bella screamed, "Emmett, don't you dare fucking hit her!"

I froze for a second. I fought the urge to yank her ass by the hair into the car, take her home, and beat her within a inch of her life. I think she realized her mistake cause when my vision cleared from the red haze, she was standing there with her hand over her mouth. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Big Man, I am so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to-"

"Bella, shut the fuck up! Get your ass in the car, and I don't want to hear shit else from you. I told you about your mouth." I said as calmly as I could.

"Yes, Emmett," she whispered, tears were running down her face.

I knew she was sorry, but I couldn't let shit go any longer. If that shit would have happened in front of Aro or my dad, I would have lost so much credibility.

"Bitch needs to learn to keep her mouth shut," Tanya cackled. I lost it then and back handed her.

"You don't ever call my girl a bitch! You ain't even on the level to be in her presence, you stupid bitch. Get the fuck out of here!" I screamed, pushing her so hard she fell to the ground. The other guys laughed, but there wasn't any shit funny to me going on cause I was still pissed. What the fuck was Bella thinking, disrespecting me in front of my boys like that?

"I told you from jump you needed to give her ass some 'Act Right'; she should know better than to call you out like that, especially in front of your crew," Cullen said. "I know you think it ain't right to hit your woman, but I think it's time you show her where her place is and just what you're capable of."

"You know typically I think this kid is an ass clown, but for real man, you can't let her think she can talk to you any kind of way," Benny C said.

A silver Silverado sitting on blades turned the corner, the music, even though it was some bull shit I would never listen to, was so loud it was making the windows of the other cars on the block shake. It pulled up behind Cheney's Hummer.

"Wattup, J-Action?" Cullen asked.

"What the fuck are you listening to?" I asked.

"This band called 100 Monkeys. It's actually pretty good, better than that headache inducing shit you assholes listen to," he said, punching me in the shoulder.

He turned around to look at Cullen, "What the fuck is up with Caius and why didn't you handled this shit yet?" Jasper demanded of him.

"Cause motherfucker, you were the one who said to back off. I was doing what the fuck you told me to do, Mr. First Round Draft Pick. I thought you were getting the shit straight from Aro! I ain't trying to have him and my fucking father down my throat."

"Fuck that, you know what he said. You get orders from me or Sleepy, and you treat that shit as if it were coming from him personally, I told you and Cheney to eliminate the motherfucker from the equation last night. Where the fuck have you to dickwads been?" Jasper shouted.

I had to chuckle; Jasper bossing Cullen around honestly looked odd.

"Fuck that shit, J! I don't take orders from you. Bitch, we're one and the same team. Fuck you and Sleepy! You want this shit done, do it yourself!"

"Fine, I thought I would give you a crack at it since you hate him so much," Jasper shrugged, lighting a blunt. "Why is Bella crying?"

Jas obviously saw her sitting in the front seat with her arms around her knees.

"She needs to learn to watch her mouth! She is in trouble, and she knows it," I replied.

Gia and Alice came to get Bella about twenty minutes later. Gia had called me and asked if Bella could go with them. I was glad to say yes and give her and I time to calm down. She got out the car and came over to me with her head down.

"I'm so sorry, baby. It was just a reaction. I would never try to tell you what to do," she whispered, touching my face.

"We'll deal with it later," I said handing her a wad of cash.

"But if you go into Victoria's Secrets, but something sexy as hell and be wearing it when I get home. I may just forget about it," I whispered in her ear.

She moaned as her eyes glossed over. "Yes baby, I will get something you will love." She kissed me and got into Gia's Audi.

I let out of a breath.

"You fucking spoil her," Cullen remarked.

"Don't worry about what the fuck I do, worry about how you're going to deal with Aro when he realizes that Caius is still alive," I pointed at him and then looked down at my Blackberry.

Arnesto wandered back over. We smoked a couple of blunts and just chilled. All of a sudden, I got this feeling something bad was going to happen. I opened the door to my whip, grabbed my glock, and went back to the hood of my car.

We sat there for a while, and it was cool just being with my boys. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to me. After I unloaded the weight I had on me, I was getting tired and hungry. I sent Bella a text telling her I was leaving soon, and if she knew what was good for her, she would beat me home and have my food started.

"You out of here, Sleepy," Jas suggested.

"Yeah, gonna try to straighten Bella out. She was truly trying my patience today."

"You know how women get a little defiant. Don't take it too personally. Jenn has been trying that shit with me the last few days, too. I don't know what the fuck these girls are smoking on lately," Jas chuckled and shook his head.

"Shit, you got me there J. I don't know what was up with Bella today! She was good until Cullen showed up, but I heard her on the phone with Alice earlier. I think they are all gearing up to help her leave Cullen."

"I know they are. I tried to tell his dumb ass that he needed to man up and treat her right. He is convinced she would never leave him! He has life so fucked up."

"Yeah, I tried to tell him too. If one thing is straight up fucking truth, Cullen is Cullen all day, every day. He won't change for no fucking body, and her ass should have known that. He was pimpin' all these bitches before she came along, and I somehow think that pussy for Edward is like heroin to the fucking drug addicts we deal with. He cant resist it!"

"That may be true, but with as fine as Alice is…fuck that, he is dumb as hell," Jasper sighed.

"J-Action, are you sitting here telling me you been checking Alice out?"

"I mean she is fine, but seriously, no one can ever take the place of my Jenn. I'm telling you, the girl is all that."

"Wow, we're sitting here gushing over some bitches like we're females. I need some testosterone!" I laughed.

"Nah not me. I need to get laid! I'll see you at the club. Remember Aro took tonight off so it's you and me running shit," he reminded me, taking off his jacket.

"You know if Caius shows up tonight, it's a done deal." We bumped fists.

"I would expect nothing less," he smiled.

He started his truck, the loud ass bullshit he was listening to made me shake my head.

I got in my car and let the bass rattle my chest, since I was listening to Jigga.

_Your boy back in the building, Brooklyn we back on the mapMe and my beautiful beeeeeeeitch in the back of that 'BachI'm the realest that run it, I just happen to rapI ain't gotta clap at 'em, niggaz scared of that blackI drop that Black, Albu+ then I back, out itAs the best rapper alive nigga ask about meFrom Bricks to Billboards, from grams to GrammysThe O's to opposite, Orphan AnnieYou gotta pardon Jay, for sellin out the Garden in a dayI'm like a young Marvin in his hey'I'm a hustler homey, you a customer cronyGot some, dirt on my shoulder, could you brush it off for me?_

I put my hat and sunglasses on and screeched tires off the block. I pulled up in front of my house and noticed Bella's Audi was missing. I swear if her ass wasn't home I was going to lose it, and besides I thought Gia had driven them. I walked in the house and Bella and Gia were on the couch, both crying their eyes out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" I rolled my eyes, putting my keys on the table and expecting to hear some female drama bullshit.

"Aro is dead!" Bella cried.

"What?"

"Your dad, he found him, they were-they-" she was so hysterical she couldn't finish her sentence.

At that moment my Blackberry and pager went nuts.

"Hello?"

"Em, it's Jas. You ready to shoulder half the weight of the world on your shoulders?" he asked. He sounded stressed out.

"I guess we don't really have a fucking choice. I am telling you right now, we're closing the club tonight and finding Caius's ass. He, Tyler, and Jacob are fucking dead!"

"We gotta be careful. You don't know who they're down with."

"Yes the fuck I do, and I will fuck them up too," I threatened.

"Alright, you know I got your back right?"

"Yeah Jasper, half this shit is yours man. I don't run shit alone. You, me, Cullen, and Benny C are doing this shit together," I said.

"Alright, I'll round up the posse. Tonight, we ride," Jasper replied.

"Hahaha, alright, Major, hurry up!"

"This is all cause of Jacob, isn't it?" Bella whispered from behind me.

"Nah baby, this is about a motherfucker getting greedy as hell, but I am taking care of it," I promised her.

"Emmett, you have to be careful. You can't leave us here alone."

"Baby, I ain't going nowhere. I ain't no amateur in this game, and Aro and my father taught me well; hell even Caius did! It will be fine baby, but there is gonna be a lot of people hanging around. Sorry but going to school it out of the question right now. Motherfuckers will use you to get me and campus is too big to have you walking around by yourself," I said, pulling her into my arms.

"I can't go to school anyway," she said the tears spilling down her face.

"Why not?"

"Cause you and I agreed that our babies will never go to day care, and I would stay home with them."

I closed my eyes and gulped. "Are we having a baby?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red and her cheeks wet from crying. "I think we are, Emmy."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **so I thought I would try something different, this was going to be an out take, but as I started writing, and looking at the notes and outlines this is what my brain came up with, I think this just may be a part of the story line now as so many of you think that Alice deserves better, I have finally decided to give it to her. Let me know what you think for better or worse…already got Emmett's next chapter partially written will not post until next week as I have my nursing license exam on Thursday…my readers you guys floor me at every turn you don't know how many kinds of awesome I think you are. My beta JLMBoctober….I know your mad at me for this chapter but I still love you to death girl! From here out I promise an amazing ride, and I promise, Jacob Tyler and Caius al get dealt with thugmett style in the next chapter!

"Oh god, Jasper, you feel so good," she moaned.

"Wrap your legs around me, darlin'," I whispered in her ear. This felt so right! She was so tiny, the perfect size to be under me. I drove into her again, so tight and so wet. I was losing my shit, but I couldn't get enough of her. I could do this with her all night; I love being buried inside her. She knew just what to do to please me.

"Don't stop…please…harder!" she begged.

"Fuck, Ali…you feel so good, baby," I said through gritted teeth.

"We gotta hurry up; Edward will be home soon," she sighed, rocking her hips faster. I shifted slightly, and she cried out.

"Oh god, Jas, right there! More!"

One more thrust and she exploded around me, pushing me into my own orgasm and making me shoot shot after shot of my seed deep inside of her, drenching my thighs in her juices. We were both covered in sweat.

"Fuck, that was amazing," I said, crawling out of bed.

"Jas, you are too good," she sighed and laid back down.

"You might want to shower and change the sheets since he is going to smell me all over you and his bed," I reminded her while putting my boxers and my pants back on.

I went in the bathroom and started the shower for her. I also went into the closet and got out fresh sheets. Cullen would beat her to death if he knew about us, and I wouldn't let her suffer any more than she had to. She was stuck with him now because she was pregnant with his kid. As much as I wished I could change things for her, I was with someone else. For whatever reason, Ali was in love with Cullen.

"I gotta go, darlin'…he will be home soon." I walked over to the bed.

"I know. I wish things could be different for us because I want to be with you," she whispered as she looked up at me.

"I know little one, me too. But believe it or not, I am in love with Jenn, and you love Cullen. We both know how we feel about each other though, baby," I responded, holding her in my arms.

I could feel her tears on my chest. "I promise Jas, if you leave her, I'll leave him! I just want you," she pleaded.

"You know I can't, Alice! Maybe we should take a break for a while, you know, let things cool off…" I suggested, but not wanting her to give us away.

"No Jasper, please. I am sorry," she answered immediately before kissing me.

"Ali just keep it cool. We can't be together now, but you never know what will happen, darlin'. Now get in the shower and change the sheets; I will see you at Bella and Emmett's. I love you," I promised, kissing her and smacking her ass.

As I left Edward's condo, I laughed to myself at my paranoia because I was looking around to make sure no one was watching. My cell phone chirped as I walked around the corner to my Audi. I had to stop at the club to shower and change clothes before I went to pick up my fiancée for our date night. As much as I was in love with Jenn and thought she was the one for me, my soul mate, I couldn't help but feel the same way for my little princess. It really was possible to love two women so strongly at the same time.

"Hello, baby," I said in my most seductive voice.

"Jazzy, I miss you so much! Where are you?" the love of my life asked.

"I am getting something to eat, getting something from my office at Poseidon, and then coming home so we can go to Emmett and Bella's together," I crooned to her in my best accent, knowing that always made her melt.

"Okay, I miss you," she said again.

"Me too, baby. See you soon," I said, closing my phone. For a second, I felt like a fucking asshole. I was screwing my best friend's pregnant girlfriend; hell she wasn't even sure if the baby was his or mine. I couldn't take the way he treated her. She was so pretty, so smart, had such an awesome personality…the girl was the complete package! It was wasted on Cullen. Granted, the boy was my best friend, but the motherfucker was blind as to what he had. I tried to be a gentleman for a long time and turn away to her looks and flirtations. BUT, I am a man, and I wanted her. Call me selfish, but I wanted them both, Ali and Jenn. As it was, Cullen was my friend, more like my brother, and Ali was maybe or maybe not carrying his baby.

When Ali got her date of conception, she figured the baby could be either one of ours. She had been with both of us at least three time a piece. I hated lying to my boys, especially Ben. I also hated lying to Jenn. She didn't deserve being cheated on, but what could I do? I was totally in love with my best friend's girl. And if anything, I was being untrue to Alice not Jenn since Alice and I started this way before Jenn. No matter which way I spun it, everyone was going to get hurt in the end, so we better enjoy it while we could.

**Alice POV**

As I washed away Jasper's scent, I wanted to cry. I was so in love with him it hurt, but I never meant for it to happen. He just gave me a hug one night after Edward had gotten mad.

_***start flashback***_

_Edward had punched and slapped me until I was on the floor of our bedroom screaming in pain and begging him to stop. Jasper and Emmett had found us and hauled him off of me. Emmett left with Edward, and Jasper sat on the floor, rocking me in his arms for hours. After he cleaned up my cuts and bruises, he held me until I fell asleep. Edward never came home that night…and Jasper stayed. When I woke up he was still there sitting at the edge of the bed watching me._

"_What's wrong, Jasper?"_

"_Just thinking, you're so smart and beautiful. You're so sweet, too. Why do you waste it on him Ali? You deserve so much more."_

"_No I really don't. Besides, Edward is the only one who would ever want me, Jas. I am damaged and broken," I whispered._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, crawling under the covers._

"_There is so much wrong with me, and I am lucky Edward has the patience to put up with it all." I looked down._

"_He abuses you, Alice! He should never put his hands on you, ever, and if his dad knew-"_

"_Carlisle knows, and he said that it's none of his business how Edward chooses to handle his whores," I snapped._

"_He has to know you're not one of Edward's girls?" he gasped._

"_He thought we were in a relationship, and so did I. Edward said we aren't. He said he isn't sure why he keeps me around."_

"_Alice, you are so much better than that! I don't understand," he whispered._

"_No Jasper, I am not better. I am a drug addict. I have so many mental illnesses it is ridiculous, and Edward saves me from all that. He pays for my doctors and my medicine. He got me away from drugs," I argued._

"_He hangs out with Emmett and Arnesto, two of the biggest dealers in this town, and he saved you from drugs?" Jasper yelled._

"_That's how the beatings started," I sighed. "Emmett wouldn't give me anything anymore, but Arnesto would. I would wait until Edward was out of town or when we were at the club, and he was distracted. When he figured out I was high, he took me into Aro's office. That was the first time he ever hit me, and he said he did it because he loved me. He wanted what's best for me and that he'd never hits me without a reason."_

"_Alice, do you realize how fucked up that sounds? Baby, you need professional help, not corporal punishment," Jasper soothed._

"_I don't know any other way. It is what it is. Jasper; if I leave him, I have nowhere to go."_

"_When you're ready, you let me know. I will make sure you're okay, darlin'." His accent did something to me, and I leaned over and kissed him. He pushed me away at first._

"_Please, Jazzy…I want this," I whispered._

_He sighed. "Anything for you."_

_It was the first time in my life I ever enjoyed sex. Jasper was so soft and loving, and he made me feel so beautiful. Jasper and I snuck away to be together whenever we could. He took me on dates, out to dinner, the movies; we even went mudding in his huge pickup truck. Even when he started dating Jenn, I knew he was only doing it because we couldn't be together right now. He might even love her but never as much as he loved me. He treated me like I was the only girl in the world. I was just use to feeling like I was the special one of many. _

_***end flashback***_

"What the fuck are you sitting there grinning like a fool for?" Edward's ice cold voice dragged me out of my daydream.

"Nothing, just daydreaming," I mumbled.

"Well get dressed. We're supposed to be at Emmett's in a little bit, and I don't wanna be late because of your dumb ass," he ordered.

"I'm sorry, Edward" I said automatically.

"Tell me something I don't know, bitch."

He sure knew how to me make me feel worthless, but I would never have to worry about that with Jas. Going to Emmett and Bella's was like a smack in the face. Jas was there with his girlfriend Jenn, and I would give my right arm to be her. I wanted to be with Jasper so bad, and she had the type of relationship I wanted to have with him. Even worse was that she was really a great person, and I would love to be friends with her, if not for my loving Jasper. I wish it weren't this way.

I pretended to have morning sickness and went out on the back deck away from everyone else. I leaned over the deck and looked up at the stars. I didn't even notice I had started to cry when I smelled his cologne.

"What's wrong with my little one?" he whispered in my ear.

"This is all so fucked up! I am so sick of living like this! What kind of girl does it make me that I am sleeping with my child's father's best friend? I am so horrible, but I don't even want him anymore, Jas. I want you," I said firmly.

"Alice, you know you can't have me even though I love you and want you more than anything in the world. I have known Cullen since we were in diapers, and my loyalties will always lie with him. Now that he initiated, that is more of a bond," he explained. "I am so sorry, Alice; you don't know how hard this is for me! I want you so badly, but I made a commitment to Jenn. Cullen is like my brother! I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"If the baby isn't his, you know he will kill me, right? You know I will die, and then what will happen to my baby? I am going to leave, Jasper; I can't live like this anymore, in fear for the baby. I gotta do right by this child. I may have screwed myself up, but I won't do it to this baby. I gotta fix myself, and god knows I never will if I am with Edward," she said knowingly.

"Where are you going to go, Alice? What are you going to do?"

"It doesn't matter! I mean I don't want you to put yourself out, so it is better this way. Bella and Gia are going to help me," she said.

"What if the baby is mine, Alice?" he whispered.

"It wouldn't matter either way. If I am around, it won't be like you'll be able to help me raise it. If I am gone, you won't be able to either; see, it doesn't change anything!" She threw up her hands.

"Alice, what do you want from me? I am doing the best I can," he hissed.

"No you're not! You knew you were sleeping with me when you met Jenn, but you kept going. What were you thinking?"

"That I am a selfish asshole, and I wanted you both."

"Typical man, Jasper! Trust me, leaving is easier for everyone."

"Not for me, little one. I love you, Alice, so much. You don't know how much I enjoy being with you," he pleaded.

"This is just too hard, Jas! I can't be around you and-"

He kissed me, and it was a kiss full of lust and desire. I still felt the love. I just wish I got to kiss him like this every day.

"Are you fucking serious dude? I knew it!"

We quickly broke apart and there were Emmett and Benny C.

"You owe me a grand, motherfucker," Emmett growled, punching Ben in the shoulder.

"Fuck you, how was I suppose to know that he was fucking her too?"

I began to panic, and I was shaking. Oh god, they were going to tell Edward. Emmett must have sensed my fear.

"Don't worry about it. I got your back, so your little secret is safe with me. Answer me something, is that kid my brother's?" he said narrowing his eyes at me and pointing at my little bump.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Look, I ain't the one to judge cause I don't want to get involved with anybody's shit. Seriously, you better figure this shit out cause if Cullen finds out you're nailing J-action, he may kill you both," Emmett said simply and walked back into the house.

Jasper didn't say anything else to me that night. In fact, he avoided me and stuck close to Jenn. Edward was high and drunk so he couldn't keep his hands off of me.

"Come on baby, stop being a bitch and let's go upstairs," he whispered harshly in my ear.

"Edward, you're drunk! Get off of me, that smell is making me nauseous," I whined.

"I am getting so sick of you and this pregnant bullshit! Everything makes your ass sick. This kid is already getting on my fucking nerves," he spat.

Bella looked at me with sympathy, but she couldn't say anything cause she would get in trouble with Emmett. In a way I envied Bella; Emmett was such a good man and would do anything for her, but she was a good girl…nothing like me.

**JPOV**

"So how long you been banging Cullen's girl?" Emmett asked as we walked into his office. He closed and locked the door behind us.

"Long enough that there is a possibility that the baby could be mine," I admitted, sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"Jesus Fucking Christ," he mumbled, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Look Emmett, this isn't your problem! I-"

"Shut the fuck up, J! Seriously dude, how the fuck is this not my problem? We got enough shit about to come down on our heads, and you do this shit? Come on…what the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled at me.

"I never meant for it to be like this! I never meant for this to happen!"

"Look I get it, Cullen treats the girl like shit. She is awesome and doesn't deserve it, Jasper…but shit it isn't our problem! If she wants help, she should have gone to Aro or come to me. She takes it, so it's on her. I am serious, stay the fuck away from her, and if that baby is yours….you need to get rid of it," Emmett ordered.

"Do you even hear your fucking self? How would you feel if someone told you that Bella had to get rid of your baby? Seriously man, I am in love with Ali," I cried.

"What the fuck? Come on, J; Bella isn't my brother's girlfriend. I don't swear that I love some other girl. What the hell are you gonna do if she has that baby and it looks just like you? And what are you going to do about Jenn? She's a good girl, too, and the girls really like her a lot." Emmett asked.

"Dude, I don't even know! Shit, I never fucking thought she would get pregnant," I groaned.

"Well, J-action, what do you think happens when you get action? Babies are made," Emmett tried to joke.

"I know, but it started off as just getting some action from this hot girl. It wasn't suppose to turn into this!"

"Well, what is this?" he asked before leaning back in his chair.

"I'm fucking in love with her, man."

"You just gave me an answer, something that has been on my mind all fucking day. J-man, it is so fucking simple! Just be with her," Emmett suggested.

"How do you fucking suppose I am going to do that? What about Cullen?" I asked.

"Remove him from the equation," Emmett said, lighting up his blunt.

"Are you saying what the fuck I think you're saying?" I gasped.

"It depends on what you think I am saying." he responded, passing me the blunt.

"Fuck Emmett! Are you putting a price on Cullen's head?" I asked. This was all turning into one big clusterfuck.

"I have to. The other families are holding him personally responsible for Aro's death, and we gotta take him out."

"What about your dad? What is he going to think?" I couldn't believe this.

"Who do you think gave the order? Edward has gone off his own way too many times, only this time there is nothing anyone can do to bail his ass out. My dad is so hurt; Aro was his best friend. This shit could have been stopped, so now we gotta fix it. In the end you get something you want, so just think of it like that. "

I couldn't believe that it was coming to this…our crew was being torn apart by this shit. It was changing all of us; at this point, there was nothing any of us could do to stop it. I couldn't even believe Emmett was so calm about this, having to take out our brother. Battle lines were being drawn, and you were either with us or against us.

It was pretty fucked up, cause as hardcore as we all were, we were still like a family. Edward, Emmett, Ben and me had each other when we didn't have anyone else, but we were all so desperate to have what everyone else had. Even though we had done so much dirt, put in so much work together, the streets had snatched our childhoods away from us. We thought that initiating would make us men. That night in Aro's office, we all took vows: blood in, blood out, uphold the code of silence, and defend our family. Emmet and I took the vow to rule with absolute power, no matter who, no matter what. We vowed to erase and eliminate our enemies, and now our brother was our enemy.

"How are you okay with this, Emmett? This is wrong!"

"You think I am fucking okay with this, Jasper? I couldn't be anymore not fucking okay, but Bella is more important. She has to be what comes first! We think she might be pregnant, man. I gotta protect myself so that I can be her husband and my kid's father. I gotta be there to help Gianna with the girls, and I gotta be their role model. Because Edward wanted to fuck around, they no longer have a father. Jas, you're suppose to be my partner, man. I need you to have my back. I can't afford more enemies," he said.

"I can't back you taking out one of our brothers, man," I disagreed.

"You're either with me or against me. I am a husband and a father now, and Bella and the baby come first. No fucking body will take me away from my girl and my baby!"

"Feeling the way you feel, then why would you want to take Edward away from his family? How do you think your mother will feel, Emmett? Did you think about that?" I screamed. "That's always been your fucking problem, you selfish asshole! With you or against you, my ass. If it weren't for me, your ass would have been dead a long time ago! We've been putting in work together for how long? How long have I been on this grind with you, and you got the nerve to throw down an ultimatum at me? Fuck you, man!"

"Well, how the fuck do you propose we get out of this bullshit? We don't have very many options," Emmett asked calmly. His calm was really pissing me off.

"Remember when you said we put the shit on Caius's doorstep? We do exactly that. We take out Jacob and Tyler, and expose Caius and his connection to them. He takes the fall for Aro, although I think they will still make Cullen prove himself. It wont be death, and I think I can get Liam to vouch for him," I explained.

I knew it wouldn't work, but it had to buy me time, at least enough to find out who the baby belonged to. If it were Edward's, I would gladly take the hit for him. I never had a father, and I would never wish that on another kid if I could help it. I would gladly step aside even though I fucking hated him for how he treated women and what he did to Alice. I would let him be a father to his child. I knew that he would be a better father than a man, and I would have to let him.

"But that still doesn't solve your little problem. How do you tell him you've been fucking his girl, and that the baby he is calling his tadpole may be yours?"

"I'll figure it out when I have to, but I don't know what do with Jenn and Alice," I sighed.

"Be a man and be honest. Who do you want?" Emmett asked.

"I want them both," I admitted.

Emmett nearly fell out of chair laughing….tears rolling down his face.

"Let me how that works out for you, motherfucker," he said and continued to laugh. Then he got serious. "Jenn…she's really sweet, but she's going to hurt you when you break her heart. That's what you'll do when you "figure it all out", you know that, right?"

"Fuck you man, seriously? I don't need to hear that shit. Jake and Tyler are the problems to deal with tonight. We're gonna end this shit."

"Let's go, let's do this right now!" Emmett shouted.

Emmett opened his office door and screamed for Edward and Ben to come up with us.

"What's up?" they asked, walking into the office.

"You boys strapped?" Emmett asked, walking over to his closet.

"When am I ever not strapped, motherfucker?" Cullen snapped.

"Well then let's go get the price taken off your head while you're trying to pop attitude off at me."

Edward turned around. I had never seen this look on his face. "What?"

"Yeah motherfucker, you heard me right. Your bullshit the other night has people holding you responsible for Aro's murder, and the other families want your ass dealt with. So we are going to put in a little dirt tonight, to save your ass," Emmett explained.

For one time in his life, Cullen looked humbled. "Jasper, Sleepy, Benny, too, seriously… thanks for saving my ass and shit. I appreciate that, and so do Ali and the tadpole."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," I muttered.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, J?"

"I'm just saying you treat her like shit, and the fact you still put your hands on her while she is pregnant…are you fucking insane? What if you hurt the baby?" I yelled. I couldn't hold it in.

"It's my kid, I can do whatever the fuck I want, motherfucker! Why do you even care? It ain't like you're fucking her or some shit, so why are you so concerned about my bitch?"

"Edward, he is just saying he's concerned. We all are so, calm down," Emmett said lto Edward while giving me "the look".

"Are you fucking my girl, man?" Edward's head snapped in my direction.

"Edward, shut up. You have no idea what you're saying. Come on, bitches. Let's get this shit out the way," I hurried.

Emmett called one of the neighborhood boys. As it turns out, Tyler, Jake and some other dudes were at the club, but Caius wasn't with them. This is exactly what we wanted. Emmett opened up his cabinet, and seriously I had never seen that much fire power: glocks, shot guns, silencers, even a jet propelled grenade launcher.

"So…are we ready to show these motherfuckers who run shit?" he said with a grin on his face.

We were going…ready or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **okay so here we go and I know it has been a long time which is why this chapter is being posted un edited for better or for worse, it was a hard chapter to write, I am really struggling as to whether or not this story will continue as I have lost focus. **SM owns everything, but The Bronx Bombers plot line is all mine**

So here are some Authors that are noteworthy in my opinion:

Closer and California Waiting by TeamBella23...this shit is soo dam hot it is amazing

Fade into you by RCDAlice…it will make you think but it is sweet and emo and I love it

Alice's guide to sex with Vampires….Lady Tazz..she is amazing all the way around

La Cosa Nostra by Cullen Swan simply the best Mafiaward out there hands down…and she is only 4 chapters in

Love Life and Mafia by lionlovesthelamb..smoking hot, but you know how I loves me some made men!

Defying Gravity and Between the sun and the moon by Jenny0719 to many kinds of amazing

And last but not least Don't Let Me Go by my little sister Cydney94 is just a good story period.. Go give my little sister some love.

All these stories are in my favorites…amazing stories that totally own my ass right now, so go give em some love!

Am currently working on the next chapter…and it is in Cullen's POV so be prepared…and yes we will hear from Ms. Bella in the chapter after that, oh yeah there is a death in this chapter so get ready.

Again this chapter is unbetaed….all the errors are on me I just want to get on with the story line.

Feel it comin' in the air

Hear the screams from everywhere

I'm addicted to the thrill

It's a dangerous love affair

Can't be scared when it goes down

Got a problem, tell me now

Only thing that's on my mind

Is who's gonna run this town tonight...

Is who's gonna run this town tonight...

We gonna run this town

**EmPov**

Tonight was kind of driving me fucking crazy, I hated having secrets, but this secret was truly fucking with me.

My homeboy was smashing my brothers girl, my brothers kid might not be my brothers kid, and my brothers girl was about to leave him.

I was so sick of everyone else's shit and I needed to blow off some steam before I went home to my girl. I needed to get this shit off my head, so when we figured out where the Fuck those little bitches were hiding I was read to strike.

I had Called my homeboy Arnesto knowing he would be able to get us into the club they were hiding in

We got to the club and met up with Arnesto, he told us they weren't there yet, but would show up eventually, so he got us a VIP suite to chill in, she we kicked back and waited. We were in the middle of a pool game, when someone touched my shoulder

"Emmett is that you?"

I knew that annoying ass voice, I turned around and groaned, seriously someone fucking hated me

"Hey Rose whats up"

"I'm surprised to see you without that tiny ass girl you been calling your wife"

"this aint about pleasure rose, this is business, so get the fuck out my face"

"But I miss you Emmett, you know I can do it better than she can" she whines

I rolled my eyes at that shit, the hoe couldn't be any more wrong, the way Bella said my name made me hard, everything Bella did made me hard, Bella was all about me and my needs, made sure I was always happy, and I never needed anything, rubbed my shoulders every night when I got home, no bitch out there had shit on my baby girl, in fact I wanted to get this shit over and get home and inside my girl

"Girl I aint got time for this shit right now, we over, I am over your ass, and you aint gonna be with me again, so you can get that shit out your head" I said pushing her away from me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tyler and Jacob walk in and sit in the vip room across from ours, they was all smiles and laughing, I bet them motherfuckers thought we was running scared since they offed Aro, I was reaching behind about to grab my glock when an arm stopped me,

"There is a better way to do this, wait until they are leaving, we catch the motherfuckers on the sneak" Jasper said grabbing my arm.

We watched them for an hour as they got fucked up,

"They're leaving" Ben said putting his cigarette out.

We all made our way outside, I sat on Tyler's car, glock cocked back and ready, Arnesto had lit a blunt, I hit a few time to calm my nerves, the wait wasnt long but I felt like they little bitch asses were taking forever, but it gave us all time to get into a position that would have they ass completely trapped, I decided to have Jasper pull his big ass Silverado in front of their cars. He was sitting in the flat bed with a 12 gauge sitting in his lap, Benny C was sitting on the roof of Jacob's charger, he looked like an idiot but he was having fun, so whatever worked.

When they walked into the parking lot, I had to hold back a laugh, Jacob looked like he was about to piss his pants. He looked like he was about to turn around and run, but at that point my homeboy Eric was behind him in his Magnum waiting on anyone in their crew to tried to run.

It was completely silent in the parking garage for about 30 seconds, Tyler and me was just staring each other down. I had to break the silence

"I told you motherfucker, you aint never gonna top me, your whole world is coming down around your ass, you aint talking all that shit now is you, punk ass bitch"

"Do I look scared Emmett, cause aint nobody fucking scared of you"

"You punk ass bitch, I never wanted you to be scared of me, what the fuck is you being scared doing for me" I asked

Take these nothing motherfuckers to the warehouse, keep them alive, because this motherfucker right here…." I just looked at Jacob, then the anger I felt for every time he tried to rape my girl, every time he put his hands on her, scared her, made her feel less that the princess she was, I walked over to where he was being held by a couple of the neighborhood homies that I still kept them on my team, just in case.

"Let this motherfucker go, he a bitch I don't need no help beating his ass" I spat, the motherfucker swung on me and missed, I took one shot straight to his jaw, and knocked him out cold.

"Let this shit be a lesson to you other motherfuckers, I aint playing fucking games no more, you disrespect me, that's it game fuckin over" I spat walking over to my Truck waiting for Cullen to get in.

"Well let's go commit a murder bro" he said happily

As I left the parking garage I was in this mood I couldn't explain or describe I just knew I wanted to deal with Jake and that I could could give a fuck what Cullen did to Tyler as long as he dealt with them. All the fuck I wanted was to get home, like this shit was getting irritating to me, I suddenly began to see that this is what everyone had been trying to tell me that as the boss I wouldn't have to get my hands this dirty anymore. I wanted to be a husband and a father nothing more and nothing less. I was kinda of cursing myself that I couldnt be something different for Bella but at the same time, I got nothing but love for the streets and the game, but shit has shifted when I met my baby girl.

"So what has you thinking so fucking hard?" Cullen asked

"Just how I am sick of some of this shit man"

"How much of this is you, and how much of this is your woman?" he asked

"All me, Bella loves me no matter what and no matter what I do, she is gonna be by my side" I said lighting a cigarette I had been trying my ass off to quit smoking, I was gonna have to if it turned out Bella really was pregnant, but so far it was proving to be a loosing battle

"Answer me something dawg" Cullen said after being quiet for a few minutes

"What's on your mind"

"How long has J action been nailing my girl?" he said quietly

"What the fuck are you talking about man?" I asked trying to play it cool

"Emmett seriously motherfucker I ain't stupid, I may be heartless but I ain't stupid, and I know how happy she has been and I know with how I treat her, it ain't got shit to do with me" he said

"Well did you ever think that maybe she wants nothing more than to be happy with you, for you to leave the other bitches alone, to leave this bullshit game alone and just be with her, that she wouldn't have to be happy with no one else but you, but you keep fucking it up?"

"But I never thought I would never have to worry about one of my homeboys stealing her from right out under my nose man, like for real me and J is so tight and shit how the fuck could he do that to me, I would never disrespect him like that?"

"Seriously man I think your seeing shit that aint there, I mean I know they're friends and shit but beyond that I dont know what the fuck your talking about man, Alli is fucking scared to death of you, why would she risk you kicking her ass over Jasper?"

"She hates me man, I love her so much dude but for real I am so fucked up and jaded, I cant have her hurting me man sometime I feel so bad beating on her the way I do, and I know she is about to leave me, and it aint even about her, it's about that fucking baby, I know that kid aint mine, it's Jaspers"

"Seriously man, let's stop this flow of estrogen, and deal with the shit we about to walk into, after that we can go to my office, you me and Jasper, yall need to talk this shit out, we always have and always will be a team, I am trying to do Aro proud and build the organization like he would, and I aint gonna have these school yard pissing contests over a bitch, point blank and simple"

We pulled up to the dock and it felt like the temp had dropped like twenty degrees, but it hadn't it was just my blood running cold, I really didn't give a fuck about either one of these motherfuckers, but my hatred for Jacob's punk ass was literally making me shake with the anticipation of what I was about to do to him. I pulled my "work clothes" off the back seat and walked past them and into the office.

I changed out of my slacks and dress shirt and put on some leather gloves, a long sleeve body armour t shirt some jeans and a black hoodie, black wouldn't show the blood when I got home and scare my baby girl. I went downstairs saw that they had taken those two fuckers and strapped them to a couple of forklifts and raised them up so that their feet were off the ground. both of their faces were covered in blood, and I think Jacob had passed out. Jasper had pulled his truck in and the hood was opened and the jumper cables were attached. I grabbed them and walked over to Jake

"Wake the fuck up you little bitch" I hissed and touched his bare chest with the battery cable.

As the electricity hit him, we all kinda shuddered as his screamed echoed throughout the room , then as the burns started to erupt on his skin, I thought of it.

"J go get me that acid" I said

"Beg me to let you live motherfucker" I said in his ear, the dude was in so much pain and shock all he could do was whimper.

Tyler was struggling against the restraints. He thought he knew what was coming to him, but I was going to let Cullen have his way with that that, Tyler had to pay for shooting him and scaring the shit out of Alice. Nothing I could do to Tyler was remotely close to the shit Cullen and Benny C could come up with.

I handed the cables to Cullen and stood there staring at Jacob, he was shaking and bleeding, and something in me snapped and I started laughing.

"Does it hurt?"

His head snapped up and he seriously looked at me like I was insane, that pissed me off so I punched him, and kept punching him until I couldn't feel my fingers no fucking more. A sane person wouldn't be able to take the sight of him anymore, all the blood and burns that were starting to break open, not me, I wouldn't stop until he was begging for his life.

"I'm sorry to you and your girl man, I am, just fucking kill me" he begged

"Which one of you took Aro out, and I'll know if your lying motherfucker" I spat at him.

"Caius man, he is playing both sides, the Italians and the Mexicans, he just uses us as a filter, we just move the dope, the other shit aint got nothing to with me Emmett please" he was begging

"Stop begiing like a little bitch, your ass gotta die anyway, just cause you put your hands on something that belongs to me, I told you motherfucker, Bella is mine, she fucking belongs to me" I turned around and nodded to jasper. I sat and watched as jasper sprinkled acid over his wounds, some of the guys with weaker stomachs turned away, at this point I could have cocked my shit back and blasted him in the head, but that would be too easy. I pulled out a pocket knife.. He was barely conscious when he looked and saw what was in my hands

I stood off to the side while the guys held his head back and with one swift movement I slit that motherfuckers throat from ear to ear, I smiled as he gasped for air and the blood started pouring out and he was dying slow and painful, I whispered in his ear, this is what happens when you forget your fucking place, don't ever put your hands on something that belongs to a made man motherfucker, and drove the knife into his heart.

A sound in the rafters made me look up, and standing there smoking a cigar and enjoying the show was my father and Liam, my dad winked at me and left. I was kind of smug that I had done things in true La Cosa Nostra fashion

"I'm out motherfuckers, Poseidon ten am, don't be late J action and Cullen, you two be there at eight we need to talk some shit over, Cullen do what you gotta do to that motherfucker, but both the bodies need to be put right in front of Caius's front door and clean the rest of this shit up"

I pulled my hat over m eyes and me and Benny C walked upstairs to get my car keys.

My phone was ringing, I smiled when I saw the picture of me and Bella at my parents cabin light up the screen.

"Hey baby, whats up?" I asked

"I miss you Emmy when re you coming home?"

"Soon baby I just gotta drop Benny C off and then I will be home, but don't make yourself wait up for me baby"

"Emmett I need you" she whispered

"Okay baby I hear you, give me like thirty minutes baby I will be there"

"okay baby can you stop at the store, get me a strawberry soda and some new york cherry ice cream and some glazed crispy kreme doughnuts?"

"Umm yeah what the fuck is going on with that, you don't drink soda"

"I just want some okay" she snapped

"Yeah got it beautiful I will be home in thirty minutes you better be in bed naked" I growled at her

"anything you want baby I promise"

"See you in a bit, love you baby girl"

I stopped at the gas station and got my girls food, as I was paying for it, the shit hit me, we didn't need a fucking doctor, she is pregnant, Bella never drinks soda, she is all over water and apple juice, but never soda.

When I got back in the car, ben was looking at me, "You know that pretty much confirms you knocked her up right?" he said pointing at the bag

"I knew she was pregnant, I can look at her and see something different about her, but now I am fucking positive" I said tossing the bag in the back seat

"you sure your ready for all this homie, I mean yall aint been together but nothing like four months right?

"I knew I loved Bella before I met her man, I mean she is perfect everything I could ever want, and everything I never knew I wanted, for real it sounds corny as fuck, but this girl has me by the balls, and I know I fucking own her, she does what I tell her when I tell her to do it"

"That's how it should be, alright so whats up with everything with J action and Cullen"

"Jasper is fucking his girl, and he figured it out, now he has no proof but he is pretty sure he is right, and so I get to mediate the pissing match, but whatever I guess, my job" I grumbled lighting the blunt as we pulled up in front of his house.

I walked in to find Bella asleep on the couch. She was wearing one of my Yankees t shirts and these tiny grey gym shorts. I put her treats in the kitchen and carried her up to our bedroom, as I looked down at her cuddled to my chest, her face was different. My girl was hot as fuck, but now she is even more hot to me, I felt my dick twitch, she shifted in my arms and opened her eyes.

"Baby when did you get home, I know you must be hungry you want me to make you something, I went grocery shopping today she said, her voice was so quiet and thick with sleep.

"nah baby, it's all good, I just wanna go to bed I am exhausted, how was your day"

"Gia is not doing so good, she is so confused by Aro's will and everyone is in her face, and she is still trying to deal with the fact that Arianna and Audrey have no idea where their father is, and she is still trying to get over finding out the baby is a boy, Aro has a son" she said shaking her head

"That's fucked up, but the family will always be there for Gia and her kids baby, you don't gotta worry about, just be there for her, we leaving tomorrow night for his funeral, we gonna take the Volturi jet with the other guys. I gotta go to the club early and straighten Jasper and Cullen out" I said scrubbing my hands over my face

"He found out about the two of them didn't he?" she asked

"Well he aint stupid he figured out something is going on, and I think Jasper needs to come clean with it, how long have you known?"

"I thought it the first time I saw them around each other, but Alice has denied it, you just confirmed it for me, how long has it been going down"

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

We were both moving around our bedroom, I was getting my suit out for tomorrow, I had to stop by the club for a couple of meetings before Bella and I left for Chicago, we were going to stay down there for a few extra days, just to spend some time together.

"What are we going to be doing in Chicago?" she asked

"The usual eating navy pier which I think you will love you and Gia will probably go shopping if she is up to it, and then we will see, you and me are going to drive back, I gotta stop in Atlanta and check on some shit there"

"Baby this is our first trip as a couple, well as a family" she said with a smile as she touched her stomach

"Yeah fuck a doctor, I know I knocked you up, I can tell" I said watching her walk over to my side of the closet and start grabbing socks and under shirts, she even grabbed a few of my suits and dress shirts, when it came to moving me from the hood into the board room, my baby girl had been all over that. She and Alli had found a tailor to come over to the house and take my measurements, and then my baby girl got me suits and shirts in every shade and style and shoes, she even reorganized my closet, that's why I needed her ass.

"Oh really dr. McCarty, and what made you come to this diagnosis" she asked looking over her shoulder at me.

"For one you don't drink soda and you don't eat junk food, and tonight your asking for both, and seriously baby I have always thought you were fine as hell, but you get more sexy every day, I don't know something about you is changing" I said walking up behind her and putting my arms around her waist.

"I could say the same about you Emmett, your so much more attentive and protective than you use to be, you get jealous a lot easier, and so possesive" she said turning around and looking up at me

"It has to be this whole alpha male shit Jasper was talking about earlier, and I just thought he was full of shit" I said

"Why what did he say?" she asked hitching her leg over my hip, I got hard instantly.

"He said that when a man knows that he is about to have a family, he will fight to the death to protect them, that a real man will never share, and that if anyone threatens his woman or his family is asking to die" I said licking her neck

"that sounds so possessive and normally I hate when you go all caveman, but right now, it has my panties soaked" she said grinding her hips against mine, I crushed my lips against her, she never broke the kiss, even when she reached between us to undo my belt and my pants.

"Bella baby we gotta go to sleep, I gotta be at the club in like five hours baby, I promise, you let me sleep and when we are on the plane to Chicago I make it up to you baby girl" I said kissing her

She pouted, but my girl always listened to what I wanted. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed, grabbing bella and snuggling her into my chest, her long hair splayed out behind her, I was on top of the fucking world.

My alarm went off at seven fifteen and I was in bed alone, but I smelled food and smiled my girl was always taking care of me. I showered and put on a dark Kenneth cole suit, black with forest green stripes and a green shit and tie. Spritzed some cologne and gelled my hair and went downstairs, Bella was in the kitchen, hair still wet from her shower. She looked totally fuckable, pink sweat shorts, cut so low the bottoms of her ass cheeks were poking out, a pink shirt, I felt my dick twitch

"good morning baby" she said kissing me softly on the lips, her lips were coated in this cherry orange lip gloss, I started sucking on her bottom lip, she pulled away and put my breakfast on the table and winked at me.

"Come here" I demanded as she turned back to the sink to wash the dishes

"what do you want?" she asked straddling my lap and smiling when she felt how hard I was

She cut up my pancakes and started feeding me, licking the syrup off my lips, when I moaned, she shifted her hips slightly and we both hissed, I felt the wetness on her thighs

"Baby I am going to ruin your pants" she whispered rocking her hips

"I don't give a fuck, don't stop" I said yanking her hair back and pulling her shirt down, her nipples were a dark pink, and were hard and pebbled, I havent dry humped since I was like fucking twelve.

"Oh god Emmett, I need you" she panted, she stood up long enough to get her shorts off and my pants and belt unzipped and as she sat down, I lost my shit, she felt to dam good, she always did.

"Emmett you gotta hurry up or your going to be late" she panted she was moving her hips too fast, I grabbed her hips to slow her down, I wanted this to last a little longer, I just kept looking into her eyes.

"Fuck babe I love you girl" I whispered, she just moaned, I took one of her nipples in my mouth and bit down, she loved that shit, but today more than usual

"Yeah Emmy mmm again" she moaned, my girl sounded like a porn star with the noises she was making, and her insides started the flutter and I knew with one slight move to the right she would go over the edge.

All I could do was scream out fuck as I painted her insides white.

"Sleepy man your late as shit you said-what the fuck!" we both snapped our heads up and looked at Jasper and Cullen, I looked at the clock, Bella had been riding my dick so I completely lost track of time, it was almost eight thirty, we all froze where we were Bella was as red as a tomato, I looked up and saw where J actions eyes were, the motherfucker seriously licked his lips, Bella's tits were completely fucking exposed. I almost strangled the motherfucker, at least Cullen had the decency to look anywhere but at my woman.

"Go in my fucking office assholes, Jasper I ever see your eyes anywhere but my wife's face, I will beat you like you stole something motherfucker,You need a dam reminder of what I do to people who put their hands on whats mine" they didn't say anything

I looked down at my baby girl

"I'm sorry Emmett I just needed-" she said looking at me with tears in her eyes

"Baby don't worry about it, shit happens I aint mad at you, I am mad that Jasper was staring at your titties, they are mine, you are mine, remember my sandbox" I said kissing her and standing her on her feet. She heated up my pancakes while I changed into some slacks and a button down shirt, she was right the my pants and the bottom of my shirt was covered in a mixture of mine and bella's cum, she had the shirt on, it was so fucking hot, she smelled like me, had my scent all over her, the way it should be.

I walked into my office eating my food, the guys were sitting at opposite ends of my desk, and they were glaring at each other.

"Kill the pissing contest, let get this shit over with, we gotta be in Chicago tonight, and we aint brining this with us"

"So Jas how long you been fucking my girl, and she already admitted it, so don't try to lie" Cullen just came straight out with it

"Look Edward it was never suppose to happen, I was simply holding her after you beat the shit out of her, she cried her eyes out and told me how she feels lees than a human around you, you belittle her, beat her, and she is sick of it, she hates you, but you have dehumanized her so fucking bad she don't see herself surviving without you, how could you do some shit like that man"

"Who the fuck are you, she is mine, I will do with her whatever the fuck I want to do with her, she is with me, that baby is mine, who the hell are you to tell me how to discipline my woman, you cant even keep the bitch your with in line" Cullen spat and before I could even stand up jasper had him against the wall with a sig at his throat.

"Here is the deal you low life worthless piece of shit, the only reason why I don't blow a hole in your throat right now is because I respect Sleepy and your dad to much, she is is neither yours nor mine and we wont know who she will belong to until we figure out who the fuck that baby belongs to, but if he is mine and I find out that you continued to put your hands on her, Esme will get your punk ass back in pieces. Edward your nothing but a fucking bully man, do you feel like a man when you leave her broken bruised and crying, well move on cause if you ever put your hands on her again I will kill you"

"Alright assholes calm down, Jasper here is the thing, she was with Edward, she was his plain and simple you had no right to touch her, by our laws Edward could put a bullet in you right now, and there aint shit I could do about it, Edward honestly man, you need to keep your hands to yourself, if you love her, show her, leave the other whores alone, and if you don't give a shit, let Jasper take her, but this shit ends right here right now, Jasper I find you with her again you die simple as that, unless Edward decides that he no longer wants her, she is with him, your not to talk to her or see her again, if I gotta sit the two of you down again, one of us will not walk out of this room alive, I'm done with the bullshit, yall are my boys, but I gotta walk a fine line of being down with yall and not letting everything Aro work for go to shit" I said leaning back in my chair.

"So your gonna take his side?" Jasper demanded

"It's not about sides dumb ass, you are wrong J, how would you feel if Edward was nailing Jenn and possibly got her pregnant, you would want me all in his ass, seriously I have enough shit to worry about, how I am going to deal with all the shit that has been dropped in my lap plus now I gotta worry about Bella and my kid, I shouldn't have to be breaking up elementary ass pissing matches, point blank J action keep your dick to yourself, Edward keep your hands to yourself, I am all about making my life easier so if I need to fuck both you bitches up, I will, we suppose to be boys, and as my boys I should be able to depend on the two of you motherfuckers to back me up when shit get hard, and right now shit is hard, but I gotta police the two of you over a female seriously how fucked up is that"

"Yeah whatever, are we done, I need to go home to my woman" Cullen smiled in Jaspers direction

"Cullen, cut the shit, do it again I fuck you up, stop being a little bitch and grow the fuck up" I smacked him in the back of the head

"Amen to that shit" Jasper muttered

"Fuck you Jas"

"Nah I already got two women begging for my dick, wait oh yeah one of them is your girl"

I lost it, I grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their necks, and will all the force I could muster I drove their heads together, I heard the bone on bone contact, and both their noses instantly started pouring blood.

"Get the fuck out my house, both of you take the fucking day off, and seriously next time it will be the barrel of my glock your staring at, now get the fuck out before you fuck up my carpet and piss off my girl" I said slinging them both towards the stairs.

"_I should be at the club working, so much shit to do before I leave"_

"I stood up and grabbed my glock out of my desk drawer and was clicking the clip into the chamber when Bella walked into my office

"You need anything baby, I am going to go over to Gia's and help her get the girls read and packed" she said sitting on the edge of my desk, short jean shorts, and a tank top, my name inked onto her hips perfectly visible, so were her thighs, she eyed me lustfully as I put my glock in my waist band.

"Nah baby I gotta stop by Poseidon and get some shit done, I will be home in time to drive us to the airport, make sure everything is ready"

"Yes baby anything for you, see in in a little while" she said standing on her toes to kiss me.

I walked out of the house with a smile on my face, hit the lock for my Lexus and sped off towards the club.

I got to the club and was immediate thrown into work, I had to deal with the coke and meth shipments we had got in from Colombia, I was suppose to hit up Cullen, he had this new supplier that wanted to offload some on us to get rid of, he should be here to deal with this shit, but I had probably broken his nose so I was on my own. This was the biggest shipment I had ever seen, twelve kilos of coke and a bunch of meth, I almost lost my shit when I started doing the math, the amount of money we were about to make was about three million after we were done cutting this shit down and gave the supplier his cut.

"You almost done" My dad said walking into the basement

"Almost, I just gotta go up to Aro's office and get some of the financial shit to work on while we're on the plane.

"Your office you mean"

"Nah I don't feel right being in there, I mean he aint even really cold yet and I'm moving in on his shit, why does that feel wrong"

"Emmett, stop being so fucking respectful, he is dead, the family still needs a leader, he would kick your ass if you let everything he worked for go to shit, although I heard about the Jasper Edward situation and I am impressed on how you dealt with that, Aro was right, you're a natural leader"

"Why don't you take the lead, you know more about this shit than I do, I am strictly street level, I don't know about all the shit we have our hands in" I said

"that's why you have Alec and I, you just have to ask for help, so you let the boys fly on the larger jet, you your mother Bella and I will fly on the smaller one and I will go over the records with you, you got this Emmett, on another note, I hear I am going to be a grandfather" he said

"Yeah, we are pretty sure, but she has a doctors appointment in two weeks" I said

"Why not sooner?"

"No one could get her in" I said as we entered Aro's or my office, I began going over the files sitting on Aro's desk, vendors for the clubs, the plans for the six clubs that were slotted to open in the next year.

Me and my dad spen the next hour going through files and gathering what we would need while we were in Chicago.

My blackberry rang and I knew only one person would call me on that number, my baby mamma, I laughed as I thought of it.

"Whats up baby girl"

"Emmett you need to come home right now"

"What wrong?" I asked

"Well, nothing is wrong really but there is someone here demanding to see you"

"Who the fuck is it Bella" I was getting pissed then I heard a voice that made m voice run cold.

"Her name is Serena, she says she is your mother, and had no idea you were engaged, and has ordered me the fuck out of your house" she said with amusement.

"Fuck baby just chill I will be there in like fifteen minutes and I-" I was cut off

"How the hell could you get engaged and be ready to have a baby and not tell me about it, I am your mother godddammit, and I don't even have your cell phone number, Emmett Dale McCarty, I am so disappointed in you" she said and the line went dead, well I thought lets bring on the storm of shit


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **so I am sitting here writing this note and kinda sad cause I worked really hard on this story, and I hate to leave it but I gotta take care of my education and my kids, so I am walking away, this chapter and every chapter after it will be written by the author who was gracious enough to adopt the Bronx Bombers, she ia great girl and I am sure you guys are going to love the twists and turns she has outlined. Thanks for all the love and support from my readers, I have met some truly awesome people in this fandom. I have also had the displeasure of meeting some of the worst this fandom has to offer, but it has been an awesome ride, I plan to write another story when life calms down for me a little but we will see what happens. Thanks Guys and enjoy the rest of the story, I will be a pre reader for the new author and still have some input, so hopefully you will not notice a change in the characters, the plot may be a little more angsty, bloody and violent than I would do but I know a lot of you were waiting on that. Love hugs and Kisses, but let me introduce your new author EmmettsLilTemptress….

Hey guys I am Shawntelle, also know as Temptress, I am 23 years old and a student at the university of Minnesota, I will graduate in twenty four months as a Physicians Assistant. I am a single mom of an awesomely adoarable 4 year old boy, and I love fan fiction both reading and writing and I look forward to getting to know some of Thuggmetts readers, don't be shy let me know what you think, I wrote this chapter over the weekend, I don't have Beta, so if your interested in the job, let me know. So I hope to get some reviews letting me know how you think the characters are, are they the same or have they changed? I cant wait to see what you guys think, I want to also take the time to tell Sin we will miss her, but we wish her well, and cant wait to see you graduate!

And here we go….also I don't own anything it is All SM but the Bronx Bombers now belongs to me. So please don't steal it. Also this is not betaed so all typos are on me.

xoxoTemptressxoxo

**BPOV**

I saw Jasper and Edward come down the stairs, they were both bleeding, and then I thought

"_great and just when he was in a good mood"_

I continued to get us packed and ready for the trip to Chicago, and I was instantly saddened, tomorrow Gia and her little girls would have to say their final goodbye to Aro, I didn't know him very well, but the time I had interacted with him, he had been nothing but nice, when I had left Emmett right after we became engaged, Aro had given me a place to live to get things sorted.

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed

"Yes baby" I asked smiling at him, he was pissed off sitting behind his desk, scrubbing his hands over his face, it was his habit when he was trying to reign in his temper.

"I am gonna head to the club and take care of some shit before we go, you want to come with me?" he asked

"I will just stay here and make sure we are ready to go, baby are you okay?" I asked walking around his desk,

He pulled me into his lap and his hand instantly went to my stomach, we sat there in comfortable silence for a while.

"something is coming I can feel it, like I got a big ass target on my back now"

"baby we are going to be fine, I think your just not ready to say goodbye to Aro, you said you still had so much to learn from him, but Emmett you're a natural leader, you just need to trust yourself" I whispered kissing him

"I know babe, this stress shit is just not my thing"

"Well stop stressing, we got our baby and our wedding to plan for, both happy things, everything else will work out the way it is suppose to" I told him running my nails through his hair, he continued to rub little circles on my stomach, we were going to the doctor the day after we were scheduled to return from Chicago, but Emmett and I knew, I was pregnant, we had only been together going on five months, but Emmett got mad when I suggested I go on birth control so I never did.

"What do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked him

"Both, either it don't matter, as long as the both of you are alright it don't matter"

"So what do you want for our wedding?" I asked him trying to get his mind on something else

"Here is the thing and don't get mad at me, as long as the cake is vanilla and I get buffalo wings at my bachelor party, and you put me in a tux that don't make me look gay as fuck, I truly could care less, this is your day baby girl, you get whatever you want, anything you can dream of, you name it, it's yours" he said

"I have an idea but I am scared to tell you"

"Come on Bella it's you and me baby, you know we tell each other everything so spit it out"

"I was thinking about a seven day wedding, on the Disney cruise ship, and our honey moon at Disney world" I said sheepishly, it sounds so childish, but I wanted to feel like a true princess, and what better of a place than Disney world" I said with a smile

"Hell yeah baby that shit sounds awesome, but I think we should do the wedding at Disney world and go somewhere for our honeymoon, I don't like being on boats or ships, it kinda freaks me out"

"Where should be go for out honeymoon"

As long as it is somewhere warm, it don't matter, Jamaica or the Bahamas, and I want a jet ski, and a speed boat" he said the excitement in his voice was hard not to smile at

"You know something baby, we should set a date" I said playfully

"Next month, I mean what the fuck are we waiting on" he said looking into my eyes.

"Be serious baby, Alli and I cant plan a wedding at Disney world in a month"

"six months I want to marry you in six months, make it happen" he said handing me the black card, you run into any problems, let Esme know"

"vanilla cake and buffalo wings sounds so good right now" I whispered

Emmett just laughed at me, and got up to head to the club to work, he slapped my ass hard

"Felix is downstairs if you need anything, make sure everything is ready and have him put it in either the escalade of the hummer, whichever you want to take to Atlanta and back home, make these motherfuckers carry everything, I better not hear about you lifting anything" he warned kissing me and was out the door.

I got to work making sure everything was packed, the fridge was emptied of anything that would go bad while we were gone, I was getting ready to call out for Felix to start bringing the bags downstairs, when the doorbell rang. I knew it wasn't one of the family, they would just walk in.

I opened the door and was instantly taken aback, I was looking at the same brown curls and blue eyes as my Emmy, but this was a bitter cold looking older woman.

"Can I help you?" I asked

"Hardly, I want to speak with my son" she hissed

"Well who is your son" I spat back already knowing the answer

"You would think my child would know how to hire respectful help, Emmett where is he, he is my son and I need to speak with him immediately" she said trying to push past me.

"First of all you old hag, I am no ones help I am Emmett's fiancé and the mother of his child, second of all if you had any manners you would know not to show up at someone's house unannounced passing judgment on people" I said crossing my arms.

"Listen you little harlot, my son would never marry the likes of you, he would never even propose to a girl without my approval, so you must be a delusional maid with a school yard crush"

"Your son? Please bitch you hardly even know him, we have been together for close to six months and this is the first time I have seen you, yet I cant count how many weekends we have spent with Esme and Carlisle, he has mentioned you twice in the whole time we been together" I hissed

"like I said sweetie, a delusional maid with a schoolyard crush and when my son hears about this he will fire you, so you may as well get your things and get the hell out of my sons house"

"I'm not going anywhere, look the hell around there are pictures of me and Emmett everywhere, but if you want I can call him and tell him to come home"

"No what I want you to do is get the hell out of my sons house, before I call the police"

"If anyone can call the police it's me for trespassing"

"Hardly, call him and see what he says, he will tell you to leave long before he tells me, I am his mother" she said smugly

I called Emmett and was not surprised when the wicked bitch of the west actually snatched my phone from me, she berated Emmett and then hung up on him.

"You wonder why he wants nothing to do with you" I said

"Excuse me, you have no idea what your talking about, oh wait until I tell my son how you have spoken to me" she huffed

"As if he will give a fuck, besides how did you find out where we live, cause I know for a for a fact he didn't tell you, you didn't call because you don't have his number, he wants nothing to do with you, or is the stick so far up your ass it's fucking with your comprehension skills?

"who the hell do you think that you are talking to, I have never-"

"And you never will, you don't know the first thing about Emmet, you have no idea what he likes or what makes him tick, your not his mother you're his egg donor, Esme Cullen is his mother, and if you think I am going to let him be hurt by you, you gotta be out of your natural dam mind" I spat, the bitch actually was about to slap me, when I felt Emmett behind me

"She's pregnant, if you put your hands on my woman, egg donor or not, I will put a bullet in you" he said pulling me behind him

"Emmett what is wrong with you, I haven't heard from you in months, you never call or come over, and then you drop out of school, now I run into Esme Cullen and she is gushing about you getting engaged and having a baby, and then this little harlot claims she is your wife, what the hell is going on" she demanded

"What the fuck do you care, you have your perfect children and your perfect life, you treated me more like a fucking relative than a child, so what the hell makes you think your entitled to know anything about me, if I wanted you to fucking know anything I would tell you, I got your number, but I just choose not to call your ass, so get the fuck out my house, and don't come back without calling first, and if you ever attempt to put your hands on my girl again, make no mistake it wont end well for you"

"What have those underworld trash Cullen's done to you Emmett, I didn't raise you to speak to me this way"

"Bitch you didn't raise me at all, you talk down to the people who understood me and took care of me when you forgot I existed, if your so much my parents, what was my jersey number in high school, I had the same one all four years, what is my favorite food, what sends me to the hospital at least twice a year, Bella can answer these questions cause she is my woman, but as my mother can you?" Emmett demanded using air quotes when he said mother

"I uh, well wasn't it 17, and who knows you were complaining of something every other day when you were small"

"it was 64 you dumb ass and I got migraines so bad I once went blind for three fucking days, I get those migraines as a result of a head injury from a football game I was in that nearly fucking killed me, but what the fuck would you know, get the fuck out, go home to your bratty ass kids and leave me the fuck alone, you your husband and your kids are fucking dead to me, think of it as you have two kids, as if I never existed, stay the fuck away from me" he spat grabbing her by the arm and throwing her out the door.

I lost it then, I fell to my knees and started crying, I have no idea why, I fucking hate pregnancy hormones, and to think I thought I was going to get away with being even tempered and having a perfect pregnancy, yeah right.

"Baby girl stop crying, that bitch ain't worth it, we bout to go on vacation baby, it's gonna be okay baby, let's get ready to go.

I thought that would be the last we ever heard from his "family" boy were we wrong.

Emmett went and changed and came down in a pair of dark slacks, and midnight blue button down shirt, I swear I wanted to lick him with he put on a dark tie and his dog tags.

"where is your ring?" he asked looking at my hand

"Upstairs in my jewelry box" I had taken it off, scared that something would happen to it while we were in Chicago

"you truly fucking think that I am about to let you be around those motherfuckers without your ring on, get your ass upstairs and get it on your hand, I better not ever see you take that shit off unless your cleaning, and it better be on you if you leave this house, got it" he said walking up to me reaching around and palming my ass

"Mum" I said

"Go get it" he said smacking my ass

I walked into a pair of low rise jeans and my ugg boots, the weather was moving from cool to colder, which made me sad, cause there would be no more short skirts and shirts that showed off Emmett's hand prints.

I was kind of upset to realize that my jeans didn't fit,

"_isn't it too soon for this I couldn't be more than two months along" _I thought as I started to cry again, Emmett just laughed at me,

"Baby, your about to have my kid, if he's anything like me he is gonna be huge, therefore your gonna be huge, but your still hot as hell, we will get you some new clothes.

Yoga pants and one of Emmett's huge t shirts, looking at my stomach, I scowled wanting my jeans back. The guys appeared at the door and I started pointing to bags and telling them what was going with us.

After Felix and Emmett loaded everything into the Escalade and we made our way to the airport, Emmett drove away from the main airport and to a tarmac where the private jets took off from, there were three jets, all with the Volturi Crest on the tail wings., there were two smaller ones and a huge one. The doors to the truck were opened by two huge guys in dark suits.

I watched as one of the guys got into the drivers seat and drove the truck into the belly of the largest Jet

"Baby couldn't we have just rented a car in Chicago?" I asked

"Yeah but I just like having my own car, it's just this thing I have" he said with a squeeze to my butt, he put his arms around me and pulled me into his arms

Out of nowhere the lust hit me, I wanted him so bad, I ground my hips into his and looked up at him from under my lashes

"Emmett" I moaned

"I hear you baby, soon" he smirked

All of a sudden it was a blur of activity, Carlisle and Esme along with Liam and Emmett and I were flying with Gia and the girls on the larger Jet, Edward, Ben, and some men that I didn't know on one, Jasper Marcus and a few other men in the other.

I was floored when we got on the plane, it was amazing, it had a living area, a kitchen area, and a meeting room and five bedrooms, the living area was filled with large plush furniture, a huge flat screen television mounted on the wall, there was an entertainment center with every video game system and movie ever made. I helped Gia get the girls settled at the table to color while the guys were out on the tarmac getting everything else together. Emmett was talking to his dad, and you could see the sadness in both their eyes. Gia sat down on the couch, the poor girl looked exhausted.

"Are you okay sweetie" I said sitting down on the couch next to her

"He promised me he wouldn't leave me alone" she whispered

"Oh god Gia I am so sorry sweetie, he never wanted to leave you" I said holding her hand.

"It's okay, girl I was born into this life, I will do what I have to do for my kids, but dam I miss him so much, his laugh his smile, his eyes, his touch, I miss sleeping next to him, this hurts so bad" she sobbed.

I held her and let her cry it out, Esme and Alice joined us on the couch, we were all a big pile of tears.

The flight was pretty quiet, we finally got Gia to settle down enough to try to sleep and Emmett was at the table with his father, they were pouring over various pieces of paper, looking at lap top screens and scribbling stuff down, and whatever it was, they were not pleased.

"When we get back to New York this shit is getting dealt with one way or another, I wont allow that, that's not how I work dad, you gotta hit me with something else cause that shit just ain't gonna fucking work for me" Emmet growled slamming his fist on the table, Carlisle smith at him with pride

"That's my boy" he said

Emmett looked really stressed when he flopped down on the couch, so I straddled his lap and started to rub his shoulders. His eyes rolled back into his head and he started to relax

"Dam baby that feels so good" he whispered

"I know baby just relax it's gonna be okay" I whispered and he kissed me

"I cant wait to get all this shit over with he mumbled rubbing my stomach

"Don't remind me how huge I am getting" I said with a smile

"Your not huge baby, your gonna make me a father, that's a huge deal to me"

Carlisle lit a cigar, and as soon as the smell wafted towards where Emmett and I were sitting, I began to heave, I turned to him, one of the most deadly men in the country and screamed

"If you don't put that disgusting thing out your ass will be skydiving off this fucking plane without a parachute you inconsiderate asshat" and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door and locked it. I had never been so irritated in my life, not only were Gia and I pregnant, but the girls were napping on the couch like fifty feet away from him. But then I remembered who he was, and I immediately scared, I started to cry.

Emmett unlocked the door, I looked up at him and started crying. He started to laugh.

"You dad is going to hate me now" I sobbed

"Nah he thought you were kind of funny, I did too, that shit was funny as hell, I don't think I ever heard you talk like that to anyone, this kid is suiting you baby girl. He sat on the bed and pulled me down on top of him.

"Was he mad?" I whispered

"No he thought it was hilarious, baby calm down, I ain't gonna let nothing happen to you" he whispered in my ear

I had to kiss him, had to feel his lips on mine. We kissed for a minute and Emmett's kisses became more demanding his hands were everywhere.

"Emmett no, your mom an dad are out there" I whispered as he tried to pull my pants down

"Bella, your pregnant, I think they know we have sex, my parents ain't paying no attention to us, come on baby, lets get down with the mile high club" he winked at me knowing, I couldn't deny him.

I kissed him again this time letting him pull my pants and my thong down, he had a firm grip on my ass and was pulling me down on his growing erection.

"Emmett, baby slow down" I said licking his lips, he was making everything feel so good, I wanted it to last as long as possible, my skin was so sensitive to his touch, he was the only one that could make me feel this way.

"I cant baby I need you right fucking now" he hissed we were sitting at the edge of the bed, my favorite position me straddling him, I loved it like this now, his size made it hurt but in a good way, it burned, but that moment he was inside me when it was the worse was also what I looked forward too.

He easily lifted me off of him, and in a second he was naked, I ran my fingers over his washboard chest and abs, his stomach muscles so well defined rippled under my touch, we were both struggling to breathe.

"I love you baby" I moaned as he attacked my neck, licking biting and sucking with a trail of open mouthed kisses, straight to my mouth where our tongues danced together, I could kiss Emmett all day every day, he was an amazing kisser.

His hands palmed my ass roughly and lifted me up only to slide me down onto his erection

"Fucking shit you feel good" he moaned. The air between us was thick and all you could hear was both of us struggling to breathe and the sounds from our kisses, Emmett shifted slightly it made me break the kiss to cry out, it was so painful, but at the same time it was what I needed and wanted from him.

He turned us over and I scooted further into the bed and under the covers, resting his weight on his elbows Emmett looked down at me and licked his lips. I arched my back and wrapped my arms around his neck and begged for him into his ear.

"Please Emmett more" he could never deny me when I begged, he plunged into me with such a force the headboard slammed into the wall and I screamed, so full and so connected, every time with him was better than the last, he had started to sweat.

"Fuck your so tight, this shit feels so good" he said looking into my eyes

"I love you baby" I said arching my back so he could hit a new angle

"I fucking love you too baby" he said pounding into me

"Unh Emmett I'm gonna-" I couldn't even finish my sentence I just raised my hips higher, but he had other plans, he locked his hands behind my back and leaned back on his knees. I wrapped my legs around him and we were face to face, it felt so good, but there was something more intimate about it. I couldn't explain it, but in that moment the rest of the world just ceased to exist and it was just me and him, in this moment he was relaxed and not worried about work or anyone else, he was just Emmett.

This was different, we orgasmed silently, just watching each other, I fell more in love with him, and I think he saw it in my eyes, and we made no attempt to move, just us naked in the middle of this bed, still joined.

"Emmett, this is home for you, with me, if you ever need to step away from the stress and the drama, this is where I want you to come, I will always take care of you and love you, for who you are, I don't care about the other things, I really don't want to know, but I want you to know, that if you ever need to unload or unwind I am here for you.

He didn't say anything, he didn't need too, I knew he understood, We showered silently together, just kissing touching and carefully washing each other. I got out clothes for the both of us. We emerged just as we were getting ready to land. I helped Gia get the girls ready and in their coats. Emmett and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other, the stares and the winks were making me blush.

"you two are so in love it's is almost nauseating" Gia said with a sad smile.

"You will be in love again someday too girl"

"Who is going to want a twenty five year old widow with three children?" she asked

"Someone who is kind and open minded?" I asked

"Well when you find him, let me know, cause as far as I know he don't exist"

"Gia please if I cant land someone like Emmett, trust me you will be fighting the guys off with a stick"

"Bella your forgetting Aro was my first and only boyfriend, I don't even know how to date"

"you act like I know all that much, just be yourself they will come to you, besides your surrounded by handsome men all day, just pick one"

"You don't understand how this works, I belonged to the boss, and now he is dead, so that makes me damaged goods, I am suppose to mourn him until I take my last breathe, but I am so made at him, he left me here hopelessly in love and on my own"

"It's okay Gia, we are gonna get you through this" I said

When the plane landed Alice went with Gia to help her with the girls, her and Aro owned a house in Chicago. Emmett and I waited for his truck to be unloaded as he barked orders to the men around him.

"Boss, you going to the compound or to your house?" A tall dark haired man asked Emmett

"To my house I gotta get showered and changed, my girl hasn't seen our house yet" he said winking at me

We got into the back, the large guy in the dark suit drove us. There was also a larger SUV behind us, I tried looking out the windows but it was beginning to get dark and I had no idea where we were.

The car stopped in front of a gate and two guys came out of a guard shack

"Wattup Emmett, how you doing when the window rolled down and another huge guy in a dark suit stuck his head in.

"Nadda Embry, how's it going man?"

"Fucked up, it's fucked up about Aro, finally bringing the little lady home huh?" he said wiggling his eye brows

"We'll see what happens, ey before you leave tonight come see me, I got something I wanna talk to you about" he said

"You got it boss, hey little lady nice to finally meet you, they all talked about the smoking hot brunette that got this assholes attention" he smiled at me

"Be careful motherfucker, I like you so I seriously don't want to fuck you up" Emmett growled putting his arms around me possessively. I looked up at him from under lashes

"You too fuckin sexy, everyone wants your ass, but tell me who you belong to?" he asked giving my hair a hard yank

"You baby, only you" I whispered as the car came to a stop in front of the biggest house I had ever seen in my life

"Welcome home baby" he whispered

"What?" I asked confused

"I seriously hate hotels, but I am gonna be runnin between Chicago Atlanta and NYC so I figured now that we gonna have a kid, more reason to have a house" he said as we walked in. Same story, more large guys in dark suits, I felt like my every move was being watched.

"I feel like I am under a microscope baby" I whispered

"Nah your not I just need to keep you safe while a bunch of shit is taken care of baby, I gotta go downstairs and do some shit, look around, Gia and Alli will be here soon to keep you company" he said kissing me

"Baby is everything okay?" I asked

"No not right now it isn't but I will fix it baby girl, you got nothing to worry about, I promised you I would always take care of you, I wont break my promise baby" he said pulling me into his arms.

"Boss, the dons are waiting"

"Alright Garrett, keep your panties on motherfucker"

"Emmett I love you"

"I know" he said loosening his tie and walking down a hallway

I watched him until he disappeared down the stairs. I got this heavy feeling that I was about to loose him, or something was about to happen to him. I nearly fell to the ground when his words from earlier today came flooding back to me

"_I feel like something is coming, like I got a big ass target on my back"_

I couldn't imagine going through what Gia was going through, being here in love with Emmett but completely alone, the thought left me standing in the foyer trembling.

"What's the fuck are you crying about now, I swear all you bitches do lately is get knocked up and cry" Cullen asked

"shut up you prick, I was just thinking I cant even imagine what Gianna and her little girls are going through right now"

"Yeah well shit happens, either she'll get over it or she wont, I mean being sad ain't gonna get Aro no more undead than he is right now, so why stress out over it" he said flipping through his blackberry

"Edward can I ask you something?" I asked

"yeah whatever"

"What happened to you to make you such an evil cold hearted bastard?"

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me, that girl just lost the love of her life, her children just lost their father, her son will never know his dad, and you make a bullshit comment like that, seriously what the fuck is wrong with you, why are you so jaded"

"Bitch are you out of your mind, you know what happened to the last person that talked to me like that, I blew his face clean off his fucking head and delivered the fragments to his mother" he spat

"Yeah yeah yeah everyone is scared of big bad Cullen, well newsflash asshole, I am not afraid of you, I hate you, I hate what you are doing to Alice, and now I see why she is fucking Jasper, feels nice to lay with someone who is at least human" I said

Before I could even happen, I saw stars, he had smacked me so hard I had to blink a few times to clear your head

"Lets get one thing fucking straight, I ain't soft like Emmett's punk ass, I will beat the shit out of you, your nothing to me, all you bitches need to learn your place, and learn some fucking respect, so next time before you speak to me, you better think about what the fuck your about to say, I love my brother Bella, but I will fuck you up, got me?" he whispered in my ear

"Emmett is going to kill you for hitting me"

"No he's not cause if you tell him I will kill you, your not good enough for him, your cute and shit but you need to learn some fucking respect girl"

"what the fuck are you doing Cullen" we turned around and it was Jasper

"nothing dude, why the fuck are you all in my business, man you fucking my girl ain't that enough" Cullen said

"Leave him alone Edward" I begged

"It's okay darlin-oh shit Bella, your cheek is bleeding, and bruised, what the hell are going to tell Emmett, if he hears that Cullen hit you."

"What the fuck do you mean Cullen hit her" Emmett roared walking directly over to Cullen

"Emmett baby calm down, I kinda went off on him, and he turned around and it was an accident" I stammered

"I don't give a fuck if you kicked him in the nuts, no one but me puts their hands on you" he said

His voice was so quiet and so calm, yet it was cold and dark. I felt the temperature drop, I felt like there was an ice storm in the middle of the room.

"Emmett man it was just-"

"Cullen if you value your life, you wont say another fucking word, you going to leave and go stay at the compound tonight cause I cant stand the sight of you right now, you do this shit right before we bury our boss what the fuck is wrong with you"

"I said it was an accident" Cullen said

I"I said for you to shut the fuck up" Emmett shoved him towards the door.

"Now do you see why I never wanted to cover the hit on his ass" he spat as Jasper

"Yeah question is what the fuck do we do now"

"He dies, look at Bella's face, she's pregnant man, you just don't do some shit like that, if he wants to put his hands on his whores that's one thing, but to sit her and beat on pregnant women, fuck that shit I might not have been able to help Alice, but now this shits personal, he dies before I leave Chicago" Emmett spat.

I let out a sob, I couldn't believe that because of me, Emmett was about to loose his best friend, his brother. I cant believe that Cullen was about to die.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **And I am back, I know I said 01/01/11 but fuck that, Thugmett speaks I have no choice but to write, I have been accused of being a Lying attention whore, if you cant beat them join them, so I guess what when I said the story would be left until next year….

**I LIED!**

I am coming into my own as far as school goes, but the Nurse Anesthetist program is extremely intense, so there will be bumps in the road, so there is no update schedule…I will write when I get a chance, I update when the chapter feels ready.

I want to say thank you thank you thank you to **Emmettsliltemptress **for the last chapter, it was amazing, and I appreciate everything you did and tried to do. I had a blast with our spa day and cant wait to do it again…we needed it didn't we?

**Cydney94** where would I be without you? Thank you for listening, thank you for your encouragement, and thank you for being you. I would not be sane without you!

**Jess**: baby you are too many kinds of awesome and I will never be able to tell you how special you are to me

**Alice**: you are the best friend a girl could ask for, you're a sounding board a cheerleader, and source of inspiration, and I adore you!

The most important shout out goes to my readers, thank you for knowing that I have integrity and would never try to trick or fool you, thank you for supporting me and thank you for your pm's with words of encouragement, I was blown away, you guys seriously rock!

So this chapter is either going to make you hate me or love me, it sheds a lot of light on everything that is going to come. The next chapter is partially written and will get on with the blood, but I had to give you a bridge. And as of now it is un betaed, so all the errors are on me. I have a new Beta, Jaspersexkitten….so when the time comes, I will be removing some chapters and having her go over them, and then reposting them.

Thank you again for your reviews and support I love you guys!

~Sin

**GPOV**

A black Roberto Cavalli wrap dress, a pair of black crushed velvet Christian Louboutin heels, dark black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses, a perfect outfit to appear to be the perfect widow

mourning the death of my perfect husband, Yeah the fuck right, my husband wasn't perfect, but you would have never known that. Everyone loved my husband, except his enemies, to

them he was cold cruel and calculating, he hands should be stained red by the amount of blood that was on them, he ruled the organized crime world and all the drug cartels. He sold

women, drugs, and firearms as if it was no big deal.

I was the dutiful little wife, always by his side. Keeping his house and raising his daughters, but in my mind I looked the other way because even with all of the drugs and violence, I

adored Aro, he was truly my soul mate, my confidante friend and teacher.

I remember when we met, he told me "Gianna I am a bad man, I hurt people mi amore, but I will never hurt you, unless you hurt or disobey me" he whispered

"I would never hurt you baby I love you" I said, but when I said that I was sixteen, naked in the arms of a man three times my age, the most powerful don in the world.

I was obsessed with him from the moment I saw him, those deep thoughtful eyes, the deep Italian accent, the thousand dollar suits, the fast cars.

I had been born into the organization, the only daughter of the most powerful don in the old country, my daddy treated me like a princess, the best trips cars clothes, I pouted I got it, it

was no different the first time I laid eyes on his new partner Don Aro Volturi. I was in the dining room doing my homework when daddy and Aro came home.

"Gianna, I want you to meet my new partner, Aro" he said and when I saw him the whole world stopped, and when he smiled I melted.

I loved the man with every fiber of me being, that was until I met Edward Cullen. As I sat at my vanity putting on my face, I started to think about the first time I was unfaithful to my

husband, how from then on, all I wanted was Edward, but I was still in love with Aro, but Edward did things to me that made me shudder.

"What the fuck has you so happy, your suppose to be the mourning widow ain't you" Edward said walking out of the bedroom

"Funny I was thinking about you and how much I love being with you, but then you go and talk and ruin the fantasy, asshole"

"Shut the fuck up, you know you love me, and you know I love you, and once we bury your husband I am going to Let Alice go to Jasper and then it will be you and me"

"Edward you know we cant be together right away it would look to weird"

"I don't give a fuck how shit looks, your mine, you belong on my arm"

"I will always be Aro's, Edward, I love the things you do to me physically, but I refuse to be like Alice and let you mentally dehumanize me, I refuse to be another one of your whores"

"Gianna you ain't one of my whores, you and Alli are my number ones, but she loves J action and I think I owe that to her after I was so fucked up with her"

"Wow so you really do have a human heart?" I asked as I put the finishing touches on my make up. I sat down and began to pin my hair and unravel the large curls.

"Thanks baby, you really do love me?" he winked at me

"Edward please, we fuck that's it, don't mistake that for love, I don't love nothing but the huge cock your packing, other than that, Aro has my heart"

"So much so you're on my dick every chance you get right, so much so that we both know that both his kids are girls, yet your pregnant with a boy?" he said winking at me

"Whatever Edward, the baby is Aro's don't get your hopes up, besides you got Alice knocked up" I said

Edward walked up behind me and looked at me in the mirror

"Gia, stop fucking playing with me" he said his hands grabbing my breasts hard

I whimpered, and with that he bent me over my vanity and ripped my G-string off of me

"I don't give a fuck what you think, your mine, I own this shit, don't play games with me"

As usual Edward fucked me until I could barely stand, his cum all over my thighs, I went to grab a tissue

"Oh hell no, I want you to think about me all day, don't clean shit up" he said and walked out the room. I felt so dirty, I cant believe I just fucked my husbands associate on the day I was

suppose to bury him. I was working on fixing my hair and make up, when another knock came on my door.

"Come in" I said reapplying my mascara

"Hello Gianna" Carlisle said

"Hey Carlisle, what's up?" I asked noticing how nervous he was

"Uh the funeral parlor just called, there is a problem" he said

"A problem like what?"

"Aro's body is missing, they opened the casket and he was gone"

"What the fuck is going on, how the fuck does a dead man go missing, it's not like he is able to get up and walk the fuck away" I shrieked

"Gianna calm down, I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for this" he said

"Calm down? Really, and a logical explanation, are you high? I am suppose to bury my fucking husband in two hours, and yet they cant find him, Carlisle he's fucking dead, there are only so many places he can be" I said

"I am working on it Gia calm down, now go to the girls they are asking for you"

I froze after Carlisle walked out, how the hell is my husband missing, I mean he is dead isn't he?"

"Hi mommy" Audrey said shaking me out of my daydream by coming into my bedroom and going to the bathroom

"Hey baby what are you doing?" I asked when she came out with a stack of towels

"Daddy wanted a towel" she said

"What, Audrey, your daddy is in heaven remember?"

"No he not, him in that room he took a bath, and he need towel" she said walking out the window.

I followed behind my daughter, and I heard my daughter Alyssa saying no daddy that book. My heart was going a mile a minute.

"_Oh my god he was never dead_"

It made me question, how many times had he seen Edward leaving our house in the middle of the night, how many times had he seen me leave the girls with a babysitter for me to go

sneak off with Edward, and if that was the case, did he know that I had been having an affair with Edward before he "died". If he knew, Edward was as good as dead, in our world, you

never touched something that belonged to a made man.

For a woman, once you married a boss, you became his possession, his beautiful piece of arm candy, his toy, he posses you, owns you, dominates you, and made men didn't share. I

immediately began to panic, what is going to happen to my little girls, and my son, he was going to kill me.

The air left my lungs as I entered the bathroom, he was at the sink shaving, and our oldest daughter was sitting on the toilet talking to her father about something.

I gasped and he tuned around

"Hello Mi Amore, did you miss me while I was away, of course you didn't you had Cullen to keep my side of the bed warm" he sneered

"Aro, where have you been baby, they told me you were dead" I whispered

"Would it have mattered, I mean you and Cullen's little tryst has been going on for what almost a year, I told you Gianna, I would punish you if you ever hurt me" he said wiping the rest of the shaving cream off his face

"No Aro, it's not like that baby I am so sorry, I didn't mean it" I cried

"oh mio caro, it's okay, it is hard for women to keep their wits about them when young Cullen turns his charms loose on them, but Gianna I see you with him again and they will never find your body, you will stay away from him, or I will kill you, and if that baby in there is his, it must go, your lies and deception will not shame me or our daughters" he said

"Aro, I cant dispose of this baby" I pleaded.

His face changed, and the more I pleaded, the more angry he became, I knew better than to whine at him, he hates whining and crying, and then he turned and slapped me across the face, he then brought his lips to my ears and whispered:

"Do not confuse my kindness with weakness, I love you my little wife, but that does not mean I will tolerate your disobedience or insolence"

"I'm sorry baby, I am so sorry" I said touching the side of his face, ignoring the pain and the sting his slap caused.

"Don't make me regret forgiving you my little princess" he whispered as he claimed my mouth in a hard and passionate kiss

"Yes Aro" I said

"I can smell that son of a bitch all over you, take a shower" he demanded

**AroPOV**

" Quando i gatti away, i topi suonerà" I muttered as I watched my wife get into

the shower, I could not really hold my little Gianna's indiscretions against her, my little princess had been charmed by him, and the she believed me to be dead, I did on the other hand

hold Edward Cullen totally responsible. He had defied myself, the organization and more importantly his father at every turn. He was out of control, he hit his women, beat the mother of

his child, he was a disgrace to the oath, and I had wanted to get rid of him for months. I could not as I was obligated to the rules of La Cosa Nostra, he was after all a made man, that

should have never happened, but I had a soft spot for my old friend, his father Carlisle, otherwise I would have done the world a favor and gotten rid of that cocky son of a bitch the

moment I laid eyes on him.

My little wife was just a pawn in his game, another act of defiance, my little Gianna was so sheltered and protected, I had been with her since she was sixteen, I was her first everything,

I had been obsessed with her from the moment I laid eyes on her, she was mine even if she didn't know it yet, and I knew she wanted to be mine, when I met her I had just had my

forty fourth birthday, she was barely fourteen, so for two years I felt like I had to suppress my urges, resist the way her body called to me like a siren, I mean she was a child after all, and the nature of my work was so dangerous,

and I wanted to keep her safe, but a more dominant part of me wanted to say safety be dammed, I wanted nothing more to possess her, to see that innocent little girl writhing under me.

I went to her father, I was honest with him, I wanted her.

"She is just a baby Aro, honestly cant you find a woman your own age"

"Fuck a woman my age, I want Gianna, and I will have her, you know she wants me Donovan, and it is only a matter of time before she defies you and comes to me, I will treat her like a

princess, her best interest will always be my main concern, as much as this is physical, it is emotional too. I believe she is my soul mate" I said

The night of her sixteenth birthday, her father delivered her to me along with the consents that allowed me to marry her. She learned everything about sex from me, I was her first, and

was suppose to be her only. It was about six months before my supposed demise that I questioned Cullen's intentions with my little Gianna. I trusted her completely, she was my wife,

she gave me two beautiful daughters, but as street smart as she claimed to be, she was a little girl. I kept her that way. I wanted her to stay naïve, that way she would crave me, and

the pleasure I could bring her. Then Edward fucking Cullen came along. He tainted my innocent little princess, he had already desecrated her body, and for that alone he would die, he had

been in my bed with my wife. I was seeing red that night, I nearly exploded with rage as I watched her scream his name with pleasure and beg for him.

The first time I had walked in on them it took every ounce of self control I had to not go after him with power tools and send his black heart to his mother in a small box, to wrap my hands

around my wife's neck and squeeze until there was no life left in her.

When I realized that there was a war going on within my family, I saw opportunity, I pitted everyone against that traitorous snake Caius and staged my demise I stayed out of sight, just

observing them and taking inventory of who was loyal to me, and who I would exterminate.

I liked how Emmett ran things, he was quick concise and fair. I made a good decision with him and Jasper, although I would have to talk to Jasper about his personal life, and who would

not be pleased with the way Benjamin worked.

I watched as Gianna and Edward's little tryst was slowly turning into a relationship, him calling and texting her, and them spending time together, that is when I knew it was time for me

to come back, time to clean house, Gianna I could forgive, my little princess could never do anything wrong in my eyes, perhaps I had a soft spot for her.

When Gia got out of the shower, she looked frightened and confused. She stood in front of me, her eyes lowered, I should see the guilt and the shame, I couldn't be mad at her, but I

was in a red hazed rage at Edward, it was his fault, I refused to let Gianna take any ounce of blame in this, she was far to fragile and naïve.

"Aro I don't know what to say" she whispered

"Don't say anything mia caro, it's okay, I forgive you, I will love you until I die, there is nothing that would make me not love you, now I don't trust you right now, and you wont be out of

my sight for a long time, but I love you"

"I understand Aro, I never meant to hurt your or disobey you, I love you, only you" she said

I told her to get dressed and together we put our girls down for a nap, as it was now time for me to let everyone know what I had been up too. I put on a dark suit, I found it funny, this

was the suit I was to be buried in. Gianna stayed by my side. The upstairs of the compound was completely quiet, as they were Gia and the girls a chance to mourn. I told her to go get

me something to eat, so that I could speak to Emmett, and went to my old office I could hear his voice inside, and with a chuckle I thought to myself, dead god I am about to scare the

poor boy to death.

**EmPOV**

"Fuckity Fuck" I mumbled, today was a nightmare, and with every turn it got worse. I was so sick of dealing with these motherfuckers and their relationship drama. I was trying to decide

how to tell my father that I was going to end my brothers life, and on top of all that, Bella had been throwing up every five fucking minutes for the last twelve hours.

I swear somewhere I had pissed the karma gods off and all the motherfuckers got together and decided that today was the day they would exact their revenge, I had a shipment of meth

lost somewhere in Boston and I had this motherfucker from Japan asking me for an audience after the burial. Yeah that's great let me just bury my fucking mentor, and then sit in a fucking

board room all day, that will do wonders for the splitting fucking headache I got going on right now. I was sitting behind what use to be Aro's desk, but it was mine now. I just shook my

head looking at the pictures of him and the girls and Gia, I swear I couldn't wait to deal with Caius, I was going to get rid of all this tension by beating that fucker to death. After we had

killed Jacob and Tyler, Ben had put both their bodies in Jacob's car parked in Caius's driveway and set it on fire. He went on the run after that. Well he thought he was on the run, I knew

every move that fucker made, I was getting off on scaring the shit out of him whenever he got comfortable, but then again I always took pleasure in my work, who wouldn't?.

The knock on the door shook me out of my day dream.

"Come In" I groaned wondering what fucking drama I would have to deal with now.

I looked up and think I swear I pissed myself.

"What's wrong boy, not happy to see me?"

"Uh well I am suppose to be burying your ass in like an hour and a half" I said

"Do I look dead to you?" Aro said walking over to the bar

"Well no, but with the week I've had, nothing would fucking surprise me right about now"

"Emmett the night you took the oath, I told you I would never leave you alone, and I am a man of my word" he said sitting down in front of the desk. I made a move to get up and trade

spots with him,

"No that's your spot now, just because I'm back doesn't mean that I want all drama and bullshit that comes with the leadership of this fucked up clan of ours"

"Well the fuckery has to stop, I got Jasper and Edward at each others throats, I got Caius that filthy fucking rat, I already took care of the Jacob issue, but I still have the Mexicans, we got

a shipment of crank lost somewhere in Bean town, and on top of all that, the contractor of our Atlanta club is trying to drag out construction to get more money" I listed all the bullshit

hanging over my head without breathing

"Where is Carlisle he is suppose to be helping you learn how to deal with all of this shit"

"He is, he is helping me keep Cullen on a leash, but that is neither here nor there, he has to die, he put his hands on my woman, she's pregnant" I sneered feeling my blood boil at the

thought of my brother

"Do not let Cullen trouble you, I will take care of that, you and I will go to Atlanta and deal with the contractor, the shipment of crank isn't missing, it is in a warehouse, I killed the

transporter, he was taking liberties with our product, and when I figured it out, I thought that it is time we set a new standard. We have to show the other families that we are about

business, we are serious, and we can protect them, if do not show them that, my guess is that they will make a move to put someone else into power" he said lighting a cigar.

"I was planning on driving down to Atlanta after your burial to deal with the contractor

"Yeah I guess you don't have to worry about burying me anymore"

"I guess not, you could have fucking told me Aro"

"That would have ruined this, Emmett it would do you well to remember, I have a reason for everything I do, there is always a method to my madness.

"Well yeah, I know that shit, but dam boss, scare me fucking death why don't you"

"Stop calling me boss, that's your title now"

"So here is my next question, how the fuck do I deal with Jasper?"

"You don't, he made a mistake, it serves Cullen right, letting him know that his way of treating women is deplorable, and eventually the smart ones will seek the right kind of attention from someone else"

"Yeah but Jasper was wrong and it is in the-"

"Rules were made to be broken…besides you have already decided he has to die, what are you second guess yourself?"

"Because I don't want to upset my mother"

"Well never let her know you were involved, you think she would be happy knowing her son beats pregnant women, and sleeps with someone else's wife? He was pissed when he said the last part

"Are you kidding me, what the fuck is wrong with him"

"Apparently he has a taste for my woman and a wish to die" Aro said draining his Hennessy

I got up and made him another one,

"So uh where have you been?"

"I never left, I watched and observed, was kind of a test, some passed with flying colors, others failed miserably, I have no room for failures"

"So did I fail?"

"Emmett I am by far more proud of you than I am of anyone else, you and Benjamin are the only ones who didn't disappoint me"

"So we clean house, I think Jasper is good, he just needs to control his urges when it comes to women, I want to vouch for my dad though, he tries, but his weakness is Esme, he wants

to keep her happy, we would do anything for the love of our women"

"Emmett, in this world you have to know when its business and when its pleasure, but your right, and Carlisle has done nothing wrong except for lack control over your brother"

"Well what the fuck do I do, killing him will break my mothers heart, I cant do that to her, she is the only mother I have ever had, I cant hurt her like that" I knew that when I took the

oath that meant at some point I may have to hurt some people that I care about, but at that point there weren't very many people I gave a fuck about, but Esme was my mother, Cullen

was my brother, but at the same time Bella was the love of my life, she was carrying my baby, I had to defend her.

"Emmett you let me worry about that…calm down, but you will deal with the Mexicans, I will not let them assume Caius speaks for us, and as far as Caius goes-"

"Aro he is as good as dead, I was just having some fun playing with him" I said

"I liked the way you handled Jake and that other boy, keep up the good work, now I expect the Mexicans to be handled by the end of the week" he said and walked to the door he opened it and Benny C stood ready to knock.

"What the fuck ain't you suppose to be all dead and shit?" Benny said stepping back

"Do I look dead Benjamin?"

"Uhh no but I came to tell Emmett the limo was here to take us to your funeral, what gives boss"

"All in time Benjamin, all in time, but for now I must go see how my wife is doing with my cancelling my burial service, Emmett get to work" he said walking out the door.

Ben and me stood there for a second, I don't think either one of us knew what to say.

"Wow how the fuck is that for hella creepy" Ben said sitting down

"Fucking tell me about it, I almost pissed my pants when he first came in" I said lighting a cigarette

"I thought you quit smoking?"

"Yeah as you can see it is going over real well, Bella don't give me shit about it though, except today, everything is making her nauseous"

"Man I don't know how you guys do it

"Do what?"

"Kids scare the shit out of me, babies especially, they give me the fucking chills"

"Are you kidding me, all the shit you have done in your life and your scared of kids, sometimes Ben I wonder about you"

"I am a true killer you know this shit, but dealing with piss, and diapers filled with shit, milk, throw up, and the crying and whinning, yeah I ain't going for that shit, I'm fine on the sidelines"

"Nothing is sexier than seeing your woman pregnant with your baby"

"Before or after she pukes up everything she eats"

"for sure after jackass you trying to have jokes"

We shared a laugh and then the love of my life burst through the door, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Babe what's wrong, you look like you just saw a ghost"

"Why the fuck is Aro walking around upstairs whistling, why is he not in a box getting ready to go into the ground"

"Uhh he was kidding?" Ben answered

"Shut up Ben, Emmett what the hell is going on?"

"Well he wanted to see who he could trust and who he couldn't, and now we are gonna clean house, starting with Cullen, who is sleeping with Gia"

Ben sprayed his beer all over my desk, Bella looked like she was going throw up again, and then faint.

"What the hell is wrong with her and Alice, what the fuck ever happened to being faithful to the man you supposedly love, it's like they just all walk around sleeping with each other, it is

gross, I swear Emmett, if your fucking someone else and I find out about it, I will kill you" she said and then busted out laughing

"What's funny?"

"Seriously, I haven't shot a gun in like ten years, and here I am threatening to kill my mobster boyfriend, while he psychotic sidekick stands here listening to the whole thing, this is some abnormal shit"

"Remember baby, we the same kind of crazy" I said kissing her

"I know we are, that's why I love you Mr. McCarty"

"Love you too soon to be Mrs. McCarty"

I called everyone into a meeting, they thought we were going to talk about the fact that Aro's body was missing, but as we all sat in there discussing the Mexicans, and how to approach the connection we had within one of the cartels, Aro walked in and sat at the head of the table with me as if nothing ever happened. I almost had to laugh when he said

"What the hell, you assholes look as if you've seen a ghost" and lit a cigar.

No one knew what to say, but leave it to Benny C, "well, instead of being all scared, look at it this way, at least we don't gotta go looking for his fucking body?"

I couldn't hold the shit in, I started laughing, but the fun part of it was, Cullen looked like he was going to shit his pants. He looked at me and I recognized that look, it was fear, fuck I

could smell it, he knew he was going to die. He knew he had went too far, he knew there wasn't a dam thing anyone could do to save him, and I think he knew that even if I could do

something, I wouldn't.

Edward was on edge all night, he was jumpy and constantly looking over his shoulder. He was rattled and quite frankly the shit was funny to me. I had told Jasper and Ben about

everything, so we were all keeping an eye on him, something told me that even though his self preservation instinct was telling him to run, he was to hell bent on being the alpha male,

his dumb ass pride wouldn't let him run. His eyes shifted between me and Aro all night, I think he was trying to figure out which one of us was going to pull the trigger.

Bella and I had went upstairs to just be alone for a while, she was feeling tired and overwhelmed she had met most of the Chicago hierarchy and their wives, her and Gia had made dinner for everyone, cleaned up after it, and she was barely keeping her eyes open. We were laying on the couch in my office, the lights were low and we had some quiet music playing.

"Esme got us into an OB here tomorrow"

"Yeah my dad told me, he is worried about you"

"I'm fine, this baby just likes to cause trouble, just like his daddy" she giggled

"I try to avoid trouble, it just always seems to find me"

"Yeah, I am still trying to wrap my mind around everything that has happened today, I still cant believe Aro is alive, and Gia was sleeping with Cullen, this is like a really bad soap opera"

"Tell me about it, Aro seems to think that Gia was an innocent bystander, and it was all Cullen, but I say fuck that it takes two, she was just as at fault as Cullen, she should have known better" I said

"Emmett you know I would never do that to you right, your it for me, I could never give myself to anyone else, not because I am scared of you, but because I love you and I belong to you and no one else, I really think what I feel for you boarders obsession"

"I know babe it don't even need to be said, I feel you, shit I feel the same way, the thought of someone putting their hands on you makes my blood boil, like I would kill them first ask questions later"

We fell asleep on the couch and I woke up a couple of hours later to Bella screaming in the bathroom. I shot off the couch and over to the door.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" I asked knocking on the door.

"It hurts so bad" she whimpered

I tried the door and it was locked, "Bella baby you gotta open the door baby, it's gonna be okay"

She was quiet and out of nowhere she screamed again. I was ready to break the fucker down. She was whimpering and crying and begging for me to take it away.

I screamed for help, my mom and dad and Aro came in, confused and sleepy, it was three in the morning, and I was beating on the bathroom door, in nothing but pajama bottoms.

"Bella sweetie it's Esme, open the door so we can help you pumpkin, tell us what's wrong?"

Silence, she didn't say anything. Aro whipped his gun out

"What the fuck is wrong with you man, she could be right on the other side of the door, you cant go shooting the lock off, you might shoot her" I screamed

I threw my weight against the door and it shattered. I wasn't prepared for what I saw, Bella was laying on the floor, her thighs covered in blood and her nightgown streaked with blood and vomit.

"Oh baby, what happened" I cried pulling her into my arms. I think I heard someone on the phone with the ambulance, but I wasn't going to wait. I picked her up and headed out to the garage, one of the other guys was waiting outside with my truck, I sat with Bella in my arms as we sped through the Chicago streets towards Prentice Women's hospital.

There were three nurses waiting on us when we arrives, Bella had lost consciousness, they put her on a gurney and ran into the hospital leaving me behind. I tried to follow, but the nurse stopped me saying they needed to stabilize her.

I realized that it was November in Chicago, it was snowing like crazy and I was outside, in nothing but some cotton sleep pants and slippers with no shirt, but it didn't bother me, I was so worried about Bella and my baby, I would fucking freeze to death if it meant her and my kid would be okay.

My dad, Aro, Gianna and my mom arrived a short time after they took Bella back, my mother had thought to bring me a shirt and some jeans and socks and shoes. I went to the bathroom to change and then outside with Ben, I needed a cigarette to calm my dam nerves before I slapped the shit out of someone.

"Come on man, let's go get you something to drink, seriously man, calm your nerves dude, Bella is a strong ass girl, she loves that baby more than anything, she is going to fight like all hell to protect herself and your kid, you just gotta check yourself man" Ben said putting money into the machine.

A smoke and a mountain dew later, I was calm enough to go back upstairs to the waiting room, Aro had gotten us a private waiting room, and they were setting up blankets and shit for my family while we waiting on news. The nurses brought in some coffee machines and Aro got food from some Italian restaurant, it wasn't even opened, but they considered Aro a personal friend so they came in at almost five in the morning, made enough food for a small army and brought it to the hospital.

They had always said the Volturi take care of their own, I was kind of shocked at how everyone stopped in and offered their prayers, they even brought gifts for Bella and the baby. Every time I turned around someone was shoving an envelope into my hand, saying here, it is just a small well wish for the newest member of the Volturi clan.

Esme was keeping track of the presents, it was looking like a toy store threw up in our waiting room. Blankets, toys, stuffed animals, bottles, and anything else a baby could need. I didn't even know if my baby was still alive, but they still bought stuff for him.

A doctor walked in "Are you the family of Isabelle McCarty?"

"Yeah and it ain't Isabelle, it's Bella" I growled

"Whatever, who are you?"

"I'm her fucking husband, and when it comes to my girl it ain't whatever bitch, pick your words wisely when it comes to my woman and my child"

"Emmett, watch your mouth" Esme scolded me

"Fuck that ma, I'm sorry but he ain't gonna treat Bella like she just anybody"

"Just listen to what he has to say son, he wont be her doctor for much longer" Aro said cryptically

"Is my girl okay, what about my baby?"

"Mr. McCarty, Bella was severely dehydrated, she is has a dangerously low Hemoglobin, and possible toxemia of pregnancy, this is not good, but it is normal when a woman is pregnant with multiple fetuses"

"Multiple fetuses, what are you talking about dude" I was confused,

I knew I should have fought harder to get her into a doctor sooner, but I figured if she was fine it was no big deal, I was a horrible father already and my kids weren't even here yet.

"Mr. McCarty, upon ultrasound we found three viable fetuses, your wife is pregnant with triplets. She is severely malnourished, although I am sure you had no idea, as your mother said when I talked to her, that she has had no prenatal care, she is nearly four months along, how did you not have her see a doctor?" he demanded

"We looked but all the doctors in our area were booked out, we didn't even think she was pregnant until like two weeks ago, she was still getting her periods and stuff"

"Well I am admitting her, she will be under strict bed rest, a well balanced high calorie diet until she delivers, and I will prescribed iv fluids that will take care of her dehydration, she will be in her room soon, but she needs her rest, so we are keeping the visitors to a minimum, immediate family only" he sneered and walked out

I couldn't even fucking move, seriously we were having three babies at one time.

I must have looked scared as hell, my dad walked up behind me,

"Emmett calm down, your going to be fine"

"I cant believe I almost killed Bella and our babies"

"You didn't know, but son you could have called me when a doctor wouldn't take her, we have connections we would have gotten her in"

"I just wanted to take care of her myself, I didn't know she was this far along"

"Are you sure they are yours?"

"Yeah, we been together for six months almost seven, their mine"

"Not that I think Bella to be disloyal or unfaithful, it just seems that it is going around a lot lately" he said looking at Alice and Cullen

"Yeah so it seems, but it will all be taken care of dad, but I want to say before shit starts going down, I am sorry it has to be this way"

"Emmett, you don't have to apologize, your brother has made his choices and he has to face the consequences"

"I just don't want mom to be upset"

"Your mother has four grand babies coming, she will be just fine, congratulations son, now go to Bella she needs you"

Three babies, wow like I said, somewhere I had pissed Karma off, and the bitch was really going to kill me exacting her revenge.

**Author's Note:** wow, now how was that for a return to writing, loved writing this chapter, but I realize as far as the seasons, and timeline goes I am taking a lot of liberties, but this is what comes out in my head. Like it, love it, or hate it. Again I say thank you for the support, I am convinced I had the best readers in the fandom, I want to clarify, I **DID NOT** write the last chapter, it was my friend Shawntelle a.k.a Emmettliltemptress, so I want to make sure she gets the credit for that. I will write every chapter from here on out, and again, I didn't have this chapter betaed, but will be as well as the last 3 chapters…I intend to send them off to Jaspersexkitten, she will be the Bronx Bombers new beta.

I also want to say please keep lemonamour and allyinperth in your prayers. They are both awesome fandom members that are both severely ill. Their families have recently had their integrity questioned by some extremely heartless and cruel members of this fandom, so they need all the positive thoughts and prayers they can get!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **and here we are again, I aint gonna on with the long list of thank you's cause I am starting to realize that folks don't return the favor, except for three people:

**Ambertardcake**…your awesome, thank you for all your words of encouragement, you're the one reader that never fails to review and crack me up with your reviews! you're an amazing writer! (seriously get over to her profile and read her fic) and totally pm me or get your butt on twitter, so I can get to know you.

**Thenext , **that prolougue was amazing, I cant wait to see what else you have in store, pm me I have an idea I totally want to involve you in.

**Cydney94:** thank you for editing this chapter. I so appreciate it. I cant tell you how much you mean to me, your constant tweets and texts of support are awesome. Your fics are downright awesome and your thebest little sister anyone could ask for!

That's all for now, see you at the bottom.

Also you guys will notice that chapters 13-15 are going to disappear, they are being worked over by Thugmett's new red penning mistress: Jaspersexkitten as we speak, also when you read this chapter you will notice I got a new pole up….please vote it is going to help me make a major decision!

**BPOV**

Beep, beep, beep.

Thump. Whoosh. Thump- thump. Whoosh.

I was slowly coming out of a fog, but I was confused. When I went to sleep, I was lying on top of Emmett and we were talking. After that, nothing. When I opened my eyes, sunlight was streaming through the huge room, and I was lying in a hospital bed. I had wires covering every inch of me, and several pads on my stomach.

"_Oh god, my baby!"_

I looked down; Emmett was on a cot on the floor next to me. I smiled and tried to call him, but my throat was so sore.

"Emmett," I whispered.

He looked up and smiled.

"Damn baby girl you had me so worried, God I am so fucking glad you're okay."

"What happened?"

"We were sleeping and you passed out in the bathroom… you started bleeding and throwing up, so I brought you here. They said you're not eating enough and you were dehydrated, and some shit about toxic and all this other mess. What it comes down to is that you're tiny, and carrying three of my gigantic babies is too much for you," he said with a smirk.

"Wait… what? Three babies? We are having three babies. Are they okay? Oh God, are we okay?"

"Calm down baby, you're four months along. For now they are fine, all of that noise is their heart beats… we gotta stay here until they are born. They got you on all types of shit to keep you healthy. And get ready, 'cause you're supposed to eat like _a lot,_" he said.

"Well I will fit right in with you. I just wish we were back in New York, so then I could be in our kitchen making us pancakes. That sounds so good right now."

"Baby girl if you want pancakes, we will get you pancakes. You will always have everything you want; all you gotta do is ask."

"Emmett you're so good to me. So, when do we get to find out if they are all boys or all girls?"

"A couple weeks I think, I'm not sure. Your doctor is going to come by and see you. Gia, Alice, and Angela wanna see you, I gotta go get some work done, so as soon as the girls come up here, I am gonna take off for a little while. Felix will be around, and the nurses have my cell number if something changes."

"Ugh I _so_ don't even want to look at either of them right now, what they are doing is gross," I said. I was so disappointed in those girls, they sit there and act like they are all in love, but they are just sleeping with everyone, what's next? Is Alice's baby not really Jasper's? I was ready for a bunch of people to start chanting "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!"

"Baby, we can't expect everyone to be as perfect as we are," he laughed as his Blackberry started to vibrate.

"Emmett I wanna take a shower, can I?" I asked.

"They said-"

He was interrupted by the most cheerful nurse I had ever met.

"Hi Bella I am Charlotte I will be your nurse today."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Can I take a shower, and maybe put on my own clothes?" I asked.

"I don't see why not, but you will have to stay sitting down in the shower, the doctor ordered a pretty strict regimen for you - we don't want you having contractions," she said.

"I'm fine with that, I just feel gross. And I don't like the whole hospital gown thing."

Emmett mumbled, "So fucking spoiled."

"You shut up, you did this to me," I said punching him in the shoulder.

He just laughed. "Okay, I will have Esme send you some of your own clothes, but baby I gotta get going. Be good listen to your nurses, and I will be back in a little while," he said kissing me softly.

"I love you Emmy," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. Take care of my babies, I'll text you," he said walking out the door. I started to cry. It was dumb - I couldn't stand to be away from him, but I know he has to work.

I wasn't alone for long before Alice and Gia showed up, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes when they both came in.

"What the hell was the eye roll for?" Gia hissed.

"Please, you two are fucking gross, you're like a Jerry Springer nightmare. Normally, if you wanted to go around sleeping with everyone, I would congratulate and not hate, but when it involves my man, it pisses me off."

"What the hell does Emmett have to do with anything?" Alice wondered.

"Who the fuck do you think is put in the middle of Edward and Jasper? Who do you think talked Aro out of feeding you to the sharks? Emmett! He has a lot going on, and he doesn't need to add managing your sex lives to the pile, so grow the fuck up you two."

I was pretty amazed, I had never been able to talk to anyone that way, but something about me was changing. I was going to be a wife and a mother - I had to protect my family. I had to be tough for Emmett, he had the weight of the whole organization on his shoulders. He shouldn't have to worry about me and the other wives too.

"Well Bella, I am sorry. I didn't know it was affecting you or Emmett."

"I love you girls but seriously, you should be ashamed. Gia you hand out lectures on how our men demand respect, and how we should remember our places but the whole time you're fucking Cullen, really? How is that for a slap in the face to him?"

"Well I guess we can't all be Miss Perfect like you! All we hear about is how Emmett has the perfect woman. Bella is so sweet, Bella is so pretty. Bella is _so _good to Emmett."

"Please Gia, stop with the pity party. I never asked anyone to put me on a pedestal, I am nowhere near perfect, and neither is Emmett but we made a commitment to each other and I would never disrespect him or that commitment by letting someone else touch my body."

"You don't understand Bella. Aro was the only man I had ever wanted until Edward. He is inhuman with how much he makes you want him," Gianna said, which made me laugh until I saw Alice glare at her.

"Guys it doesn't really matter. I love the both of you, but please can we just stop with all the sleeping around? Alice, I really think that you should leave Cullen alone. Jasper loves you; he will take good care of you and the baby."

"Jasper wants Jen. He said he loves her."

"Yeah and I am the queen of England. He may like Jen and she is a great girl, but Alice, he wants to be with you. You should see the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him, it is so pathetic," I said with a laugh.

"I am almost positive the baby isn't Jasper's. I have loved him since the first time I met him. I was just used to Edward, and didn't think I deserved anyone else," Alice said as the tears slid down her face.

"Alice, we're family. You know me, Gia, and Angela are your sisters, and will be there for you. I have only been with Emmett a short time but you guys have shared more laughs and tears with me, I feel like we have known each other forever. You're the first real friends I have ever had, but I am so mad at the two of you," I declared. I almost felt like a mother scolding her children.

"Bella you're right, this is disgusting. Alice, I should have never let Cullen and I get as far as we did." Gia confessed.

"I don't want him, so I'm not mad. I am just scared for what Aro is going to do to him."

"He hit me you know," I whispered.

"What?" they both cried in unison.

"I confronted him about the way he treats Alice, and he slapped me," I said.

"Oh my God, does Emmett know?" Gia asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he cares. He didn't say anything," I replied.

"Oh he cares, he is just shielding you. I am sure Edward won't live to see the end of the week," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Cullen is an asshole, but I don't want him to die because of me," I said quietly.

"Bella, it's not just because of you. There are certain rules all the guys have to follow once they initiate, and he breaks every one of them at every turn. He has gone off on his own when he was supposed to stand with the family. Aro and Emmett are the heads of the family. They have to make sure everyone knows that they don't tolerate bullshit, so by Edward hitting you, he sealed his fate. And with the relationship I carried on with him, Aro has a craving for vengeance," Gia said lowering her head.

"We have to be better, I mean compared to those other women the other night, we probably look like out of control teenagers," I stated.

"You think? I mean everyone knows about Cullen and I and Alice and Jasper, the only one who isn't a total embarrassment is you, Bella."

"Trust me I have my issues, I mean I call Emmett out all the time, and I know it pisses him off. I try so hard to not do it in the presence of others, but sometimes he just makes me want to-"

"Hi girls, how are we doing?" Esme interrupted as she breezed in.

"Just having some girl talk," Gia confessed.

"Ooh I love time with my girls, what are we talking about?"

"Our embarrassing behavior and how we look like out of control teenagers to the hierarchy," Gianna replied.

"Well, truth be told they all have some major sticks up their asses. But really, you girls have a lot to learn about trust, commitment, and the sanctity of marriage," Esme commented, sitting on the cot Emmett had been sleeping on, and curling her legs under her.

"For me it was Jasper that made me see that I was something special, no offense but Esme your son is a bastard" Alice said.

"He's not my son, he is my nephew. He is just like his God-awful father. Carlisle and I tried, we gave Edward every advantage, the best of everything, he was never yelled at or hit in our home, but he still turned out like he did. And I am so sorry he was horrible to you."

"What? He is adopted? He never told me that," Alice breathed.

"When he was ten, he watched his father beat his mother to death, then put a gun to his head and shoot himself. Edward had been beaten unconscious. Edward Sr. had beaten him and my sister since Edward was born, I can't tell you how many times Elizabeth would show up at my house with black eyes and broken bones, holding this beautiful green-eyed boy in her arms, who was just a bruised as she was. The night that he beat her to death, Edward had been with me and Carlisle for two weeks, and I wanted some time with my husband, so I demanded that my sister have him at home for a few days. She was going to keep him for the weekend, and then I was to pick him up on Monday. We were going to a dinner Aro was holding for Carlisle, and I wanted to make it a special night for him. So I dropped him off, he begged me to let him stay with me, promising he would be good and he wouldn't cry, but I made him go anyway, and I enjoyed my weekend with my husband. Monday morning, I went to the house to pick him up, and walked in to find my sister's body. My precious little nephew had spent that weekend snuggling with a corpse, willing her to wake up. The house was a blood bath. Blood was everywhere. He had beaten her with a tire iron, and he had beaten Edward so bad that both of his arms were broken. His right eye was swollen shut, and he had made one of his kidneys burst. Edward was not supposed to survive, and they still don't know how he made it. After that, I promised Edward that he would never see anything bad again. So Alice, he doesn't treat you that way on purpose, it is all he knows. No one -not even Emmett- knows this story. Edward made me swear never to tell, but he relives it every night. He hasn't slept at night since he was ten. He only sleeps during the day. Carlisle and I tried to get him therapy, but he wouldn't go. Then once he became a teenager, all hell broke loose. The drug dealing, the women, the gangs. He's has been the same ever since."

After Esme finished her story, we all sat wide-eyed with jaws on the floor. My heart went out to Edward, he wasn't an asshole, he was merely a hurt and frightened little boy, who never learned how to cope with the horrors that plagued his dreams. I had to stop Emmett and Aro from hurting him. He literally doesn't know any better, he only knows how to hurt people.

"We have to stop Emmett and Aro," I blurted out.

"We can't, the damage is already done," Esme sniffled.

"I feel like I have to save his life, not for him, but for his baby," I said.

"We don't know that either of these babies are his," Gia defended.

"I am not Cullen's biggest fan. Never have been, but I don't think that he should die." I said.

"Bella, sweetie, this is not something that the women get involved in. The sit down is Saturday night. I have already talked to Edward, he knows he is going to die," Esme said.

"This is so wrong! Emmett and Edward are like brothers, this shouldn't be so simple! I mean I know Aro is hurt, that is a given with what Gia and Edward did to him. But really, Edward wasn't the only one there, and Gia said herself that she pursued him," I ranted.

"I know, but like I said Bella, the damage is done. Please don't put yourself in the middle of this. You will only end up getting yourself hurt. I am sure it will all work out for the best," Esme said.

We let it drop. I was getting so tired, and my head was starting to hurt. The nurse came in and said my blood pressure was starting to rise, so I had to cut my visit with the girls short.

Esme was allowed to stay to help me take a shower and wash my hair; she had bought me tons of new sets of lounge pants and t shirts, pajama sets with shorts and pants, and t shirts and tank tops. She bought me all kinds of toiletries - body wash and shampoo, toothpaste and binders for my hair. She was spoiling me.

"Bella, promise me something," she whispered as she brushed my hair out.

"Sure Esme, what's up?"

"Promise me you will take care of Emmett, keep him happy, never stop believing in him, always stand by him, even when it seems impossible, and never forget how much you love him," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"Esme I love your son. I love him so much it hurts. I will always be there for him. A lot has happened in the short time we have been together, but it has happened for a reason. That reason is to bring us closer, to make us realize how much he and I love each other, and need to be together. We are going to raise these babies together, and no matter what Emmett does, I belong to him, I am his girl forever. I can't not be with him" I whispered.

"Thank you for loving him Bella. He has never been this happy… I have never seen him laugh and smile so much. He is a different man now, you have given him a purpose, and he loves you too."

I spent some time talking to Esme after she had finished my hair, we talked about names for the babies, and how I considered her to be the kid's grandmother, and the huge role she would have in their lives. She said that Carlisle was going to relocate to Chicago with Aro, and I told her that we would be wherever Emmett wanted to be. She got us this delicious Italian food for lunch and she snuggled with me until I fell asleep.

**GPOV**

Going to see Bella in the hospital was the one freedom Aro let me have. It was nice to be with her and Alice again, even if I was really ashamed of my actions. I knew my being with Cullen had hurt Alice so bad, she was just too good of a friend to say anything. So as we drove back to the compound, Alice didn't say anything, she just stared out the window.

"We're best friends, yet we're acting like strangers right now," I whispered.

"Best friends? I highly doubt that we are best friends, Gia. What were you thinking? You watched him beat me, you _held me_ while I _cried_ about how horrible he was to me, and yet you still sleep with him. How fucking twisted is that?" she screeched.

"Alice, I never meant for it to happen. I didn't set out to sleep with him, I never meant to hurt you, I am so sorry."

"I don't even care anymore, Gia. If you want him, have him, I am done being scared of him. I'm moving out," she decided.

"Where are you gonna go, Alice? You don't have any family, and I am the only friend you have. You can't be out on the streets again, you're pregnant."

"Not that it matters to any of you, but I am leaving. I am going to a rehab program in North Carolina. I can't be around all this bullshit and drama," she sniffled.

"What if things changed? Like, what if Edward gets help, and he gets better?"

"He still slept with you, he still hurt me, and he beat me for most of our relationship. I really don't care if he changes."

"You slept with Jasper. I mean you're just as guilty as he is. It's like both of you are doing shit to each other," I replied.

"No Gia, I don't beat him. I have never locked him in a closet for days without food and water, I have never ever punched and beat him to the point that he wasn't able to walk. I have never spit in his face, pushed him down stairs, or made him feel like less than a human. So no, it is not the same fucking thing!" she hissed at me.

"What about Jasper?"

"What about him?"

"What are you going to do about him?"

"Jasper is with Jenn. She is such a sweet girl and she has never done anything to me so I can't be involved with anything that hurts her."

"He isn't going to want you to go. I think he has feelings for you, but he can't do anything about them cause of Cullen."

"It doesn't matter. I am leaving for North Carolina in two weeks. I gotta get away from it all, get myself better," Alice said.

Truth be told I was proud of her. I felt bad for what she went through with not only Edward, but her own family. She was sold into prostitution by her own mother; I could never do something like that to either one of my daughters. When we walked inside of the house, Edward and Emmett were standing in the foyer, talking.

**EmPOV**

I stood, putting on my jacket on to go back to the hospital. I hadn't seen Bella all day, and the truth was, I was craving her. I couldn't stand to be away from her for more than a few hours, but Aro and I had meetings all day. We were still trying to figure out what to do about the situation with the Mexicans. They had a target on my back for taking out Jacob, but I was seriously glad the motherfucker was gone, and as soon as I could work it out, I was going to Atlanta to dispose of Caius myself.

I walked around the corner and Cullen was sitting on the stairs.

"What up Cullen?" I was trying to keep shit civil with him.

"Nothing, just got back from talking to Mom and Dad, you know saying my goodbyes," he said quietly.

"What do you mean dude? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Man, you know about all the prices on my head. You got one your damn self, so lets be honest."

"Edward, I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking at my phone.

"So you say. But Emmett, I need you to promise that you will look after Alice and the baby for me man. I can't make it right because of all the shit I did to her, but at least before I die I can make sure she is going to be okay."

"What the fuck are you talking about Cullen? You ain't gonna die, man."

"Don't fuck with me McCarty, I've known you for too fucking long. My ass will be dead before this weekend is over, you and I both know it. And if it ain't you or Aro, it will be the Mexicans, so don't insult my intelligence motherfucker," Edward sneered.

"How are you so comfortable with this man? What the fuck gives?" I asked.

"Dude, I have done so much shit in my life, seen so much, been through so fucking much, and it is has to end man. I'm tired, man. And this is the one time I don't want to be able to walk away from this shit alive."

"Go for a ride with me man," I said, knowing I was about to give him his out.

"Where y'all going?" Cheney asked walking into the kitchen. I poured me and Cullen four shots of patron.

"Just out motherfucker, damn. What, you the hall monitor now?" Cullen spat.

"Man shut the fuck up before I pop a hole in you and say you fell in the kitchen," Ben said snatching one of the shots.

Jasper came in just then, "Hey ladies, what's going on?"

"Nothing we're doing a shot and then Cullen and I are gonna go for a drive."

We did our shot and we went down to the garage. I hit the lock on my Escalade and Edward went over to his car and hit the locks. While he was at his car, I reached under the seat and grabbed my Dessert Eagle, cocked it back, and made sure there was a bullet in the chamber.

When Edward got in the car, we didn't say anything for a long time. He broke the silence.

"I'm sorry man; I should have never put my hands on Bella. Hell, I should never put my hands on any woman, but I am for real sorry for Bella, she didn't deserve that shit. She is a good woman; she love your ass and shit. So for real, I understand why we're doing this shit," he finished, lighting a cigarette.

"Cullen, I never wanted shit to go down like this man. We were supposed to be grinding together! How the fuck am I suppose to do this shit without you?" I questioned.

"Come on E, you one of the hardest motherfuckers out there, you got this man. You don't need me."

"Cullen, you're my brother dude… I shouldn't have to take your life man, but I got orders, this shit is so fucked up I don't want to do this."

"Emmett, dude you gotta earn your stripes man, and what a way to earn them because you were the motherfucker that dusted Edward Fucking Cullen? This is the one situation I ain't gonna be able to escape. But seriously, thank you letting me do this shit my way. For real, I ain't going no where. Any time you barely make it out of some fucked up ass situation, something you shouldn't have escaped with your life, that's my ass watching out for you"

When we got to the docks we got high together one last time.

As I took the last hit from the spiff we were smoking on, Edward gave me the keys to his Phantom. "This is for my son. Something is telling me that Alice's baby is mine, and it's gonna be a boy. That car is his; I got a ton of weight and money at my house back in New York. Make sure you got someone to grab that shit before they find my body. Tell Esme I am sorry that I turned out like my father, she will know what you're talking about. In the glove box of my Phantom, there are 4 envelopes. One for Aro, Carlisle, Esme, and you," he said walking towards the dock, still smoking his cigarette. I grabbed my glock, turned the crank for the silencer and leveled the laser. I could feel the sweat rolling down my temple.

Pictures of the four of us as kids flew threw my head, the shit that Cullen and I had gotten into together. In the hood, he was known as "Nine". The motherfucker seriously had nine lives, but the shit ended tonight, or so I thought.

As I walked toward him at the end of the dock, my shit was cocked and ready; I let the anger enter my head. I felt my blood start to run cold, like my mind knew I was about to kill. I walked up to him, and he smiled at me.

"You got this shit Emmett, live the life I should have been living," he said, throwing his cigarette away.

I didn't even watch, I closed my eyes as I fired the round, I only knew it happened because I felt the kickback of the gun, and I felt the spray blood and bone fragments. I smelled the smoke and burning flesh. I looked down and my white Brooklyn hoodie was covered in my brother's blood. There was nothing new about being covered in blood for me, I had done this so many times, second time same as the first. I only opened my eyes when I heard the thump of Edward's body hitting the dock. That sound was hard for me to hear, but the hardest thing was looking at Cullen, flat on his back, eyes still open, blood pouring out of his head. I had taken my brother's life. Cullen was never going to hurt anyone else again, but the demons that chased him could no longer hurt him. He died like he lived, a man with nothing to loose. He always said to live like there was no fucking tomorrow. And because of me, there would never be another tomorrow for him.

I made it back to my truck and grabbed my phone. I didn't know what to say or what to think, hell I don't even know why I was calling him.

"Yes Emmett?" Aro answered.

"Aro, I'm at the North Dock, and Cullen and I-" I just hung up, I couldn't even say what the fuck I had just done.

**BPOV**

When I was woken up by the nurse to take my vitals; she told me that my father-in-law had brought me dinner. As I was eating, I decided to call Emmett and see where he was and see when he was going to come back to see me.

His cell and Blackberry went straight to voicemail. I called Jasper and Ben next. No one was answering and I was starting to get worried. I waited and waited, and after two hours of no answers, I started to rip the fetal monitors off of me. When I opened the door to my hospital room, Felix was sitting outside of the door.

"Felix?" I asked. He looked up at me like he was seeing a ghost.

"Bella, what are you doing out of bed? Emmett would loose his damn mind if he saw you."

"Felix I am worried about him, he ain't answering my texts or phone calls."

"He's with Jasper. I just got a text saying that Emmett will be here soon."

The nurse nearly lost her mind when she saw me walking around. As expected my blood pressure rose, and I instantly felt dizzy and tired. It felt like I was walking around underwater. I was struggling to breathe. I looked down at my rounded belly.

"_Guys I am so sorry. Please be okay… you have no idea how much me and your daddy love you."_

The door opened and there was my Emmett. He looked so lost and depressed.

I struggled to sit up. "Emmy what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything; he just scooped me up into his arms, and kissed my head, cheeks, and shoulders. He was rubbing slow circles on my belly when we both felt a little flutter.

"Baby what was that?"

"It was one of your children. God Emmett, it's real now. They are alive and moving."

"Baby, I did something tonight, and it's killing me."

"What's wrong?"

"I um, well fuck I can't ever say it," he spat.

Since the nurse hadn't come in and re-hooked me to all my wires, it was easy for me to turn around and straddle his lap.

"Come on Emmy. Remember, this is home. This is the one place that you will never be judged. Its unconditional love, baby. I love you no matter what."

"Cullen is dead, and I killed him."

"Oh Emmett, I am so sorry big man. Are you okay?"

"No… I just popped my best friend, and now I feel like a traitor."

"Emmett, I don't really understand the way your world works, but what I do know is that you are bound to your oath. It was either you or him. You had an order, and you did it in a way to let Cullen die with dignity and honor, something that Aro wouldn't have done. And I know it hurts, but in the grand scheme of things, you did the right thing. You let your friend die on his feet like a man, rather than on his knees like something he despised."

"Bella, I love you baby, so fucking much."

"I love you too, Emmy."

**A/N:**

So now I am going to go hide, this is gonna be the last update for a long while, I have exams in 4 weeks, so I need to start studying, but I know people were waiting for this, and I hope you guys enjoy it, I cried while I was writing this. I cant wait to see what you guys think! See you in a soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **did you miss me? It was a long month and my exams handed me my ass, but I made it and I'm done. This chapter has been rewritten like five or six times, I hope you guys like it, it seriously drove me bat shit nuts, but better or worse you guys get a chapter! YAY! right?

So Thugmett is nominated for an Avant Garde award, voting is now open, so I am begging for votes, please go vote at:

http:/ twilightfb-awards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/vote(dot)html

So a few Fics I am reading right now:

The story of us by: SexyLexiCullen. Lexi is awesome and a new friend I am glad I made, she is amazing.

If you pull the trigger by vinesonwroughtironbars- is a Carlisle and Bella, which typically is not my thing, but holy shit it is amazing!

Arranged Mafia Marriage and My bad boy by ADA Dancer, it is awesome. I love her stories

There Will be Blood by Johnnyboy7

The man who can't be moved by JennyB017

Days like this by Soft Ragoo

So my Beta is sick, so I am going to post this as is, she will beta it when she gets better, so the errors are on me and if they bother you, don't read the chapter.

I am on winter break and go back on January 3rd hope to get 1 or 2 more chapters to you guys, and I seriously want to say I do have the best readers in the fandom, thank you guys so much for everything, the reviews rec's and pimps….it is truly humbling and I appreciate it more than you know!

Now there is a cliffy, and I am sorry, and I expect hate mail, but it will all be explained in time, trust me!

See ya at the bottom.

**EmPOV**

Sitting in my office, listening to whatever the fuck came on my ipod. I had to go to Atlanta, this fucker that was suppose to be getting my club ready to open was fucking with my money and my patience, and as much as I wanted to just walking pop a hole in his head and leave, I was starting to learn the shit about a time and a place for everything, fucking Aro.

Bella or Belly as I had been calling her lately was getting out of the hospital this afternoon, and I wanted to be the one to pick her up, I also had to go deal with this Russian motherfucker, Jaime, we had invested in his resturant, and I wanted my fucking money back, he had been banished from the Russian outfit and had turned to the Italians for back up, we now knew why the fucker had been banished, why they hadn't blasted the waste of fucking space us beyond me.

Looking over some contracts and shit for Aqua, the club we were opening in Atlanta, I became so angry I was seeing red, this motherfucker was stealing from me, the contractor was shorting our older for shit and using it on other jobs.

"Fuck me with a chaninsaw" I muttered and looked up when I heard a laugh.

"What up J action?" I asked

"Nothing man, what's up with you?

"Trying to figure out how to fix this shit with the new club" I mumbled

"Well now we have another issue" Jasper said grabbing a beer out of the fridge

"What's that?"

"Well the cops are investigating Cullen's death, they found the body, our clean team half assed it, so guess who was bought down to answer some questions"

"Who?"

"Alice, I was going to go see her this afternoon, and when I turned the corner, she was walking out of her house with two feds, so how much does she know?"

"She saw me and Cullen leave together. She knows that he was alive when I left with him" I groaned

"You think she is gonna sing?"

"Who the fuck knows, I know that she is distancing herself from everyone except Bella" I said looking at the picture of my girl and me on my desk

"Maybe you could uh, you know get Bella to-"

"Jasper I think I got her more involved in this shit that I want her to be, I said that when I left the streets it was to protect her, but she has seen too much, and it stops now"

"Emmett man she ain't stupid, she ain't as fragile as you want her to be, I mean shit dude, she told Aro he was so full of shit he needed an enema without batting an eyelash, she bad as hell and you fucking know it"

"Yeah I know, but man we got kids to think about now, shit has changed, I don't trust nobody to begin with. That shit is like double time now, just cause I am all about her and my kids"

"You really don't handle stress do you?"

"I been saying the shit since I was like sixteen and you motherfuckers thought I was joking"

"Well look at the life we live, this shit aint nothing but stress" Jasper said sitting back in his chair

"So what you going to walk away?"

"No I happen to like the life I live, and I don't make it harder than it has to be worrying about shit that don't need to be worried about"

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"You stress out over small shit. You let shit get into your head and that clouds your judgment, Emmett your too soft man, you gave Cullen an easy out when he didn't deserve it, you give everyone second chances, when we both know you were never like that before, all in the name of stressing when you claim you hate stress"

"Seriously, I don't even know what happened to me?"

"I can give you three guesses but you only need one" he said quietly

"What are you saying?"

"Women, they are going to be the death of us all, Bella has changed you, and she really didn't have anything to do with it, you ain't never really done relationships, you have never really given a fuck about a female in your life, that is until Bella came along, and now you go from being toughest motherfucker on the streets, to something no one recognizes"

"What the fuck man, I can't be without her"

"I'm not saying you have to be without her, I am saying you need to find a way to be with her, and keep your game face on, shit is not even blipping your radar, and it really should, and even though Cullen was a fuck up, he was your eyes, ears, and muscle. You don't got that luxury no more Emmett, man the fuck up"

"What if I hurt her?"

"She lives to fight another day, being with us is not rainbows and roses, the girls know that, and if she cant handle it then you gotta let her go, so you gotta stay you, cause if you change, your as good as dead, our enemies look for our weaknesses homie, and right now, your ass got four glaring ones, and if you think someone ain't gonna capitalize on that, your fucked" Jasper said and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

I realized then, that wasn't Jasper, that was Aro sending me a friendly reminder, and I shuddered at how much shit was going down that I ignored all for the love of my woman I looked down at the picture of us. How she looked up at me, the look in her eyes when she really looked at me, made me feel like I was on top of the world/

For the first time since I told Bella I loved her, I wanted to beat the shit out of her. She was causing me to loose my shit, she was making me sloppy, I was off my game and it was her fault, but the thing of it was, she probably had no fucking idea she was doing it.

My blackberry chirped, it was the contractor from Atlanta telling me he needed us to put the opening of the club back a month cause he needed more time.

"Fuck that shit" I mumbled

"What's up?" Jas asked putting another bid into the folder

"He wants us to push Aqua's opening back another month, he says he needs more time" I said

"Time is fucking up for him, but it is after all your decision boss, so here is where you can prove you still have your street cred, or you can show everyone that your balls have lodged themselves in your stomach" Jasper said putting another bid in front of me. I thought for a minute, and every murder I had ever committed flashed before my eyes. I felt that sick eerie calm, I craved that feeling and it made me realize, I had a lot of shit to prove, I had a message to send.

"Jas, get the fucking asshole here, now" I growled.

I made a call to my mother.

"Hey Emmett, how's my boy?"

"Good ma how are you?" I winced as I asked her this question

"Emmett I wish you would let go of this guilt, I know what happened, I know what needed to happen, I am okay, and I am your mother and I love you" she said soothingly

"I know ma, I just, well fuck I am just fucked up over it. But whatever, I need you to come stay at the Hyde Park house with Bella. I gotta go to work later on, I don't want to leave her here alone, but I have to cause I got someone coming to see me" I said

"Emmett are you going to pick her up or do you want me to?"

"No I am going to go pick her up now, I want to spend a little time with her before I go , so can you be here in like an hour?"

"You got it baby, be careful Emmett"

"I will ma, thank you for taking care of my family"

I ended the call and text Aro telling him I had sent Jasper to Atlanta to bring me the contractor. He never responded so I assumed he was cool.

I went to the hospital, I walked into the room Bella had been living in for a month and a half, The drivers slowly began to empty out the room of all the gifts and flowers that had been sent for Bella and our babies. I smiled at her and looked at how much more fucking hot she got every day, she looked like she had swallowed a few basketballs, her belly was huge.

"I missed having you at home baby" I said as she smiled at me. She was wearing a pair of tight ass yoga pants that made her ass look perfectly round.

"Aww I missed you to, we should go to dinner together tonight" she said. I knew she was excited to be able to finally get out.

"Belly I am working tonight but I will bring you home something good" I said squeezing her hand.

"Your working tonight, it's my first night home, you should be home spending time with your family" she whispered

"I don't want to, but I got someone coming to see me I gotta work, stop with the dramatics" I had to be cruel to be kind, I didn't want Aro to see her as a threat, especially not while she was pregnant.

"Fine what the fuck ever" she said as we pulled up in front of the house

"Bella chill with the fucking attitude, I don't want to but I have to so just calm down"

"I'm fine Emmett, just please don't stay out to late"

"Bella you got it baby, you just go relax"

"Emmett, stop trying to soften me up" she spat

"I love you so fucking much baby girl, you know that right?"

"I love you Emmett, Ibut you have no idea how much I want to slap the taste out your mouth right now" she said.

"Fuck girl, your hot when your violent" I said kissing her

She was shaking her head as she went upstairs to do god knows what, I think she probably went to the kids room, that was the one thing she had been talking about the entire time she was in the hospital, that is when we got to talk.

Her hospital stay had made it hard for us to even have a conversation without some nurse or fucking doctor interrupting us. I got into answering emails, and making phone calls, I didn't even notice her come into my office until she was straddling my lap

"what are you doing baby?" I asked

"I miss you" she whispered looking up at me.

she started to unbutton my shirt, her tits got bigger everyday and I was loving that shit. I could look at her all day.

"Come on Emmett, I know your frustrated, so am I, I need you" she pouted

"Baby no, not right now, I still need to make some phone calls, but as soon as I get some work done, we can, I promise" I said kissing her.

This was good for her, I needed to learn how to tell her no. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about it, the more Jasper and Bella was right, my girl was more hood than I thought she was. Bella was tough and I made her that way, she didn't need me treating her like some little kid, she had more balls than most of the girls I had been with in the past put together.

I sat at my desk looking over the plans we had laid down for Aqua. This was going to be the hottest club in Atlanta. The guest list for VIP for opening night was already full, and we weren't slated to open until may, and that was five months from now.

Bella was irritated that she had lost my attention,she stayed in my lap while I worked and made notes on the plans kissing and biting my neck. The noises she was making and the way she was squirming was driving me crazy, but I wouldn't let her know that, I kept working.

"Stop ignoring me" she whined

"I'm working Bella, stop trying to seduce me" I joked

"Who said I was trying to seduce you?" she asked getting on her knees in front of me.

"Bella what are you doing?"

"nothing, just trust me, close your eyes Emmett" she whispered.

I showered and went downstairs after getting the most amazing blow job I have ever had in my life and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Bella and my mom had design books all over the coffee table, they were talking about the nurseries, and the smile that was on my girl's face knocked the wind out of me, and her eyes were filling with tears.

"Belly baby whats wrong?" I asked running to her.

"My god I am so fucking hormonal, nothing baby, I am just so spoiled, they are happy tears" she sniffed

"Your too fucking cute" I said kissing her nose.

Later while my mom was cooking us dinner, Bella and I decided to enjoy the home theater in our house and watched some chick ass Vampire movie she had been going on about, it wasn't my thing but whatever baby girl wants she gets. I had finally forced myself to get into the movie, and had her snuggled up to my side when she turned over to look at me.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"What for?" I said shifting us so that she was more comfortable.

"Making you weak, making you soft, not being what you need me to be, I promised I would do what it took to make you happy"

"who told you that you made me weak or soft?"

"Aro"

"When did you talk to Aro"

"that doesn't matter Em, what does matter to me is that your safe and you do you job, and don't let being with me affect how you do your job baby, be who your were before me, the same man that scared the shit out of me is the same man that made me fall in love with him, be him baby" she whispered

I pulled her into my lap and we started to kiss, I missed this part of our relationship. I needed to fuck her in the worst way, but we weren't allowed to have sex, doctors orders.

"Fuck baby I need you so bad, this is so fucked up, my kids already cock blockin" she fucking laughed at me.

"Emmett calm down" she purred into my ear shifting her hips. I groaned and held her by the hips. Moving her the way I needed

"There is no fucking way I can calm down now" I hissed

"Your too easy" she said getting off of my lap giggling

"Dam way to bruise my fucking ego" I said smiling

"Well big man, you have to know how much I want you, you have no idea how fucking hot you looked a few minutes ago" she smiled going over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water

"Bella your killing me"

"You always kill me baby, no matter what you do, Emmett your so gorgeous" she whispered

"Baby baby what am I gonna do with you Belly?"

"Your going to go to work, and I am going to go take a shower" she said as we went upstairs

"You and my mom get stuff for the kids room figured out"

"Do you know how hard it is to know what we are having and not be able to tell their grandmother?"

"Well we will tell them when he have the Sunday dinner at our house this week" I said

"Holy shit, who sent this?" she asked with wide eyes

We both stopped in our tracks when we saw three huge soft giraffes and three gigantic gift baskets of baby soap and powder and diapers and all this other stuff

"Aro and Gia" I said reading the card

"Jesus the man doesn't do shit halfway"

"Belly come on this is Aro's crazy ass we talking about"

The guys showed up not to long after me and my baby girl started to eat. I told them to go wait in the game room, I refused to let them ruin our dinner, my mom had worked her ass of on it.

Bella and I talked about her being able to go out a little more, she said she hated being in a strange city and not knowing anything about it. Esme was going to come and hang out with her and show her the neighborhood. As I was getting ready to grab a beer our of the fridge the doorbell rang, and the guys came up hands on their guns, but it was just Gia, Alice and Angela.

"So you guys ready to get to work?" I asked after we got over the painful shrieks and screams of the girls reunion.

We headed down to the game room, I sat in my huge recliner and popped open my beer.

"Em, dude we got a serious problem" Ben said

"Yeah and the problem is what?"

The Mexicans, they hit us where it hurts, our suppliers. We have no coke coming in, our dealers are running out"

"Fuck, are you serious, get Arnesto on the phone" I growled.

I had to play this shit cool, I went upstairs and grabbed the rest of my twelve pack of beer.

"Need me to go to the store and get you more" Bella asked, all I could go was kiss her

"Your so good to me" I said

"Only because you are so good to me, so Gia and I are going to go to the grocery store, do you guys need anything" she asked reaching up and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissed me and said what I had been thinking earlier "Screw the doctors, I need you tonight"

"Fuck me, you know we can't, I don't wanna hurt you"

"Emmett, I wont let you hurt me, please baby"

"We'll see baby, I gotta get to work, go to the store, you can grab some cash out of the envelope in the desk drawer, Felix is going to go with you guys and me and you will spend some more time together when you get back I said kissing her nose and slapping her ass.

I went back downstairs and made no attempt to hide how irritated I was,

"So which one of you dropped the fucking ball, how the fuck did all my suppliers get hit without you mother fuckers even knowing the shit was going down"

The silence was only pissing me off more, they were all looking between each other, I was going to loose it.

"This is fixable sleepy, reign that temper of yours in, that's what you got me and Jas for" Ben said

"Some fucking use you two knuckle heads are, I am going to get my balls handed to me by Aro because you two assholes cant get shit done without me holding your hands, do you piss alone or do you have to make that a team effort too?"

"Well umm we may as well tell you, we lost eyes on Cai" Jasper mumbled

"What the fuck, Jasper he was in Texas, you supposedly run shit, what you so far off yo' game trying to get up in Alice you forgot your job motherfucker, I swear to god I should blast your ass right now, do you know what he could be doing right now"

"who cares, don't throw this shit off on me Emmett, you should have done this shit months ago, but your too busy following Bella like a lost puppy, you tell me who aint doing they job"

"Fuck you bitch, I am more on my game than you are on your best day, I aint even trying to have a pissing match with you, you fucked up point blank and simple, we family and all, but now you messing with my money"

"fuck you Emmett, who cares about money, what are we gonna do, we gotta fix this shit before Aro finds out"

"We? Hell no you mean you gotta fix this shit before Aro finds out, Jasper I been telling you he was watching your ass"

"So what Emmett you gonna feed me to the wolves, I thought you was in my corner man"

"I am, but if you don't find Caius, blood is going to spill, and normally you know I would have your back, but man I can't put my family in danger Jas, you dropped the ball, I told you we had to keep eyes on him, I told you that I needed you to handle it, you suppose to be having my back man, and you failed, this on yo shoulders bro, not mine" I said

My cell phone rang, it was Arnesto.

"Sup man, what's crackin""Ey man, I know you short on weight, so I called in a favor, we offload at our dock at the pier tomorrow at midnight, your ass needs to be here, hey tell J action Arnesto clause got him a early Christmas gift,this new action figure called Caius, I know it was on his list, so his ass needs to be here too"

"I got you, any chance we can offload tonight?"

"Negative man, it's on it's way though, but I don't trap in daylight, my ass is nocturnal, I'm doing your ass a favor so don't get greedy"

"I got you, but I got an issue, and I know you got ins with your people. So tell me something, who got my shit Nesto, don't play with me"

"I got what you saying, we gonna handle all that shit tomorrow" He said

"Alright man, we'll be there I owe you dude, you for sure on my Christmas list" I said ending the call.

I looked at Jasper, you owe Arnesto your life motherfucker, done make me have to kill you Jasper, get your shit together" I said

We went over what we were doing with the contractor and I let Ben handle it, the motherfucker would be floating in the Chicago river before sun up. We emptied out the emergency reserves and the guys were going to get the shit out to the dealers so we could stop loosing money, Angela and Ben were on a plane back to New York, and for a minute, I missed it, that was my stomping grounds for so long, but now that I was with the organization, I was all over the place.

"Hey Felix, how did shopping go?" I asked

"those girls all together are a logistical nightmare" he said

"yeah they are something else, is Bella okay?"

"Yeah, but heads up just a Aro knows about the Caius situation" he said

"Fuck, how pissed is he?"

Felix had worked for Aro for years, so he knew how to read him,

"I would say he is more irritated that your moving so slow than he is pissed, I would handle this shit quick"

I walked in and Bella's eyes found me immediately

"Baby are you done working" she said

"Sorry baby, you having fun?"

"Yeah me and the girls hung out, and talked and they were shoving food down my throat, but I am kinda tired" she said

"Yeah I'm done babe, you should go to bed" I said rubbing her belly, I couldn't believe I had three babies in there.

Belly and I ended up going back downstairs and watching another movie, by then she was curled up on the couch barely keeping her eyes open, it had been a long day for both of us.

"Baby are you feeling okay?" I asked

"Yeah just tired, and kind of dizzy" she whispered

As soon as she said dizzy I froze, I immediately grabbed my blackberry from the table and text my dad, telling him to get to my house.

"Emmett get me a bucket, I think I am going to be sick" she whispered

She began violently vomiting, and the more she vomited, the more pale she got.

"Baby are you okay" I said rubbing her back.

My dad showed up, and he was in total doctor mode, but Bella was hysterical, she was crying and vomiting, screaming about she didn't want to go back to the hospital.

My dad got out his shit and started and iv on her, but it wasn't working, he even gave her medicine to stop the vomiting, he took her blood pressure and shook his head when he took off the sthetho whatever the fuck it is.

Bella started to shake violently, Carlisle was on the phone with her doctor, and we were ordered to bring Bella back to the hospital.

She was crying and begging me not to make her go back.

"Emmett please, I hate it there, it felt so good to get out tonight and hang out with the girls"

"Bella, you know my dad and your doctor ain't going to go for that, baby if we had a choice you know I would make it happen for you, but right now my only concern is you, and the babies, so, whatever my father suggests Bella, we are going to do it, no questions asked"

She grimaced in pain, and to see her in pain and know that I couldn't do a dam thing about it spun me into a level of pissed off I didn't fucking know was possible.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"You don't got nothing to be sorry for, this is all on me, I am sorry you gotta go through this"

"So you are saying that you regret being with me?"

"Nah I don't regret that, I just wish I wouldn't have knocked you up, you know then you wouldn't be in this situation"

"Gee Emmett thanks, you're an asshole, if you regret our children so much, then don't be here, you can go back to the way things were before, that way you don't have to worry about getting me into any type of situation"

I was about to apologize for how bad that sounded when Felix came in and said the cars were here to take us to the hospital. I got a bag together, and by then my mom had showed up. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she ran to Bella.

"Oh my sweet girl" my mother said taking her into her arms.

I tried to help Bella into the car, and she pushed me away, and reached for my mom. I felt like absolute shit.

Bella continued to look worse, she was in the back seat snuggled up with my mother.

"Dad, what happens if she has the babies now?" I asked

"Well Emmett, would no be the most ideal situation, but at 29 weeks, babies can have brain bleeds, heart trouble, and breathing issues, but with good care, they can do amazing" he said

"She is going to have them early aint she?"

"I don't know, I just know multiple pregnancies are not easy, and Bella is so small, and she was suppose to be on bed rest, yet I hear that she went out shopping, whats up with that?" he asked with raised eye brows

"Well she wanted to get out, you know I cant control her, if she wants to go out, she is gonna do it"

"She is your woman, the mother of her children, your only responsibility is to keep her safe, and you can't even do that, and then you tell her you regret your children, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I know it sounded fucked up, but I just meant that-"

"Fuck the excuses, Emmett you have truly lost your dam mind, what the hell is wrong with you, you've let our suppliers get hit, you had a well known contractor kidnapped and murdered, and then you told your soon to be wife you regret getting her pregnant, has all logic failed you, you run the organization like you run your family, with logic, not with heart you idiot, have you learned nothing from me"

"Well how is this for mixed fucking messages, I got you telling me to rule with logic, I got Aro telling Bella and Jasper to tell me I am being to soft, and to be honest I swear I am ready to leave all this shit behind, this boss shit is really starting to irritate me"

"Emmett, stop second guessing your abilities, and Aro is a psycho, trust me when I say, when you use your head, everything will work out kid" he said as we pulled into the hospital.

Things moved quick as soon as we hit the hospital, I tried to go with Bella as they put her on a gurney and wheeled her back, I tried to go with her, but she yanked her hand away and told me to stay the fuck away from her.

It seemed like forever before Carlisle and Bella's OB came out of the double doors, they both had this look on their face and I knew something was wrong.

Carlisle said that Bella was severely dehydrated again and her blood pressure was dangerously high, she was going into labor. They were trying everything they could think of to stop the labor, so far it wasn't working and now all we could do was wait.

I spend some time working, getting shit taken care of, letting Ben know he needed to get his ass back to Chicago, I needed him to handle the offload of product, a shipment of guns coming in from Germany.

I gave Jasper the job of making sure that my shipment of meth got out to the dealers that were blowing up my blackberry for more product. I threatened everyone, if shit got fucked up, I didn't give a fuck who they were, I would shoot first ask questions later.

Jasper sent a message back reminding me we still had to deal with the clean teams fuck up, and we still needed to find out what all the feds knew.

I still had to get with Arnesto. He was the only eyes I had as far as the Mexicans went, but then again I knew I had a few homies in MS-13 and then I had supplied most of the fire power behind the Mexican mafia. I was in the middle of texting one of my boys, when my fathers voice interrupted my train of thought.

"She's asking for you" I turned around and looked at my father

"What?"

"Her water broke, she is asking for you, Emmett your going to be a father probably tonight"

"It's too soon, is everything going to be alright?"

"Emmett a normal pregnancy is nine months, Bella is a just shy of seven months, there are going to be problems, all I can tell you is get your game face on, preemies have ups and downs, but you gotta be strong, not just for her but for your children" he said slapping my shoulder and walking back over to the nurses station.

Bella was hooked up to every machine imaginable. She was just laying there looking up at the ceiling.

"Belly?"

"Don't fucking call me that" she hissed

"Why did you even ask for me to be here if your just going to be pissed off?"

"because Emmett like it or not, you're their father, your going to have two sons that are probably going to look exactly like you, and a daughter that is probably going to think you hung the moon, even if you do regret them, they will love you" she said as she winced and cried out in pain

"Your taking everything I said and twisting it the fuck around, if you want me here, stop being such a bitch, if you don't want me here, tell me cause I got more productive things to do"

"Real nice Emmett, I am sitting here worried about if my babies are going to live and your-"

"I'm being an dick cause honestly I am scared out of my fucking mind, I am worried about loosing you, loosing the babies, I never said I regret them, I said I regretted putting you into this situation, it is hard for me to see you in all this pain and not be able to fucking fix it" I said taking her hand and kissing her

"Emmett I am so scared, what is something goes wrong" she whispered with these huge tears

"Nah it's going to be fine, my dad is here, he is going to make sure that nothing happens" but shit I can't lie, I aint sure if I was trying to convince her more or myself. Honestly I was scared as fuck.

**BPOV**

Twenty six fucking weeks pregnant and I go into labor, I had barely been home a day. I was so excited to be home with Emmet, to finally enjoy our new house, to be able to enjoy some of Chicago. I should have known that wasn't going to happen, the second I got out of the wheelchair to get into the car to go home, I felt the dizzyness, but I didn't care.

I had spend a month in that bed and it was driving me nuts. Even though I loved how everyone spoiled me, I got a hairdresser than came up once a week to wash and style my hair, she usually bought a make up artist with her, she bought Emmett and a photographer with her one time, and Emmett and I got pictures taken with my belly, and it was amazing, I cry every time I look at the pictures of Emmett putting his hat on my rounded stomach, him kissing my stomach, there was one with just out hands, with my ring and my belly.

Carlisle and Esme made sure all my meals were brought to the hospital, I never had to eat their food, I had my own pajamas, I refused to wear a hospital gown, so a maid came up every Friday to get my dirty laundry and Esme brought both clean and new stuff with her on Sunday when she would bring all my snacks and drinks for the week.

Four weeks into my stay, the day that I was officially six and a half almost seven months pregnant, my ob came in and asked me if I wanted to go home for a week, I jumped at the chance.

Esme sent the maid up to take all the cards and pictures off the wall, to bag up all the presents that had been sent up for my two sons and my daughter, We were so excited when we found that out, I kind of feel bad for my daughter, if her Daddy had his way he would lock her in a tower until she was old and gray.

He said it was his mission to spoil her and treat her like a princess, to set the bar impossibly high, so that she would never feel the need to date some looser, she was going to want someone that treated her as good as her daddy did.

We decided to name our Daughter Brooklyn Delaney, because Emmett's middle name is Dale and he wanted each one of his children to have a piece of his name

Anthony Emmett and Masen Dale. Emmett had named the boys after his brother and best friend, honestly, I missed seeing him and Cullen going back and forth with each other, he didn't have the same relationship with Jasper.

So here I was in labor, I was scared out of my mind, I mean six monts is so soon. To top it off Emmett and I had a fight right before we left for the hospital, because I overreacted, he said something and I completely twisted it.

When I first got to the hospital, they started giving me medications because my blood pressure was high, my feet and ankles were so swollen my skin had started to weep with all the excess fluid, guess walking around the grocery store wasn't such a good idea after all.

Emmett and I were in the middle of snuggling when a lady from the march of dimes came in to talk to us, she warned us the possibility and birth defects. She told us we probably wouldn't get to hold them, they would be taken by the neonatologist right away. We would deliver in an operating room, just in case, I wouldn't be put all the way under, but Emmett would be able to stay with me the entire time.

The kids would be kept together in the nicu as much as they could, and we would be allowed to see them as much as we wanted, she said there would be a lot of unknowns until the babies were actually born.

Things moved really fast after that, the contractions, a flury of nurses and doctors, and Emmett never once left my side. He held my hand and told me to squeeze as hard as I needed to.

"It's gonna be okay baby girl, I am right here he whispered. I had just been moved from my room down to the operating room.

"Missed me so much you had to come back?" Dr. Denali asked

"Yeah right, I wanted to try to be home for more than one stupid day before I had to come back" I laughed

"Okay Bella, your going to hear a lot of noise and a lot of people talking, but no worries, we are going to try to get this thing done as quickly as possible. Remember, the babies will go right over to the neo docs and nurses, you will see them later"

I could only shake my head, the medication had started to kick in and I was starting to feel so heavy and so sleepy.

"It's okay belly, go to sleep" Emmett whispered

"You wont be able to call me belly for much longer, when they come out, my belly will be gone"

"You'll always be belly to me baby girl" he whispered.

That was the last thing I remember, before this awesome feeling of sleepiness took over

**A/N: **yeah I know how evil you think I am but I am already working on the next chapter, I intended this to be part of the compilation for Fandom4preemies, but I lost my mojo. I had writers block for a while, I think they amount of work they put in was awesome, so go show them some love. Thanks see you in about a week!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Miss me, I mean it has been since like November, I am so sorry guys, my life has taken some crazy turns, including I am now a mom of teenagers, my sons turned 13, and have gone crazy. Okay, so yeah this chapter has been in the works for months and for better or worse here it is, I have missed you guys and I hope you guys are still interested in Thugmett and company. I don't have a beta anymore, I have been gone for so long so all the errors are on me, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I will see you at the bottom.

**EmPOV**

Bella was out cold, she was pale, and her body was jerking uncontrollably, The next thing I know I was being led to a corner and my dad was screaming about a seizure and incision, they were messing with her iv putting all kinds of shit in there, and then everything stopped, it felt like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

I heard something about A systole and more doctors and nurses came in. I was trying to ask the nurse what was going on, but the fucking bitch ignored me.

They were pounding on Bella's chest, and I knew what that meant, my girl was dead, I got up and when the nurse tried to block my path, I threw the bitch out the way. I went right up to Bella, and kissed her.

We've got sinus, let's get those babies out

"Come on baby girl, you cant leave us here, I need you" I whispered, and then I heard the first little squeak

"Carlisle, you have a grandson" the nurse said as he was taken over to all the people in blue, they immediately start working on him, and nurses were calling him Baby A.

"His name is Anthony" I said to her.

"He is adorable" the nurse I remembered as Charlotte grabbed my hand and took me over to him, he was tiny smaller than my hand, but he had dark hair just like mine.

They were sticking needles in him, one in his head, one in his foot, and if that shit didn't sound fucked up, they stuck a tube down his throat and another needle into his belly button.

"I'm sorry son, I know this shit hurts man, but it's for your own good" I said as I watched him squirm and squeal

"Baby B" another nurse said running over with my other son, he was even tinier than his older brother

"What's his name dad?" this guy nurse asked

"Masen Dale" I said and kind of lost my shit, he opened his eyes and I felt like I was looking at a carbon copy of myself. Shit was at a standstill for me cause I was trying to focus on Bella, as well as keep track of what was going on with my sons and waiting to meet my daughter, and the price for all this was a splitting blinding headache

"_awesome time to get a dam migraine" _I though as I head a small cry, and I turned around just in time to see my little girl be born she was so tiny, and I could tell she already had her grandfather wrapped around her finger.

They began to work on Bella, giving her blood and shit, but all Carlisle could do was hold Brooklyn and stare at her. I can't lie my little princess was beautiful. She was screaming like all hell, she had everyone's attention, just like her mother. She looked like a perfect mix of me and bella, so far but my mom said babies change.

"Come on grandpa, let me see her" I said.

Here is the deal, I have murdered stolen, dealt drugs, sold women, and my enemies feared me, but I was truly lost the first time I held my little girl. I could feel the tears running down my cheek. She immediately calmed in my arms, but she was so small, at two pounds and three and a half ounces she was way smaller than her older brothers, and she was the youngest, she waited and took her sweet time coming into the world, yep she is just like her mother.

I didn't want to let her go when the nurses came for her, but they had to help her breathe, she was struggling and turning blue.

Their nurse didn't mince words with me, they were all small, Anthony had a bleed in his heart, and Masen was having seizures, and they were doing all they could for all three of them.

Bella's vital signs were getting back worse, she was still under anesthesia, and no one knew what would happen with her. I said so many prayers over the next few hours. I would do anything just to have my family be okay.

It felt like everything had happened so fast, they were taking the babies off somewhere, so I went and sat at Bella's side and rubbed her hair, they said she wasn't breathing on her own. And that had stuck a tube down her throat and were sending her to intensive care.

She looked so small and pale when they wheeled her out of the operating room. The tubes were coming out of every inch of her. I wiped away the tears that had started to run down my face.

I spent the rest of that night and the next day running between the NICU and Bella's room in the intensive care unit.

I barely slept, but before I knew it, I was getting beamed in the face with the fucking sun, and this nurse was telling me that Anthony was having surgery on his heart in an hour, that they had to have Masen doped to the gills to keep him from having any more seizures. Brooklyn was the smallest but was in the best shape. The nurses were sure she would be the first one to go home. She would forget to breathe, and she needed to gain weight but my little girl was a tough one, just like her mother.

I took a minute to send out the mass message to everyone letting them know what was going on, asking my mother to come stay at the hospital with Bella and the babies, as much as I didn't want to, I had to get to work.

The offload was tonight and I had to be there. I went back to the NICU and stared at my kids. It was five thirty in the morning and Anthony was being taken down to surgery, The whole family had shown up so we were sitting there and I was pretending to listen to this asshole surgeon, when in all reality I wanted to beat his ass. I signed what seemed like fifty different pieces of paper, I had to get out I felt like the walls were closing in and suffocating me. I went outside and to my truck, and looked in the center console, and smiled.I had quit smoking a few days ago, but forgot about my stash.

"What?" I hissed into my blackberry inhaled my smoke

"Where are you man, the tank is here, I been calling your ass all night, The tank is here, they want to offload, Nesto wont do shit without you here" Ben said

"Bella, she had the babies, I thought yall knew, she is real sick man, so between her and the babies, this hospital has me on lock, where the fuck is Nesto, That shit is early" I demanded

"I know the shit is early, I got my ass dragged out of bed my dam self, but Nesto is uhh with J action dealing with Caius, and guess who the fuck is rollin with him"

"Who?"

"Alice, she is fucking Nesto, she wont even look at me or J"

"what a little whore, you need to give Nesto the dirty on her and the shit with Cullen, cause honestly something with her ain't right, look give me like ten I am on my way, and I want Caius alive when I get there" I said ending the call

I finished my smoke and went back upstairs, my mom and dad were sitting by Bella's bed. She was still unconscious, and they were still giving her blood. I motioned for my dad to come with me out into the hallway.

"I gotta go offload some shit, I need you guys to stay here, I got Felix getting together a security team for them, but I cant handle everything the way I want it done if I am worried about them.

"Don't worry about them Emmett, we are family, those are my grandchildren, do you what you need to do, are you okay, You sure you want to offload right now?"

"Not really, The tank is a day early, and I don't want to leave, but Aro is MIA, and dropped all this shit in my lap"

"Well, your in the lead, he handed over everything to you, so he probably feels like he is free of responsibility, so now it's you, do shit the way you see fit, he has to respect you for it, he already does, otherwise, he would have his hands all over everything, have you checked on the Atlanta club?"

"Yeah, the contractor we gave the bid to is kicking ass, we are going to open in May, and then we already got some people interested in the basement, so I will get Nesto to hook up some meetings soon"

"Be careful of him Emmett, something about him rubs me the wrong way" my dad said

"Well now that he is rubbing on Alice, I ain't too sure about him my dam self"

"Are you kidding me, Edward hasn't even been cold yet, and she is already-"

"Dad don't I don't want mom to hear this shit, she is hoping that Alice will let her have a relationship with the baby, and if we piss her off, we don't know what she will do, I mean she has already been questioned by the feds, and I have yet to figure out what she said to them"

"I will look into that one myself, she has no choice but to let us into our grandchild's life, Edward would have never let her keep the baby from us"

"Nah he wouldn't, he would have killed her first"

"It might just come to that" he whispered darkly

"Whatever it takes, I won't let mom be hurt"

"She is in bliss right now, she is in the nursery hounding the nurses, I am going to go talk to Anthony's cardiologist, your family is taken care of, go get some work done" he said

I went into Bella's room, she was still hooked up to the machine….there was a nurse sitting at her bedside, and Felix was sitting in the corner. I kissed Bella softly, and whispered in her ear " I love you Belly, thank you, we made some pretty babies together mama"

I went and saw my kids before I took off for the docks, the closer I got, the more I felt like something wasn't right, something was off or missing.

I heard Edward's voice in my head that night from the docks.

"_Every time you barely make it out of some fucked up situation, that's me looking out for your ass"_

"I fucking hope your ass is on your game, cause something ain't right" I said pulling my escalade into the main entrance and heading away from our dock

I threw my sunglasses on, the sun was bright as hell, but sometime was yanking at my sanity, this shit felt wrong. I picked up my blackberry.

"Yeah Em, watt up" I laughed at his hood southern accent

"Grab Cauis, and get the fuck out of there, something ain't right man, but we gotta keep Cai" I saidd

"What are you talking about?" Jasper sounded confused.

"Grab Caius and Benny C and get the fuck out of there, that tank came early for a reason, get the fuck out of there now" I demanded, I drove to the other end of the docks, just in time to see the warehouse where the offload was suppose to happen being stormed by ATF, I got a text from Jasper and Ben they had left out the back right before the warehouse got stormed and that they were meeting me at the Hyde park house. I told them to tie Caius up in the basement. And I would be there in a bit.

I had so much shit going through my head, someone had put my head on the dam chopping block, had sold me out to the feds, and now I was out for blood, I was questioning loyalty, and typically that ain't how I roll, if I didn't trust you, you weren't in my inner circle, enough said, but with hands in so much, it was hard as hell to keep that circle tight, but this shit was going to end, one way or another, I would not let Bella and the kids come home to bullshit.

I called Felix, my right hand, he was about the only one I trusted outside of Jasper and Ben right now.

"Get everyone to the Hyde park house conference room, and let them know, they don't show up I put a price on their heads, no fucking questions asked" I said as soon as he said hello

When I got home, I went straight to the shower, I hade to take a minute, it still smelled like Bella, her strawberry shampoo, and I almost felt like crying, but not now, right now I had to let these mother fuckers know, there was no question who was in charge, and if there was a problem, they came to me. Aro left me in a bind and he had pissed me off for the last time.

I got out of the shower and put on a pair of Jeans and a button down echo red shirt with a backwards Echo hat, I was about me and my rule now, I didn't give a fuck , this was the way I was going to run shit, you don't like it, you die plain and simple. I grabbed my eagle off my dresser, shook my head as I looked at the picture of me and Bella and her huge belly, her with my hat on her head backwards me laughing at her with my hands on her stomach.

When I got to the conference room everyone was there, including Aro, who looked irritated, Marcus looked bored as hell and Felix was off in his own little world.

"You needed something Emmett?" Aro asked

"Yeah I need for everyone to get off the fucking bullshit, from now on, your either with me or against me. Aro, I respect everything that you've done for me and given me, but dude your cutting me off at the knees and the shit stops now, I am serious, right here right now, you motherfuckers give me your vow of loyalty in blood, or I spill yours, all of it" I said putting my brass on the table.

Aro looked up at me like he was going to say something, but I had had enough, if he was going to hand over the reigns to me, he needed to let go and go fucking retire.

"Emmett, I think you should realize what you're asking son" Aro said quietly

"You think I don't know what the fuck I'm asking, with all due respect Aro, you handed me the reigns so let me lead the way I fucking choose to do it"

Looking around the table you would think I had just slapped him across the face. Felix and Marcus actually nodded and the lips were turned up in a half smile.

"Emmett, I want to remin-" Aro started

"Aro seriously, I can't even keep track of all the shit you've done for me, but you also gotta give me fucking credit, I make the fucking bodies drop, I make the weight move, I get the fucking job done, and I get it done right the first time, otherwise you would have never handed over this shit to me" I said sitting down at the head of the table.

"Emmett, I know that but-

I slammed my hands down on the table "Fuck that Aro, there are no buts, you turned this shit over to me, faked your fucking death, left all the bullshit in my lap, yet you undermine me at every turn, and the shit stops now, if you want me to run shit, let me run it, otherwise I drop this the fucking title go back to the streets and just take your whole empire from you, I mean the reason why you got your hands in the drug trade is because of me and Cullen, so don't forget that shit. So you either hand this shit over, and let me do it my way or like I said, I take this shit from you" I said sitting at the head of the table

I kinda smiled cause the look on not on his but everyone else's face. I loved that they didn't see this coming. At that moment my dad walked in and looked confused.

"What's going on" he asked

"Emmett, is letting us know who is in charge" Aro snickered

"Aro I don't see what the fuck is funny, did you or did you not name me your sucessor" I demanded

"Emmett I-"

"Aro no bullshit answer the fucking question?"

"Emmett I think you need to calm down, and remember your manners" Marcus said

"Fuck you Marcus" I spat sitting down

"Carlisle, I think you may need to remind your son of the natural order of things" Marcus sneered sitting back

"Well Marcus, he is the Capo now, so the natural order of things says that you shut up and show some respect" my dad growled I smiled around my beer bottle, looking directly at him, asshole.

"So Emmett the warehouse has been hit is now crawling with feds, we know your little buddy flipped on you, what is your plan now?" Aro asked smugly

"I got get my shit back" I said simply

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ben asked

"What did we have on that tanker?"

"At the least like fifty keys five hundred stacks worth of E and about a mil worth of heroin" Jas said not looking up from his cell phone.

"I simply go to the ATF warehouse, and get my shit back" shrugging and sipping my beer.

"Let me get this straight, you expect us to bust into a secure federal movement warehouse, and steal an unheard of amount of product and not get caught" Ben said

"That is exactly what I expect"

"Emmett, man you know I am down to grind, whenever wherever, but this is-are you fucking insane?" Jasper demanded

"Insane, yeah kinda, but hey if we can pull this shit off, not only do we not have to pay the Mexicans for it, but think about how this can up our game man, we get the right team, it can be done" I said simply

"He's right man, we can do this shit, our first move, get someone on the inside, I mean think about our alliance with the Irish, I'm sure Liam knows one of those cop fuckers" Felix said

"Yeah well, he is still pissed about that Cullen issue, but I think I can talk to him" Jasper said

"Well let's get this shit done, I mean everything I said, shit is about to be real different, we going next level with shit now" I said from the head of the table looking directly at Aro

"Emmett, I caution you to really think about your decisions and what you are asking for" Aro said

"I caution you to move the fuck over and let me do my thing, I ain't trying to disrespect you, but you named me Capo, and I handled everything the way you would have done it when we thought you were dead, so just retire and go to Florida or something man" I spat

He laughed and shook his head "You know Emmett if anyone else had spoke to me like that, they would be picking him up with a spatula, but I respect what you said, and you have the floor" he said patting me on the shoulder and walking out the door.

"So anyone wanna tell me what the fuck gives with him?" Felix asked

"Getting soft in his old age" Ben said

"So nice dig with the ATF warehouse Emmett, I thought that was funny" Ben said

"What was funny about that shit, I am dead fucking serious, I want my dope back"

"So when do we do this shit?"

"We, oh hell no man, a true Capo never gets his hands dirty, I got enough shit on my hands to have earned my stripes, this is your baby Benny C" I said sitting back

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No Ben, it was you who said with Cullen gone you wanted to step up and make some moves, here is your chance, you get a crew together, you got ten days before they move that shit, and if I don't get my dope, I take one of your fingers" I said

"Emmett, I thought we was boys, how you gonna throw me to the wolves man"

"Ben, I ain't throwing you shit but an opportunity to use that famous brain of yours, you always telling me stop doubting the skills, well give me a reason to stop doubting you, now all you motherfuckers got some plans to make and some shit to get for me, get out" I said taking my hat off

The crew left and for the first time in a few days I was alone, with a few minutes to breathe, I just shook my head and leaned back draining the rest of my beer. And was about to get another one, when there was a knock on the door.

"Well that was a short lived fucking fantasy" I said opening the door. It was Gianna.

"Emm, the hospital just called Bella is awake and asking for you"

**BPOV**

I felt like I had just went to sleep, I remember talking to Emmett, but that was it, when I opened my eyes, I felt the low burn in my throat, the sun shining bright made my eyes hurt. I tried to talk, but all that came out was a low moan. I put my hands up to my mouth, there was tape and a tube and almost immediately I heard Esme's voice.

"Bella sweetie, it's okay, you're okay, they are beautiful darling, you did great"

I was getting confused, and the tube in my throat was driving me crazy. The nurses and doctors came in after that. My OB was so excited to see me awake.

"We were starting to wonder about you" he said as he got ready to remove the breathing tube. I just smiled at him.

"Alright Bella, when you feel me pulling on the tube, I want you to cough as hard as you can" he said in my ear.

I did as I was asked, and as much as my throat was dry, it felt so good to have it out. I looked for water, and Esme was right there with a large cup of ice water, and then all at once it hit me. My babies, I felt on my stomach which had went down significantly, and I knew I had delivered them.

"Bella calm down, they are down in the NICU. Anthony's surgery went great, and Brooklyn is nothing short of amazing, Masen is on a ventilator, but he is getting better with every passing hour" Esme said

I just looked at her I was scared to talk, until I looked over and saw the picture of us, me and the love of my life, and all I could manage to squeak out was

"Emmett"

"you want me to call him for you dear?" she asked taking my hand

I nodded, that movement hurt so bad, but I didn't care I just wanted him.

A nurse came in and checked me, and she tried to help me get up and start moving around, but it was a slow process, that was frustrating cause I wanted to see my babies. Esme showed me pictures of them, and Emmett, he looked so in his element, all I could do was smile. My babies were so beautiful, and just like I said, all I did was carry them, they all looked just like Emmett, down to the dimples, and the one picture of Brooklyn with her eyes open, she had Emmett's bright blue eyes and my dark chocolate brown hair, she was amazing.

"You two make beautiful babies" Esme said wiping her tears as she put her camera back in her purse.

"I can't believe I am a mom, I hope I don't screw them up too bad" I whispered.

"Nah babe, we gonna be kick ass parents" Emmett said walking through the door, he had bought me roses.

"Emmett" I whispered trying to sit up, but I just slid back down

"Hey mama, how you feeling he said sitting on the edge of my bed

"Like I had three babies and had a tube down my throat" I whispered

"Well you didn't loose your sense of humor" he chuckled quietly

"I want to see them" I said

"Well I will make that happen, anything you want" he said walking out of the room.

"He is so good to you" Esme whispered

"Yeah, but at what price?" I said sipping my water

"What do you mean dear?"

"He has changed since we got together, and according to Aro and Jasper, those changes are going to get him killed"

"Emmett has been doing this for a long time, he is not only book smart, but he has street smarts, he has been doing this a long time, but sometimes it takes them a while to find that balance between work and home, but he is working on it" Esme said taking my hand

" I just don't want to be the reason he fails, I only want what is best for him and our family"

Esme was about to say something else, but Emmett walked in with two nurses and a wheelchair.

"what are you doing?" I smiled at him, slowly getting my voice back.

"We are gonna take you to meet your babies" the nurse said brightly

Getting out the bed was honestly the most painful experience of my life, and I screamed a few times, but once I was up and moving around I felt so much better.

Emmett and I went down to the NICU alone. I was so excited and it took my breathe away.

Anthony, so tiny, just like Emmett, dimples and all was sleeping on his tummy with a little hat on his head, a personalized blanket covering him, Brooklyn was laying on her side, eyes wide open just laying there quiet, I could see her hair, cause her hat was off, she had my hair but Emmett's eyes. Masen, my tiny little one, was the smallest, but looked so much like his father it brought tears to my eyes.

"Emmett, look what we did" I said smiling up at him.

"I know Belly, we got the best looking fucking babies in here" Emmett said looking around.

"You're biased" I said reaching in and rubbing Brooklyn's back.

"We gonna all be okay baby, you know that right baby" Emmett said touching my shoulder

"I know as long as I got you, I will be just fine"

I meant it, me, my man, and my babies, I thought everything would work itself out, but when I looked up and saw Aro staring at us through the nursery window, I knew I was so wrong.

**A/N: **so hope you all enjoyed the fluff and Capo Emmett as he is starting to flex his muscles and find his voice, this chapter was hard as hell to write. I hope I did okay, and don't loose to many readers, your guy's reviews are like liquid gold to me and I read and try to respond to every single one of them. I will see you in the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **I am so super sorry for the long waits in between updates, as I get further along in the story, that chapters become harder to write. I am hoping I still have readers, and I really appreciate the messages demanding updates, asking if I was okay, and wishing my twin boys a happy first birthday. you guys are so awesome, and really want to thank you guys for all your reviews, I am seriously hoping I get to 900, that would be an awesome come back, so review review review. See you at the bottom ~Sin

PS Music List is at the bottom

BPOV

Two whole months in the hospital , it had been a whole month since I had delivered my babies, actually more like six weeks. I lost so much blood after my delivery I needed blood transfusions and platelets and then I wasn't healing, I was anemic and would faint at the drop of a hat. Anthony, his heart had been operated on twice in his month on this earth, I cried every time I saw the long jagged line that ran the length of his chest and stopped right above his belly button.

I was in the NICU every day, the nurses would yell at me that I was suppose to be resting, but after being in the hospital for the last three months on stupid bed rest, I could rest when I was dead. I did everything for my babies, their diaper changes baths and feedings, and Esme had hired a nanny to help out, she was also a nurse, I think the hospital nurses were a little offended, but Esme was a like a lioness when it came to her grandbabies. The kids never wore anything from the hospital. They had their own clothes that were bought from the finest stores in Chicago, my kids were spoiled, but I didn't care, it was what their father wanted.

Emmett, my Emmy, he was there whenever he could be, he was busy with work, he had visitors from New York, Atlanta and Texas. They were trying to get ready for the opening in Atlanta that was suppose to happen in May, it was only January, but apparently there was a lot to do. I felt in my heart there was something else, but I never questioned him, he didn't like it.

I was in my hospital room, trying to find a shirt that would fit over my expanded chest, when Emmett walked in I smiled over my shoulder at him.

"Hi baby" I walked over to him and threw my arms around his waist smiling when I felt his eagle at the small of his back, he never went anywhere without it.

"Hey Belly, how you feelin baby, when they letting you out of here. I need your ass at home" he said giving me a little squeeze.

"I don't know baby, hopefully soon. I am feeling so much better baby. The nurse said my counts are back up, I don't faint anymore, I just want to come home" I was whining now

He just laughed and pulled me into his arms. "Baby girl when the doctors think its time, it will be time, hopefully sooner than later" he said kissing me, he deepened the kiss and soon his tongue was softly massaging mine. I moaned quietly and softly tugged on the hair at the back

"Six weeks guys, come on" my doctor said as he walking in smiling. Emmet and I quickly broke apart I started to blush. Emmett had a big grin on his face.

"Hey doctor Gerandy, when can I get my girl out of here" Emmett said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

"Well how about you take both your girls home?" he said

"Wait-what?" Emmett asked, I had lost the ability to speak, I was just standing there mouth agape. I never thought I would be able to take my little girl home, I thought that because of how sick my babies were, I would go home alone.

"Brooklyn is impressing us all, she is moving to the well newborn nursery as we speak, breathing on her own, she is putting on weight, and taking her feedings without difficulty, we are going to do the car seat trial as soon as your father gets here with it, she passes, I would say around supper time we can kick you out. Anthony and Masen, should join you I would say in about a month, possibly three weeks, the cardiologists are pretty impressed with him" the doctor said as he listened to my heart and lungs.

" Are you forreal?" was all my brilliant self could come up with.

"Very for real, how are you feeling Bella, and of the vertigo or dizziness?"

"No I feel great, better than before I was pregnant honestly" I confessed

"Well I am releasing you, so if you would like, go downstairs and spend some time with your babies, go out and get something to eat, or go home for a few hours, but you are too well to be here, so get out" he said with a laugh

"Thank you so much for everything doctor, I appreciate it" Emmett said holding his hand out

"Anytime Mr. Mccarty, I will see you guys in my office in six weeks" he said as he walked out.

"Wow, are we seriously taking our little girl home?" I asked

"that's what it sounds like" he said rubbing his forehead

"Are you okay with this?" I asked.

As a father Emmett was awesome, he was so protective over Brooklyn his little princess and he was also over protective of the boys, he always asked the nurses what they were doing to them and why they were doing it, he had questioned the skills and education of several nurses, and demanded that Rosalie be kept the fuck away from his family.

"I will tell you later, give me a minute to let it sink in" he said

I looked around the room, where I had spent the last four months and sighed, there was so much stuff, my clothes, the flowers and gifts from the family and Emmett's associates, there was a white roll away cart for each baby that had their clothes and blankets that was rotated as the maids picked up our laundry.

We stood there smiling goofily at each other for a few minutes than made our way down to the nursery, Brooklyn slept through most of her car seat trial, but she did amazing. Before she was officially discharged, Emmett and I decided to go to buffalo wild wings for our last dinner alone.

"what does it feel like to be outside baby?" Emmett asked as we walked out in the cold Chicago wind

"Amazing, I am so glad we all came out of this relatively unscathed, so glad we are taking Brooklyn home" I said

"I know baby, I was so worried about all of you, having ya'll here and me at home that past few months have been fuckin brutal, I miss having you in my bed" he said

"I am sorry we never got to have our wedding" I said quietly

"I think we got something way better baby" he said giving my hand a squeeze

Once we got to the restaurant I was in heaven, for the first time in a while I got to have a cherry coke, Emmet asked me if I wanted to add some liquor to it, but I was breast feeding, so as much as a drink sounded amazing, I would never put my babies in danger. Emmett pulled me into the same side of the booth as him and wrapped his huge arm possessively around me, every so often he would bend down and kiss my neck or run his fingers through my hair. He was never this affectionate before.

"What gives Emmy, you were never this all over me?" I said blushing

"I thought I lost you and shit, I feel like I aint been around you in so fucking long, I just cant keep my hands to myself, I don't know what to do with myself" he said sipping his beer.

"You can be really sweet when you want to be you know that?" I asked him tipping my head up towards him.

He brought his lips down to mine and for a minute we forgot where we were and we just kissed I had forgot what his tongue and his lips felt and tasted.

"Emmett, I missed the way you-"

"Well isn't this sweet, did you just finish popping out his spawn and you back to making more" it was a sickenly sweet voice, that belonged to Gia

"Hey Gia, long time no see" I said dryly

"So what you don't know how to call your best friend, I didn't even know you was out the hospital" she sneered

"Sorry, I haven't called anyone, I was just released this afternoon, and Brooklyn gets to come home tonight, so we decided to come have some dinner before she is released"

"Whatever" she said and turned on her heel and stalked away

"Bitch" I mumbled

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked

"I have no idea, she stopped calling me and answering my texts, so I stopped talking to her, and now all of a sudden she was coming to visit me in the hospital, when I was in there Angie and Alice were the only ones who came to see me

"Aro is up to something, and using her as his lookout" Emmett said as the waitress sat our food down, we looked at the food looked at each other, smiled and began to pig out, we got chicken wings ribs and potato skins.

"What is Aro up to, what do you mean?" I asked

"Aro is a hater, he is a little pissed I am making more money, and putting out better product, and basically making him look dumb as hell. So he figures the best way to get back at me, is to hurt me or hurt those close to me" he said simply

"Umm how are you being so casual about this, Emmett what about our babies, what about you, Ben, Jasper?" I gasped, my mouth hanging open, I was so scared for Emmett at this moment.

"Belly baby, no big deal mama, I got this, he ain't getting no where near me, if anything.. well never mind" he said looking around

"Emmett, is someone watching us?" I asked

"I don't know, honestly it ain't shit to worry about, none of Aro's little bitches got the juice to get anywhere near me, Bella, I am never by myself, and now you and the kids won't either, you won't know they are there, but you always got someone watching out for you baby" he said taking a drink of his beer.

"Emmett, I thought you and Aro were friends, I mean he handed everything over to you"

"Yeah I know baby, but shit changes, people get greedy, haters are going to hate, it's the game, that's how this shit is played, but trust me mama, ain't shit gonna happen to either one of us" he said holding my hand.

We talked for a little while longer, talking about how we would be living in the Hyde park house. There was tight security, armed guards that would watch over me and the kids, I was never to go anywhere without telling anyone, and he really didn't want me or Brooklyn out of his sight, I was not to associate with Gianna or Alice, and to basically keep my mouth shut.

We held hands as we walked out the restaurant, he held me close to him as we walked back to the hospital, when we stepped inside the lobby, I looked up at him.

"you ready daddy?" I asked with a smile

"I got this, no big" he said cocking his hat slightly to the left and started walking towards the elevator with that cocky swagger that made me melt.

By the time we got to the nursery, I was giddy. I was so excited to be taking my little girls home, but we made sure to stop by the NICU and thank all the nurses and let them see her bundled up in her little pink snow suit hat and mittens, we kissed the boys and told them we would be back to see them in the morning, and headed to the parking ramp, when we went through the doors of the NICU, we immediately had four gigantic armed men flanking us,

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked as we were led to a dark SUV, the nurse who escorted us out was obviously nervous as she showed us how to strap Brooklyn in her car seat, and made sure we knew how to do it, before wishing us luck, telling us to call if we had any questions, and leaving us with this tiny newborn baby. I was scared and excited at the same time. My little girl was coming home.

"We're going home Emmett" I whispered.

"Yeah about that, there is someone at the house, someone you probably would never expect to see, but it's cool" he said

"Who is it?" I asked getting curious

"I aint telling you right now, cause I know you're gonna flip shits, and the baby is sleep, so just wait until we get home" he said staring at his blackberry.

We were both quiet for the rest of the drive home, doing our best to not wake Brooklyn. Emmett would look over at us and smile, but he never said anything. Soon we were turning into the gates of the Hyde Park estate. I hadn't seen my home in months. There were guards outside the gates as well as armed men at the front door. I was a little frightened, something about this felt off, like there was something bad happening that made us need this much protection, immediately I wasn't afraid for myself, I was afraid for my babies, I was afraid for Anthony and Masen who were still at the hospital, they had the nanny that Esme and Carlisle had hired, she was what Emmett said was family approved, her name was Hermelinda, she was an older Hispanic woman who was a nurse back in Mexico, she was a quiet woman with a soft smile and always was very gentle and kind to my babies. There were also the armed guards, under the direction of Felix who was Emmett's favorite body guard and the muscle behind their security team.

My door was opened by a rather large and intimidating native american man by the name of Embry, his bicepts were about as big as my head, and there were two very large guns on either of his hips.

"Welcome home Mrs. McCarty, may I help you with the car seat?" he said as he helped me out of the excursion

"Nah, don't worry about my daughter dude, I got him, thanks for helping my girl though E" Emmett said as he carefully unlatched the car seat from the base.

We walked in the house, and I smiled, nothing was damaged or destroyed, the house was cleand and smelled amazing, an older woman with long grey hair, walked out of the kitched, "Good evening Mrs. Mccarty, I am Sue, I'll be your jitchen manager, is there anything I can get you right now?" she asked with a smile. To be honest I was getting overwhelmed, I gave her a weak smile and asked her for a cherry coke.

"are you okay with all of this?" Emmett whispered

"I don't know, I guess, I thought I would be the one cooking and cleaning, I am not sure I want all these people taking care of my house, and my children" I whispered

" I just don't want you to feel like you have to do everything, this is a pretty big house baby, and you were really sick, I just wanted you to be able to focus on getting better without a bunch of other shit getting in the way?" he stated it was more like a question, he was so unsure of himself but it was so adorable.

"Thank you baby, thank you for trying to think of everything, it's fine, but I want to make the decisions, I want to be the one in charge" I said

"That's all good baby, this is your world, they merely live in it" he said.

Emmett and I took Brooklyn upstairs, to her room, it was pink with ballerina teddy bears, Esme had done a beautiful job with it, I just gave her the theme and she did everything else, and it was exactly what I had seen in my vision.

I went and sat in Emmet was so gentle with her, he did all the work, refused to let me lift a finger, and it brought tears to my eyes, as he carefully lifted her out of her car seat and out of her snow suit. He kissed her forehead and she was beginning to stir and fuss.

"I uhh think she needs her diaper changed" he said timidly

"You want to do it?" I said standing up wand walking over to them

"Yeah, but shit I aint got no idea how to do it, the nurses all did it at the hospital, no one ever taught me, and I don't want to hurt her" he said looking down at her

"it's okay baby, you won't hurt her" I said touching his arm, and I gave him a crash course in diaper chaning 101, after snuggling with them as I breast fed our little girl, wile wrapped in Emmett's arms.

"So, uhh this person I was telling you about" he said as I placed my sleeping baby carefully in her crib

"Who is it?" I asked turning around.

"Well, the last person you would ever expect to see" he said as he led me to his office, he opened the door and at first all I saw was Jasper sitting at his desk on the phone, Ben was sitting in one of the lounge chairs playing a video game and sitting right next to him was, the last person I expected to see, I stood there for a second before I could even respond, the first thing I thought was to march across the office spin the chair around that this person was sitting in and swing, all the while screaming every profanity I could think of.

When I could finally form a complete logical thought, I sneered "What in the natural fuck are you doing in my house"

EmPOV

I spent the night next to Bella's bed in the ICU holding her hand and begging her to wake up, to come back to me and the kids. I kinda floated through my day, the next only thing worth waking up for was being back at the hospital, sitting in between the three incubators, Masen and Brooklyn were in the same one, so I could touch them both and Anthony was in a bed of his own, he had to be hooked up to so many machines and monitors, and they constantly had to be checking shit, the tubes that were sticking out of both sides of his chest. He looked like a crazy ass science experiment, he was so small you could barely see him under all the wires and cords, it was pretty fucked up, but the nurses said it was worse than it looked.

I had been in meetings all day, Aro was working my last nerve undermining me and it was getting to the point where he was crossing boundaries with the other families. The greeks were threatening to pull out, which would leave me with a major lack of security, I used them because they was quick as hell quiet as hell and left nothing behind, most times not even a body, but the shit Aro was doing, was bringing too much attention about. I already had a tail on me, I assumed it was the FBI.

By the time I got to the hospital that evening, I was in no mood to be tested or fucked with. I went to see my Belly first, my mother was giving her a bath, her blood counts and shit had yet to bounce back so most of the time, she was almost comatose, so weak she couldn't keep her eyes open, the doctors were giving her blood transfusions and they said she would come around when she was up to it.

So after going and spending some time with my girl, laying in bed with her, and kissing her and telling her I needed her to come home, I mad my way down to the nicu, to spend some time with the kids, when I saw the bitch, changing my sons diaper, oh hell no, I didn't want that slut anywhere near any of my kids.

"bitch you got about two seconds to take your fucking hands off my son, before you ass ends up in the morgue of this bitch"

Roalie gave me this evil ass smirk before saying, " Hi I am Rosalie, I will be Anthony's nurse this evening, are there any questions you have for me?"

"Yeah, who is your boss bitch?" I didn't hide my irritation

Some other nurse walked over and asked what the problem was, stating she was the manager of the nicu.

", the chief of staff, is my father, so I am going to say this one time, and if I have to repeat it, your ass is gonna be out a job, this whore, is never to be within ten feet of my kids, ever, I don't give a fuck what's going on, I find out she touches them, my father will be on your ass, so get her the fuck away, now"

"Yes Mr. McCarty I understand, I will have your children reassigned to another nurse" she said quietly

"Get the fuck away from him" I hissed at her

"Emmett, why do you hate me so bad?" her face softened

"Because you're alive, because you cant take a hint, because you mean nothing to me, and I want your ass gone"

"But Emmett you said-"

"Dam bitch, what is you deaf, your ass is my past, and Bella and my kids are my present and future, this is the last warning I give you bitch, next time I let my eagle do the talking, understood" I stared at her

"Yeah Emmett, I got it, I just thought-"

"Don't think, not your strong point, just go the fuck away, and we got no problems"

I spent a few more hours with the kids, until Jas was all over my blackberry and cell saying some of the members of the greek family were up in arms over some shit Aro had pulled with some teamster union. I told the nurses I was leaving for the night and my mother was up in Bella's room if there was a problem, usually I should have showed up in a shirt and tie, but I was at a point I didn't give a fuck, I went straight over to Hyde in a pair of jeans and a tshirt.

"What's the problem gentleman" I asked walking into the room sipping my beer"

"Your little friend fucked us" Andreas said, he was the son of the Greek Capo, who was rumored to be in some hospital dying of lung cancer.

"My little friend, who and what the fuck are you talking about fool, so let's try that shit again, anything he has done or is doing aint got shit to do with me, so be careful when pointing your fucking fingers" I spat, that shit took the air our his chest real quick.

"He is sliding in bids under all of us with the union, he is going to the dockworkers union and taking the waterways away from us, he has cost us millions of dollars, so either you fix this, or we pull our backing, you know we have the Arabs in our pockets, all that fine Arabian cocaine you dealers love so much, it goes bye bye if I walk" he sat back in his chair, the fucker knew he had me there, I had to end this, Aro was crossing a lot of people and putting my name all over it, and I had to take action.

"So Andreas, what are you saying, what is it that you want from me asshole, okay I give you the fact that you brought me the Arabs, I got that, but this shit with the teamsters, got nothing to do with me, I deal in dope, guns and pussy, that's it what goes down with the unions is all Aro, he dealt with that" I said honestly

"My suggestion to you, is that you educate yourself real quick about how helpful the unions can be to you, and your drug and night club empire, open your mind Emmett, you need to broaden your horizons, but you will never do that with the old man, because we will take our union and drug connections if we continue to loose money, get rid of your problems, then come talk to me" he said standing up and walking out of the room.

Jasper and Ben were sitting at the table with me, we sat there in silence for a minute before J-action said "as asshole of a move as it was to just show up here, he is right, Aro has to go man" he said slapping my shoulder as his phone rang and he walked out of the room.

"We got a shipment of guns and a few cars we have to go look at man, get your shit, let's roll, but I gotta give it to Andreas, he right on all accounts" Ben said going down to get the car ready.

"Goddammit motherfucker" I mumbled checking my gun and heading downstairs to get in the truck.

It was only five thirty in the morning when I got blasted out of a dead sleep by my blackberry. Last night had been rough, I had two gun shipments come in and the Japanese were on my ass to have a meeting with them, they wanted into my trade, I wasn't going for that shit though, those motherfuckers were too greedy, and would just as soon throw they mamas in a river to get what they wanted, I don't work that way, I gotta be around motherfuckers I trust.

"What" I answered not bothering to hide my irritation

"Emmett, it's Edward, be careful of Aro, his plan goes down tonight, told you I would look out for you motherfucker" the line went dead.

I sat bolt upright in bed, looking at my phone, my hand started shaking, holy fuck.

"Fuck that, I killed his ass" I said out loud to no one.

For the next hour, I laid there, I was fucking rattled, there was no way he could be alive, I saw him, he was dead, I popped his ass.

The rest of the day, I was confused so my mood was shit. I snapped at everyone, and I kept looking over my shoulder.

Jasper and I were driving over to the north side to look at a another supplier's shipment of cocaine, I had been quiet for most of the ride, both of us tense, the tension in the car was fucking deep.

"I got a call from Cullen this morning" Jasper blurted

"Yeah me too, seems like I am suppose to die tonight" I spat

"Yeah I got told he is over it, I am his brother, he would always have my back"

"Dude I saw him laying there bleeding, he was dead" I said shaking my head

"Dude, either you never got the fucking shot off, or someone is trying to fuck with us, the in car phone started to ring, I put my finger to my lips to shut him up.

"Yeah?" I said hitting the button in the console to answer it.

"Emm it's Benny, where are you bro?" he asked, it sounded like he was panicking

"Heading over to the north side, why man, what up?"

"Cullen, he is here in Chicago" he said

"Cullen is dead Ben, remember I killed his ass" I spat

"No you didn't his ass is here, I am looking at him right now, he is sitting in our office" Ben proclaimed

"What the fuck you mean he is in our office?" I yelled

" I was stopping over to the hyde park house to pick up the numbers for Poseidon, and he was sitting behind my desk, I think I pissed my pants" he muttered

"Do not leave him alone, I gotta go look at this shipment, I will be there in an hour" I said.

"He said he aint going nowhere, at least till he talk to you and J action"

"well you stay there, fuck running the numbers, you don't let his ass out of your sight, I wanna make sure it's him, oh do me a favor, find Felix, and tell him to watch his back around Aro" I spat

The shipment was better than I thought it was going to be, I was in an out, that's what I liked about dealing with this new connection I had, he was a Jew named Nahueal, I think I wasn't really sure, I really didn't give a fuck, the guns he got were straight from the Jerusalem militia, no numbers and military grade. I had a hook up in customs in Italy, the shit came in with Italian marble, the cops were none the wiser.

"Emmett as always it is a pleasure dealing with you my friend" he said shaking my hand.

"You got it man, lemme know when you get more product" I said shaking

"Ahh yes, I wanted to maybe get my hands into the trade, I have some friends who maybe have an interest in a few different things. So, I was wondering, if maybe, you would be able to point a us in the right direction" he said quietly

"We'll talk when the next shipment comes in" something was tripping my bullshit meter, so I needed to get some intel on him, before I cut him into anything else.

We headed back to Hyde park, I got down for a second, I parked next to Bella's Cayenne. I missed my baby girl so much, I wanted her back at home, but her and three kids were gonna be my reality soon enough, so I had to nail down all the bullshit before she got home.

I cocked my eagle back as I walked into the house and up the stairs, and pushed open the office door, and sure as shit, there sat Cullen wearing that trademark smirk of his.

"What the fuck are you doing here, I killed you motherfucker" I spat

"Well nice way to greet your best friend fucker" he smirked

"This shit aint funny asshole, where the fuck you been, why the fuck did you do this, and what the fuck are you up to now?"

Cullen laughed, the fucker actually laughed and lit a cigarette, I couldn't very well protect your ass if I was just out walking around pissing all those fuckers off" he said simply

"What the fuck is up with all you assholes faking your deaths, this shit is getting fucking weird, next time I kill your ass, you better stay fucking dead, you feel me?" I demanded

He laughed again, I'll keep that in mind, but I think that once I pull off what I intend to do, you wont be wantin me dead homie"

"Oh shit Cullen, what are you gonna do now" Jasper groaned

"Off Aro" he said

"Wait, what the fuck did you just say?" Jasper said looking up

"Aro, he pisses me off, so I am gonna get rid of his ass, you can thank me later"

"How the fuck you think you gonna pull that off?" Ben asked opening his beer

"Easy, that bullshit he spews about never let them know you're coming, I am the last motherfucker he would expect to be after him right now, he is old lazy and sloppy, he never expects the unexpected, I saw this shit happening*

"Well instead of making me have all this shit on my shoulders about offing your ass, you could have at least told me" I said.

I could feel my entire body shaking, cause at this point, I was on a level of irritated, but at the same time even though some bad shit had went down between him and Bella, I was glad to have my boy back. We all had to admit, with Cullen gone our team lacked some balance, now, if we could just get him and Jas on the same page, shit would be okay.

"So here is the thing, Jas Cullen, we all gotta be on the same page, we gotta be a team, that means Alice, is a non issue" I said

"Bros before hoes" they both said at the same time and laughed, there it was the originals back to how it was suppose to be, I felt ten feet tall and bullet proof, and now I was ready, everyone was right, my next move was to take Aro the fuck out, his empire was failing until he brought me in. now the clubs were tripling their profit, the sales were through the room, we were getting bid offers from a few hotels in Atlantic City and Vegas, we were repairing the relationship with the Mexicans, Jasper was finessing the hell out of them.

"Alright well, take his ass out" I said

"I want the trigger" Cullen said

"You got it Cullen, but lets make something real clear, I'm glad you're back and you know the team welcomes you back, but if you ever put your fucking hands on my woman again, there wont be no coming back, I will fucking destroy you, hands the fuck off, she belongs to me, I deal with her, you got issues, you bring them to me, you feel me" I said

"I hear you brother, and you know I felt bad about that shit, I rarely ever give a fuck about shit like that, but you know I regret that shit man, so you wont have no issues from me, but Aro and Gia, I swear I wanna smack smoke out that bitches ears"

"so you wanting to off Aro, is this about your issue with him or something to do with your thing with Gia" Ben asked

"Man who gives a fuck about that slut, I was over that shit the night Aro came back, I got 99 problems but refuse to let a female be one" he said and we all laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna go see my girl, I will get with yall when I get back, Jas I want you to get up with Felix, he has the hook up with the natives, I want a tight security team around all of us, especially the hospital, I aint taking no chances with Bella and the babies, it's only a matter of time before Aro gets impatient and strikes first"

I left the guys at the office to work, I felt good about where shit was sitting, I was a little off about the whole Aro thing, but I wasn't turning back on my decision, I was gonna lead and do shit my way, and my way said if you was in my way, I would roll right the fuck over you, and Aro was in the fucking way, so he had to go.

Going to the hospital was a surprise, Bella was up awake and moving around, she was getting antsy and wanted to go home, so I pulled a few strings with the doctors, they were going to release Bella the next day, but I got a little surprise, I was getting to take both my ladies home with me, the only thing was, how the fuck do I tell Bella that Cullen was back, the last time they saw each other, was not a happy meeting. Parts of me said that I should give Cullen a beating for ever putting his hands on Bella, but I think he got the message.

I took Bella to dinner at B dubs before we took her and Brooklyn home, and I couldn't shake the feeling that Aro was somewhere around, I hadn't seen or heard from him in days, but I knew that motherfucker was somewhere around.

We took the baby home and I let Bella teach me shit on how to take care of her, cause honestly before my baby girl, I had never spent a lot of time with babies before, but I had no choice but to learn.

Telling, rather showing Bella that Cullen was back turned out to be well something interesting, saying she was unhappy to see him was an understatement. She screamed at him, called his ass every name in the book, basically told him if he didn't get his shit straight and keep his hands to himself when it came to women, she would be the death of his ass. It was hot as hell, and Cullen earned my respect, cause typically he never took shit from women, in the past a woman ever talked to him like that, his fist would be down her throat, but he just took the shit, nodded and apologized to her for ever hitting her. And in the end it was good, he hugged her and told her, he would never put his hands on her again and would end any other motherfucker who tried to touch her.

We ordered some wings and pizza and chilled out in the media room, just hanging out, Bella went upstairs when we heard Brooklyn fussing on the monitor, she was amazing with her, and told me to hang out with the guys. She had been upstairs for a while, we were briefing Cullen on what had been going down with the clubs, and decided that he would take over the operations for the new club and Atlanta, in his time away he had set up a pretty tight network of people down south, so his connections in Atlanta were unstoppable and would bring in even more money.

About two in the morning I decided to go to bed, I went in Brooklyn's room and kissed her forehead, armed the security systems and checked on all the guards, warning them that if anyone slipped past them, their families would get them back in pieces.

About six that morning I heard Bella screaming and crying I shot out of bed grabbing my gun screaming her name up and down the hall.

I found her in Anthony's room with her cell phone up to her ear.

"Bella what the fuck is wrong"

"Emmett it's the hospital, Anthony oh my god Anthony, someone took him, they cant find our son."

The world stopped right then and there, my tiny son, who had to be on monitors and heart medications constantly, was gone.

"how the fuck did this happen, what do you mean they can't find him"

"I don't- oh god, that was the director of the hospital asking if he took him AMA, the person who took him claimed they were me, and he is gone" she said between sobs, she was hysterical.

"Baby, calm down, we gonna find him, don't worry baby" I dropped to the floor with her, I looked up to see my team standing in the door way"

"Find my fucking son, find out who the fuck took him, but I want them, do not fuck this up" I said rocking Bella back and forth.

I couldn't believe this shit, someone had took my little boy, and right now, there wasn't a dam thing I could do about it.

But that was right now, the motherfucker who had him could not and would not fucking escape me, that was my son, and he would be home with his mother and his brother and sister where he belonged, and the person who got in the way of that, would be at the bottom of the fucking ocean.

**A/N: **yeah I know cliff hanger. I'm sorry, but I had to get this chapter out, and holy shit Cullen is back, I know the whole faking his death, but I got so many emails demanding Cullen back, I couldn't do anything but give his fans what they wanted. I know I have been kinda slacking on updates, I am so sorry for the wait guys. I have this crazy busy life, but trust me when I say, I swear I am working on it. Thanks for the reviews, I read every single one, and try to reply, but if I don't get to all of them, please know that I appreciate it and I read it and reread them over and over again. I don't have a beta, so all the errors are on me, I try to correct as I write and I do try to pre read before I post the chapter, but I am only human.

**Music:**

Run this town- Jay-Z, Kanye West and Rhianna

Rock MafIa- Big Bang

Find your love-Drake

Hood Love- Mary J Blige ft. Trey Songz

My life- The game Ft. Lil Wayne

Still Po Pimpin- Do or Die

Ball with us- Legit Ballaz ft Twista and Do or Die

Regulators -Warren G ft. Nate Dogg


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Hey people, I so missed you guys and again it has been a while since I updated, but I really hope this chapter is worth the wait, I wrote this probably like four or five different times. I just hope this is the right way to go about it, again I don't have a Beta, so errors and mistakes and excessive commas and slash marks are on me. Thanks guys, and thank you again for reading, also review review review, I love them and I am so sorry that I didn't get to respond last chapter, life was just insane then. Also in your review share with me what you would want to see in a series of out takes, I plan to write maybe four. I plan on wrapping this section of the story in the next to chapters, but no worries there will be a Bronx Bombers 2. See you at the bottom!

I let my team do the leg work for a while and Bella and I just laid there on the floor of Anthony's bedroom. Eventually Brooklyn woke up screaming, Bella went for her, and after feeding and changing her we went back to bed, I had Brooklyn on my chest and Bella's tiny body curled into my side. I was calm on the outside because that's what Bella needed me to be, but on the inside I was calculating, planning my next move, making a list of who I felt was responsible for this shit, I knew somehow Rosalie played into this equation and her ass was as good as dead, but I would get the information from her first. As soon as I knew the girls were asleep, I carefully laid my beautiful little girl next to her mom and went to my office.

Even though from the upstairs where we lived, you cant hear anything, downstairs my team was attacking this shit from all angles. Everyone had showed up, including my mother who was chomping at the bit to get to Bella and her granddaughter.

"Where are they Emmett, I need to check on Bella" she said calmly

"Ma, relax, I finally got them both to sleep, and I don't want no one going up there and messing with either one of them, Bella will bring the baby and come down when they are awake and ready" I said.

I started making my demands, I wanted Masen home here with us where I could make sure he was safe and looked after. I turned on Carlisle, "You know I am taking the fucking hospital down right?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and told me to do what I had to do, he was talking to Felix and some of the other security about some background checks on some nurses he was looking at for Masen, Carlisle was going to take over being Masen's and Anthony's primary doctors once they were home, this shit was about trust now, and when it came to my woman and my kids, I didn't trust anyone.

The next problem was, the media had gotten a hold of this shit, and as good of a job as I had done of flying below the radar while I did my dirt, I knew that was no longer possible, I was being the dubbed the don in training, all the papers cited me as Aro's successor, and somehow I was being implicated in all kinds of shit, I knew nothing would ever come of it, just simply because I was clean about my shit, and that we kept a team of about seven lawyers on retainer.

"How the fuck did this happen?" I demanded, we had included the Mexicans and Greeks in on this, I put the word out, the person who bought my son home safe, ten million and another ten million if they bought me the motherfuckers responsible for his kidnapping. The news was all over this shit, in less that two hours the tv was covered with fucking stupid stories about gang and mafia wars, drug deals gone bad, and my sick fucking son was nothing but a pawn, they smeared me and Bella as bad parents, and with that, the outside of the house was covered with new trucks cameras and fucking protesters.

I had no idea how to handle this, I was never prepared for this, Carlisle came over to the window I was staring out of.

"Dad, I'm fucking drowning here, I don't know how to deal with shit like this: I said

"You remember the conversation you had with Andreas a few weeks ago, when he said you needed to broaden your horizons, expand your level of expertise, this is what he was talking about, when I told you to go to business school. When I made you take the business law and ethics classes, it was for situations like this, even though this is what the media calls " organized crime" this is still a corporation, we may do some shady things, but we still are running a business, and Emmett you are the C.E.O and with the responsibility comes a loss of privacy, you and Bella and the kids are now going to be a new media sensation, the press is going to be all over you, you are going to have to drop the street thug mentality and adopt a more society apropriate demeanor" he said

"How do I protect Bella from this, she is so fucking scared of everything, when she sees this she is going to fucking loose it. The shit they are saying about her the shit aint true" I spat

"When a woman becomes a mother, they adopt a mother bear type mentality, Bella is going to do whatever she can to protect the kids, I think our little Bella is capable of a lot more than you give her credit for Emmett"

"So what is our next move?"

"Well Andreas and the Greeks are convinced that this is a strike from Aro, he knows that- jesus fucking christ on a cracker" he spat

"What the hell is your- " I turned around and saw Cullen standing there

"Oh yeah dad, I never got the shot off and Cullen survived and he's back, now what were you saying?" I asked

"Both of you assholes upstairs right now, and you" he pointed at Edward " do it without your mother seeing you boy, I don't think she can handle much more tonight" he said pointing towards the stairs.

As we headed upstairs Cullen and I were both trying to hold back our laughter, Carlisle was the epitome of cool as a cucumber, nothing ever fucking rattled him, but I guess motherfuckers coming back from the grave was the one thing that broke the façade.

When we settled into the office, both of us grabbing beers out my fridge, Carlisle went straight for the jack.

"Look, I am glad nothing happened to you and I am glad we have you back, but this time if you get back into the same bullshit there will be no coming back Edward, you got me, the women the fighting, the underhanded shit, stops right now, I wont protect you this time, and who knows your back?" Carlisles said after downing his shot and pouring a double

"Just the team, the Greeks and some of the Russians, and my connects down in Atlanta" he said sipping his beer

"We may be able to use this whole fiasco to our advantage, you are the last person anyone would expect, Emmett this is a test, the other families are watching this, they are waiting to see how you are going to handle this, do it wrong and they will see it as a weakness, do it right, we stand to knock out our enemies and gain some life long allegiances" he said

"So what does that have to do with Cullen?"

"Yeah, what the fuck does that have to do with me?" Cullen asked

"Eliminate our enemies, eye for an eye, this is the time we send a message, you're either with us or against us, we use you as the silent creeper, we keep you under wraps, no one knows you are alive, and the only way they will find out, is when you are ending them" Carlisle said

"Well Cullen you ready to get some blood on your hands"

"Fuck you Emmett, my shit is already covered in blood homie" Cullen said sitting back

"I like this plan, but here is my thing, I know this is Aro, and when you say eye for an eye, I know Gia and the girls are in town, I know the girls are still going to school every day, and I also know that I am still their godfather with the right to pick them up from school" I said

"No women, no children" Cullen mumbled

"Fuck that, my son is out there somewhere, he is sick and needs to be with the fucking doctors and nurses that know how to take care of him, and my woman is upstairs in some kind of emotion induced coma because she was hysterical, he forfeited that, and I know he is either behind this shit, or knows who is, so eye for a fucking eye, I get my son back, he gets his little girls-

"If you don't get Anthony back, what are you prepared to do?"

"I can guarantee I will make him feel the same pain I am sure that me and Bella will endure if we have to bury our son" I shuddered and winced at the thought, out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement on the baby monitor and then looked at the clock shaking my head when I saw it was nine in the morning, I had been up all night. Brooklyn was probably wet and hungry, I excused myself to go upstairs and help Bella.

I stepped into the bedroom, my chest heaved at the sullen look on Bella's face, she worked fluidly washing Brooklyn and getting her dressed, but you could tell she was just going through the motions, my thought process said that if I didn't get our son back, this is what my girl was going to become.

"Belly?" I said quietly

She turned around and smiled, but it wasn't the smile I was use to, that shit broke my fucking heart, from the first time I saw her, I was in love with her smile and would do anything just to see it. I would never deny Bella anything, she was my princess, anything she ever wanted she got. The shitty part about this whole thing is that the one thing that she wanted right now was our son, and I was feeling helpless because I couldn't give it to her.

"Emmy have you heard anything, did they find our baby?" she asked quietly.

"We're working on it baby girl, soon, I swear to god, I will turn the whole fucking city upside down until we find him" I swore

"Who would do this Emmett, he is so sick and he needs so much care, why would someone do this?" she asked sitting in the rocking chair with our fussing daughter.

I sat in the other chair and scrubbed my hands over my face. "This is my fault, my enemies, the bullshit from my work is causing you and the kids this pain. I am so fucking sorry baby, I never fucking thought Aro would-"

"Wait, you mean to fucking tell me, that Aro, who has been there from the start of us, gave you his clubs and businesses , and has been like a father to you, stole our sick newborn son?" she demanded

I leaned back in my chair and eyed her carefully. "All signs point to it baby, I know it seems stupid and makes almost no sense, but like I said, this is the game and this is how it is played. I was stupid to think that the hospital would be able to protect him, I should have known when Aro dissapeared out of nowhere that something was up, but I didn't think he would go this route baby. I am so fucking sorry, please don't-"

"Emmett look at me right now, this is not your fault, Aro was suppose to be like family to us, and Gia was suppose to be one of my best fucking friends, I will not let you shoulder this, but you better bring my son home" she said kissing my face and walking out of the room.

I had a plan then, I thought about the time I had spent with Rosalie, she would do or say anything just to get me back and I was sure in some sick and twisted way, that was what she was up to.

I scrolled through my phone, and scowled when I saw Rosalie's fucking number, I knew that Bella would have my balls if she knew I was still keeping her fucking phone number, but I knew this shit would be of some use sooner or later.

Getting Rosalie to agree to meet with me was almost too dam easy

"Emmett, is that you?" she purred into the phone

"Wattup mama, what you doing?"

"Nothing, just relaxing, I was just thinking about you" she purred I think threw up, it made me think, how the fuck did that same voice use to turn me on, man I must have been getting high off my own shit

"Oh yeah, what were you thinking'?

"How much I miss you, how much I would love to see you, how much I never got over you"

"Is that why you followed me from New york?" I asked

"Yeah, I had to take a chance you know, on the off chance you left that plain ass little girl you knocked up, I mean, she just isn't right for you" she snorted and my fucking blood boiled, and if I didn't have a motive behind this shit, I would have lat her ass know just how much my girl was right for me, but as much as the shit made my stomach turn and my blood boil, I played along

"Yeah well, she aiight, but she aint you baby, so uhh lemme come over, I kinda miss your ass" I turned on the suave.

"You uhh wow you wanna come over, why don't we just go to a hotel" she was stalling, and that's when I knew, she had my fucking son, or she had something to do with him and there was something at her fucking apartment she didn't want me to see.

"I don't fuck in hotels, you know that shit, why you playin girl, come on just let me come over and hit it"

"Umm sure, just give me an hour to get ready for you she stammered before rattling off her address, she really was stupid, if she thought I wasn't gonna have someone on her ass immediately, if my son was there I wanted to know about it, and if that was the case I would be bringing him home to his mother.

I had Felix was circling the apartments complex within five minutes after I had talked to Rosalie, and even though he didn't see shit, something in me knew something was up, she had something to do with it.

I had half the mind to put a tail on Aro, but I froze on that. My gut said that I would see Aro soon.

When I walked into our bedroom, Bella knew something was up and she knew I knew something.

"Where is my son?" she demanded

"I don't know but I am sure I know who has him, so I am going out tonight"

"Who is it?" she hissed

"Belly baby, just let me handle this-

"Shut up Emmett, now I asked you a question, where the hell is my son?" she growled

"Uhh I think that somewhere along the line Gia and Rosalie-

"That whore of an ex of yours has had her hands on my son, are you fucking kidding me, and Gia, she was my best friend" she cried and buried her face in her hands

"I know baby girl, but you trust me right?" I asked her

"with my life" she whispered back

"So when I told you I would always take care of you and I would never deny you anything, you believe me right? I asked

She looked up at me, when her eyes flashed I knew she remembered that night, in the hills by the Manhattan bridge, in the flat bed of my escalade, the first time I ever made a promise like that to a woman, the first time I ever let Bella see me cry,

"You know I did, Emmy" she said touching my face.

"Well then you have to know I will do anything to make sure I come home with our son tonight" I said and I wasn't lying to her.

I showered and shaved and when I got out the shower Bella was laying on our bed watching tv in one of my tshirts. She had her glasses on and her hair was down and kind of in her face, and for some reason I got so hard it was almost painful.

She looked up at me, I thought I had kept the groan in my head, but then I realized my girl had heard me whimpering like a little bitch, but shit it had been months since I had been with my girl, let alone see her naked.

Bella laughed at me like she was reading my mind, it was the first time I had seen her laugh since before Anthony went missing.

"You got jokes now huh?" I asked

"Well it is kind of funny, mr big tough guy is being reduced to mush because he wants all of this" she said gesturing to her body

"Come on don't act like you new, you know I have wanted you since I knocked you down at the mall that day.

She blushed and then smiled. "That was the first time I had ever seen someone that had eyes as blue as yours, it was your eyes that got my attention, but you made me fall in love with you"

"I fell just as hard belly, now I gotta go do some shit, come give me a kiss, I will be back before you and Brooklyn wake up" I said as she hopped off the bed

"If you find him, will you call me, I don't care what time it is or where you are, I want to see him and hold him Emmett" she was pleading and using those big brown puppy eyes on my ass, she knew when she did that shit I would never say no, I swear I was such a pussy when it came to her sometimes

"I aint making no promises, depends on the situation, but I don't want you staying up all night waiting, go to bed Bella, I aint playing, you need your rest, and if we find something out, or we find him, I will come for you, okay?" I said checking my eagle

"Yes Emmy, please baby find our son, I miss him so much already, please?" she whispered

"You know I am gonna make that shit happen if I can" I said leaning over her and kissing my baby girl

I left the girls upstairs and sent Esme up. After talking to a few of my guards we headed for the trucks, I drove alone, I knew Rosalie would be watching for me. I got to her apartment complex and I had to sit in my truck for a minute. I thought about Bella. Her smile, her laugh, her long hair, the way she felt in my arms, the tatoo on her hips my handprints, mine, she was mine. She was all I wanted, and I would do anything to make her happy, and that meant getting my son back.

Rosalie answered the door in fucking lingerie with her hair down and these ridiculous heels, that shit use to turn my crank and have my dick hard in seconds now I just wanted to wrap my hands around her throat and squeeze until her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Hi Emm" she growled

"Sup" I said pushing past her and going and flopping down on her couch, the fucking place reeked of baby powder and nasty ass perfume.

"You want something to drink, a beer or something" she said

"Nope, I'm good" I said

"This is kind of akward, I don't know what to say to you now" she was trying to be all shy and timid and it was irritating as hell, almost like she was trying to be like my girl.

"That's different, cause back in the day you didn't know how to keep your fucking mouth shut" I said

"What do you mean, I'm not a snitch" she sneered

"I never said you were, but you was always in my ear, whining and complaining like you was dying and shit, you knew that shit irritated the fuck out of me, but you kept talking"

She looked down, and for once she was quiet, and that wasn't what I wanted.

"So Rosie, use that mouth of yours and tell me something…something I really wanna fucking hear right now" I said putting my hands in my pockets

"What do you want me to tell you Emmy, I don't know what to say" she whispered

"Quit fucking playing with me, you and I both fucking know why I'm here, so don't bullshit me Rosalie, I'm already going to kill you bitch, maybe if you make me happy, I wont torture you too" I clamped my wrist down on hers and put my knife to her throat

"I don't know anything Emm I swear to-" she said batting up some tears

"Come on bitch, I know when you're lying you tell people you swear to god, don't fuck with me, so tell me, where the fuck is my son, who took him and how are you down with all this shit" I was running on raw adrenalin and as sick as it sounds now, I was feeding off of her fear.

"Emmett I don't know I swear I had nothing to do with it" she pleaded

"Too fucking bad I don't believe you." I laughed when the color drained from her face, the fear to me was almost edible, I love this shit, this is the shit I live for

"Aro" she whispered

"Now we getting somewhere, Aro what?"

"He has him, him and Gianna, they took him, I just do his nursing care, and I uhh, I owed Aro money, and I couldn't pay, so he said if I left the hospital with one of the babies he would spare my family, I am so sorry"

"I am gonna ask you this one more fucking time, and leave out the sob story, where the fuck is my son" I sneered

"At a warehouse down on the lake shore drive docks, Emmett he wants you to go there, he is waiting there to first kill the baby in front of you, then he will kill you" she forced out, she was almost hysterically crying, I felt nothing but hate and rage, I forcefully threw her off my lap and immediately started firing off text messages, Cullen was going to make his debut, Aro would never expect to see him, he was under the impression that Cullen was dead.

Rosalie was still sitting on the floor crying, begging, looking at her all I felt was hate, this bitch used my sick dying fucking son to save her own ass.

"How much did you owe Aro?"

"I borrowed seventeen thousand, but with the interest, he says I owe him a hundred grand" she whispered

"You owe me a million, and you know what, you gonna work that shit off, doing what you do best, running your fucking mouth, you gonna be my eyes, and you gonna tell me everything you know, otherwise the drunken tramp of a mother of yours is gonna get your nasty ass back in pieces, I will kill you Rosalie, in fact I should let Bella have your ass, after I tell her you were responsible for our son coming up missing I snarled"

"I am so sorry, I never wanted to, it just-"

"I swear if you say it just happened I will blow your fucking brains out right the fuck here, now go put some fucking clothes on, you and me are gonna go for a little ride" then there was a knock at the door. I knew it was someone she wasn't expecting, the fear in her eyes was almost palpable.

I cocked my eagle and shoved it under her chin

"You're going to answer the door and act like there aint shit going on, cause if you don't they gonna be scraping the top of your fucking head off the ceiling with a sponge, you got me" I said pushing her towards the door, the knock came again, she took a second to get her emotions under control and then she answered the door.

I listened from the main floor bathroom, it was hard as hell to sit there and wait, but what else could I do, I didn't know it would turn out to be this useful to me.

"Dam Rosie what took you so long girl" Gia asked as I heard here. As soon as I heard Rose click the Lock on the door I stepped into Gianna's view. I made sure that she could see my gun so she would make no attempt to try to leave

"Hey Gia, watt up" I said walking out to the living room. After laughing at her shock I figured I would cut through the shit and get to business "So, how long did you and your fucking husband think it would take me to figure out you had my fucking son Gia" I said sitting on the couch, I pushed Rosalie "Make yourself useful and go get me a fucking beer"

"Emmett, I uhh, it wasn't suppose to be Anythony, Aro he is-"

"Gianna cut the shit before I off your ass, your fucking voice is irritating to me, so here is what we are going to do bitches, you whores are going to get my son, and bring him back to me, tonight." I said

"Aro is with him right now, he would kill us" Gianna squeeled as Rosalie quietly handed me my beer

"And this is suppose to mean shit to me why?"

"Emmett, think about my girls, how would they be okay without their mother?"

"You didn't give a fuck about my son, and how he would be without his mother and his doctors, so why the fuck would I give a dam about your kids?"

"Emmett if you do anything to my daughters I swear I will-"

"You'll do what, I could blow your brains out right now and be gone before anyone missed your stupid no good ass. Omerta law justifies me bitch, and eye for a fucking eye, you took my sick fucking son and are holding him hostage for some shit that has nothing to do with him, so you two bitches are going to bring him to me" I said cocking my Eagle back

"What are you going to do with my kids?" Gianna cried

"That all depends on you, I get what I want, you may possibly get what you want" I said yanking her hair back to make her look at me "A man tells his girl everything, so you are gonna give me the hows and the whys of this bullshit, what the fuck is Aro after and you're going to tell me where the fuck he is holding my kid" I said

"This is nothing but jealousy, you went too big, he never thought you would take things this far, you're making him look like an idiot, his backers are pulling out of his side businesses and going to work with the Greeks to get in with you, he's broke Emmett, he has nothing and all of his investors no longer trust him, I told him to ask you for a couple of the clubs back, but the thought of coming to his protégé for a handout sickened him, so he came up with this plot" she said shaking her head

"You could have come to me, I may be cold but I am down for my family, all the fucker had to do was talk to me, all you had to do was come to me, but instead you do some stupid shit like this, so now yall aint shit but enemies to me, and I erase all my enemies, I might not do it now, but real talk, I will come for you and your no good husband, the only thing saving your ass is my fucking goddaughters, and hell they might not even be enough if something happens to my son" I said

There was another knock on the door and I stood up.

"If you tip them of that I am here, I will off you right here"

Rose went to the door and in walked Caius, what the natural fuck is going on. Aro specifically told me he had taken care of him, I should've fucking known, that no good rat bastard.

"What the hell is taking the two of you so long?" he asked.

"Oh Caius, settle down, we were just having some girl chat" Gianna cooed

"Girl chat my ass, I been on babysitting duty with that little brat, I'm sick of him, this was the dumbest idea Aro has ever had" he sneered

"Oh what Caius has your god finally fell from his ivory tower" Rosalie said shaking her head

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean" he whipped his head around

"You, you go along with every single one of Aro's plans, always praising him, so what's changed, you having a change of heart, your loyalties not so strong?" Rosalie had some balls, I had to stopped myself from laughing.

"I refuse to have my loyalties or intentions questioned by some two bit whore who is only in on this to maybe get a piece of Emmett when we all know all he sees is Bella" he spat, and she recoiled like he had just slapped the taste out of her mouth.

"Guys really, are you two seriously going to have a pissing match, look, we all know that this is going to end badly, Emmett has the trust of a lot of people, and he has a lot of people backing him, I think we should just offload the kid at a fire station or something and get as far away from Aro as we possibly can" Gianna said

"That means we walk away with nothing Gianna, no money no protection, Emmett will come for us" Caius said.

I saw Cullen and Felix walk in behind me and I nodded towards the living room.

"I already have motherfucker" I said walking in with my guys behind me.

The fear flashed in Caius's eyes and I had to hold back from laughing my ass off when Rosalie and Gia whimpered.

"Emmett I never-" Caius was cut off

"See I told you to sit back and look pretty Caius, you should have listened" Cullen said

"You're dead, you son of a bitch" he shouted

"Nah bitch, you the one that's dead, I feel fanfuckintastic" Cullen laughed

"Fuck fuck fuck, this can't be happening" Caius whispered

"Oh it is, and the three of you, well time to pay the fucking piper" Cullen said walking over to the couch

"So how did you think you were going to walk the fuck away from this Caius, see that's your fucking problem, you always following behind Aro, I told you man, he was going to lead your ass right into death, and here we are" Cullen said

"You know what Cullen, why couldn't you have just stayed dead the world was a better place without you"

"Caius, stop complimenting me, I always knew you was sweet, but dam man I didn't know you wanted me"

Caius lunged for him and Cullen anticipated this and grabbed him by the throat

"Where is the fucking kid Caius, you better start talking or I'm gonna pump three holes in your head and turn you into a bowling ball homie"

"Fuck you Cullen, I don't know shit" he said a spat in his face

Cull was quick with the steel and before we could break them up and he's had the butt of his pistole jammed into Caius's nose.

"Yeah you know something, you always been the old man's lap puppy, but that's alright bitch, we bout to use that shit to our advantage, and you're gonna talk- Felix get him and the two whores and get em to the house, we better get the fuck out of here before the old man shows up to this party"

He turned on Rosalie and Gianna who had huddled together at the end of the couch, he looked at Gianna with this look of hatred the shit had me reeling.

"If you bitches so much as breathe loud, I make a noose out of your fucking vocal cords and hang you with them, get me?"

They both nodded and I stood back, hell this was the perk of being the Capo, I didn't need to get my hands dirty.

"Where we having the after party big boy?" Cullen asked me

"Warehouse, Lakeshore Drive Port Authority, easy clean up if we do this there, also find out where the girls are, If Aro knows that I have his little princesses, he is more than likely to show his cards, and call Andreas, this is going to be an act of good faith, I know you want the trigger Cullen, but we are going to give Aro to the greeks and we are going to turn Caius over to the Mexicans, the those two duke this shit out" I said walking out of the apartment, I went over to my truck and looked at my cell phone, Bella had sent me a picture of Brooklyn sleeping in her crib, and said to the picture, I'm gonna bring your brother home baby girl

I don't even remember driving over to the fucking warehouse, between smoking a blunt letting the bass thump in my chest, I wasn't allowing myself to think of shit but my son.

When I parked my Escalade on the backside of the warehouse, some of the guys were standing around, looking scared and rattled and now I was pissed.

"What did you assholes fuck up now?"

"Uhh Emmett- Aro- we think he's here somewhere, but we cant find him, problem is if the fucker is here Gianna tipped him off, the bitch started screaming to him the second we got here, we think the baby is here somewhere in one of the warehouses, but she wont give up which one" Lorenzo said

"No worries, I have my ways of getting what I want, now whats going on at my house, everything copasetic?" I asked

"Yeah, I even dropped off a late Christmas gift for you boss"

"Yeah what's that?" I got interested, because Lorenzo was a grimy motherfucker, he got the job done and never left any evidence

"Two little girls, Audrey and Alyssa ring a bell?" he asked

"Lorenzo, I owe you bro, you read my fucking mind" I said walking into the warehouse, three chairs with a coward tied to each one of them, but the only one I was interested in, was that whore Gianna.

"So my son was here somewhere huh, and because of you, you silly bitch, I have no idea where he is…yeah, I was going to give your ass a pass, but now you gotta die"

"Emmett, I am so seriously sorry, I never-" she was crying trying to save her on ass, I had to fight off the urge to put a bullet between her fucking eyes.

"Tell me where he is, and maybe I will be charitable" I said smirking at her

"Warehouse 12, back store room, be careful I am not sure if Aro is still there.

"I honestly don't give a fuck if he is, and I hope you said your goodbyes to him, but if you didn't it wont matter, you will be joining him soon" I started to walk away, but the rage I held in me for what they had done to my son fought it's way to the surface, and before I knew it, the handle of my gun was connecting with the side of Gianna's head.

"I hope that shit hurts, I hope it stays with you, and makes you fucking suffer, just like my girl is hurting and suffering right now you worthless bitch"

We hauled ass over to that warehouse, it was chained and bolted shut, but I could see lights on in the very back, I nodded for my crew to go around the back, I knew Aro was gone, honestly I didn't care. I just wanted to get inside and see if Anthony was in there.

"He ain't in there no more boss" Lorenzo said

"Yeah I'm sure he heard that bitch screaming, and ran like the rat bastard he is, but no matter, I got something for his ass" I said

"We gotta shoot the locks off, but I think we gotta go in from the front, we don't know where your kid is, or who else is in there, or what we gonna find when we open the door, so I think me, Ben, and Cullen should go in first, just in case, just wait here man, we gonna get little man back" Lorenzo said slapping me on the shoulder. They all have Kevlar on and I never believed in the vest, so I didn't have one, but I was starting to question that shit in.

Ben approached the door, he had his gun out, hammer cocked, and touched the lock that fell apart.

"What the fuck he said" he said.

"He stupid and sloppy" Lorenzo said balancing the barrel of the twelve gauge shotgun on his shoulder, we moved through the warehouse slowly, it was earily quiet, but as we got to the back, I heard the best sound I have ever heard in my life, a baby crying.

We got to the back of the warehouse and it was a a dirty room with a babies incubator in the corner there were two people, both shot in the head, chained to poles by their ankles. I recognized one as one of the pediatricians from the hospital, the woman I had never seen before, She must have been one of the nurses, my son was on his stomach his breathing tubes in place, but he was awake and screaming, he was turning blue from the cold I opened the incubator and took my jacket off and covered him with it, he was screaming.

"Anthony, it's okay little man, daddy's here. We gonna get you back to mommy" I looked at my phone, it was five in the morning, but I had to call Bella,

"Hello?" she said her voice full of sleep

"Belly baby?"

"Emmett, oh my god did you find my baby, is our son okay, where was he, is he okay" she was getting hysterical

"Belly, baby girl calm down, yeah we-oh fuck" I felt it, right through my chest, the rip and the the burn, then I heard the glass around Anythony's incubator explode

"Bella, baby, call my dad, tell him uhh fuck warehouse- docks-" any my whole world went black.

**A/N: **yeah I know evil cliffy, but I think you all know who did it, but I will write the next chapter in Aro's pov, and then maybe some Cullen and Bella. I hope that you guys enjoyed this, I been working on it for a long time…thank you again for all your reviews and posiitive thoughts. Thank you! See you next chapter, will be about 3 weeks to a month for that one. Sorry, but full time job + six children and a husband equals I do most of my writing on my 3 days off a month after my kids go to bed. See you later.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Do you remember me and this story? I hope so, I am so sorry and I apologize this update took so long. I have not forgotten thugmett and company. I really did struggle with this chapter, I have rewritten it 3 or 4 times, so for better or worse, here we go"

**EmPOV:**

That under armour shit, I swear it's better than a bullet proof fucking vest, and whoever made that shit should be fucking nominated for saint hood, and I had to give Cullen some serious props for making me wear it since I wouldn't even consider a goddam vest that night. I had been dead set against it, those fucking things made me sweat like a motherfucker, and after a heated discussion with Cullen, who threatened to make a noose out of my vocal cords, if I didn't wear anything. I just put the shit on to shut him the fuck up.

That night was some shit I would never forget, I almost lost my son and really believed I was going to fucking die., the bullet that Aro's ass fired at me on the fly upped his level of bitchassness and only accomplished in giving me a flesh wound dam near made me go deaf from the kickback when the shit shattered the bassinet my son was being kept in. The thing is, when a bullet hits under armour, it stings and fucking knocks the wind out of you, and apparently your fucking brain needs that dam wind and if it don't get it, you pass the fuck out. I fucking passed out from lack of fucking oxygen and shock.

Whatever, but when I woke up, I was pissed, I couldn't remember the shit I needed to remember, my fucking ears were ringing and I couldn't remember if my son had survived, and the biggest part of this fuckery was that grease ball Aro had managed to grab Rose and Gia and get away from the docks. But he was so bold to send me text messages all night telling me how he was going to video tape my children's murder and make sure he recorded when he raped my girl and had her screaming his name and begging for him to never stop. My vision was just a clouded red haze. I was on a level of pissed off.

We were at my apartment on the North side of Chicago, it was about ten thirty in the morning, I had just been released from the hospital and was anxious to get home to Belly and see what was what with the kids, but what happened next would prevent me from seeing Bella and the kids for a while. We were just chillin I had got into a game of ops with J dizzy on the xbox and Ben was in an intense game of angry birds on his black berry. We were waiting on my dad to come back to get shit rolling, when there was a knock on the door. As I walked toward the door, instinct made me reach for my eagle and cock it back Jasper and Ben did the same, Cullen sparked up some green and leaned back on the couch and bellowed

"Who the fuck is it, and what the fuck do you want?"

The door opened slightly and this little blonde chick walked in with an envelope. Good afternoon sirs, my name is Irina and I work as a concierge for the building, I was given this envelope and asked to hand deliver it to you.

The envelope was all back a thick ass material, I recognized the pattern, and turned it over to see the Volturi crest stamped onto the back in thick red ink had also been used to seal the envelop shut. I ripped through it and should be use to the cloud of red haze that clouds my vision, but this was some other level shit.

_Emmett_

_Game over, I win, you lose, you and your family will die, your wife your children hell even your fucking goldfish will either surrender, or parish. I will end you_

_Sincerely_

_Aro Volturi_

I stood there for a second, because I was seriously losing my shit, did this old motherfucker really just threaten my wife my kids and my fucking fish, I don't even have a dam goldfish, but if I did- I shook that thought. He had really gone outside of his goddam mind. I had to handle this.

"Ben I want the Irish Greeks Germans and Mexicans, I want them in the meeting room before the end of the night or I swear I will sell you to Mexican Drug lords as a mule. Jasper you have exactly 3 minutes to have my father and Felix standing right the fuck in front of me.

Drumming my fingers on my desk, I thought about Bella at the hospital with the kids all night. I sent Paul to the hospital, to get them, I wanted Bella and Brooklyn by my side at all times, I wanted my sons watched twenty four seven, until I caught this sick bastard, I knew he was pissed, I still had his daughters, and that was the thing I had I knew he wouldn't gamble with.

Fifteen minutes late Bella walked in with Brooklyn in her arms.

"hey Baby" I said forcing a smile and holding my arms open for my daughter.

"What happened Emmett, you scared the hell out of me" she said

"Nothing baby, I just missed you and my baby girl, you know I just need to have you two around me" I tried to force a smile, but Belly saw right through that shit.

"Emmett, what's going on, and if you tell me nothing the back of your head is going to make nice with the palm of my hand.

"Baby, not right here, not right now, I will tell you shit, but give me some time to try to work some shit out okay?" I asked and hoped like a motherfucker that it would pacify her right now.

"Tonight Emmett, and don't for one minute think I'm gonna let you blow this off, or give me some bullshit it's fine story." she said walking out of the room.

Two hours later, I felt more fucking calm, I felt like we had a plan, and some friends in low placer let me know that Caius and Aro had separated. I was gonna use that shit to my advantage.

I called this dude named Antareus he was a really good friend, and he was well connected with the Greeks, I told him that we had eyes on Caius and knew he knew some shit and needed him to talk, he was all for letting us use the basement of his club, he said something about he had the perfect setting for making someone tell what they knew.

"You cool with letting us use your shit on opening night like that bro" I asked leaning back in my chair lighting my cigar.

"Emmett, I owe you one, you know for that thing we did, so yes, in fact bring that pretty girl of yours, a fully comped VIP room, I mean in all honest, you are a shareholder, I have to take care of my investors" he said with a small laugh.

"Yeah I feel you man, and I do need to bring my lady out, alright I will roll through with the usual crew, so make sure you got room for us all man, you know how we do"

"Yes, of course, and bring your little friend, we talk to him, and see if he can help us" I knew he was being cryptic

"Yeah, I'll see you later on man, thanks for the comp man, you on my Christmas list" I said ending the call.

I had Caius picked up and held until I had time to deal with him at the club, I was gonna get this shit handled and be done with this fucker tonight. I gave the order to tie his ass up in the warehouse until tonight, I was gonna show Bella a good time. I knew Bella was getting stir crazy and so was Angela, Ben was going outside of his mind because Angie was constantly bitching about how they never went out anymore.

"Alright fellas, go get your shit together, we at Atlas tonight Eleven thirty and if you're late I got a boot to shove right the fuck down your throats" I said and walked out. I walked downstairs and told Bella we were leaving. I took her to do something I hadn't got to do at all day, I went to see my sons. The more time I got to spend with the boys. The easier calming down got.

I held Anthony a lot. I had this bond with him now, this little man didn't know but I would have died that night as long as he got to stay with his mother, brother, and sister. After about a couple of hours, we were ushered out the back of the hospital and into the car to head home. We were pretty quiet for the first part of the ride, Bella looked like she was off in her own head, but I knew it was cause she wanted to bring the boys home with us, but I knew it would be soon.

"Bella" I whispered it with a smile, I just loved saying her name, I loved her and how she looked at me with those brown eyes.

"What baby?"

"We're going out tonight baby, I need you to look hot as hell, We doing the relaunch of the clubs that I took from Aro, so I know the media and shit gonna be there" I said.

Her face lit the fuck up. I knew it, she had been stuck in the house for too fucking long, I was a fucking dick, I got to chill with my boys, play video games, and bang the boards at the park playing basketball, and she was stuck in the house or at the hospital never getting to do the shit she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry belly" was the only thing I could think to say, I seriously felt bad for the girl, I bought her into this world and then took the one think she had always wanted, I took her freedom away from her.

"For what baby?" she asked turning towards me.

For the first time in a long time, I just said what was on my mind, I told her how I felt like I had taken her freedom from her, how I had ruined her life and I felt like an asshole for it.

She just smiles and shook her head. "No you didn't you gave me everything I never knew I wanted or needed. I love you Emmett and nothing you could ever say or do will ever change that" and leaned over and kissed me, I knew then that yep she was the girl I couldn't be without ever.

We got back to the house and Bella ran off to do whatever it is that females do when they getting ready. I went down to the fridge and took a big ass drink off my bottle of Bacardi O and looked at my watch, we had some time so I went and checked my blackberry and was surprised when I had nothing, no texts no emails, nothing. I fired a text off to Ben who told me they had just got to the club and the head of the Greeks was there, and waiting on me, he was interested in me, more networking more connections, and that is how business is done. I got in the shower and just stood under the spray and shut everything out. When I got out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked into the bedroom and was stopped fucking cold, my girl, holy shit that ass, she had on these white boots , with these high ass heels and dragons all over them, and this skirt, well the shit really was nothing but a piece of a fucking skirt. It had a dragon on it too, but the shit was so short you could see her thighs, she was doing something to her hair and stood up when she saw me and I couldn't fucking breathe for a minute, having my kids did wonders for her fucking body, she had more curves, her fucking tits were making my mouth water, the shirt she was wearing was this sheer dam near see through long ass shirt it only had one button so you could see the sides of her breasts, her cleavage and her hips, and my fucking handprints on her hips, I groaned, I fucking groaned, dam my girl was looking fucking good.

"See something you like baby?" she asked with a small smile

"Dam right I do, but I'll handle that shit later, I mean we can now right?" I was a shit I had completely let her health and what was going on with her completely go out of my head. I mean other than giving birth, she had dam near died.

"Let me worry about that Emmy" she said in this voice that went straight to my dick, and even better she dropped to her knees in front of me and took me in her mouth, I couldn't help it, I was staring down at her I pushed the hair out of her face watching her lips take me in the fucking heat that was her wet little mouth. Her head moved back and forth, I groaned when she got her tongue involved slowly running it up and down my shaft. I knew I wasn't gonna last long, I knew it had been too fucking long and Bella was too fucking good, the moans, the whimpers, and the way she worked her tongue. I fucking exploded down her throat, she swallowed everything I gave her and then licked me clean. I helped her up on her feet and she gave me that shy smile and batted her eyelashes at me.

"I love you Emmy" She said standing up on her toes and kissing me on the cheek.

I smacked her on the ass. "Go finish getting ready, we leaving in fifteen, and I love you too belly" I said grabbing some Kleenex to wipe the lip gloss off my dick smirking. Yeah I was a pretty lucky motherfucker. After dam near having to drag Bella away from Brooklyn and Esme we were in the whip heading for downtown and the club.

As we slowly made our way to the front of the club the line was around the fucking block, everyone wanted to see what McCarty and company were up to.

They noticed my car as it turned the corner and before Bella and I knew it, the car was surrounded by photographers and the lights were dam near blinding, there were so many of them.

"You alright baby?" I asked

"Uhh dam when did you get to be this dam popular?" she laughed and pulled down the visor to check her lipstick and her hair, that's my fucking baby right there, shy and innocent, but dam she tough as hell. I was proud as a motherfucker..

Getting out of the car, the shit nearly made me laugh, these fuckers didn't want shit to do with me, they all wanted pictures of Bella. Everyone screaming for her asking her what she was wearing, she went with it, rolled her eyes and huffed a lot, but every few steps another flash went off, and finally we were inside, the music was loud and thumping, the place was packed, a lot of these fuckers, were associates from new York, Atlanta, California, Texas, Greece, Mexico. The whole Fucking family, the only one missing was Carlisle, but he never comes to shit like this. Yeah this was gonna be a long night.

I kept my woman close to me, cocky as I am I saw the way dudes was eye fucking her as we made our way to the VIP room that Antareus had designated family only. It really was like a family fucking reunion, fist bumps and hugs all around, it had been a while since we had all been together like this, the girls all screaming and hugging.

The screens were pulled in front of our balcony and that's when the real fun started, Cullen sparked a blunt and I had to hit that shit, we did a few shots, and the next thing I knew, the cocaine came out. I did a few lines and fuck I felt good, the music sounded better, liquor tasted better and fuck I felt ten feet tall and bullet proof. This is why I rarely ever do cocaine, the shit is too fucking intense for me. I looked over at Bella who was just staring at me with wide eyes, oh yeah that's fucking right, she has never seen me do shit like this. She's never seen me out with the boys. I blew a kiss at her, and she smirked and rolled her eyes at me and turned back to the girls.

I thought back to the first night I met her, the body shot we did, the Patron with the training wheels. I walked up behind her my hands running up and down her hips, she fucking shivered, I walked her away from the girls into our own private corner and spun her around, She looked up at me and moaned.

"Dance with me baby" was all she said

"You know I hate to dance" I laughed

"Too bad, you're dancing with me tonight" She said as she grabbed my hand, pulling me down the stairs to the dance floor, the view I had of her ass, I would have followed her into the pits of fucking hell.

The song switched,

I pulled Bella into my arms and had her grinding against me, her eyes were all glassed over, she was fucking lit, I knew she had been drinking, but dam, when she got this kind of drunk it was fucking hot.

The beat of the song, her scent it was like a fucking drug to me, the purest kind of drug, Bella, all Bella

_(Oh, baby) I don't wanna lie,_

_I'm gonna take what you're giving_

_'Cause I know you're willing,_

_To take me all the way..you got me right here._

_Combustible. And I can't wait to finally explode._

She turned and her ass, that perfect ass was right against my dick I ran my hands down her sides digging my fingertips into her side, she leaned her head to the side looking up at me licking her lips

_The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,_

_When all the stars collide, in this universe inside._

_The big big bang _

_Some people like to talk, but I'm into doing,_

_What I feel like doing, when I'm inspired._

_So, if we take a walk down, the beach tonight,_

_I bet we could light up the sky._

I leaned down and kissed her ran my tongue across her lips she opened her mouth and started sucking on my tongue, my hands rested on her bare stomach, flat and smooth our hips grinding together.

_The big big bang, the reason I'm alive,_

_When all the stars collide, in this universe inside._

_The big big bang _

_Take it from me, I don't wanna be, mummified,_

_Sometimes I feel so isolated,_

_I wanna die. and I'll take it from you, if you got it._

_Every time, so baby,_

_Bring your body here, next to mine._

_Next to mine!_

_I don't wanna dream!_

_I just wanna live it_

_So baby, let's not lets miss this thing!_

I leaned down and whispered in her ear "so fucking hot". She turned her head and took my earlobe into her mouth. Arching her body so her ass was right up against me, and I had to fucking fight the urge to groan, it had been to fucking long. She raised her arms and clasped her hands behind my head and we finished the song. She turned around and stared at me licking her lips.

"I want you right fucking now" I whispered to her

"I have to have you" she moaned back.

I grabbed her hand and led her back up the stairs, passed our crew and nodded to Lando, he was the general manager, but he knew who I was, he nodded towards the back office, he knew what was up, I grabbed my beer bottle and gave my crew a shit eating grin, Cullen flipped me the bird and Jasper just shook his head.

Thirty minutes later, after I had bent Bella over Lando's desk, driving into her so fucking hard, I dam near shoved Bella and the desk through the wall grabbing handfuls of her hair as she screamed out fuck me harder daddy, which nearly fucking blew my dam ego through the roof, I was zipping up my pants, Bella was trying to right her skirt and fix her hair, she looked thoroughly fucked.

"Emmett, did you put on a condom" she said turning around putting this lip gloss shit on her lips, I was picking my glock up off the desk and putting it back under my shirt. I laughed when I looked up and said.

"Did it feel like I had a fucking condom on?" I said lighting a cigar

She giggled and we left the office with her tucked into my side, when we got back to the table and Bella went back over the girls, and I flopped down on the couch next to Jasper.

"Sup J dizzy" I said

"Nothing, the Greek Don is on his way up with his wife, he wants to meet you and Bella" he said looking bored.

"What's your issue Jazz, something aint right with you" my boy was off.

"I got some shit on my head man, no big deal, I think, I'm gonna call this shit a night and head home. I got my cell so if you need anything just hit me up" he made to get up and I stopped him.

"Dude have you fucking forgot what we got brewing down in the basement?" I whispered in his ear.

"No I didn't forget, I just simply don't give a fuck, this back and forth with Aro and Caius is getting old quick. We need to knock both of they asses off the fucking radar. I am over this shit" he said lowering his head running his fingers through his hair. I kinda had to laugh, that's how I knew him and Cullen had spent too much fucking time together. Cullen was developing this weird fucking southern accent, and Jas was starting to fuck with his hair.

"What the fuck are you trying to say, that you think Aro ain't a big deal, that motherfucker tried to kill me and Anthony" I whispered harshly.

"Yeah, and you have his kids, so where does this shit end man, why are we gonna keep chasing our fucking tails, I mean shit we got the Mexicans chomping at the bit for us to take their contracts, we could be fucking quadrupling our numbers, but instead we fucking chasing Aro and Caius's dumb ass all over the goddam country, from NY to Chi, what's next Emmett, we gonna take this shit to Atlanta with us?"

"So what are you trying to fucking suggest we do Jas, since you know so fucking much?" I was getting frustrated.

"Fuck questioning Caius; just give the order to kill his ass. You know eventually Aro, Gia and Rose will appear somewhere, they too fucking stupid not to. Go meet Damaris before he gets all fucking floppy with that you respect the don shit. I mean when it comes to you, you're the Capo, but we both know we don't need the bullshit right now" Jas said

I went behind Bella, leaned down and kissed her shoulder, stopping her conversation. "Excuse me ladies, Bella baby, there is someone we have to meet" I grabbed her hand and made my way over to Aro's former boss, Damaris. A long time ago the Greeks and the Italians had made a truce of sorts, they decided that the Italian family would be their own entity, but at first they needed the muscle and the financial backing of the Greeks. Damaris, was the heir to the Greek family. He was an younger than Aro but way older than, I hadn't seen him lately, the fucker had been hidden away in Greece with his wife.

I led Bella over to the where he was sitting with his wife, and what I saw made my fuckin jaw drop to the ground, I was just looking Demaris's wife for a second and I swear I couldn't even come up with the words to explain the shit I was looking at. I lost my shit I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. She looked up and then shit started happening so fucking fast. She stood up and started to cry out my baby.

I looked over at D and at Bella, they were just standing there, looking just as fucking confused as I was, until both women turned around. He turned white and was a step away from going off the deep end. I had to look for a second; she and D's wife looked just a fucking like. It was kinda crazy, but then I realized something, she looks like D too

"Bella, baby what's going on?" I croaked. D's wife and Bella turned around, both with eyes full of tears. They were dam near identical right down to the long ass hair and deep eyes, this shit just got fucking weird.

"Emmett, oh my god Emmett, thank you" she squealed

"For what, what the hell is going on?" I was seriously fucking confused.

Damaris's wife threw her arms around Bella and they were both crying and shit, I grew more and more confused. They were blubbering about being sorry, and trying to find her, but Charlie did this and some other shit.

"Emmett, she's my oh my god, this is my mom" Bella cried

"What the hell?" was echoed from about four or five people.

Bella had never spoken about her mother, she had mentioned once that her father had kicked her mom out, and refused to let Bella see her mom and would fly off the handle whenever Bella would ask for her.

"What the hell do you mean she's your mom, I mean, what the fuck Belly?" was all my brilliant ass could say

I looked away to Cullen and Jasper who gave me a nod to say things with Caius were going as plan, I gave Jasper a shrug telling him to do whatever it what he thought was the right thing, and Cullen looked relieved. Which was weird cause him and Jasper never really agreed on very much anymore.

I turned back to the two crying hugging women in front of me. I had no idea what to do or even say, this shit was on another level of just fucking crazy.

"Bella, you gonna explain or what?" I asked.

The four of us sat down, Demarius kept looking at Bella, and then said,

"Wow Renee, she really does look like the perfect combination of the both of us"

"Wait, what does he mean both of you? Charlie is who you left me with" Bella said confused.

"Bella, there is a reason for everything, I did what we thought was the best for you, I mean when I met Charlie, I was on the run from your father, I was pregnant with you, and I felt safe with Charlie. When your father and I got back together, you were 5 and Charlie and I had been raising you together. He told me to leave, to never come back, that I could never see you again" she said wringing her hands.

"So Charlie, isn't really my father, and he knew that?" Bella asked.

"I was already pregnant with you when we met, and thought I would never see D again, and Charlie, well, he was willing to take care of both of us, but D is good man, and he wanted his family back" Renee looked down

"This is just, wow this is just too many kinds of fucked up" Bella said

"Watch your mouth, such horrible things should never come out of the mouth of such a beautiful young girl" D said sitting back giving me a look that said control your woman, or I will.

"Fuck you, you're not my father" Bella spat

"But I am little girl, stop acting like a spoiled petulant child, this is why you should have been with your mother and I, then you would learn respect, and how to act in the presence of men of our stature, Emmett, dear god boy, have you taught her nothing" then I felt like an ass, because in a way he was my boss, I should be impressing him, but this shit had just stunned me. My girl was really a fucking Greek mob princess, but she was raised by a fucking pig, while her capo father and his wife his out in Greece, while she went through all that shit with that bitch add dude Jake.

"D man you know I got nothing but respect and love for you, but in all seriousness, kiss my ass, you don't know shit about Bella, or what she went through, and then you fucking show up here, on my night, drop this shit in her lap and have the cojones to lecture us on respect? Get bent motherfucker, your ass should have been here to get here when she was 12 and her fucking father got shot to death, and she was by herself, but nah your ass was living the high life over in Greece, while the crew over here did your dirty work, put in your work, and your daughter was fucking tortured and shit." I say back and lit my cigar and pulled Bella into my lap, my father would have shit his pants and had a litter of pigs right here on the floor if he had heard me talk to D like that, but he wasn't gonna disrespect Bella like that.

"You love her don't you?" Renee asked looking at the both of them.

Hell yeah I do, she knows I would do anything for her. She is my whole world.

The four of us sat there eating dinner as the rest of the crew moved on with the night around us, Jasper came upstairs his hair was a mess and he was sweating, when he leaned down into my ear and whispered.

"We got Gia, she downstairs, she won't give up where Aro is though"

Bella looked over and her eyes narrowed. "Did that bitch have anything to do with my sons disappearance?" she seethed

"We think so baby, but we aint sure, don't worry baby I'm going to handle her" I said soothing her

"Emmett, I know what you do, I'm not stupid" she said as she leaned over and whispered in my ear "If that two faced bitch had anything to do with our son being stolen, you kill her, hell if you can't do it because she's a girl, let me do it, I will take care of her for laying a hand on my son" she sneered

I should have reprimanded her, I should have told her to stay the hell out of my business, but Bella talking like that fucking made me hard, so hard I started running this fantasy in my head of taking bella to the gun range, teaching her to shoot. I shook that thought when Ben came and said Gia was requesting an audience with me.

"I want to go with you" Bella said holding on to my hand

"Don't you want to sit here and talk with your mom and dad" I asked her

"No, I wanna be with you Emmett" she was whinning now and she knew that shit drove me fucking crazy.

I got down close by her ear and whispered in a voice that could freeze the fucking ocean "Bella keep up the fucking whinning and I will leave you up here, we go downstairs, you stay behind me the whole time, you don't speak unless I tell you too, do you hear me?"

She twisted her face up for a split second, I was waiting on her to mouth off, but it never came.

"Nice seeing you again D, but I got some stuff to handle with Antareus, so I'll get up with you before you go home man" I said sticking my hand out

"No, Bella you can't leave, I just found you" Renee squeaked.

"We'll see eachother again, I just need to go with Emmett, let's get together for brunch or something, call me tomorrow" Bella called over her shoulder as I pull her along.

I had to laugh at what I saw when we got downstairs. Rosalie, Caius and Gianna, all tied to chairs all bruised and beaten. I heard Bella growl behind me and I laughed.

"Down there Holyfield" I said giving her hand a squeeze and sitting her in a chair behind the desk.

Bella was little as hell in that big ass chair, but motherfuck she looked fucking beautiful, all that long wavy hair around her shoulder, the scowl on her face as she glared at Rosalie, with her legs crossed and the long ass heel on her boot bouncing, I just wanted to take her over that fucking desk.

Rosalie started to cry as soon as she saw all of us, Bella rolled her eyes and started to laugh. I looked over at her and cocked my brow.

"Emmett if you think those fucking tears are real, then you're crazy" she sneered looking right at Rosalie.

"Fuck you, you stupid bitch" Rosalie screamed. Bella leaped out of the chair and was bound right for Rosalie when I grabbed her around the waist, whispering in her ear that if she didn't get her attitude under control, I was sending her back upstairs to her mother. She pouted and folded her arms with the death glare.

"Next time, I won't stop her from fucking you up" I said to Rose

"I aint scared of that little fucking bitch" Rosalie gritted out. Even though she was scared as hell, she was doing pretty good fucking job of trying to act all tough and shit. Bella sucked in a breath, she tried to control her shit, but she lost and lunged again, this time I stepped aside thinking she was gonna just beat her ass, but what she did, I never saw coming as she lunged forward, she grabbed my eagle and fired a shot and hit Rose right in the chest. Blew a hair out of her eye and said "Bitch I'm the only one you should be scared of" as she let the gun turn on her finger and motioned for me to take it.

"Emmett hurry up and finish that other bitch, I'm ready to go home" she said looking bored.

For a minute we all just stood there, my innocent quiet shy little Bella, just offed my ex.

"Dam girl, what the fuck was that?" Cullen said with a smirk

"That was what the bitch gets for fucking with not only my son, but my man too, now can we get on with this bullshit, I miss my baby" she said with a wave of her hand.

My girl, had just earned her stripes, and her street cred, and I was fucking hard as steel.

**A/N: **Well for better or worse, here we are and here is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. I must apologize, I have just been dragged through the mud as far as real life goes. I am so busy and trying so hard to just keep up with my kids. I do know that this story must move along and I am working on it. I know I was crap at replying to reviews last chapter, but know I read every single one of them, I loved them all and I love my readers more than anything. Thank you again, I so appreciate it. I am already starting to outline and work on my next chapter, which will be more Bella and Emmett and the babies, hell even the Capo must take a day off. Reviews, please more reviews, I would like to kick over a thousand reviews, please I appreciate it.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** this was so not the chapter, but I swear this came to me in my sleep and demanded to be written, and I'm not sure how it gels, but you know it feels right. I know there are a ton of loose ends in this chapter, but just trust me, my readers know. There is a method for my madness, so for better or worse. Here we go…and no matter how bad it sucks please be gentle…I'm fragile right now lol.

**JPOV**

It had been six months since I had started this ruse of a relationship with Jasper. I had to end it tonight, I mean I knew what would be coming tomorrow. I closed the lap top on my desk and rubbed my eyes, this had been the longest six months of my life, the lying the pretending, the thing is somewhere I had stopped pretending and was actually hurting over the fact that I would probably never see Jasper again, well I would see him again, just not in a way he would ever expect.

"You ready for Sunday sarge?" my ex-partner asked me

"I was born ready, I'm ready to have my life back, and not be surrounded by scum" I whispered.

"Well then why do you look like someone ran over your dog?" he asked

"This has just been a long assignment, I'm just ready for it to be done" I said

"Yeah, sure, and you have no feelings for the suspect at all?" Nick said with his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe, a little, so the sooner I'm away from all of them, the better" I confessed.

"Well, you've been in deep, maybe a little too deep, maybe take some time off after this" he suggested.

"Yeah I intend on it, one more big act, the family pool party tomorrow" I said

"You gonna do it there?" he said

"Yeah, I might, I don't want all his family involved though, and that Esme is one nosey broad" I said shaking my head

"Well, she's like what the matriarch, when you play mother hen to a bunch of drug dealing mobsters, you tend to ask some questions.

My phone went off then, alerting me Jasper was wondering where I was, I hit send on the report email I was sending to my captain and shook my head.

"Already time to report to the warden?" Nick asked

"You know it" I said as I typed up the Hi baby I miss you lunch with some friends from college, meet you at your house.

Jasper was so dumb, he never asked questions, never asked why he'd never met my family, or friends. Why we always hook up at his house, why he's never been to my apartment. Thing was, if he had ever met anyone in my real life, I would never be seen or heard from again, kind of like my old partner that he had taken out. I had never seen or heard from him again.

"Well, it's one more day. Take it easy and don't take him or his bullshit so seriously, and we'll meet you at the staging area Sunday morning" Nick said squeezing my shoulder.

I closed my lap top and stood up and stretched when I was done stretching, I was looking directly at Alice. I sat back down and lowered my head, hoping my ass off she hadn't seen me.

I waited there for a few minutes longer, wondering what the actual fuck Alice would be doing in the the FBI field office, and wondering if my cover had been blown.

I left work almost forty minutes later than I planned. I had to rush home and get ready to spend the night at the club with Jasper, with Bella and the rest of the girls glaring at me the whole night. I fell asleep that night fighting back the tears. I didn't know if they were tears of relief or what, but I was glad that it was going to be over.

The next morning, Jasper shook me awake and he was acting strange, he was quiet and subdued and something was just off with him. I tried talking to him and making him laugh, but all my attempts fell short.

We arrived at Esme's house I had to hold back a gasp, it was huge, the lawn perfectly manicured and the cars sparkling. It felt like I was walking into another world. In reality I felt like I was walking into the lion's den.

Jasper put the car in park and I took that as my cue to get out, I felt Jasper put his hand on my arm.

"Jenn, seriously, is there anything you need to tell me, If you're in some kind of trouble, I can't help you if I don't know about it" He said cryptically.

"Jas, baby, where is this coming from?" I was fighting the paranoia back with all I had, the last thing I needed was for my cover to be blown.

"No Jas, baby, everything is gonna be just fine" I said giving his hand a squeeze.

He smiled but his smile never reached his eyes.

We got out of the car and almost immediately a silver and white Range Rover pulled in behind us effectively blocking us in and that made my heart start to race. I calmed when I saw Emmett get out of the driver's seat.

"Well if it ain't J-action and the little woman, where the fuck you been hiding lately dude?" Emmett said going to the back seat.

"I ain't been hiding, just had some shit going on, I need to talk to you when you got a minute" he replied

"Yeah, I hear you, ey, I got a surprise coming for you later, well Bella does, something she worked out"

I had to hold back a glare when Bella got out of the passenger seat, something about the way everyone doted on her drove me to dislike her. Bella was an angel incarnate and whatever she said went, and whatever she wanted appeared. She wasn't spoilt or nasty about it, which I think made me dislike her even more, but I swear everyone fawned over the girl and to me she wasn't anything special. I mean, yeah, I get it, she almost died giving birth to three babies after spending forever on bed rest. But she survived and as far as I knew all three babies was okay. I knew the little girl was fine, Every time I went with Jasper when we stopped at Emmett and Bella's mansion. Bella always had the girl in her arms and when she didn't Emmett did, it was a sweet thought.

I turned my head to see Bella lifting a pink car seat out of the back.

"Bella, do you need help with that?" I called, I really should try to be nice.

"Uhh, no, but thank you for offering" she said and I saw the disgust flash in her eyes, and I was confused for a second, then I went back to disliking her.

Emmett turned around with two blue and brown car seats that had monkeys on the cover. I recognized them as the gifts Jasper had sent, he was a godfather of one or two or I really didn't remember. I wasn't asked to be a godparent. Not that I would have accepted, but yeah. I really need to stop this internal monologue.

"Holy shit, when did you get the boys home, talking about hiding and shit" Jasper said with a smile.

"A couple of weeks, no one knows, not even Esme. She's gonna loose her shit, but we wanted to surprise her" He said walking up to the house.

Esme had put together this welcome summer pool party for the family. She typically had a family dinner every Saturday night, most of the time, it was just her and Dr. Cullen and the guys, but from what I hear, the whole clan was coming and I had serious work to do.

When I had met with the captain last week, we thought about doing all the raids today. Four teams in each state, hit the clubs and all of the house all at one time, and make all the arrest, but my boss had a soft spot for small children, and he had a feeling a lot of small children would be here today, so he moved it to five am, get them while they were sleeping.

We were led by a hostess, yeah a hostess, it seemed Esme had really outdone herself this time, to the back yard.

The huge swimming pool was clear blue and the water rippled and sparkled. There were these large lounge beds all around the side of the pool. Jasper and I were led to the far side while Emmett and Bella were led to the largest lounger and I had to put my darkest sunglasses on to hide the constant eye rolls.

I had to be honest, I was jealous of Bella a little. I mean she did have the perfect family, even though I was about to stack enough charges against her man to send them to prison for the rest of his life, the illusion she was living in now was like a fairy tale.

Esme came out when she saw people had started to arrive, and where did she go? Right over to Emmett and Bella squealing as she lifted on of the tiny boys into her arms. I smiled as I watched Bella blush when she was complimented at how adorable the boys were.

Felix and his wife Monica were the next to arrive, and she never hid the fact that she didn't like me nor did she trust me. She always looked as if she had just stepped off of a high fashion runway in Paris. She was a commanding beauty with long jet black hair and light blue eyes. She had the thick jersey accent and an attitude that said, don't let my beauty fool you, I will kill you.

They walked in with their thirteen month old twins a little boy named Max and the prettiest little girl I had ever seen named Melania.

I looked next to me and Jasper was typing away fast and furious on his blackberry. He looked tense and pensive, like the whole world was falling down around his feet.

"Jas, baby, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, just some work crap darlin', nothing to worry your pretty little head about" He said getting off the lounger.

I cringed when Bella and Monica screeched and launched themselves at each other talking and gabbing and laughing, for a second I longed for friendships like that. I was career driven and always had ben, and because of that I had missed out on a lot. I mean I was only twenty four, but I felt more like forty four. I had no friends, no love interest and no family.

I leaned back and let my eyes close, I felt like I had only dozed off but it turned out to be an hour later and the party was in full swing. I took a look around. Angela and Ben were in the lounger next to us, I smiled over at her she was laying between Ben's legs her head on his chest both their hands were on the small pouch of a belly she was starting to sport. So Ben was going to be a father, too bad the kid would probably never know him. Jasper was still in the same spot he was in when I fell asleep, but his eyes were glued to his blackberry, they were right across from us, and there sat Alice a little boy in her lap and from the second I saw the dirty blond hair, I knew, that baby was hers and Jaspers. I shook my head and watch them lock eyes with each other and had to hold back any audible noises.

"You know if you want to go see your son, I'm fine" I said

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he said quietly

"Jasper, I'm not stupid, and let's not pretend you are either. We both know that baby is yours, because if it belonged to Edward, we know he would be over there and not over here with his harem" I said looking over to the lounger where Edward Lay shirtless dark sunglasses on barking orders into a blackberry while the two women he bought with him slathered his chest and legs in sunscreen.

"Jenn, I never- fuck I wanted to-" he stammered out.

"Jasper, baby, I'm okay. I mean nothing I can really do about it" I said sadly.

I was mentally cursing myself, I shouldn't be hurt by this. He is a fucking suspect, nothing more nothing less, and we weren't going very much farther, there hadn't been anything physical between Jasper and I. We'd kissed, made out, some heavy petting, but he was convinced that I was holding out for marriage, and I knew he was holding out for Alice.

I wondered about her though, there had been so many sightings of her, not only with the police, federal agents and ATF but she had been seen with a man from a rival family. I didn't understand how she was here, let alone alive.

She was talking to Emmett and he was laughing at something she said, but the last thing I heard was that he considered Alice a traitor. I was so confused.

I watched as Monica led her kids to the shallow end of the pool like a momma duck leading her ducklings. It was so cliché, all the little girls wore swimsuits to match their mothers and the little boys were in board shorts to match their dads, and just like cap said, there was a ton of kids here. A bust today would be a bad idea

I continued to watch Monica, Felix and their kids as the babies laughed and splashed in the water. I smiled and turned my attention to Emmett who had both of his sons resting on his chest and his head leaned back.

Bella and Alice both with babies balanced on their hips were in a corner discussing something that looked quite serious, Bella's face twisted in disbelief and then her head shaking slowly in understanding. I was starting to feel paranoid again, like maybe Alice had seen me at the field office.

" I'm gonna get a drink baby, do you want anything?" I asked

"Nope, I'm good" he said nodding his head over to his beer continuing to look at his phone.

When I said Esme pulled out the stops I was kidding there were three bars in various spots and they were serving everything, including top shelf liquor, but I was on duty and couldn't drink.

I walked up to the bar ordering my virgin wild berry daiquiri I hadn't even noticed Alice.

"Well hello Agent" she said coyly I let out a breath, I was compromised, my cover had been blown.

"Alice I have no idea what you're talking about" I said dryly taking a sip of the cold slushy the bartender handed me.

"Sure you do, I mean why else were you sitting behind a desk at the FBI field office"

"How did you, I mean I-you must have seen someone that looked like me" I defended.

"You might be able to fool Jasper, but you can't fool me. I mean why are you even here, don't you see how many families you're about to ruin?" she hissed.

"I'm not ruining anything, I'm saving these children and you dumb females from turning into young widows" I argued.

"Who said we needed your help, or wanted it for that matter, you're ruining everything, and if you think I am going to let you take Jasper from his son, you are sadly mistaken." She was about to turn and walk away when I heard Jasper's voice behind us.

"What's going on over here, Is there a problem ladies?" he drawled.

"Jassy, can we talk in private for a second?" Alice cooed and I knew what was about to happen.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Monica Bella and Angela staring at me. I knew Alice had told them everything. Emmett was watching me with his eyes narrowed, that was when I knew I was going to die.

Alice had pulled Jasper into a corner and as she shifted the baby from hip to hip, her lips never stopped moving and his head never stopped shaking. All of a sudden I saw his hands clench into fist and both their heads whipped towards me. Alice gave me this smug little smile. I felt like a sitting duck in a pond that was surrounded by hunters. I had to get out. I walked into the house and into the living room where the purses and bags were being held.

I looked over the couch and couldn't find my purse. I was starting to panic.

"Looking for this?" I spun around and there was Bella with my clutch dangling off her finger.

"Yeah, I um was just leaving" I stammered out cause the murderous look on her face was scaring the shit out of me.

"Leaving? No, I don't think so, did you think you would just come in here and tear my man away from me and my kids, oh hell no" she sneered

"Look Bella, it was never, look if you cooperate, I could help you, I mean I have enough to bring you up on a few charges" I said

"Bitch, you bout to die anyway, so why I'm entertaining your bullshit is beyond me" she said dropping my bag on the floor and walking away"

I looked out the living room window, I was trapped, there was no way I could leave. Even if I could, how long would I live anyway.

As I was staring out the window formulating a plan, I could feel people entering the room, and there stood Ben, Edward and Emmett.

"Where's Jasper?" I murmured

"Don't you fucking worry about Jasper officer, he's gone, long gone" Emmett said turning his baseball cap backwards.

"If you do anything to me, they will come looking for me" I said

"Who said I was going to do anything to you?" Emmett said calmly the girls came into the room, and none of the babies were with them.

"If anyone-" I was cut off

"You're in no position to issue threats, if I were you I would shut my mouth" Emmett said pulling Bella into his lap.

I wasn't going to beg him for my life, I wasn't going to say anything. I just turned and stared out the window. I was sure eventually I would be killed, but I didn't know or care when.

"How do you want to let this roll out, we could off her now, or use this shit to our advantage. Either way, the girls gotta get out of here" Cullen said

"Aww Edward actually gives a dam about the babies" Bella teased

"You know I loves the kids, the little brats are my family, and I aint never liked this bitch, how the fuck we ain't figure out her ass was a fucking snitch"

His words stung, I felt like a lamb being taken off for slaughter, this so wasn't fair.

As I stared off into the sky. I was grabbed from behind and felt the sting of the needle in my shoulder and the blackness took me.

It felt like I was only out for an hour but when I awoke. I was in the back of a limousine. I was gagged and my hands were tied behind my back. I watched as a large jet was brought out of a hangar. There were four large dark Tahoe's surrounding the limo I was being held in. When the plane was brought out and the doors were open the doors of the trucks and the girls and children were loaded onto the plane.

I watched as Felix kissed his babies and Monica, Emmett kissed Bella antheir babies before She and Esme lugged the baby's carriers up the stairs of the plane.

Alice was nowhere to be seen, until I saw Jasper's dark Lexus. My heart shattered as he helped her out leaned down and kissed her tenderly and then the little boy she held in her arms, before he ushered her up the stairs of the plane.

I shouldn't have had a feeling about it, but watching him with someone else. It hurt me.

I sat there staring in a lost confused silence until the plane lifted into the sky. The door behind me opened and I jumped up and attempted to turn around but my eyes failed me, I felt dizzy and disoriented. I stared at Jasper as sat across from me and stared at me. His eyes were hard and cold.

"You deceiving conniving bitch" he growled as the back of his hand struck my face so hard my head whipped to the side.

"And here I was about to ask you to fucking marry me and this whole time you been feeding shit to the fucking feds" he ranted ad backhanded me again. I was sure he'd broken something, my vision flickered and dimmed.

I felt the blood gushing from the cut in my cheek from his ring, tears were pouring out of my eyes. I was fighting against my gag, begging him telling him I didn't mean it. I loved him. Sad thing was, I meant it, and he would never believe me.

He went on with his rant, thanking god for Alice, she had become a CI, but she was playing both sides, everyone thought Alice was an idiot, but it turns out the girl was smart as hell.

The raids tomorrow would produce nothing, everything witnesses products and records had either been destroyed or moved, and the ATF and DEA would be led right for the McCarty clans enemies which meant Nesto and the Mexicans were going down, and as usual Emmett and the boys would come out on top and laugh all the way to the bank.

When Ben and Emmett got in the car I begin to hyperventilate.

Japer moved close to me, and sneered in my ear. "You have nothing to be afraid of, relax my love"

I felt another pin prick and I was out again.

**EmPov**

I watched the bitch fall to the floor of the car and I knew she was a woman and I had created the no women and children shit, this bitch was a goddam federal fucking agent. I wanted to choke the like out this bitch. She not only was a threat, she was trying to separate me from my woman and my babies.

"You know we gotta kill the bitch right?" Edward said

"We actually can't, I mean shit FBI and the fucking ATF knows where she is" Jasper said

"You didn't hear the bitch, she's actually in love with your ass and shit, use that shit, use it and use her, make her believe she gets you in the end, until she gets herself burned from the ATF roster, then, we send her back to those fuckers in pieces" I thought aloud.

"Emmett, you are on sadistic motherfucker, but dam that is a good fucking idea, but what about Alice, she's expecting me to be with her once we handle this shit" Jasper said.

"Alice will understand, hell I'll tell the girls they can handle her when we're all done. I mean shit Jasper, I didn't say you had to marry the bitch, hell you aint gotta even fuck her. Just make her think that you wanna be with her. Just don't go catching feelings for her, and don't believe a dam thing she says.

Jasper nodded at us as the limo slowed at the back entrance. I left the boys to handle the offloading of our problem and went upstairs to call my girl.

"Hi baby, we miss you" She whispered into the phone.

"How are you guys doing?" I asked looking at the picture on my desk of the five of us the day Anthony and Masen came home from the hospital.

"Brooklyn and Masen are asleep and Anthony just got done eating and is snuggling with me staring at the phone like he knows it's you" she laughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to be where I am right now" she said the smile evident in her voice.

"I'll be there soon baby, I promise" I said

"Emmett, just be safe big daddy. I can't do this by myself" I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"This is no big deal babe, trust me, By the time you realize I'm gone, I'll be right next to you, now I gotta go. I love you" I said hanging up.

Hanging up the phone I shook my head. This was going to be a long fucking night.

**A/N **dun dun dunnnnnn… I know cliffie again, but I seriously had to stop. I busted my ass to get this done and it still doesn't seem right to me but it'll do for right now. I know the updates are getting a little ridiculous on the waits, but I'm trying and life is starting to settle. This isn't over and I am working on the next chapter already and hopefully should have it ready to post within a week. Thank you for the emails and stuff. They are appreciated!

"Belly, I gotta get off this line, but I will call you tomorrow when

"How did I not know this shit" jasper said looking around at all of us.

"I'm so fucking sorry Em, dude seriously-"

"J-action, I know dude, this ain't on you, hell if anything it's on all of us, she's one slick bitch" I cut him off

"I know, I gotta thank her in a way, now I aint gotta explain to her why I'm leaving her ass. No sex until marriage, fucking cock tease" Jasper spat.

"Wait, didn't she do coke with you a time or two" I asked more out of curiosity.

"Yeah, she has a thing for X" Jas said

"Yeah, Bella kinda does too, you know every now and then, but I get the pay off from that shit"

We all shared a laugh as the limo headed towards the compound


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N **Well hello hello. Thank you for the favorites and the pimps, but I figured I would get another chapter out asap. And I think there may be another one soon. I hope this chapter answers some questions. I hope to hear what you all think!

Happy Reading.

**BPOV**

Sitting on the plane my blood was boiling, I couldn't sit still. All the other girls were sitting in silence fuming.

"Thanks for the heads up Alice, I don't know what we-" Monica said breaking the silence.

"You guys are my family, I would like to think you would do the same for me if the circumstances were reversed" she said shrugging.

"you know all this time, we thought you were a snitch, you know, Emmett was convinced, you know when he saw you-" I said

"For a long time a lot of people thought I was just some stupid little drug addict, but I have a reason for everything I say and do I also know that I do care about Edward and all the guys I would never want any of them to go to jail, I saw a way I could help, and I did, simple as that" she said

"Well I appreciate it, and I'm glad you came to Emmett, I knew we could help you, I just didn't want to push" I said

"I didn't know what to do, for a while when I was detoxing, I was too embarrassed, and even when Esme came to visit, god I felt lower than dirt. But I felt like I had to get off the crap, not just for me but for little Jas, he deserves a chance" she confessed.

"I'm glad that you were able to do that, you look amazing Ali, I mean wow, you look so healthy and the baby is so adorable, he is the spitting image of Jasper, how is Edward handling things?" Angie asked

"He came to see me when I was in detox too, at first he was angry, he seriously thought I was sleeping with Arnesto, and then we talked I mean we talked all night and I explained to him what I was trying to do, and we said all the things that he should have said with words and not his fist, I mean it was the first time he had ever allowed himself to be vulnerable and completely open. I told him that I would always love him, but my heart was with Jasper, and somehow I knew the baby was his and that I wanted him to find his own happy, because I think that would finally start to heal him" She finished with a small smile

"I am seriously so impressed with you, I had no idea, I mean shit Felix is the whole strong silent type and he never tells me anything but what I need to know, hell I don't even know where we're going right now, but seriously Alice, we are all glad to have you back, we're kind of a family in this dysfunctional shit, and I'm glad you finally told Emmett what you knew about Jenn" Monica said with a roll of her eyes

"Jasper already knew, well he was suspicious, but he never had any proof, and he was scared, because things have been so tense, and he didn't know how Emmett and especially Edward would take it, and even though she is sneaky conniving bitch, Jasper is still a gentleman, and never wanted to harm her" she explained.

"Well I will do all the harming, I always knew something wasn't right with her, she just rubbed me the wrong fucking way, the looks she would give all of us, like she was better than us" I piped in.

"But girl you know hindsight is always 20/20" Monica said

"I know, but seriously, what do you think the guys are doing with her right now" I wondered

"Knowing Ben, cutting her tongue out and fed exing it to the FBI" Angela said sadly

"Seriously, is Ben really that sadistic?" Monica said scrunching her nose.

"Did you not hear about what he did to Caius and Jacob?" Angela said whipping her head to Monica.

"You mean that shit they said on the news was true and Ben did that?" Monica squealed making poor Melania who was sleeping in her arms shift and whimper. She leaned down and hummed in her ear and smoothed her hair soothing her immediately

"Yeah, They found Caius with his heart and his eyes cut out, they never found them and I never asked Ben what he did with them, I don't ask him about his work, he tells me what he thinks I need to know and we leave it at that" she said

"I don't think I would want to know, and I honestly would never take Ben for the type, I mean shit he is so quiet" Monica said shaking her head

"It's usually the quiet ones that are the ones you should watch out for" Alice said.

"Oh you mean like you?" Monica said giving her a poke in the side and we all laughed

"Hey I would call that going after what I wanted" she said blushing.

"What exactly do you think Felix is capable of, I mean I think in the whole time we've known each other I've heard him say maybe three sentences" I said looking around.

"I've heard stories about Felix, that he has a gun he never uses it's always his bare hands" Alice said

"Felix is and always has been good with his hands" Monica said and looked away.

"Yeah total TMI" Angela said making a gagging noise

"Shut it, like you and Ben are perfect angels preggo, I swear it must be something in the water, you bitches popping out babies left and right" Monica said with a smirk

"You started it" Alice said motioning toward Max and Melania

"Yeah well, you know, shit happens, but I wouldn't trade it, or Felix and my babies for the world" she said swooning followed by awws from all of us.

"Where the fuck are they sending us?" Monica said breaking out our happy swooning moment

"Emmett didn't say where, he just said he wanted me and the kids somewhere he could control the situation" I said looking down at Anthony who had finally fallen asleep.

"New York, we're going back to New York, I heard the flight attendant and Ben talking" Angela said snuggling down into her blanket

I had to hold in my happy dancing and squeal because of all the sleeping babies. I mean it was coming up on two in the morning.

Me and the girls spent a little more time chatting as I got through the 3diaper changes and 2am feedings. I laid all three kids down in the bedroom on snuggled around them.

I felt like I had just closed my eyes when the flight attendant was tapping me saying we were preparing to land asking if I wanted coffee. I groggily shook my head knowing I would make my driver stop at Starbucks to get my vanilla bean Frappuccino.

I made sure I had everyone's diaper bags and medications before strapping all three into their car seats. Brooklyn and Masen slept through it all, Anthony was wide awake and looking around with this look on his face, part of me felt like he was listening for Emmett's voice.

He was in awe of his dad and stopped cold whenever he heard Emmett's voice and would kick his legs furiously. Anthony looked just like Emmett down to his dark curls, huge dimples and light blue eyes, Brooklyn and Masen took after Em too, they just had my brown eyes, if you weren't looking for it in Masen you would miss it, and get him and Anthony confused.

"Anthony buddy, daddy isn't here quite yet, soon though little man, I promise" I said as the plan slowed down to a crawl stopping in front of the red carpet where 4 black Tahoes with tinted windows were waiting.

Monica was going to go to the house she shared with Felix in Brooklyn Alice was going to come back to the pent house with me, Angela was going to go stay in Ben's penthouse in uptown. When the plane stopped and the doors were opened. We all agreed to go home and let the kids sleep and we would meet for dinner and me and Emmett's house later on.

I got home and texted Emmett telling him I was home and okay. He told me to arm the alarm and not to leave unless I told him where I was going. I told him I missed him and asked him how the night went, he said he was just getting back to the house and was going to try to get some sleep before going out again. I texted him a picture of the babies and told him to sleep well before I laid us all down.

I got woken up a few hours later to Brooklyn howling which woke her brothers up. I was crossed eyed and confused and stumbled through making and warming up three bottles. Brooklyn and Masen were so impatient, screaming and howling until their needs were met. Anthony would scream out once and then sit and wait patiently for a while before screaming again, so much like his father.

I turned on the TV watching the news, while I cradled Anthony in my arms when I heard Aro Volturi Night club and ATF and looked up. The news reported was saying the unfinished nightclub of missing club promoter Aro Volturi was swept by ATF agents early this morning and exploded killing all eleven agents inside.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and my eyes went wide. The reported then went on to say that three of his other clubs sustained explosion damage but were found empty but no one had found Aro yet and no other suspects were being sought.

I shook my head thinking; Way to go Jenn your stupidity just killed your whole team.

**EmPOV**

I sat in the lounge chair, I had no desire to be at this party, but Bella wanted to come let everyone see the babies, and what Bella wanted Bella got.

I knew something was off the second I saw Alice and the way she was staring at Jenn and Jasper. Jasper had been off and in his own little world lately and I didn't have the fucking time to try to figure out what wild fucking hair he had up his ass.

I figured it out the second I saw the way he looked at Alice, like he was a thirsty man in the dessert and she was the last cool drink of water.

Jenn dumb bitch didn't stand a chance, I almost felt bad for her until alice came and sat down next to me.

"Hey there ox" she said

"Hey there small fry, what you been up to, you look good, oh thanks for that DEA thing by the way, I was about to have your ass killed until I figured out you were steadily leading them away from us and sending them everywhere else, you know you got game, you're smart" I said nodding my head.

"I'm use to being underestimated, so I guess I was going for shock and awe" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Well you shocked the shit out of me, I owe you one" I said laughing hard looking down at my sons.

"Well I bet you right about now I can do you one better" she said with a sad smile

"Do I even want to ask?" I said sitting the boys in their carriers just in case

"You have an undercover federal agent getting a little too close to your empire boss"

"What the fuck are you talking about, who the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded

"Oh no worries, I got it, I mean had I not interfered they were planning on hitting all your clubs and all your properties tomorrow morning, but as of fifteen minutes ago, they are only looking at the unfinished club in downtown, the rest of the raids are focused on the Mexicans" she said winking at me.

"I so fucking owe you Alice, jesus Christ, how is this shit happening right under my fucking nose"

"Well, you have never been very observant Emmett, and you don't multitask well, but that's because you're a man, and that is why the lying little bitch was able to sneak in and blind my Jassy so bad, but no matter, I got it" she said with force.

"wait, hold the fuck up, Jenn, she's a fucking fed, hell nah, prove it" I said not wanting to believe this shit, the bitch had been around to much had overheard even more I'm sure.

Alice handed me her phone and on the screen was a picture of Jenn sitting behind a desk with the name place Special Agent Jacqueline DuFresne, another picture of her coming out of the federal building downtown, another one of her smiling at a guy dressed in Kevlar.

"You killed someone close to her Em, and she wants revenge, she didn't come here for anyone but you" Alice said

"I don't even know her and I aint ever killed no cop, well I don't think, I don't really keep tabs on my body count" I said looking over at her I was already going over in my head how I was going to mail this bitch in pieces back to the ATF. I looked over to say something to Alice but she was already gone and in a corner with Bella and Monica, they were talking in hushed voices and I saw Bella's eyes narrow and I knew it was on.

I sent out a mass message to all my crew telling them this was a sink and destroy mission and they knew what I meant all of our clubs and safe houses were to be moved product to be hidden and sank into our other spots.

My next move was to get the kids and the girls the fuck out of town before all hell broke loose. And then the plan came to me and all I could do was smile.

I think at that moment the dumb bitch knew her cover had been blown. She dropped her drink and headed into the house, Jasper and Alice were in a heated discussion and I knew what she was telling him and his hands were clenched into fist and I saw the pain flash in his eyes.

I knew what he was going through and he looked directly at me and I shook my head, telling him it was going to be okay. I could never blame Jas for this, there was no way he could have known, the conniving bitch was charming as hell, I mean shit, she's had us all believing her bullshit.

We had to move quick, Jenn was drugged handcuffed, blindfolded and gagged while me saw the girls off back to the safety of the New York compounds.

"Now what?" Felix asked as we drove away from the air field.

"Shit I don't know, what are we going to do with this bitch?" Jasper said bitterly.

"Sell her ass" Edward said.

"What!?" we all said

"You do realize that she is a federal fucking agent, and motherfuckers will be looking for her right?"

"Yeah, and? So we ship her ass to those crazy Hungarian motherfuckers, you know they love buying women, send her ass to them, they'll use her the fuck up and then she becomes their problem" Edward said going back to his PSP

"Yeah, that almost sounds as dumb as Em's plan" Ben said rolling his eyes and looking out the window.

"Tell me you got something better, and I for one want to try to get a few hours of fucking sleep, so can we go wire this fucking club for action and go the fuck home, this whole fucking situation including being around this bitch is starting to irritate the fuck out of me" he said.

We got to the club and chained sleeping beauty to a pipe in the basement.

"You know, we could leave her here so when they raid this place, she goes up with the rest of them" Felix said.

We all turned and looked at him and started laughing and going yeah, dam, Felix was a smart motherfucker, he just didn't talk enough for us to realize it.

Carlisle showed up while we were hooking the wires into the C4.

"Where's sleeping beauty?" he asked

"Handcuffed in the fucking basement, we figured we would leave her here, you know when shit goes up, and the stupid bitch goes with it" Edward said as dipped a wire into some liquid and sank it into a beam in the ceiling"

"Well we could, but that would be too easy, besides, I have a friend who is interested in her, and offered us something we need, so I'll take her from here" he said motioning to felix to help him and they left.

I stared at my watch. "Ben you almost fucking done, you fucking up forward progress asshat?"

"Shut the fuck up, you want this shit done fast, or fucking right. Keep your panties on" he said clicking the last wire into place and wired it to the door. The second the secondary team kicked in the back door, the whole place was going up. Anyone inside was going to die a firey death. Oh fucking well.

We also wired the warehouse where the last shipment took place, and cleaned that sit up, by the time I got home it was five in the morning and the sun was starting to fucking come up. I got a few texts from Bella, took a shower and fell into bed.

I felt like a million dollars when I woke up four hours later and changed into a suit and tie and walked into the Atlanta offices of McCarty Cullen inc's fifty-fifth floor floor to ceiling office. This was Carlisle's baby, He and Esme loved Atlanta and were planning on staying here full time, so I knocked before I entered his office.

I was the last one to arrive, the rest of the guys looked like they had been run over by trucks sitting in the smooth leather arm chairs that lined the floor to ceiling window behind Carlisle's desk. I took my chair immediately to the right of the desk.

Jenn was seated in a straight back chair she wasn't handcuffed, she wasn't restrained in any way, her face had a few bruises on it from when jasper had finally lost it.

Carlisle came out of the ante room on the other side of his office and sat on the edge of his desk and nodded and smiled at us, all in dark suits white shirts with blood red ties on.

"Well good morning my darling Jenn, or shall I say Jaqueline?" Carlisle said with a pleasant smile.

"I uhh, Jasper, please I'm sorry" she gasped.

"Stop your begging, it's unbecoming of a woman, and make no mistake, he has nothing to say to you. I fortunately have plenty to say, and let me start by sending my condolences on the death of your strike team, they're no longer with us" he said with a dark chuckle and I looked from left to right and we all had to hide our laughs when she gasps and begged no.

"Now, if you try to leave this room or call attention to yourself by screaming, I will either blow off your knee caps or shoot you in the throat" he said calmly and her eyes went wide with fear.

Carlisle's friend Nunzio came in and he was this big Austrian dude, he was a hustler who ran whores worldwide, you ever been in some seedy ass questionable strip joint in Jamaica with some nasty ass stripper who would do anything you wanted for a few bucks? Nunzio was probably behind it, and more times than not, the girl would be underage and was proably taken against her will.

"Jackqueline, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, He has an interest in pretty young federal agents who have lost their way" Carlisle said with a smile and I swear his friend licked his lips.

"Good one Carl, I think she is prettiest one you've sent me yet, I think I will keep her for my uhh, personal collection" he said leering at her. I saw Jasper turn his head, and then the door opened and a few of Nunzio's men came in and he gave them instructions in some other fucking language, and they carried her out.

"good job with the club boys, they think it was Aro, they're looking for him, so I suggest you fuckers get to work and find him before they do" he said sitting in his chair.

We sat there for a minute, he had turned around and began working on some plans to purchase a new spot for a club.

"Is there a reason why you're all still here and not figuring out how you're going to find Aro?" he asked and we all kind of disbursed, well, they did, I went home and made a few phone calls.

I had a good idea of where Aro was hiding these days, I just needed proof.

I called to check on Bella and the kids and she told me they were all about to lay down for a nap before all the girls came over to make and eat dinner. I missed her, I missed her cooking and I missed my kids.

"When are you coming home Emmett, you said it would be tonight?" she said with a pout

"I got one more thing to handle, more than likely I'll be flying out in a few hours, but I wont see you and the kids until tomorrow" I said.

"Okay, well I need to get a nap in before I have to go to the grocery store for dinner. I love you" she said

"I love you too, I'll see you in the morning" I said ending the call just as my phone started ring again.

"Sup Paul" I said

"Well you were right, fucker is back in the NYC, so bring your ass back" he said and hung up.

Paul use to take care of my cars, but I'd started using him for other shit, and he was like Felix, good as hell as what they did and said dam near nothing.

I started packing and sent a text to my guys telling them we were dam near done, to meet me on the tarmac, we were going home.

Our plane took off for New York just as the sun went was setting. We were all dead ass tired and the entire flight we barely spoke.

"Where is he?" Jasper finally spoke.

"Manhattan, his tastes are too fucking expensive to fly under the radar for long, don't worry about it now, we'll deal when we get home J, get some sleep"

"I feel fucking responsible for all this shit man" he whispered and I had I not been paying attention I wouldn't have heard him.

"How the fuck you figure, any of us could have made the same mistakes. She was a charming ass female bro, I would have fallen for her shit too, Jas you can't blame this shit o yourself and beat yourself up for this. We dealt with it, no blood, no foul" I said

"I worry about what Nunzio is going to do to her man, I shouldn't even fucking care, she played me, but still I've seen some of the shit that goes on in his club in mexico, it's fucking sick" he said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know, but think of it like this, she knew there was a possibility her cover could be blown coming in, and she knew that we don't fuck around, so in all honesty this shit is her fucking fault" I said trying my ass off to justify the bullshit fate we had just sent this girl too.

"If that makes you sleep better, but dam I can't get over what could be happening to her right now" he said burying his face in his hand

"Sleep it off bro, you'll see Alice tomorrow and baby Jasper and you'll be alright" I said leaning back in the captain's chairs.

Getting off the plane I headed straight home, I had to see my girl. I walked in the house and all was quiet, I figured Bella was still at the grocery store and went to my office and checked some emails ad returned some phone calls. I was on the phone when I heard one of the garage doors open and I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I ran downstairs and smiled when I heard my daughter screaming in her car seat.

"Brooklyn calm down little girl, give mommy a second" I heard Bella say and then one of the boys started to cry and I heard her huff and figured now would be the time to let her know that I was home.

"Need some help?" I said leaning against the door frame with a smile

"Oh my god, you're home" she said smiling.

"I told you yesterday I would be home today, what you don't believe me?" I said lifting the groceries out of the back

"Well you said you had some other stuff to do, so I thought you would be a few days" she said sitting a still screaming Brooklyn inside the door going back and getting the boys

"I couldn't wait to get home to you, I needed to be with you and the kids, but I might have to go out tonight and handle some things, but I figured we had a few hours together" I smiled at her

"I like that, I have to get dinner started, can you change the kids diapers?" she asked smiling sweetly

"dam put me to work why don't you?" I said

"Hey I gotta make dinner, and now I hear that all you guys are back and we gotta cook, yeah, you get to changing some diapers" she said pointing to the babies

Being a father, changing diapers and dealing with the shit that comes with newborns, never thought I would be doing this shit, but looking at my daughter and the way her eyes brightened when she saw me, I never knew what it meant to feel like to see that, cause I can honestly say I never looked at my parents that way, but for me every time I see one of my babies, this is what I live for.

So once I figured out the rancid smell was my son's ass and had decided whatever the fuck Bella was putting in those dam bottles, she needed to cut the shit out we went downstairs, I sometimes feel like it's a little weird that all three of them fit in my arms cause they are so fucking tiny.

"Should we see what your mommy is up to, cause whatever she's doing smells fucking awesome huh?" I said and they all just stared, Anthony let out a little noise.

"Emmett, seriously if his first word is fuck, I'm going to beat you to death" Bella said as she bent over staring into the oven.

"Yeah like he really knows what the fuck I'm saying" I said putting them in the chairs

"I don't care, you need to learn to watch your mouth, I mean they are getting to the point where they are going to start babbling and they mimick what they hear" she said

"And you think at three months old one of them is going to babble out fuck, that would be funny as hell, but I'll try" I said picking Masen back up and looking at him he smiled up at me and I whispered "Your mom has lost her mind"

"I heard that asshole" she muttered and went to stir something.

Thirty minutes later all the guys showed up with Monica, Alice and Jenn who all went to the kitchen, I had the babies in the living room watching the draft on ESPN when Jasper walked in holding Alice's and his kid and Ben walked in eating some Swedish fish and flopped in a chair looking sour.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked handing Brooklyn the toy she had dropped and was starting to cry for.

"This whole pregnant woman shit is starting to get on my nerves and all she wants to do is eat and fuck" Ben said

"This is a problem why?" I asked confused.

"Because you asstard, my fucking dick hurts I'm tired, I just been up handling shit all night I walk in the door and what does she want, she wants to fuck and not just once, but after Round two I was passing the fuck out and she has the nerve to say Ben focus" he ranted and at the end Edward who had walked in on the middle part Jasper and I who'd heard the whole thing were staring at him and it had to be saying we were lost as hell.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure I get what the fuck you're complaining about, you do realize when the baby comes it will be dam near two fucking months before you hit that again and possibly more, get it in while you can boy and stop crying" Jasper said shaking his head.

"You fuckers don't understand, have you ever been dam near fucked to death?" he cried

"No but I am so fucking down for trying that shit" Cullen said bumping fists with Jasper.

"I gotta admit that does sound like a good way to go, and I would die trying" I said opening a beer.

We sat casually talking for a bit before the girls called us for dinner. We put the babies in their chairs to sleep and sat down around a table full of food, short ribs rice roasted potatoes. It looked like enough to feed a small army, but I knew once me and the boys were done, there would be nothing left.

Dinner was fun as hell, we laughed our asses off and ate even more.

"We should watch a movie, like we did back in Atlanta?" Monica asked.

"As long as it isn't a chick flick, I'm down" Felix said leaning back in his chair putting his arm around Monica

"What's wrong with chick flicks, like the vampire movie, the big dude, he reminds me of Emmett" Bella said

I groaned. She had been going on about the sparkling lunatics for months. We were about to get sucked into these dam movies when my cell phone went off.

_Manhattan four seasons, penthouse, go to the service entrance_

"Ready to go to work boys, we got a bead on something we lost" I said looking around.

The girls started to clear the dishes, they didn't even ask us questions.

We all went down to the basement and strapped up, my usual work clothes Kevlar, a black baseball hat, and the big black hoodie with the UA symbol on it.

I grabbed a glock out of the cabinet and shoved it in my waist band at the small of my back, leaving the front for my eagle. I made one trip upstairs to kiss Bella.

"I'll see you in the morning baby, get some sleep don't wait up" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"As long as you're here when I wake up, be safe and come home to us" she said turning my hat backwards"

That is why I love this woman.

**A/N **I have totally outdone myself, two updates in a week, I swear thugmett is talking nonstop. I will have another chapter out soon, I guess I am just making up for lost time. I hope you guys like. And I appreciate all your guys patience and for hanging out with me while I took forever to update.

I


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ** Another update? Wow this is unheard of, but like I said thugmett talks non stop these days and he is demanding. I know I am playing with some other story Ideas, so we may be saying goodbye to thugmett and company over the next few chapters, but I promise you a wedding, more about that at the bottom. Enjoy this chapter and please please please review. I so appreciate them and they drive me to write. Enjoy!

**EmPOV**

The rest of the guys were amped and ready to go to work when we all loaded into my Escalade. I on the other hand figured this to be a means to an end. I was tired of the bullshit and the chasing of my enemies. I just wanted to be done with all of this. When this was over, when this fucker's nuts were in a jar on my mantle, I was taking Bella and the kids and we were going away for a while.

"Here, hit this shit and stop thinking so fucking much" Cullen said pushing a blunt in my face.

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" I asked

"You always get the same fucking lost puppy look on your face when your mind has you by the balls" he said.

"Fuck you Cullen, nah I was just thinking I'm tired of all this shit, I just wanna chill you know, these late nights, this chasing shit, it's making me fucking nuts man" I said

He stared at me cocking his glock back. "Shit ends tonight one way or the other" he said

"Yeah and then I'm taking Bella and the kids on a vacation, I just need to not think about shit for a week, get my mojo back. All this shit is messing with my head"

"That's your problem dude, you let shit mess with your head, do your job and go home leave shit where it falls, never let your work come home with you, otherwise, you end up fucking crazy"

"You mean like you?" I asked taking a deep drag off the blunt.

"Hey fucker, my brand of crazy kicks fucking ass" he said snatching his blunt back.

The closer we get to the hotel the colder my blood runs. I'm so fucking tired, I haven't slept in days, and my patience is wearing thin.

I park about a block away from the hotel and we take the back streets meeting my connect at the service entrance.

"Get to the top, press the send button, you got about fourteen minutes before I'll have to switch to the back up cameras" he said throwing the phone at me.

"I owe you P, you on my Christmas list boy" I said

"I told you, I got you, go handle business, call me tomorrow" he said.

I just nodded and headed through the maze of employee tunnels in the basement of the hotel. We got to the elevators and we all looked at each other.

"Ready for this shit" Cullen said

"As long as he's not fucking naked, I don't think I can stomach that shit" Ben said shaking his head

The second the elevator beeped on the seventy fifth floor, I pressed send on the phone and we heard a few clicks and then all the light went out. We rushed the floor of the suite and it must have been straight out of Benny C's nightmares Aro had some young ass girl bent over his desk plowing into her from behind, the power outage not stopping him.

Ben moved in to the right with Jasper Edward and I took the left, Felix stayed by the door just in case.

When Aro looked up, his face said about a hundred different things. The girl was trying to squirm from under him and get away when she saw all of us had guns pointed and Ben had an assault rifle with the laser scope leveled right at Aro's head.

He moved away from the girl who apologized over and over as she tried to gather her clothes. Jasper's arm shot out with a taser gun in his hand, he hit the girl with enough electricity that she fainted, her naked body on the floor.

"Well that was unnecessary" Aro said pulling his silk pajama pants over his dick and lighting a cigar.

"Make one more move and they will be scraping what's left of you into a fucking bowl" I said, my hands not shaking my calm was even scaring the shit out of me.

"Your threats, they don't scare me Emmett, we both know your loyalty would never let you do anything to me, and besides, you owe me" he said

"Owe you, for fucking what? You brought all this shit down and set it right at my fucking feet, you threatened me, you threatened my girl and my kids, I don't owe you shit, and I don't have time for this" I said, closed my eyes but before I could pull the trigger, the kickback from the assault rifle made me snap to attention and stare at Ben.

"You fuckers talk too dam much" he said.

4 minutes later, Ben had stripped our former mentor naked cut his dick off with surgical precision and shoved it down his throat before heaving him over the balcony.

We all hauled ass out of the suite and took the stairs as we had about 3 minutes to get the fuck out of the building to get the hell away from the hotel before the back up shit came up.

We made it back to the car and we silent as we drove back to my house, I don't think any of us really knew what to fucking say, I mean really, what could we talk about after something like that?

It was well after three in the morning when we got back to my house.

"I'll get with you guys tomorrow, unfortunately we are going to have to pretend we are saddened about that fucking cocksuckers death and shit, but we'll deal" I said

They all nodded and headed for their vehicles and I unarmed the alarm and let myself into my house. I looked down at my hoodie and realized there was blood all down the front of my shirt.

My plan was to quietly sneak into mine and Bella's bedroom hoping she would be asleep so I could get rid of my jeans and hoodie, and shower and she would be none the wiser.

I walked in to bedroom and there were Bella and Anthony laying on the bed. Bella was watching a movie, Anthony started to squirm when he saw me.

"Hey baby, he up late again" I asked stripping the hoodie off so she wouldn't see it.

"As usual, Emmett, is that blood on your face, oh my god are you okay, what happened?" she said laying our son down and jumping off the bed.

"Belly, baby, it's not my blood, I'm straight" I said winking at her before stripping out of my jeans and t shirts going down to my boxers

"I just uhh-shit go get in the shower, you know you being naked does shit to my ability to make sense" she said smiling and pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think you should get him to bed and let me show you just how senseless I can make you" I said and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I swear she threw a shoe at the door and I just laughed and turned the hot water on.

I let the hot water run down my body resting my head against the wall, my muscles were starting to relax when I felt a gust of cold air and turned around there was was Bella stepping into the shower with me.

"I just got this feeling, that you know, you needed me" she whispered.

"I'm always gonna need you baby" I said hitting the button for the rest of the shower heads to come on. I took a look at her, I mean really looked, and fuck how had I not noticed how fucking hot my girl is, with her long ass hair flowing down her back her eyes on mine, I had to have her, I leaned down capturing her lips in mine reaching between up taking a nipple between my fingers.

"Emmett, we're suppose to be getting you clean" she said with this breathy giggle and a bat of her eyelashes that straight up made me so hard it was dam near painful.

"So you telling me I can't have you" I said looking down at her

"I would never tell you that baby, you know it's yours" she said wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on her toes pressing her lips to mine

Now at this point I could have tried to fuck her standing up in the shower. But I did the romantic thing and washed her from head to toe. The hottest thing was us both covered in suds lips pressed together bella in my arms. I felt calm for the first time in a long time.

After our shower, the shower where I got down on my knees and worshipped the woman I am in love with I wrapped her in a warm towel and we headed into our closet, I brushed her hair out for her. I stopped her when she went to grab a t shirt.

"Nah, just come to bed with me" I whispered.

"Emmett, what's up with you tonight, I mean, I love you like this, but this is so not you" She said as she stood up from her vanity and held her hand out to me.

"I uhh, shit baby I can't explain this shit right now, I don't even-" I said

She cut me off by climbing into our bed and crawling to the middle and turning to me beckoning to me.

I all but tackled her down onto the bed and we both went wild, it was a night full of biting scratching pinching her calling me daddy, demanding I fuck her harder. She knew she was killing me and she still kept going, the way she moved the noises she made, Bella was like a lit stick of dynamite. She was so hot and so fucking innocent at the same time.

At one point as I drove into her, she had her legs wrapped around my hips

"Oh fuck Emmett fuck me harder daddy harder so good" she panted out.

"You keep talking like that and I'm gonna fucking cum Bella, Jesus" I ground out.

I shifted my hips to give me a deep different angle. Her orgasm was instantaneous, and as her pussy so wet and fucking hot forced me to cum right along with her, I swear I went blind for a few seconds, I turned so that when I landed on the bed I was on my back and the tiny beautiful woman that gave me the three beautiful babies that were sleeping in the next room was laying curled up on my chest. She yawned and mumbled something about loving me and was asleep before I could respond.

I woke up to the shades back and the windows open the sun was high in the sky and bright. I looked over at the clock and it was dam near two in the afternoon, I thought I would have been woken up by my phone one of the guys or my blackberry.

I just laid there for a minute and smiled when I remembered what Bella and I had done the night before.

I got out of bed pulling on a t shirt and some basketball shorts before going down to find Bella. I found her in the living room she was changing Brooklyn with the phone balanced on her shoulder.

"He proposed, we were supposed to get married, and then shit happened and we never talked about it again, and now well, he has me and I had three babies by him, why would he want to marry me now?" she said with a huff

At that moment I had never felt like a bigger shit head, she thought I didn't want to marry her anymore. I couldn't have that. I wanted her to have my last name just like my kids. I got sit going in my head and I knew I had to fix this, and I was going to surprise her.

I got on my cell phone and called the one person I knew could get me out of this mess.

I smiled when Esme answered the phone.

"Hey Ma, how are you" I asked as I leaned back in my office chair

"Oh my goodness my son called his mother, somebody hold me up" she said with a laugh

"Ha ha fucking ha, you got jokes not huh?"

"I missed my calling as a stand up comic son, now whatever could my son want?" she asked with a laugh

"I wanna marry Bella" I blurted out

"Uhh and don't you think you should talk to Bella about that?" she asked

"I know I should, but I want to do it right, the whole church flowers and shit" I said

"Well, I suggest you tell Bella that, and let her plan her dream wedding, I will help, but a wedding is something a woman should have total control over" she said

I finished talking to my mother and went downstairs to find the kids sleeping in their chairs and Bella on the couch watching tv. Her mouth was hanging open and her hand was by her throat.

I turned to see what she was watching and it was a news report about Aro and how he had been found naked and in a pile of blood guts and internal organs after jumping from his penthouse balcony.

She turned to me and just stared, she didn't speak. She got up off the couch and launched herself into my arms.

"Thank you for keeping us safe baby" she said smiling up at me and kissing me.

"Bella, I wanna marry you, I want to have our wedding" I said pulling her against my chest.

"I do too, and so do my parents" she said shaking her head.

"Oh you been talking to your mom?" I asked

"Yeah and my dad too, he's actually not so bad. I had lunch with them a couple of times while you were in Atlanta" she said.

"Oh really, yeah I've worked with your dad a few times, he's pretty kick ass" I said

"Well he thinks the sun shines out of your ass, so I think he loves the fact that we're together" she said

"Well, when are we getting married?" I asked

"As soon as my mother and I can plan a wedding" she said

"Cool shit baby, but in all this planning, do me a solid belly?" I asked

"Anything for you baby" she said

"Make sure you include Esme, I want my mom to help out in some way" I said

"Oh her and Renee speak a few times a week and go to Cherry Hill for lunch every week, my dad and Carlisle golf together" she said smiling.

"I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing" I said.

"Me either, well I should call my mom and you have fried chicken and waffles in the kitchen" she said walking over to the couch to call her mother.

**BPOV**

I should have been saddened at the fact that my soon to be husband's mentor was killed but truth be told I was on cloud nine for the next few weeks after Aro's death, I was marrying the most handsome man in the world and I was the mother of the three most beautiful children in the world. My life was perfect.

Today found me on the way to the park to have a picnic lunch with my father and the kids. He had been itching to see his grandchildren, but Emmett and I had been so busy, he had opened four more clubs, Las Vegas, Miami, Chicago and Minneapolis, and we always take the kids with us and use the openings as a vacation for our family and have some fun.

So my father made me promise to bring the kids to see him the next time we were back in New York. Emmett and I were planning to get married at St. Barth's church in midtown Manhattan in about six weeks and I had to meet with my father to hammer out some final wedding details.

The day was really warm and not a cloud in the sky, Anthony was wide awake in his carrier and was babbling loudly, I smiled and looked down at my son.

"You have a lot to say today little man" I said as we entered the picnic area and there was my father, the head of the Greek mob, the Capo and Emmett's equal, I should feel some sense of loyalty to Charlie, I mean he did raise me, but the more I was around Andreas, the more I realized how much alike we were.

"Hi dad" I said brightly as I walked close to the table

"Hey Princess, how are you baby girl" he said standing up hugging me and kissing me on the cheek"

"I'm good, see you demanded your grandchildren, and here they are. Where's mom?" I asked

"She and Es has dressing fittings for the wedding, so it's just me and you princess, he nodded at the woman who had been preparing food on the grill and she came over with two wine glasses and a bottle.

"Dad you know I won't be twenty one for another month right?" I asked.

"Does Emmett know that, I mean you drink and do shots with him, don't you?" he said with a smile

I blushed, I loved this about my dad, he made a joke about me trying to be a good girl around him.

"Ha, okay never mind, I was trying to be a good girl" I said lifting Brooklyn out of her carrier.

"Bella Ballerina, you don't have to be a good girl, I am gonna love my baby girl no matter what, so tell me, where are you and Emmett off too next?" he asked sipping his wine

"Nowhere, we're just going to be here until we leave for the wedding"

"Good, I would like to spend some more time with you guys, I feel like I got robbed of a lot I missed you growing up, but I would like to be a part of your life and get to see my grandchildren grow up" he said as our chicken Caesar salads were set in front of us.

"Dad I would really like that, I mean yeah I was angry, I felt like you and mom lied to me, but Emmett helped me understand, he said it was always about my safety, I get it now, I mean I wish I could have been with you and mom, but I don't regret it, Charlie was a good guy and he was a good father to me" I said.

"Good, I just know how dangerous this life can be, and there was a war going on within the Greek family and you would have become a target, being with Charlie as much as I fucking hated to have my little princess in the hands of a cop, was the best place for you to be, but I trust Emmett, he's a good man and I know he is going to take good care of you" he said and reached for Brooklyn.

Brooklyn was all smiles in her grandfather's arms and I had to hold back a gasp of surpise when I noticed, she doesn't just look like me, she looks exactly like my father.

"Dad, she looks like you" I whispered.

"Well she should, you look just like me, so I'd buy that my granddaughter looks like me too" he said kissing her nose and she smiles and giggled up at him.

"She loves both her grandfather's she is only this giggly when she is with you or poppa Cullen" I said

"She knows that grandpas are the best people on the earth" he said and balanced her on his knee as he reached into his back pocket and handed me a check

"Dad, what's this?" I asked opening the check and gasping seeing it was for over two million dollars

"Think of it as me taking care of your wedding, I didn't get to spoil you as a little girl so I'm going to do it now" he said kissing Brooklyn's forehead as he rocked her, she was slowly falling asleep.

"I forgive you dad, it's okay, no worries you don't have to do this" I said

"No, it's not because I have worries Isabella, you're my baby girl, I am going to make up for all the time your mother and I lost with you" he said stroking the wayward cowlick that had popped up on Brooklyn's hair, she was getting Emmett's curls.

"Dad, I just want you to know, I'm glad we're going to get to know each other, it's weird, to think how much I'm like you, I use to wonder why Charlie and I were so different, shit makes sense now" I said

"Watch your mouth, but yeah, you are a lot like me. I'm sorry" He said laughing.

Lunch with my dad was a lot of fun, I thought I was going to hate him and my mother for a long time, and I was always going to feel like they lied to me, but talking to Andreas was the easiest thing in the world.

The rest of the day I spent cruising around town making a few plans for the wedding, ordering the suits for Anthony and Masen and a dress for Brooklyn, Esme my mom Alice and I had picked out my dress two weeks ago. I stopped by the bakery to pick up some cupcakes for Emmett, he had been home alone all day and I forgot to cook his lunch before I left so I was sure he was going to be wasting away to nothing on the couch when I got home, I also got a menu and talked to the lady about wedding cakes and asked if they could do international orders. Her eyes glowed with the dollar signs I'm sure were flashing before her eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm sure I could do an international order, I mean I would have to charge you for the shipping, but I'm sure we could make something work out" she smiled

"Let me talk it over with my father and my husband to be, and I'll call and schedule a tasting" I said.

She looked down at the babies who were sleeping and commented, "You young folks today, babies before marriage"

I held back the urge to pop her and politely laid her menu back on the counter and stared her in the eye

"If you knew their father and know him the way I do, you'd know he has the ability to get me to bend over any hard surface for him any time he wants" I grabbed Emmett's cupcakes and walked right out the door.

When I got home as predicted, Emmett was laying on the couch watching television, but he didn't complain about me trying to starving him to death, well that was a surprise. Well I was surprised until I saw the burger wrappers and two large cups from sonic and his bottle of Grey goose, I laughed remembering he said a cherry limeade aint worth shit without some goose

I looked at the mess on the table and then looked at him. He shrugged it off and laughed.

" How was your day babe?" he said when I set Brooklyn's carrier on the floor and went to the door to get the boys out of the car as he followed.

"Fine baby, if you want me to cook dinner, get the groceries out of the back and there is a treat back there for you too" I said grabbing the boys and carriers and sitting them by the back door as I smiled down at Masen I heard Emmett let out a whoop.

"You got me fucking cupcakes, I love you Belly" he said lifting the triple vanilla pudding cake out of the box

"I knew that would make up for me being gone all day" I said

"I knew you were with Dre, he called and said he was going to see you and the kids today, I gotta say Belly, I'm proud of you, you know giving him the chance to know you and the kids" he said as we went into the kitchen.

I started to wash and rinse vegetables and getting some water boiling for the pasta, I was making some meat and cheese lasagna rolls and meatballs. I took out the meat and eggs Emmett was playing with the kids tickling Brooklyn and making her laugh

"I know baby, I mean I love what Charlie did for me, but Andreas is my father, and I think that it's important for me and the kids to know where I came from" I said dropping the tomatoes and tomatillos into the sauce pan with the rest of the ingredients for the sauce.

Emmett and I spent the rest of the evening downstairs in the living room with the kids and feeding him. I couldn't explain how happy and relaxed I felt.

Aro was dead, so I didn't feel sick every time Emmett walked out the front door; he had finally eliminated his enemies. Now all we had to get to was our wedding date.

We put the kids to bed later and I fell asleep on Emmett's chest and proceded to get the best night of sleep I'd had in months.

Sunday morning I heard my phone it was vibrating and I batted it onto the floor. I was so comfortable, I was facing Emmett his arms wrapped tightly around me until his phone and blackberry started singing at the same time. I groaned and then mumbled something about making it top and then I heard the babies on the monitor and looked at the clock it was seven am.

I wiggled out of Emmett's arms and went to the bathroom I licked my lips and fought back a moan when I heard his deep gravely sleep laden voice grumble a hello. I closed the door before I could hear anything else. When I came out of the bathroom Emmett had all three of the babies on the bed with him and was frantically flipping through the paper.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused grabbing diapers and wipes off the dresser to change the babies we were rolling around contentedly sucking on their pacifiers.

"I was looking for this" he said pointing to the paper.

"Looking for what?" I asked

"Well someone at the church leaked some shit to the press and the cops, our wedding, made page six" he said

"Made page six of what, and why would they leak that, who fucking cares that we're getting married?" I asked

"Page six is something like a big fucking thing with celebrities, and unfortunately, the mob and organized crime is a big fucking turn on for people" he said and turned the paper so I could see it.

The headline made me crack the fuck up, who comes up with this shit?

_**The Greek Princess lands her Capo; FBI prepares for nuptials.**_

I laughed as I read the story and shook my head as Emmett was blasting messages from his blackberry, my jaw dropped as I read.

_Page six writers have learned that on Saturday September 21__st__, Isabella Swan-Galanos , daughter of confirmed Greek mob boss Andreas Galanos will be married to alleged Italian mafia successor and night club empire heir Emmett McCarty of the Volturi crime family, sources close to the couple say that they have been dating for over a year and live together in a Brooklyn suburb where they are the proud parents of infant triplets, and have decided to make their union official, Page six has consulted law emforcement who say that the area around midtown's St. Barth's Catholic church will be inhabited by all members of the New York Police Department's organized crime unit and members of the FBI and the ATF will have a strong presence as two of the most powerful factions of the underworld become a powerhouse. Law enforcement officials say they are still investigating the explosion of a night club that belonged to McCarty taking the lives of an entire strike team of the ATF along with the death of McCarty's mentor Aro Volturi and will be keeping a close eye on the movements and whereabouts of all wedding guest._

I covered my mouth as the giggles erupted from me and I couldn't stop. I found all of this to be quite hilarious, and me a princess, yeah right, what in god's name were these fools thinking.

I finally stopped and looked up to where Emmett was staring at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked

"Emmett, seriously, how can you even take this seriously, these people just want something to fucking write about, they wanna waste our time with our boring ass family at our boring ass wedding, who fucking cares, but I will tell you this, you better keep on your fucking toes, because if you get killed or arrested, I will be so pissed at you" I said poking him in the chest.

It was his turn to laugh, he shook his head as he stripped off his shirt going into the bathroom turning on the shower, he came back out and winked at me.

"I won't get killed or arrested, but god dam you're fucking fine as hell when you're pissed" he snorted and walked into the bathroom.

"This is the man I'm going to marry.

**A/N: ** Ha and here is another update, a little shorter than what I usually do in a chapter. But I am just on a roll and I don't wanna loose my mojo. Yes Thugmett and Bella are gonna get married and there is gonna be some drama and stuff, but I really wanna know what my readers are thinking so review, review, review. I wanna start winding down this story and posting some of the other stuff I got in my head. So let me know what you would think about Italian mafia princess Bella and Russian made man Demitri? One of the things I'm playing with.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **first of all Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight saga and blah blah blah but Thugmett and Company their shenanigans and plots, are all the works of my evil imagination.

Yes another update, the review numbers have been disappointing me, so because of that, I have made a command decision, more about that at the bottom. All I can suggest to my readers is: Handle Business

-Sin

**BPOV**

Weddings are a pain in the ass. I love Emmett with all my heart, but this wedding pisses me off every day. I had finally found a bakery to do the cake, only to be sitting here in rush hour traffic in midtown at four in the afternoon with Anthony screaming in the backseat, that the fucking apprentice had dropped the top three tiers of our cake. The lady apologized profusely, I had finally had it and snapped, and told her I could give two shits about her apology, I just wanted my cake at the goddam reception, which was being held at the 40/40 club, A close friend of Emmett's owned it and was letting us use it as a gift. I was trying to make it to the church before five to drop off mine and Brooklyn's dresses and I was so over this whole thing.

I hung up on the baker after going over some details for the dessert bar, and almost immediately my phone started to ring again. I didn't even check the caller id.

"What?" I demanded

"Dam Belly, you alright baby?" it was Emmett, something was going on so he had been working a lot lately.

"Wedding shit baby, and Anthony is having a fit in the back, they bakery dropped our cake and she doesn't have the things she needs for the dessert bar for the reception, the florist fucked up the flowers for your guy's tuxes, I still haven't heard from my hair and make up people, stuck in the worst traffic ever and still trying to make it to the church to drop off mine and Brooklyn's dresses, and then go to the club to help Esme with the table settings" I said without realizing I hadn't been breathing.

"Dude, we should have just went to Vegas" he said with a laugh

"I'll remember that shit for next time" I said trying to hold back my laugh.

"Next time huh?" he said seriously

"Boy please, you know there will never be a next time, this and you are it for me" I said

"Alright baby, I'll meet you at the Bridal party dinner in like an hour and a half" he said

"Okay baby I love you, oh don't forget to bring in the bags from the back of the Escalade, those are the gifts for the groomsmen" I reminded.

"I don't wanna give those assclowns presents, every day I let those fuckers breathe is the fucking gift that keeps on giving" he groused

"Emmett, come on be nice and I promise, I have a present for you later" I said biting back a laugh at his groan when I ended the call.

I finally made it to the church and dropped off the dresses and changed Anthony's diaper and got his lost pacifier and we were off to drop him off with his favorite person in the world besides his father, his Auntie and godmother Angela, she was sitting out the ignorance that is the bridal party dinner because of her bed rest and instructions to stay away from stress of any kind, she would be a bridesmaid tomorrow.

After I dropped Anthony off with his Aunt and the nannies ad got home and got my hair set in the gigantic hot barrel rollers I had to take a moment and look at the picture of Emmett and I I kept on my vanity, his under armour hoodie and backwards hat and bright blue eyes, lips on mine hands on my hips, I was marrying this man and all I could do was smile.

I let my hair come down and fall in loose curls down my back and into my face, I kept my makeup light and simple like Emmett like it and when I slid into my cream and cerulean blue floor length wrap dress with the slit that went to the top of my thigh and my blue velvet five inch Christian Louboutin heels, On my way out the house I grabbed the bags of gifts for Emmett and my bridesmaids Monica Alice and Angela ad I'd bought them each a set of shot glasses and a pair of diamond and crystal earrings.

I was so proud of the gift I had gotten for Emmett I got him a copy of a picture I adored and had it framed and on the bottom of the frame the family crest and the words forever family were inscribed. The picture was taken in Carlisle's Atlanta office, in front of the floor to ceiling windows. Carlisle was sitting on the edge of his desk, Esme in between his legs, his arms around her waist, Emmett on the left side of him; I was holding Brooklyn and Emmett had the boys in his arms. Brooklyn and I both in red and black my baby girl wore a bow that matched her daddy's tie in her hair, Emmett in the signature dark suit, white shirt and blood red tie with the family crest right under the Windsor knot the boys in the same suit and Edward was to the right his arms folded over his chest, same suit and tie as Emmett although he stood alone, he was wearing the famous Cullen smirk on his face, Ben was flanking Emmett's right with Angela in his arms both their hands resting on her rounded belly. Jasper was behind Edward. Little Jasper in his arms shirt and tie the same as Jasper's and Alice staring adoringly at them both Felix behind Jasper Monica's back against his chest Max holding on to Felix's leg but smiling bright at the camera and Melania in the same black dress with red polka dots as Brooklyn with her head resting on her mother's shoulder. It was the most striking family portrait I had ever seen, I loved the look of power and how well our family just seemed to belong together. I smiled as I loaded it into the back of the truck.

I went back in grabbed a bottle of soda and armed the alarm on the house and headed to the club.

Our wedding colors were the family colors of red white and black, Black napkins that looked amazing against the red of the crystal flatware and plates. The centerpieces were red and white roses with black candles. The chairs draped in white with red and black bows. There were over three hundred and thirty people coming, most of them Emmett and I didn't know but Carlisle said they were important guests.

When I got to the club, they didn't need me at all Esme and my mother had completely transformed a night club into a reception paradise, all we needed to do was work on the goodie bags for each of the guest and it would be ready. I headed downstairs to the restaurant, a few of our guest had started to arrive and I made my way over to Monica and Alice.

"Thanks for coming girls, where are the boys?" I asked as the server came by with the signature drink Esme had hired a mixologist to create just for mine and Emmett's wedding

"Outside smoking I think" Monica said sipping her drink

"Well we're gonna get started in a little bit" I said

"Cool, girl, you're wearing the hell out of the dress?" Monica asked.

"Thanks, go ahead and sit anywhere" I said with a blush starting to heat up my cheeks.

The mixologist kept the drinks flowing and the Dj was playing amazing music, I finally got a chance to dance with Emmett, I love the way he held me and the way the song I had chosen for this dance meant so much to me it described us perfectly. Emmett held me close to his chest and smiled down at me when the first chords of the song started to filter through the sound system

"My thoughts exactly Bella" he said closing his eyes swaying us softly

_Sometimes I don't get a chance to really tell you,_

_But I promise you, my love will never fail you_

_Don't you get it?_

_Right now, we're writing history_

_A thousand years from now, they'll talk about you and me_

_I know sometimes I go hard for no reason at all_

_Put your soul through the business and test the weight of your heart_

_'Cause when your back's on the wall and there's a shortage of friends_

_You know that I'm with you until the end_

_We got hood love I be cussin', _

_I be screamin' like it's over_

_Then I'm longin', then I'm feenin just to hold ya_

_'Cause that's how we do_

_You know that hood love is good love, that's me and you_

_How you feel love? When I'm with you, never quit you_

_Now that's real love, when you ain't here then I miss you_

_'Cause I still love the way that we do_

_You know that hood love is good love_

_That's me and you_

_Sometimes I think about leaving you_

_But when I think about what we've been through, yeah_

_I get a feeling like it could be the worst_

_'Cause I've given you my best and I don't mind it, that's fine_

_'Cause when you love somebody hard then you'll love that way for life_

_You got all of my heart and I'll never leave your side_

_I gave my word to love you all the way to the end_

_So no matter what I'll be right here_

_I'll be right here 'cause we got hood love_

_We got hood love I be cussin', I be screamin' like it's over_

_Then I'm longin', then I'm feenin just to hold ya_

_'Cause that's how we do_

_You know that hood love is good love, that's me and you_

_How you feel love? When I'm with you, never quit you_

_Now that's real love, when you ain't here then I miss you_

_'Cause I still love the way that we do_

_You know that hood love is good love_

_That's me and you_

_Now I play tough but not for too long_

_You are someone I depend on_

_No matter how I act at times, I could never walk away_

_I thought about it plenty times, but no one could take your place_

_Well, if there ain't no you, then there ain't no me_

_And if there ain't no us, then I'd rather be_

_By myself 'cause no one else_

_Can know just what I need and really understand me_

_We got hood love I be cussin', I be screamin' like it's over_

_Then I'm longin', then I'm feenin just to hold ya_

_'Cause that's how we do_

_You know that hood love is good love, that's me and you_

_How you feel love? When I'm with you, never quit you_

_Now that's real love, when you ain't here then I miss you_

_'Cause I still love the way that we do_

_You know that hood love is good love_

_That's me and you_'

When the song ended the space we were in was completely quiet and everyone was staring at us holding their glasses up.

"Congrats to my boy, happy for you brother" Cullen said and threw his shot back.

I smiled up at Emmett and if possible I fell in love with him a little more, and I knew right then this was my home, this was my happy. Him and the kids, I knew as long as I had his love, there was nothing I couldn't do.

Even get through this dog and pony show of a wedding.

The dinner went off without a hitch and Emmett looked amazing, He had on some black slacks and a cerulean blue button down that matched the color of my dress. He sat at the table, his face red and tears rolling down his face as the story of the time he nearly beat Edward to death when they were in school together.

Ben who was only in eigth grade at the time walked by and told Emmett, dude he aint worth you becoming someone's bitch, Ben and Emmett had been tight ever since. Edward was foaming at the mouth sputtering about how Emmett hadn't kicked his ass, he was sick that day and Emmett as usual had a hair up his ass.

Emmett was just laughing when Edward abruptly stopped talking went stock still and his eyes were focused in the corner. We all turned to see this beautiful dark haired girl, and we knew. Edward had finally been brought to his knees.

At the end of the dinner, one in which Edward had been effectively blown off by this waitress by the name of Heidi, we were all finishing and Emmett leaned over.

"I got a present for you"

"I got a few presents for you" I said.

We handed out the presents. Emmett had gotten each of the guys a sterling silver and platinum flask and matching money clip, which they all loved.

At the end of the night, we were all standing around and Monica said

"Bella, you gonna spend the night away from the groom, you know it's tradition" with a laugh

"Monica, we got three babies, a night away from him ain't gonna matter" I said with a laugh

"I kow, but still, it's tradition, so you're staying with me and Felix tonight, trust me, you need to do this, absence makes the heart fonder and all that" she said

"I have to get home to my babies Monica, you're nuts" I said

"Your babies are taken care of, so is Emmett, the guys are staying in a hotel tonight, just go with it" she said her eyes pleading

"Nope, I am going home to Emmett" I said rolling my eyes.

Emmett was coming in from the back shaking his head.

"You fight off a hostile takeover too?" I asked.

"Yeah fuckers talking about good luck and shit, fuck that, You ready to go home?" he asked

"I am, but I drove over here" I said

"No worries, come on, before one of these fuckers tries to drug me" he said taking my hand and walking out"

We entered the house, dark and silent, just Emmett and I and for the first time in a long time, I was nervous.

Emmett and I had been together countless times, had made three babies, but for some reason the energy between us so nervous and awkward. Emmett was laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So you feel it too huh?" I asked

"I don't know what the fuck this shit is" he said

"Me either, I mean shit, we've made three babies together" I said feeling the blush creeping up my cheek.

"Come on let's uhh go upstairs, we'll figure it out.

The night before my wedding, me my husband to be naked and wrapped in sheets talking about anything and everything, laughing and somewhere before one in the morning, I finally straddled Emmett's hips and slowly sank down, and the sigh that came out of both of us, it pulled something in my heart, I had to look into his eyes, and way they lit up, and they way he was staring at me I had to close my eyes.

"Bella, baby, look at me, nah, don't close your eyes" he groaned.

Opening my eyes, I gasped at the expression on his face the sound of our skin slapping together, my pants and pleads. The Orgasm, I swear we both were paralyzed for a few minutes.

"Jesus fucking Christ" Emmett said as he pulled me down onto his chest.

"I doubt Jesus had anything to do with that" I laughed and watched my ring sparkle.

He laughed and rolled us over I looked up at him and spread my legs as he slid into me, his jaw clenched and then he looked down at me.

"Tell me you love me B" he ground out

"Emmett, I will never love another man but you" I moaned as it felt like he swelled inside of me

"Tell me you belong to me" he said as his thrust got wilder

"Only you, just you, forever daddy" I pressed my lips to his and his tongue snaked into my mouth effectively drowning out our screams.

"Bella, I swear to god, I mean it, my love for you will never fail" he said as he struggled to breath.

I knew it wouldn't, I had known it from that first night at Poisedon.

**EmPOV**

"You want another beer bro?" Cullen asked as I put the vest of my tux on

"Nah, I'm good, let's burn one though" I said..

My boys and I went to the side of the church and everyone fired up a blunt. I know we really should feel like shit firing up some weed on the side of a church, a catholic church at that, but whatever. I was getting married in about thirty minutes, I could fucking care.

"You need anything bro?" Felix asked as he hit the blunt

"Nah, trust me, I been ready for this shit since the day I knocked her down in the mall, I know what I'm getting into" I said

Felix came over and adjusted my tie and pinned my crest right under the knot and we bumped fists.

"She's a good woman, you fuck her up, we all kill you, real talk true story, feel me?" He asked

And if there was one dude in my crew who had any chance of making that shit a true story, it was Felix, dude was my brother, but he saw Bella as his baby sister, and since she had no family, and neither did Felix, those two had become close as hell, and so yeah, he would kill for her and that included me.

Back inside the church, the blunts has us all relaxed, the planner lady, whatever the fuck her name was knocked on the door and came for us saying it was time for it to start.

She took us all down and had us lined up outside the chapel, everyone except Bella, I looked around for her and wanted to see her one time before I married her.

The music started, and the doors opened and I looked around the chapel was packed standing room only, three hundred forty five motherfucking people, and out of these motherfuckers I knew maybe ten, but they all looked happy for us. I waked down the aisle by myself I stopped in front of the priest and he looked at me and did the sign of the cross.

My best men Ben Cheney and Cullen walked down the aisle with a very pregnant Angela followed by our ring bearer Max and our flower girl Melania. Max ran down the aisle screaming for Uncle Emmett, everyone in the church laughed. Jasper and Alice came down next followed by Felix and Monica and then the doors closed. A song I'd never heard before started to filter to the speakers and I looked as the doors opened I swear I almost fucking fainted, my girl looked fucking amazing. Bella had always been beautiful but today, there were no words to describe what she looked like, Her dress were red and red, there was some big ass crystals accented roses on the big ass skirt dress and her veil and her train was so long that someone had to walk behind her, her shoulders and the tits that I loved so much were on great display the dress strapped behind her neck with a sparkle strap thing and the front was a deep v. half of her hair was down in these loose curls but her but the top hair was done in this diamond and ruby encrusted sparkly tiara. Carlisle turned to her and took her veil off and kissed her cheek. He turned to place her hand in mind and whispered in my ear,

"If you ever hurt her, I have ways of making things look like accidents" as he shook my hand.

I don't remember my wedding, I don't remember anything other than promising to love her cherish her and honor her till my days were done.

I couldn't take my eyes off her, and she held my stare the entire time. As I put the ring on her finger she smiled and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"No tears baby girl, with this ring I'm finally giving you my forever" I whispered

She put the diamond chip encrusted platinum band on my finger and repeated after the preist.

"Emmett, with this ring I promise you, my fidelity and my forever"

I used my other hand to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

When the preist pronounced us husband and wife and told us to kiss, the sounds of the cheers and applause were so loud I dam near didn't hear Bella when she looked at me and said

"There will never be a woman that loves a man more than I love you, and now I get forever to prove it"

"Yeah, forever" I said numbly

We walked out back through the sanctuary through the cheers and whistles out to the Limo, to start our forever.

The End.

**A/N: **Have you ever felt there was a perfect time to end a story that is what Thugella had told me. She said to end it because she and her husband are done for now. But _**Just**_ for now, I will start the sequel from the reception. But the thing is, I need a title for the sequel, the first chapter is done. I just don't have a title, so when I get a title, I will post the Chapter.

The song that bella and Emmett danced to at the bridal party dinner was Hood Love by Trey Songz and Mary J blidge

Goodbye for now!


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for your patience reviews and love, the first chapter of the The Bonx Bombers sequel: The Kings of the Bronx has been posted. Go check it out. I would appreciate the thoughts and reviews. Please please please I would love to get some recs and a pre reding team and a beta so if you know anyone. Please send them my way. Thank you again for the support of my writing.

~Sin


	28. Please read!

Thank you first of all to the all the reviewers and the lurkers who read but both The Bronx Bombers and it's sequel Kings of the Bronx. It means the world to me. As you know the fandom people awards are going on right now. Myself and The Bronx Bombers along with some of my very talented fellow writers, have been nominated for some awards.

I have been nominated for Favorite Veteran writer. The Bronx Bombers is up for favorite all time fic.

I know this is last minute but I am asking all my readers to do me a solid:

I am asking you guys to please go vote for Thugmett and company in the 2013 fandom people awards.

The link is here and I would seriously appreciate it!

Thank you

twificfandomawards dot blogspot dot com

Again your reviews and facebook messages are what has driven me to write this story, Kings of the Bronx will have an update hopefully before the end of the week!


End file.
